


Assassin until the first moment

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Assassin Magnus Bane, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Magnus Bane, Character Death, Coma, Comatose Magnus Bane, Denial of Feelings, Double Life, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Full Moon Murders, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It take them half the story to realize, Killing, King!Alexander, M/M, Magnus has a supernatural ability, Major Character Injury, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Past Character Death, Poison, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Herondale, Protective Magnus Bane, Royalty, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Slow burn but not that slow, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, Top Alec Lightwood, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, confident outside but insecure inside magnus bane, duke alec lightwood, souls and shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Just as Magnus was about to let his knife sink into the skin of the other man, the duke moved his eyelids. The assassin froze and a few seconds later he was staring into the now open eyes of Alexander Lightwood. Magnus almost expected to see fear in the duke’s eyes, but this was not the case. He could see a challenging glow instead.





	1. Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Assassino fin dal primo momento (TRADUZIONE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670295) by [greenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlove/pseuds/greenlove)
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [만남 (Assassin until the first moment의 번역본)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722084) by [doreme0414](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreme0414/pseuds/doreme0414)
  * A translation of [Assassine bis zum ersten Augenblick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525) by [AprilLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Magnus was about to let his knife sink into the skin of the other man, the duke moved his eyelids. The assassin froze and a few seconds later he was staring into the now open eyes of Alexander Lightwood. Magnus almost expected to see fear in the duke’s eyes, but this was not the case. He could see a challenging glow instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I started to translate my first Malec fanfiction, which I'm still working on. I've never written a fanfiction or any other story before, so this is my first time ;)
> 
> It will take some time to translate all chapters but I'll do my best to not let y'all wait too long.
> 
> ***
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. So, please excuse if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Beta read by Ruth (@ruthanangel1) 
> 
> ***
> 
> And now... happy reading :)  
April :*

The frigid wind blew uncomfortably over his skin, leaving a painful stinging feeling. Magnus pulled the hood of his dark coat closer in his face to protect himself from the freezing air. He had been sitting on the roof of this house for three hours already, hidden in the darkness of the night, waiting.

He moved his legs to put them into a more comfortable position and checked his knives for the hundredth time, concealed under his coat. Magnus couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but something was making him nervous tonight, cursing to himself when he realised it. This nervousness made him weak, which wasn't good. As a valued member of a secret Assassin League, he couldn’t permit himself to make any mistakes. It could lead to unpleasant consequences for him.

His gaze drifted back to the apartment he was observing and he noticed that the lights were still on. He sighed. Would that man ever go to bed? It had to be well past midnight already. Magnus was beginning to believe that he would be spending the rest of night up here, when he saw that the lights had been turned off, finally. He waited for a few more minutes, just to be sure that his target would be in a deep sleep before he silently climbed from the roof and made his way to the apartment to carry out his mission. 

A few minutes later he was kneeling on the balcony of Alexander Lightwood, Duke of Alicante. He started to pick the lock on the glass door. It didn’t take him long, barely a few seconds, and Magnus had gained access to the private rooms of the duke. Picking locks was one of his many talented skills, which made Magnus indispensable for the Assassin League, a smug smile appeared on his face. 

He opened the door quietly and listened for any unexpected noises, but the apartment remained silent. It was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. He slipped into the living room, made his way to the bedroom slowly to avoid making any noise. He knew the layout of the apartment by heart, studied the blueprints he received from his client properly to avoid failing on any account.

The Duke of Alicante was laying on his huge bed in a deep sleep, surrounded by fluffy pillows. He was laying on his back and his chest rose and fell slowly but steadily. The thick carpet absorbed Magnus’ footsteps on his way to the bed. He looked downwards at the sleeping man. The smouldering fire lit the room just enough, enabling Magnus to see the face of the duke. He’d never seen him so close, knowing him just from the pictures that his client had given him. Magnus used this moment to get a closer look at the duke. 

The man was breathtakingly beautiful. A few strands of his hair had fallen onto his forehead, and Magnus had to stop himself from sweeping them off of the duke’s face. His eyelashes were laying like a fan against his cheeks and his skin was gleaming like bronze in the dim light of the fire. A fine scar interrupted the bow of his left eyebrow and underlined the sharp lineaments of the duke’s face. His lips were full and open slightly, Magnus had to suppress the impulse to kiss them. 

He took a deep breath, startled by his own thoughts he covered his mouth quickly to stop the sound. Seconds passed, but the duke didn’t stir. Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled out one of his knives. Then he climbed onto the bed, sitting down on the duke’s chest and pressed the blade of his knife against the others’ throat. 

Just as Magnus was about to let his knife sink into the skin of the other man, the duke moved his eyelids. The assassin froze and a few seconds later he was staring into the now open eyes of Alexander Lightwood. Magnus almost expected to see fear in the duke’s eyes, but this was not the case. He could see a challenging glow instead. 

The assassin realised that the duke understood the situation immediately, and they both stared into the eyes of the other... The duke leaned his head back, pressed himself further into the pillow beneath him and offered his throat to Magnus. The sharp blade sank into the soft skin slightly the blood welled instantly from a small cut. Magnus looked almost terrified at the red runlet which ran down over the duke’s skin into the white pillow. Magnus couldn’t move. What was wrong with him? He had to fulfil his mission but something was stopping him, making him hesitate.

“Do it”, the duke demanded and the dark husky voice sent shivers down Magnus’ spine. 

“What are you waiting for? Do it.”

Magnus lifted his gaze and instantly lost himself in the dukes pleading gaze. He bit his lower lip but didn’t move. Instead, he stared into the hazel eyes below him.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning split the darkness of the night, followed by a loud clap of thunder snapping the assassin out of his rigid state. His eyes drifted to the plump lips of the other man when he licked them with his tongue. Magnus followed an inner impulse, lowered his head, and was suddenly so close to the duke’s face that he could feel the warm breath from the other man on his skin. Magnus was still pressing his knife against the others’ throat, but he made sure that the blade didn’t pierce the skin any further. The duke followed the unexpected movement and raised his eyebrow, curious. They locked their eyes together again and Magnus could see into the duke’s soul, which was pure and beautiful. It took his breath away. 

Neither of them moved, the occasional rumble of the storm outside interrupting the silence in the bedroom. It seemed like an eternity until Magnus finally pulled his knife away and rammed it into the mattress with a frustrated sob. The duke winced but didn’t say a word; he was just looking into the green golden eyes of the assassin above him. Magnus closed the short distance between them with a desperate moan he pressed his lips onto the others’. The duke was laying there motionless at first, but then he returned the kiss.

Magnus closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling of the warm, soft lips of the other. The kiss was hot and demanding, almost desperate. Their lips moved together like they had kissed many times before, but it still felt unique. It drew a moan out of his chest, fizzing off of his lips. He shoved his hand into the hair of the other and Alexander put his arms around him simultaneously, pulling him downward.  
His mission forgotten completely Magnus thought that he could continue like this forever, but the need for air pulled them apart. His breath came out in huffs and his heart was pounding fast. What had he done? Magnus pressed his forehead against the others’ and kept his eyes closed.

“Will I see you again?”

“I would have killed you a few minutes ago, and you want to see me again?”, Magnus asked, in shock.

“Well, you didn’t kill me, did you? Why did you stop?”

Magnus drew in a shaky breath. No, he didn’t fulfil his mission. Instead of killing the Duke of Alicante he kissed him.

“I don’t know.” Magnus wasn’t sure which question he had answered. He opened his eyes and stood up, avoiding the gaze of the duke. He turned toward the door but before he could leave the bedroom a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Please!”

It was only a single word, but it comprised so many emotions that it created a painful lump in his throat. Magnus swallowed.

“I don’t know,” Magnus whispered, repeating his answer. He freed himself from the duke’s grasp, running out of the room as fast as possible he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Tell me, what do you think about this first chapter. 
> 
> I'm still learning to write and every feedback/comment would help me to imrove my writing skills but please be kind ;)
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @Commanderapril1


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, Jace. I know all the stories associated with this secret order. Everyone does. That they are an order which has existed for hundreds of years. That no one knows their member's identities. That they're mysterious and dangerous, always ready to fulfil the dirty business and affairs of the upper echelons of our society," Alec snorted. As a child, he had listened to all the stories about the Assassin League with intrigue, anxiously. He had almost started to believe that this order had been a myth. Until last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> finally, I translated the second chapter. :)
> 
> Happy reading + Happy Halloween  
April :*

Alec tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on his skin spraying gently from the showerhead above, while outside the world fades away. 

The weather hadn't calmed down since he was rudely awoken during the night, he could hear the rain still falling, battering relentlessly against the windowpane in the bathroom. He dove into last night's memories and a smile appeared on his face when he was recalling the kiss he and the assassin had shared. Alec brushed gently with one of his fingertips over his mouth and he could almost feel the ghost of the assassin's soft, warm lips on his own again. He must be insane, fantasizing under the shower about a kiss with the strange man - a hitman to be exact.

Alec shook his head, astonished that he hadn't broken down yet, considering the situation. It would probably scare anyone else to death or they would at least be panicking already, but he wasn't doing any of that. He was surprisingly calm, just like he was in that moment last night when the assassin had come to kill him. 

Alec shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. Steam swirled around his naked body and covered the mirror above the sink with an opaque coating of fog. He grabbed one of his big fluffy towels and wrapped it around his waist. Scrubbing a second towel over his head to dry his hair, he went over to the sink. Alec wiped the condensation off the mirror with the palm of his hand and studied his reflection. He looked tired; he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after the incident. 

His gaze darted towards the thin red line right beneath his chin where the sharp blade of the assassin's knife had grazed his skin. Alec knew that he had barely escaped being killed last night. He was asking himself for the hundredth time this morning, why the assassin hadn't killed him but kissed him instead. He swept some strands of his damp dark hair off of his face while further questions made their way to the forefront of his mind. 

There were questions which should probably be more important to him than these, which were drifting through his mind the whole morning. Who'd like to see him, the Duke of Alicante, dead and why? And will there be a second attempt to fulfil the failed mission?

He was so deeply caught up in his own thoughts that he recoiled when he heard the door of his apartment open. That was the moment his body went into full panic mode. His heart started to race like crazy, pounding painfully in his chest. The toothbrush, he'd just reached for, fell down onto the floor. His throat tightened uncomfortably and the oppressive feeling took his breath away. Alec holds onto the edge of the sink for dear life, trying desperately to still his shaking hands but he fails. Blood rushed into his ears painfully and that's why he didn't hear someone calling to him.

He cursed inwardly. Was he having a panic attack? Alec closed his eyes and tried to get control over his breathing, but it didn't work. Suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, turning around in a flash he stared at the astonished expression on Jace's face.

"Is everything alright, buddy?" Jace asked, with worry on the tone of his voice.

Alec still had no control over his breathing and could not answer. He shook his head with his eyes wide, panicking; he avoided Jace's gaze, who was seriously studying him.

"Hey! Please, look at me." Jace seemed to realize what was happening immediately, he took Alec’s hands which were trembling uncontrollably. "Try to calm your breathing, okay?"

Alec could feel the burning in his lungs and how they tried to pull air into his body. His mind was racing fast, thoughts whirling around his head. He had nearly been killed. Someone wanted him dead. Someone commissioned an assassin, a hitman to kill him. Who? Why?

"I can't," Alec muttered barely able to speak.

"Yes, you can, Alec. Inhale and exhale. Slowly. Breathe with me." 

Jace brushed with his fingers over his hands, gentle and soothing, giving him something to concentrate and focus on. Alec closed his eyes again, trying to adjust his breathing as Jace instructed. He took a deep breath, counted slowly one, two, three and then let out the breath, he followed Jace’s instructions the whole time. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Repeatedly. He didn't know how long they had been standing there but his breathing was slowly calming down and Alec could think straight again.

"Do you feel better?" Jace asked after a while.

Alec opened his eyes and nodded. He wiped his face with his palms and groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, Jace… I..."

"Everything is okay. You don't have to apologize," Jace interrupted him. "I suggest you put some clothes on and then tell me exactly what happened. Okay?"

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks." Alec replied.

Jace walked towards the door and turned to face him once more before leaving the bathroom.

"You know that I'm here for you. Always. Your Highness." Jace winked, bowing slightly and then vanished through the next door to Alec's bedroom.

Alec snorted rolling his eyes. He didn't like it when someone close to him, addressed him in that formal manner and Jace knew it. He smiled nevertheless. His best friend was only trying to distract him, to enliven him and it worked. Somehow.

He dressed quickly and then followed Jace into his bedroom. Alec found him standing in front of the window where big droplets of rain were running down the windowpane. His hands folded behind his back in his typical stand at attention pose. Jace wasn't only his best friend but also his bodyguard. After years of serving in the army at Idris; Jace competed for this position with the duke's family. That was seven years ago.

Since then he and Jace had spent almost every day together and quickly became best friends. Jace had accompanied him wherever he went, always at his side to protect him from any kind of threat, but not last night. Last night Alec had sent his best friend and bodyguard away to spend the night alone, which had almost cost him his life. A sigh escaped Alec's lips and the soft sound pulled Jace out of his thoughts.

"So...what happened?" Jace asked, turning around to face him. "I’ve known you for long enough to know that it’s definitely not like you to have panic attacks."

Instead of answering the question, Alec went over to his nightstand, opened the upper drawer and reached for the dagger the assassin had forgotten to take with him. Without saying any words he gave the small weapon to Jace. His best friend’s eyebrows shot up immediately, almost disappearing into the hairline. With wide eyes, he gaped at Alec.

"Where did you get this?" Jace asked.

"From my mattress," Alec answered.

"Excuse me?" Jace ran his left hand through his hair, cursing loudly. "Are you ok? Any injuries? How did you survive?"

"Well..." Alec said, drawing out the word, he took a deep breath. "A kiss saved my life."

"What?" Jace queried.

"The assassin kissed me instead of thrusting the knife into my throat." Alec grabbed his neck with his right hand and started to massage the tense muscles there.

"Please, say that again. The guy kissed you?"

Alec nodded and Jace looked at him in shock. The dagger fell out of his best friend's hands landing loudly on the floor. Alec had never seen him so perplexed. He stood motionless in front of him with a disbelieving look on his face, his wide eyes full of horror.

Alec didn’t know what's gotten into him but this unusual sight of his bodyguard was too funny and he started to laugh.

"Alec, that's not funny at all. You could be dead now," Jace chastised when Alec didn't stop laughing.

"I know, Jace. Sorry but you look too funny like this," Alec said trying to suppress his laughter. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and sat down on the edge of his bed. Leaning forward, he put his head on his palms. Another nervous chuckle broke its way through his lips. Jace snorted angrily but sat down onto the bed next to him.

"Honestly, how could you laugh in this situation?" Jace asked perplexed.

"I'm sorry. I think this incident has stressed me more than I would like to admit," Alec answered.

Jace bent down, reaching for the dagger that was still lying on the floor and then he started to play with the sharp knife. It was a nervous habit which he had always had, and it showed Alec that the situation was more serious than he had realized. He watched Jace while he was whirling the knife around in his hands over and over again. Alec hoped that his best friend wouldn't cut himself with it. Alec knew that Jace could deal with almost any kind of weapon skillfully but this knife was extremely sharp Alec knew this because of last night’s first-hand experience.

"Tell me everything, Alec. I need to know exactly what has happened last night." Jace asked.

Alec let himself fall back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He recalled what had happened last night in his head once more, trying to remember every little detail. He drew in a shaky breath and then began to tell Jace everything. He told him how he'd realized that someone had straddled him, being what had disturbed him from sleep. He told him how he had felt the sharp blade against his throat and that he had interpreted the situation immediately. He told him how he had demanded that the assassin carry out the mission he was sent to do. 

Hearing these words, Jace, drew a sharp breath. Alec avoided his best friend's gaze he could feel it on him, still looking at the ceiling above. He continued, telling Jace that the assassin had hesitated in killing him. That they had stared at each other, both unable to move, that the assassin had bent down suddenly and had kissed him. 

Alec closed his eyes when the memory of the kiss sent a shudder rushing through him. Why was this kiss so special to him? Alec didn't understand.

"I shouldn't have spent all night at Clary's. I should have been here... with you. It's my fault that this happened,” Jace said pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"No, it's not your fault, Jace. I sent you away. I almost had to drag you out of the apartment to make you leave." Alec reassured him.

"That will never happen again. From now on I'll be at your side 24/7." Jace continued.

"I really appreciate your concern, Jace, but you have your own life. You can't be by my side all the time." Alec said.

"Alec, it's my job. I'm your bodyguard." Jace sprang up onto his feet and started pacing restlessly through the room. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" With every word, Jace cursed louder, almost shouting at the end.

"Please calm down, Jace. It won't help if you panic right now." Alec said as he sat up.

"You're right." Jace jerked to a halt in front of Alec and looked down at him. "What happened after the kiss?" Jace eventually asked.

"Nothing. He'd just left," Alec lied. He didn't want Jace to know that he'd returned the kiss and had asked the assassin whether they would see each other again. Jace would probably declare him insane.

"We need to find out the identity of the assassin and who's behind all of this. Would you recognize the guy if you were to see him again?" Jace asked as he continued his ambulation, pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"I guess so. He didn't cover his face." Alec divulged.

Jace hummed contently, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"A mistake the guy will regret soon. I will dispatch him with my own hands as soon as we know who he is."

Alec could feel an uncomfortable feeling expanding in his gut.

"I will inform your father about everything and put everyone on alert. You'll be monitored around the clock from now on. You won't take a single step alone anymore."

The feeling in his gut was expanding further, causing his heart to beat fast. Alec didn't want his life to be restricted that much because of this nocturnal incident. He didn't want other people to know that someone had tried to kill him and he definitely didn't want to put the life of his assassin in danger, that he could possibly be killed. Alec rolled his eyes inwardly. Now he's started to call him his assassin already. What's wrong with him? Had he lost his mind?

"Jace, it's understandable that you would want to do everything possible to protect me but I don't want anybody to know about this, besides us."

Jace spun around and looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to tell my father about this incident. I don't think he could handle it, knowing that his son is on some lunatic’s hit list. His illness has weakened him so much already and this would weaken him further if he were to find out. I don't want that."

"And what do you suggest we should do instead? Do you want to continue as if nothing has happened, hoping that they won't try again?" Jace asked in disbelief. " Alec, they recruited an assassin for this job, this assassin is a member of the Bayang Hitam, the Dark Shadows. It's one of the most dangerous Assassin Leagues in Idris, if not in the world. Whoever's behind this… it's damn important to him or her that you die."

"I know, Jace. I know all the stories associated with this secret order. Everyone does. That they are an order which has existed for hundreds of years. That no one knows their member's identities. That they're mysterious and dangerous, always ready to fulfil the dirty business and affairs of the upper echelons of our society," Alec snorted. As a child, he had listened to all the stories about the Assassin League with intrigue, anxiously. He had almost started to believe that this order had been a myth. Until last night.

"However… I'd like to keep this to ourselves. As long as you stay by my side the chance that they will make a second attempt will be greatly reduced," Alec explained.

"I hope you're right, though I don't like it… I think it's risky to keep it a secret," Jace said.

"Please," Alec begged, the same way he'd begged the assassin for them to see each other again. Several long minutes went by in silence.

"Alright," Jace eventually agreed. "But only as long as we have control over the whole situation. If anything happens, that places your life at risk, I won't hesitate to take appropriate steps to protect your life, even though it would mean that it would inform your family about all of this."

"That's fine with me," Alec replied. He knew that he couldn't ask more of Jace. Especially as it was his job as his bodyguard to protect him. Jace was responsible for his safety and he would do anything for him, anything he had to do to keep him safe. 

Alec rubbed his temples as an unpleasant pain starting to pulse in his head. Jace was right. The one who had recruited the Assassin League wanted him dead, at all costs.  
Alec gulped and tried to calm his nerves when several feelings were coursing through him. On the one hand, he hoped that he would never see one of the Dark Shadows and that last night’s situation wouldn't happen again, but on the other hand, he knew that this was naive and wishful thinking. At the same time, he hoped that he will meet the mysterious assassin with the gold-green eyes a second time because he wanted to feel these incredible soft lips on his own again.

Alec cursed inwardly. Oh yes, he'd lost his mind. Alec was absolutely sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos.  
Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @commanderapril1


	3. Blood oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus took his knife and cut himself on his right palm. It burned, blood welling around the wound instantly from the cut. His father mirrored the action, offering Magnus his bloody hand which he took with no hesitation. They clasped each other’s hand firmly; the pact was now sealed and only success or death could dissolve this blood oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> The third chapter is up.  
Magnus has to explain to his father why he didn't fulfil the mission. Will he be able to convince his father?
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Magnus moved his body forcing himself into the next position, floorboards creaking under his bare feet.

He had been training relentlessly, since the late morning. Repeating the determined sequences of movements precisely, from one of the Assassin League's arcane martial arts routines.

His muscles trembled with exertion, burn and ache under the intense exercises, his breath coming in and out, in short puffs. Sweat running down his temples dripping onto the dark wood floor, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Although he trained regularly since childhood, his body was struggling today with the hours-long training. Magnus welcomed the pain, it distracted him from last night's failed mission, but only intermittently.

His mind went back to last night, while he moved through the room smoothly. After he left the duke's apartment he'd paced through the deserted streets of Idris' capital for hours, trying to figure out what had happened in the duke's bedroom; as the night's darkened shadows surround him. His mind kept returning to the incredible kiss, while he wondered, considering why he had failed and not been able to complete his mission.

He knew by trusting his instincts, that he'd hesitated, and that’s what had stopped him from taking Alexander Lightwood's life. Only when Magnus had been sure he had the answer to his misery, the assassin returned to his father's house in the early morning hours.

Exhausted and soaked, he'd rushed to his room falling head-first into his bed after ridding himself of his drenched clothes. His head had barely touched the soft pillows as a dreamless sleep overcame him.

Magnus had hoped that he might have gained some distance from the memory of the kiss by the next morning but as soon as he'd opened his eyes, his mind went back to the duke's bedroom, feeling the ghost of Alexander Lightwood's lips on his own again. Frustrated, he'd dragged himself out of bed and had taken a simple breakfast, heading to the training room afterwards hoping a hard, punishing training routine would repress the consuming thoughts of the young duke. That had been hours ago.

A hushed harrumph pulled him out of his thoughts. Magnus skillfully executed the last exercise in sequence and turned towards the door. Dot, his father's assistant, was standing at the entrance to the training room, waiting for him to finish his workout. She was dressed in the order's official black clothes. Although she wasn't an active member of the assassin's order, she knew the family secret; she managed and supervised his father's business in the background.

Magnus walked over to her, grabbing the towel he'd left on the small bench beside the entrance.

"Hey Dot, what's up?" The towel he used to wipe the sweat from his face muffled Magnus’ voice. Although he already knew the answer and Dot confirmed his suspicions only seconds later.

"Your father wishes to see you in his office," she told him.

Magnus let out a deep sigh. He'd known that a conversation with his father couldn't be avoided but he'd hoped that he would have had more time, at least a few hours before his father would have summoned him. Normally they would discuss order-related matters only in the hours after nightfall, being the respectable family Bane and rulers of the dukedom Edom during the day. But when night falls he and his father become assassins of the Bayang Hitam. When the night's darkness falls over Idris, Magnus takes on the guise of a ‘Dark Shadow,’ feared by all, citizen’s of Idris and the world alike. At night he was Ajan Hitam.

Magnus tried to suppress his inner turmoil, which was simmering inside, brought on by his father’s request for an audience with him earlier than he expected. It spells trouble. Magnus sighed again. He was sure that news of his failure had reached his father already because as the leader of the Assassin League's and Duke of Edom, Asmodeus Bane had eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing would stay hidden for long.

"Is everything ok with you, Magnus?" Dot asked when he didn't reply.

Magnus sat down on the bench, wrapping the towel around his neck. Then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thigh, his hand dangling between his legs.

"I'd aborted the mission last night," He whispered, almost fearing that his father would emerge into the training room at any minute.

Dot drew in a breath with a hiss.

"How could this happen? You have never ever failed on a mission before."

Magnus winced at her words. She was right. Since he officially became a member of the Assassin's order he'd successfully executed every mission they had assigned him, but last night he didn't kill the Duke of Alicante as ordered. He had failed for the first time, knowing full well that it would cause trouble for him.

"It didn't feel right this time. I couldn't kill him." Magnus explained.

"I hope for you, you'll be able to convince your father." Dot said.

"I hope that, too, Dot," Magnus whispered.

He could hear her footsteps coming near, a few seconds later, feeling her hand on his shoulder. Without looking up, he put his hand onto hers and squeezed slightly. Dot was the only friend he had had in his entire life. She was - besides his father - the only person he trusted.

Leading a double life had always been an obstacle to his life, making it almost impossible to have any real friends outside of the order. He had always had to be careful so that no one would ever discover his second identity. It could mean the death of them otherwise.

Magnus could feel the knot in his gut tightening, remembering how lonely he often feels, how he would love to find someone he could share all the secrets of his life with and be able to tell them about his fears and concerns.

"I will let your father know that you'll see him shortly. Don't take too long. You know how he hates to be kept waiting."

Magnus nodded as Dot leaves the training room, leaving him alone to deal with his unpleasant feelings. Tired, Magnus went upstairs to his room and jumped under the shower to wash off the sweaty traces of his training.

Afterwards, he slipped into the same official clothes Dot had been wearing: black cloth pants which didn't restrict his movements, a fitted tunic made of the same material, a belt with a knife hanging from it and black leather boots. Lastly, he clasped the amulet adorning the order's sigil around his neck. Leaving off the black coat with the wide hood, he only wore it when he is on a mission at night.

Magnus also refrained from putting on his usual make-up, knowing that his father didn't like it when he would appear made-up. Magnus felt unprotected and vulnerable without it though, but he didn't want to risk making his father any angrier. He had to explain to his father that killing the Duke of Alicante would have been a mistake and he hoped that the solution he had concocted will convince him.

Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror, making sure that his clothes were sitting perfectly before heading out of his bedroom to meet with his father. The manor they lived in was huge and it took Magnus a few minutes to get to his father's office, which was on the opposite side of the building in the west wing. With firm steps he walked along the long corridor, stopping once he is in front of the office's door.

He stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts and putting on the emotionless mask he used in his role as Ajam Hitam which Magnus had fashioned to perfection. To everyone he would seem confident and unperturbed, he knew that for certain, but on the inside, hidden somewhere deep down, there would be insecurity; his heart would pound incredibly fast. He drew in a deep breath before knocking at the door to his father's office.

Seconds passed by before he heard his father's voice.

"Come in."

Although the words were muffled by the door, they radiated with an authority which Magnus had rarely perceived from any other. The assassin opened the door and stepped into his father's office. He went straight to the middle of the room, spotting Dot out of the corner of his eye but he didn't dare look in her direction. Instead, he kept his gaze lowered and kneeled down on one knee.

He waited once more but this time many minutes passed by before his father spoke again. This was when Magnus realized that the older man was furious, because the longer Asmodeus made someone wait in this position the worse was his mood.

"Stand up, Ajan," Asmodeus said after a lengthy time.

Magnus followed his father's order, standing up with his back straight, he squared his shoulders and interlocked his arms behind his back. He looked up to his father who was sitting majestically behind a huge desk, watching Magnus with no sign of emotion on his face. Anyone, who saw his father like this, would presume that everything was fine but Magnus knew better. He looked directly at his father's, noticing the dangerous spark in the older man's eyes. Oh yes, his father wasn't just angry but royally mad.

"I'm listening," Asmodeus eventually said. Nothing more. His calm voice belied the anger raging inside him. So, his father already knew. Magnus’ hunch had been confirmed.

"I failed you, Tuan" Magnus used the official title for his father’s lofty position as head of the order. "Alexander Lightwood is still alive."

He said nothing more. No excuses, no apologies for his behavior, no begging. His father would meet that only with incomprehension. Magnus had made this mistake once before and had sworn to himself never to do it again.

His father said nothing and the silence which had spread through the room sits heavily in the air between them. It seemed like an eternity to Magnus, standing in front of the desk, waiting for his father to say something, anything. When Asmodeus finally raised his voice to speak it was ice cold, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Since the order’s founding, there has never been failures of the Bayang Hitam. Not once. So, how could it happen that my son, the feared Ajan Hitam, has failed on such a simple mission? How can this be, after the years of training and experience you’ve had, that Alexander Lightwood is still alive? Please explain it to me!" His father was banging his fist on the desk furiously, stressing every single word which he was throwing at him.

It took all of Magnus' self-control not to wince at the loud pounding, but he managed. The younger assassin waited a moment, just to be sure that the older man would not continue speaking before he answered the questions. Magnus had chosen and composed his words carefully, hoping to calm his father's rage. He hoped that he could explain to his father that he had made the right decision last night.

"You taught me that being an assassin of this order doesn't just mean to kill without rhyme or reason, only because someone gives us an order to do so. You taught me that an assassin has to choose wisely, when to kill and when not too. And you taught me we, the Bayang Hitam, take lives only to save others' lives and to stop a greater evil. We kill only those who are thoroughly evil." Magnus took a deep breath before speaking again. He knew that he was going out on a limb with his next words but he would have to try nevertheless. His instincts had not abandoned him before and he hoped that it wouldn't be any different this time.

"The accusation against the Duke of Alicante provided by our client, can't be true. I'm certain about this. Despite that, we have received hard evidence. I believe… No, I know that Alexander Lightwood could never be capable of doing such horrible deeds. I know, I'm standing here in front of you holding no evidence to the contrary in my hands; but I'm asking you to believe me, it would be a mistake to carry out our client's order."

Magnus interrupted himself, looking directly into his father's eyes the same way he had looked in Alexander Lightwood's last night. As a small boy, he already had an ability to read people by looking into their eyes, much like reading a book. For him, it had been like looking into a mirror to their souls, which showed him everything he needed to know about people.

He didn't know exactly how he could do this but until this day his ability hadn't disappointed him and his father appreciated his special endowment. Knowing this, Magnus gathered enough courage to speak his next words, because what he was about to say to his father, could mean not only death for Alexander Lightwood but death for himself, if, in fact, he was wrong this time.

"Last night I looked into the soul of Alexander Lightwood and it is pure, innocent and special. Therefore, I'm vouching for the duke's innocence with my life, I also take him under my protection. In case I'm mistaken and the accusation against him is proven itself to be true, I will kill him with my own hands fulfilling the mission. If I'm wrong, I will choose death from your hands, Tuan."

Magnus heard Dot take a sharp breath, but he ignored her. The assassin swallowed heavy, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, his father stood up, walking around the desk, supporting himself heavily on his walking stick. Magnus knew that an old wound was causing the older assassin more trouble today due to the wet weather. His father came to a halt close to him, looking Magnus in the eyes, searching for the truth.

"So, you're telling me that your instincts stopped you from killing this man?" Asmodeus questioned.

"Yes, father. My endowment induced me to make this decision," Magnus confirmed.

His father glanced at him seriously, still looking him straight in the eyes. Minutes passed by in which neither of them moved an inch or said a thing. Magnus forced himself to hold the older man's gaze.

"All right," Asmodeus eventually said. "I trust your decision."

Magnus let out a breath slowly. He realized how tense he has been the whole time. He resisted the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Did he see your face?" The older assassin asked.

Magnus hoped his ability at deception wouldn't abandon him at this moment, because he would now have to lie to his father. Asmodeus couldn't know that the duke had seen him, otherwise, he would immediately force Magnus to carry out the mission. They permitted nobody outside of the order to know the true identity of its members. That was the foremost rule. Magnus sent a quick and quiet prayer that Alexander had told nobody of his secret yet.

"No, Tuan. He couldn't see my face."

When his father finally nodded, it took a weight off Magnus' mind. He had done it. His father believed him.

"I give you thirteen days to get all the necessary pieces of evidence to prove the duke's innocence. Not a single day longer. If you can't convince me that Alexander Lightwood is innocent by then, I will…" His father left the rest of the sentence unspoken, but he didn't need to say anymore. Magnus knew what his father wanted to tell him. In case he didn't get the evidence in time, his father would kill him.

Magnus took his knife and cut himself on his right palm. It burned, blood welling around the wound instantly from the cut. His father mirrored the action, offering Magnus his bloody hand which he took with no hesitation. They clasped each other’s hand firmly; the pact was now sealed and only success or death could dissolve this blood oath.

Magnus tried to withdraw his hand from his fathers’ grasp but his father tightens his grip and pulled him closer. Surprised, Magnus looked at his father as he bent down towards him getting as close to him as possible.

"I hope you know what you're doing my son," he whispered so that only Magnus could hear his words. Then Asmodeus turned around towards his desk without a second glance in Magnus’ direction.

The assassin was dismissed. Magnus could feel Dot's gaze on him while he promptly left his father's office.

He hoped that he really knew what he was doing; he had to trust that his instincts and his endowment would help him as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ❤  
Please leave a comment/kudos.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @commanderapril1 
> 
> ***
> 
> <strike>Presently waiting for my beta to read chapter 4 and 5. She has a lot on her plate atm but hope she will finish editing both chapters soon.</strike>🤞❤


	4. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus stood beside the dance floor, sipping his champagne. The exquisite liquid tingling on his lips while he was observing the crowd in front of him. He knew most of them, spotting a new face here and there, but today it wasn't of any interest for him to make new acquaintances or to chat with friends. Today, he was here only because of one man.

"What about your father?" Jace asked, sitting next to him in the back of the limousine.

Alec watched his best friend from the corner of his eye, who was staring down at a small tablet on his lap, his head slightly bowed in concentration. During the last few hours, Jace had gathered a list with names of possible suspects. Although Alec would have liked to put this subject aside, for now, he knew that Jace wouldn't let it rest, not until they’d discussed the list at least once.

"No, Jace. I can vouch for my father not being involved in this." Alec turned in his seat to face Jace, the bodyguard played with the touch pen nervously.

"Alec, we should take everyone into consideration, even though it might seem far-fetched at first." Jace looked up, meeting his gaze.

"My father is seriously ill, being confined to his bed for weeks now, he’s not even able to think clearly, as you know. He is not in any condition to plan an assassination attempt. Strike him from the list. He is not behind this. He can't be."

Jace exhaled, but Alec noticed with relief that he was following his instruction and erasing his father's name from the list. Alec leant back into the soft pad of the seat, looking again out of the car window to observe the city.

The sun had already set and the bright lights of Alec's hometown were flashing past them in a blur. Alicante was not only the capital of Idris, a small country in the middle of Europe comprising five dukedoms but also the dukedom that Alec had ruled over for five months; a responsibility he had been required to assume much too early for his liking.

Normally he would have inherited this title only after the death of his father, but due to the rapid deterioration of Robert Lightwoods' health, Alec had agreed to follow in his father's footsteps prematurely. He had pulled up his stakes in New York and moved back to his homeland without hesitation. After a small and solemn ceremony in the circle of his family and Idris's most prominent people, Alec had plunged into the work of his new life as a duke. He visits public institutions and events regularly; tries to solve the different problems of the dukedom's inhabitants and takes part in the weekly council sessions. In addition, it was important for him as the duke to appear at the regular festive receptions of the noble society from time to time and that's why he and Jace were on their way to one of those festivities this evening. 

They’re due to meet up with Alec’s sister Isabelle there, who, compared to Alec, loved to attend such events.

"Who’s next on the list?", Alec asked after a moment of silence.

"Valentine Morgenstern, Duke of Renwick," Jace promptly replied. 

Besides the Lightwoods, the Morgensterns were one of the oldest families in Idris, owning the largest dukedom in the western part of the country; a productive land covered in part with dense forests. Alec had met Valentine Morgenstern just a few times since his return to Idris and frankly, he didn't like the Duke of Renwick that much. Valentine Morgenstern was far too proud, to have pure, noble blood running through his veins for Alec’s liking.

Alec sighed, indicating to Jace to continue with his narration.

Jace named the next on the list. "Asmodeus Bane and his Majesty Jem Carstairs." Alec pensively knitted his eyebrows together, thinking about what kind of benefit one of those families would derive to gain with his early demise. 

Alec couldn't really take the measure of Asmodeus Bane. The last time he had seen the duke was at his ceremony of elevation to the title of Duke of Alicante, and they hadn't exchanged a lot of words then. The Duke of Edom led a withdrawn life at his mansion, which was located not far from Alicante, being consequently absent to any events, even to the regular council sessions. 

King Jem, the present ruler of Idris, owned the small dukedom Adamant, in the east of Idris and will sit on the throne only until the next transition of power, due in three months. Then, the current seven-year term will end and the crown will be handed over to the next family and that would be Alec's. However, Alec didn't think Jem Carstairs would commission someone to murder him. The man was old and such a peaceful soul, Alec couldn't imagine him being behind the attempt on his life. 

"And finally, there is my brother Will," Jace said, pulling Alec from his thoughts.

"No, I don't believe it would involve your brother either, even though he would have the most reasonable motivation in view of the ruler's order." 

"You mean, it would be too obvious?"

Alec nodded in agreement. In case something happens to him, Jace's family would be the next in the throne after his'.

"Who else is on your list, Jace?"

"Well, there are a lot of other families, who come into question, but they are from lower nobility only: Belcourt, Santiago, Vérac, Fairchild, just to name a few of them."

Alec rubbed his face with his right palm in frustration. It was like an endless circle. How could they find who was behind this?

"And needless to say, the rest of Idris's population. In principle, everyone could come into consideration. How can we tell that it was even a politically motivated act? I mean, what would be their benefit by sweeping me out of the way? Ruling over Idris alone would mean that they have to eliminate all families of the five dukedoms," Alec thought aloud.

"Mmm…," Jace hummed in agreement. "Are there any upset lovers you haven't told me about yet?"

Alec snorted, giving his best friend an irritated look.

"What?" Jace asked. " You obviously don't know what someone can be capable of when it comes to love."

"Speaking from personal experience, huh?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

The limousine came to a stop before Jace could answer his question and the doors opened. Alec got out of the car, waiting for Jace next to the limousine. In less than five seconds, his best friend was standing beside him. 

"Alec, you do know that I'm your bodyguard and that I'm responsible for your safety, right?"

Alec looked a little bewildered at Jace.

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Right okay, then next time maybe let me scan the crowd and survey the perimeter first before you get out of the car."

Alec could feel the heat of a light blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Sorry, I wasn’t thinking," Alec muttered quietly.

Jace nodded towards Alec, signalling that it was safe for him to move, letting Alec go ahead of him, Jace kept a watchful eye on the crowd and surrounding area.

Welcomed by a flurry of photographer's flashing lights and whirring noises of their cameras, he and Jace walked down the red carpet which led to the entrance of the King’s luxurious mansion. Journalists from all over the globe were standing behind the barrier tape on the left and right, hoping to get an exclusive photo of the elite and prestigious guests. Alec ignored the press' questions which rained down on him, walking to the entrance at a smart pace.

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief once they finally entered the building. Oh, how much Alec would rather be at home, relaxing on his couch, reading a fascinating book, but instead, he will have to put up with the snobbish demeanour of Idris's noble society tonight. Being invited by the King himself this time, which means, unless he was lying on his deathbed, he had no other choice but to attend the ball. Besides, it was a good opportunity to see whether the unknown assassin's commissioner would be here. Maybe the person, they were looking for would cause some unwanted attention by acting without due consideration; Jace was hoping for that at least.

After the conférecier had announced their names. Alec entered the ballroom, followed closely by Jace. For Alec, those centuries-old traditions are a bit obsolete, but the upper echelons of Idris's society loved this lordly etiquette. Alec let his gaze wander over the crowd. Because of his height, he towered over most of the present guests which gave him a good vantage point and the chance of a good overview. The King wasn't here yet and will only show up after all the invited guests had arrived.

"Well, let the fun begin," Jace murmured quietly so that only Alec could hear him, causing Alec to roll his eyes unobtrusively. With no further hesitation, they mingled together with the other guests.

***

Magnus stood beside the dance floor, sipping his champagne. The exquisite liquid tingling on his lips while he was observing the crowd in front of him. He knew most of them, spotting a new face here and there, but today it wasn't of any interest for him to make new acquaintances or to chat with friends. Today, he was here only because of one man.

"Are you even listening to me, Magnus?"

"Sorry, darling, I got a little distracted. What did you say?" Magnus said as he turned to face Camille, who was standing too close, beside him. She pressed her body even closer to him, putting her left hand on his upper arm. It was too intimate for his liking and as unobtrusively as possible he stepped away from her, stretching the distance between them again. Fortunately, she didn't notice, continuing to babble, after she made sure he would listen.

"I heard that His Highness Alexander Lightwood might make an appearance today."

"You're sounding sceptical. Why wouldn't he come?"

"Well, it isn't like the duke comes to a ball all that often," Camille replied. "Honestly, I can't understand why. Attending a festive ball like this one is always so exciting, isn't it?"

"Hmmm…," Magnus hummed, barely listening to what Camille was saying. There had been a time when he had hung on every word Camille had to say, absorbing every story like a sponge soaking up water. But this phase had been over for months already. Fortunately, Magnus thought.

"And besides, he is only interested in men. Can you imagine that? It’s so unnatural."

"I think you're speaking to the wrong person, Camille. As you know, I swing both ways."

"I know that, but because you have fun with men from time to time, it doesn't mean you won't carry out your duties."

Magnus lifted an eyebrow with a questioning expression on his face. "And what are you trying to tell me with that?"

"Don't play dumb, Magnus. You will marry a woman to procreate an heir to your title. Something you can't expect from Alexander Lightwood."

"Ever heard of adoption, Camille?", Magnus asked in disbelief.

"An heir which isn't your child by blood? What an impossible idea." Camille venomously spat, shaking her head in disgust.

"Really, Camille? You do know that we are living in the 21st century already, don't you?" Magnus asked, turning away from her, showing her he didn't want to speak about this subject any longer. He saw from the corner of his eye that Camille made a face, giving him an offended look but didn't say a word. Magnus sighed quietly. What had he ever found great about her? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Just as Magnus’ attention was on the ballroom's entrance again, Alexander Lightwood came through the huge wooden doors, followed closely by his bodyguard. He had expected that the duke wouldn't come alone tonight and because of that; he had planned to find an opportunity for a private conversation with the young Duke of Alicante. He only had to wait for the right moment. 

A smile played on his lips while checking the younger man out. He looked stunning in his dark tuxedo and Magnus' heart missed a beat only to pound faster afterwards. The duke affected him in a way which made him feel unsettled but, at the same time, it awakened a longing he hadn't felt for a long time. Magnus inhaled deeply, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart as best as he could. He had to concentrate on his mission and couldn't allow himself to become distracted by his feelings. Not again.

***

Alec led his sister over to the dance floor for a dance to a slow song, manoeuvring her safely and skilfully past the other guests.

"How is your honoured husband? I haven't seen him here yet. Not that I would miss Simon that much…"

"The good man is laying in bed with a bad flu, is what he told me."

"Why should he lie to you?", Alec asked in surprise.

Izzy rolled her eyes masterfully.

"If he has the flu, then I'll eat my hat. It's only a harmless cold, nothing more, but the little weasel was only looking for an excuse to not come to this ball. If I knew that he wouldn’t cause a scene, I would have grabbed him by his balls and dragged him here." Izzy snorted dramatically. Alec saw out of the corner of his eye that some guests had turned towards them and were looking at them indignantly.

"Such ladylike behaviour, Iz. If our mother could hear you now, she would have fainted for sure," Alec chided his sister but a barely visible smile on his lips belied his words. Izzy grinned, Alec had always admired his sister for her open and confident nature. Izzy had always spoken her mind. She had the opinion that talking posh would cause her tongue to be tied in a knot. In addition, she found it liberating to say what's on her mind. Something that would be good for all the splendid monarchs in Idris, who were always behaving like they had sticks’ up their asses (Izzy's words, not his').

Alec spun his sister in a pirouette, causing her red dress to swing around her body in elegance. Small Swarovski stones, woven directly into the fabric, shimmered in the chandelier's light.

"Have I told you already how beautiful you look tonight. The other women are glancing enviously in your direction," Alec told her, pulling Izzy back into his arms.

"A dozen times already," Izzy joked, "but thank you for the compliment, Alec."

She beamed at him and Alec was glad to see his sister so happy. He spun her one last time then the dance was over. Following etiquette, he bowed while Izzy was falling into a deep curtsy. Afterwards, they left the dance floor to get some refreshments and to rejoin company with Jace, but they didn't make it far, just a few steps when someone approached them from behind.

"Excuse me, Milady, would you mind if I steal your brother for the next dance?", a dark, soft voice asked. Izzy turned around swiftly before Alec had a chance to react.

"Magnus! How are you? It's good to see you here tonight." Izzy held the man in a friendly embrace, while Alec was keeping himself in the background, waiting for Izzy to introduce him to her friend properly. The other man looked familiar, but Alec wasn't sure where he had seen him before.

"Alec, may I introduce you to His Lordship Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus Bane, Duke of Edom. I think you haven't had the chance to meet him yet."

Alec offered the other man his hand, which the other man took without hesitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Bane," Alec said, giving the other man a friendly smile, but it froze on his lips when Alec suddenly realized who was standing in front of him. Alec had the feeling that someone had punched him hard in his chest. His pulse began to race, and he felt short of breath. The man in front of him was none other than his assassin.

Alec tried to hide his inner turmoil, letting his gaze wander along the other man's body. Alec had thought last night that the assassin looked good in his black tunic and pants, he could only describe him as breathtaking today. Magnus Bane was wearing dark green pants and a fitting tailcoat in the same colour. The sleeves were embroidered with golden ornaments, giving the assassin's evening attire an extravagant touch. They matched the gold-green eyes perfectly, framed with dark mascara and eyeshadow. Alec never thought makeup would look that good on a man's face.

Alec’s eyes rose and their gaze met again. He saw the amused gleam in the assassin's eyes, feeling his cheeks become warm as a slight trace of blush stretched across them but Alec didn't look away, holding the other man’s gaze.

Without saying a single word they stared at each other, their hands still interlocked and Alec's skin felt like it was on fire where it contacted to Magnus' skin.

"Is everything ok with you, Alec?", his sister asked with a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Sorry Izzy, what did you say?", Alec asked, turning around to face his sister. It was at that moment, Alec realized that he was still holding the assassin's hand, he abruptly let go.

"Oh, nothing," Izzy replied. Her gaze wandering between him and Magnus, an impish grin spreading across her face. "I will grab some refreshments. Have fun together." She winked at them and then vanishes between the other guests. Alec turned back to the assassin next to him.

"May I have this dance?", Magnus asked, extending his hand towards Alec again.

Instead of replying, Alec seized the proffered hand and let himself to be dragged onto the dance floor for the next dance. Alec could feel the other guests' eyes on him, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Everyone knew that he was gay and Alec wasn't ashamed quite the opposite. He was proud to be out and never hesitated to show it.

Magnus pulled him into his arms and together they move over the dance floor to a slow waltz. A shiver coursed down Alec's spine as their bodies touched but he ignored the feeling, trying to keep his head clear.

"Well, Lord Bane…" 

"Please call me Magnus. Such formalisations are so constructively for a conversation, aren't they?" Magnus said, cutting him off. 

Alec looked baffled at the other man for a moment. Alec stood above Magnus in their society, as long as his father was ruling over the dukedom Edom, offering someone with higher status to talk to each other on first name biases was unsanctioned and unheard of.

"All right, Magnus… should I be afraid that you will kill me here, right in front of the King's eyes and the nobles of the society of Idris?", Alec questioned, keeping his voice low so that only Magnus can hear what he is saying.

"It would be a new experience to kill someone in public surrounded by hundreds of people, but no thank you. It's not really my style." Magnus answered, just as quiet. Alec bowed his head slightly to better understand what the assassin was saying. The scent of sandalwood invading his nose.

"Then what do you want, Magnus?" 

The assassin lifted his face, looking him straight into the eyes. Feeling almost like Magnus was staring into his soul, so intense was his gaze that Alec was instantly lost, drowning in those gold-green eyes, reminding him of the forest at lake Lyn; It seemed like the time had stopped completely. Their faces were so close now, only a few inches apart, Alec had just to lower his head a little and their lips would touch, but the following words from the assassin interrupted the moment, bringing Alec back into reality.

"I don't want to kill you. Not anymore. I want to save your life, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Alec and Magnus met again. What will Alec do next and what will Magnus do to protect the duke?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @commanderapril1


	5. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?" Magnus suddenly asked Alec blinked in surprise.
> 
> "Alexander, do you trust me?" Magnus repeated his question when Alec hadn't immediately answered.
> 
> Before his mind could answer the question, his heart had already decided and Alec nodded slightly.
> 
> "Yes, I don't know why but I do,'' Alec whispered. The words barely slipped his mouth when Magnus grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the armchair in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> finally, the next chapter is up. :) Alec will learn why Magnus tried to kill him and Magnus has a plan to protect the duke. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> I updated the tags, so please check them before continue reading. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Alec leant back relaxing into the soft leather of his armchair, rotating his shoulders to loosen the tense muscles in his back. The pounding at his forehead, which had accompanied him throughout the day, had been continuous, but had now abated slightly; which had Alec more relaxed, as he gazed absentmindedly through the darkness in his bedroom, he suppressed a yawn that threatened to escape.

The full moon, that had been hidden behind a blanket of dark, heavy clouds for most of the night, broke through the thick layer; bathing the room in dim white light, throwing eerie shadows on the bare walls of his bedroom.

Alec had made no effort during the last five months to decorate the rooms of his flat, he had only bought the bare essentials and necessities. He would leave this flat permanently, eventually. Alec would move back into the family house, on the fateful day of his father passing; but until then, he will remain living here; much to his father's dismay.

Thinking of his father, his mind flooded with memories of his childhood; a time in which Alec hadn't always been happy. The relationship between himself and his father had always been strained and had turned more negative a few days after his fifteenth birthday when he had told his parents he wasn't interested in girls but only in boys. Although Robert Lightwood had reluctantly accepted that his eldest son was gay, he had on more than one occasion clarified that he wasn’t at all happy about it.

Fortunately, his mother, Maryse and sister, Isabelle had always assured him he need not be ashamed of anything. Their support has helped Alec to build up the self-confidence to be proud of his sexual orientation and open about it outside of the safe embrace of his family.

This also helped him to withstand the five years of military duty, which he had started at the same time as Jace; to fulfil one of their aged traditions. But, when he had reached the legal age, he had turned his back and renounced his homeland and all of its rigid, strict and uncompromising traditions.

Alec remembered it very well, how he had triggered turmoil and uproar with his decision to emigrate to North America, only a few days after his 21st birthday. It doesn't happen often that a family member from one of the five dukedoms, skedaddles their country to live elsewhere, but Alec had never cared about the whispers and gossip of the noble society and their archaic ideas. He just wanted to live his own life.

Despite everything, Alec had remained faithful and loyal to his family and to his duties, visiting his mother and sister on the regular and taking part in the most important events in Idris.  
When his mother had called him six months ago, telling him with a mournful and tearful voice that with every passing day, his father had been feeling worse and could no longer perform his duties efficiently as Duke anymore.

Without hesitation, Alec had taken steps to move back to Idris. His homecoming was mostly uneventful, people had only spoken about him in whispers here and there, but no one had dared denounce him in public because of his seven years-long absence.

During the last few months, Alec had not only proven that he was more than capable of fulfilling the tasks as Duke of Alicante but he could also do it efficiently and reliably; gradually the members of the noble families had accepted him back into their circle. Even so, some of them were still gossiping about his sexual orientation on the quiet, but Alec tried his best to ignore them.

His thoughts returned to the present and a lazy smile tugged at his lips when he thought about today's events; namely the dance with Magnus. Alec had enjoyed the dance, and he had almost wished that the moment would never end. They had agreed to talk about the delicate issue of the previous night at a later time to avoid being overheard by the King's hundreds of guests.

Hence, they had only spoken about irrelevant, mundane topics. Magnus had told him some amusing stories about the other noble families. Alec hadn't laughed so much in a long time as he had tonight. For a few moments, he had even forgotten that Magnus was a hitman.

Alec fiddled restlessly with the half-full whisky glass in his hand, letting the amber-coloured liquid slosh back and forth. He and Jace had left the King's ball after a few hours; they had stayed only until it wouldn't be deemed impolite to leave; much earlier than most of the other guests.

That had been hours ago, and Alec had been trying to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep since. _When will Magnus appear_? he asked himself again.

Alec reached for the remote control lying on a small side table next to his armchair and turned the TV on, hoping that it would help him stay awake. In order not to wake up Jace, who slept in the room next to Alec's, he quickly turned down the volume, but only so far, just enough so he could still hear what was happening. Alec casually flicked through the channels eventually stopping on a news station, a young blond woman was reading out the news. Alec listened to her for a few minutes but despite all his efforts to not fall asleep, his heavy eyelids dropped slowly, he dozed off being lulled to sleep by the newsreader's soft voice.

Alec didn't know what had stirred him from his slumber, it could have been the worried tone on the young woman's voice? Or the feeling of being watched? As he opened his eyes, he caught sight of a dark figure that was standing close and leaning over him.

Before Alec reacted, a hand covered his mouth, muffling the startled sound falling from his lips. It felt like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds, only to beat faster than it ever had in his life.

“It's me, Alexander,” a low but familiar voice said.

Relief flooded Alec's body when he recognized Magnus' voice. The assassin took his hand away after a few seconds, straightening himself.

“God, Magnus! You really scared me,” Alec said with a shaky voice.

"Well, I beg your forgiveness, Alexander. That wasn't my intention."

Alec blinked a few times, wiping the tiredness from his eyes. He realised that his whisky glass was now sitting on the side table, but he hadn't recalled putting it there.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, still feeling dizzy and disoriented from sleep.

"It's three in the morning," Magnus answered, dropping into the second armchair, that was opposite to Alec's. Alec noticed that the assassin was still wearing his festive evening wear and guessed that Magnus had come straight from the ball directly to his apartment.

"How did you get in unnoticed?" Alec wondered.

"Professional secret," Magnus replied, winking at him coyly.

"Of course", Alec deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the remote control to turn the TV off, but Magnus stopped him with a wave of his right hand. Alec arched an eyebrow inquisitively but said nothing, then turning his attention back to the newsreader who was looking into the camera with a furrowed brow and a slightly worried expression on her face.

"... according to the information we have just received from the police, the suspect, has, unfortunately, fled the scene. Again, they didn't leave any trace evidence at the scene which could have helped to identify the murderer. The police have told us, they have taken the victim to a forensic scientist for further investigation, but the identity of the victim has not yet been confirmed by the police. Although, we have heard from an unofficial source, that the victim is a 20-year-old student named Victor Aldertree..."

Alec turned off the television, and it plunged the bedroom back into darkness. He stood up and walked over to his bed to turn on the bedside lamp, lighting up the room in soft light.

When Alec meandered back to the pair of armchairs, Magnus was still staring at the black screen, his eyebrows furrowed, lost in thought. Alec sat down into his armchair again, pouring whisky into his glass and also into a second glass, Alec handed one glass over to Magnus in silence.

Magnus winced slightly as if he had forgotten that Alec was there, but the assassin quickly relaxed, taking the glass with a thank you. Magnus' rings tapped against the glass, creating a quiet clinking, the only sound that broke the silence between them.

Their fingers touched, as Alec passed the glass off, he felt a pleasant tingling sensation moving over his skin from his hand and up his arm until it reached his shoulder, dissipating up the back of his neck. It felt intense, the same way it did a few hours ago when they danced together. Alec stared at his hand for a few seconds, wondering if Magnus felt the same thing. Raising his gaze to find the assassin with a similar perplexed and somewhat baffled expression on his face, meaning that he too had felt _it_, whatever _it_ is.

Alec cleared his throat.

"Do you know the victim?" Alec asked, trying to hide his inner turmoil.

“No, not personally,” Magnus said, looking at him seriously, his eyebrows still furrowed, “You?”

Without reply, Alec shook his head.

“That's already the fifth victim. It's so sad that these things happen,” Magnus said, his voice barely audible.

Alec snorted disbelievingly, surprised to hear such a statement from an assassin.

"Oh, you think I'm not able to feel compassion when someone has died?"

"Well, you also kill, taking the life of innocent people. So, how am I supposed to believe you feel remorse when someone dies?"

"How would you know if the people I killed were innocent?" Magnus asked, ignoring Alec's question.

"You tried to kill me. I'm not saying that I'm innocent, but I have done nothing in my life that would warrant my life be forfeit."

"Well, Alexander... I didn't kill you, did I?"

Alec leant back, sipping at his drink. The typical smoky taste of the whisky exploded on his tongue and the liquid burned warm down his throat. He looked at Magnus, studying his face Alec was taken aback by how the assassin didn’t show any sign of tiredness or anything that would indicate just how late it was already; quite the contrary. Magnus remained styled perfectly, his makeup unsmudged and his eyes shimmered attentively, he was wide awake. _How does he do that_? Alec wondered.

Alec almost choked on his whisky, when Magnus stood up in a sudden but gracious movement, moving silently over to the window. The man was as smooth and moved as lithe and agile as a cat, Alec wondered whether Magnus could maintain that elegance and grace in bed. Alec could feel an unwanted heat spreading in his body caused by his thoughts, and he hoped that the sudden desire didn't show on his face but seeing the amused smile on Magnus’ lips, Alec wasn't sure whether that was the case.

"Well," Alec began after a short moment of silence, clearing his throat again. "Who has the fervent wish that I kick the bucket prematurely, that they would even commission an assassin for such a job?"

"You begin with the one question that I cannot answer."

"Why not?" Alec asked, astonished.

"It’s very simple. I do not know their name."

Alec arched a brow sceptically.

"You expect me to believe you?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders as if to make him believe that he doesn’t care whether Alec believes him. The assassin turned his back to Alec, his hands folded behind his back, the same way, Jace always does.

"Our identity is the biggest secret, which we _normally_ protect at all costs. We grant the same privilege to our clients.”

Alec braced his right elbow onto the armrest, turning the whisky glass in his hand.

"Are you at least able to tell me why someone wants me dead?"

A queasy feeling spread through Alec's stomach at this question but he tried to ignore it as best as he could.

"What do you know about the Full Moon Murders?" Magnus asked instead of answering the question.

“Well, for five months, young men under the age of 21 have been killed during the night of the full moon, being brutally raped before but otherwise their bodies didn’t show any injuries. There are no leads on who the murderer is, and the only thing that the police seem to know is that the suspect is male and only strikes at night. There are four victims… no, five with the murder that happened tonight,” Alec outlined.

"That's correct. This is the information known by the police and shared with the public.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, asking himself what the five murders have anything to do with him but before he could say anything, Magnus continued to speak.

“There is information which is not available to the police.”

“And that would be?”

“The identity of the suspect.”

With a jerk, Alec sits up staring at Magnus’ back in surprise. He didn’t like the direction in which this conversation was going and an unpleasant thought was forming in his mind.

“And that would be?” Alec asked again, his voice sounding breathless.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“You mean ...me?” Alec’s eyes opened wide.

Magnus turned around to face him and nodded. Their eyes met and Alec had the feeling that the assassin was looking into his soul for the third time within a few hours.

“That’s why they sent you to kill me? Because someone told you I’m the murderer? You and your people believe someone you don’t even know and are willing to kill innocents? “Alec had to force himself not to raise his voice. He didn’t want to wake up Jace, and he definitely didn’t want his best friend to find out he was talking to the assassin who tried to kill him.

"Are you innocent then?" Magnus folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course, I am. I would never kill anyone. Never." Alec assured him.

"Good." Magnus simply said, nodding.

"What do you think, Magnus? Do you think I'm innocent?"

“I wouldn’t have stopped if I hadn’t been sure that you’re innocent. I would have killed you if I’d thought otherwise. The documents we’ve received from our client are clear though, but…”

“There is clear evidence?” Alec asked the assassin with a tone of shock in his voice.

“Yes.”

“What kind of evidence did you receive?” Alec asked with a shaky breath.

Magnus didn’t answer, signalling him to be quiet. The assassin left his place by the window and Alec watched him straining his ears. He tried to identify what Magnus had noticed but couldn’t hear anything.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus suddenly asked Alec blinked in surprise.

"Alexander, do you trust me?" Magnus repeated his question when Alec hadn't immediately answered.

Before his mind could answer the question, his heart had already decided and Alec nodded slightly.

"Yes, I don't know why but I do,'' Alec whispered. The words barely slipped his mouth when Magnus grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the armchair in his direction.

"What…?" Alec began but Magnus’ lips swallowed his next words, pressing on his mouth.

Alec’s world went up in flames when the assassin started to nibble at his lower lip, insistent for Alec to return the kiss. He didn’t know why Magnus suddenly wanted to kiss him but he had asked him to trust him, so Alec gave into the kiss. Magnus put his arm around his neck when Alec kissed him back with the same intensity Magnus was kissing him with. The assassin buried his hand in Alec’s hair, pulling at his locks playfully, causing a shiver after another to run down his spine. Alec put his hand on Magnus’ hips, bringing their bodies closer than they already were, Alec felt his body becoming reactive and alive.

Alec was so distracted by the kiss he didn’t notice that someone had entered his bedroom. Alerted only as they loudly cleared their throat, when his clouded mind realized that they weren’t alone anymore, Alec pulled back from Magnus’ lips, seeing his best friend standing at the door and staring at them with an astonished expression on his face.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Alec asked breathlessly, feeling sudden heat staining his cheeks. Magnus was still standing in front of him, shielding his body from the eyes of his bodyguard; something Alec was grateful for at this moment because his body was still very affected, demanding for their activity to continue.

“You’re serious? What am I doing here?” Jace asked with a stern tone in his voice, shaking his head. “Alec, I heard voices and thought someone had broken in again,” Jace said, speaking the last words hesitantly. Alec knew that Jace was talking about last night’s attempt on his life.

Alec watched Jace studying Magnus sceptically. “But obviously I was wrong, well, regarding the burglary at least. Nice to see you, Magnus, although I must say, it’s a little unconventional for a visit, considering the time.”

"Hello Jace," Magnus replied, snuggling further into Alec, his arms now wrapped around Alec’s waist. Alec inhaled with a low hiss when he noticed that Magnus had been affected by the kiss just as much as he had. Alec gulped heavily. The assassin definitely knew what kind of effect he had on him, seeing the smug grin on the assassin’s face from the corner of his eye.

“Well, seeing that no one broke in and now I’m sure that there is nothing wrong, I’m going back to sleep. Uhm… continue where you were both doing.” Jace said, waving his right hand into their direction, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Alec gazed at the closed door, wondering what had just happened.

“You heard him, Alexander. Let’s continue what your bodyguard interrupted,” Magnus said, pulling him out of his thoughts, laying his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

Magnus warm breath prickled on the skin at his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. Alec wanted to say something, but the words stuck in his throat and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep a clear mind.

He took a few steps backwards, bringing a desperately needed distance between the assassin and himself. Magnus’ hands fell from his shoulders and Alec heard a small disappointed sigh fall from Mangus’ lips.

“You knew, didn’t you? That Jace was awake? You wanted him to see us. Why?”

Alec pointing between them back and forth, clarifying that he meant the kiss.

“It’s the simplest solution.”

“For what?”

“Alexander, there is a serial killer outside, raping and killing young men and I don’t know why but someone is trying to implicate you, make you out as the suspect, and they want you dead.  
Believe me or don’t, I swore to protect you, but, I have to prove that you are innocent and I have to do so as quickly as possible. Whoever sent us the kill order on you, won’t stop and I’m sure that others will be commissioned to fulfil what I could not.” Magnus stepped towards Alec shortening the distance between them laying a hand on Alec’s right arm as if to comfort him.

“I know that you are not the murderer and I was able to convince my father of this, but as the leader of our order he must follow the rules, that means, if I can’t prove that the evidence we’ve received was falsified, I will have to honour the original mission. I have thirteen days, which is not much time, therefore I need to spend as much of that time as possible with you and around you.”

“So that means, you will make everyone believe that we are… Uhm… like, together?” Alec ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, turning his back to Magnus. “Magnus, we only just met today and everyone will know that this… us.... isn’t real; your father as well.”

“I will tell him that being in a relationship with you was my plan from the beginning. He will believe me. I will tell him I tempted you, that you have fallen for me, head over heels. I mean, who could resist my charms, anyway?”

Alec rolled his eyes and snorted. Magnus must not know how much his charm gets under his skin.

“And what about the rest of Idris? Or my sister? She will instantly realize that this is fake.”

“Well,” Magnus purred quietly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist he snuggled him from behind, pressing his warm and hard body against Alec’s back. “Then we have to be absolutely convincing, Alexander.”

Alec bit his bottom lip, suppressing a moan as he closed his eyes. Magnus stroking gently up and down his arms, his nimble fingers eventually drifting to his chest. Despite the fabric of his shirt, Alec’s skin quivered and vibrated everywhere that Magnus touched him.

"It's time that Your Highness went to bed", Magnus whispered into his ear, starting to unbutton his shirt. The moan that Alec had repressed moments ago, he could not hold back any longer, it came falling from his lips, mixing with his assassin's heavy breathing. Alec wasn't sure that he would survive the night if Magnus continued like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Magnus thinks pretending to be in a relationship is the best solution to protect Alec but can Alec trust Magnus and what is this story about the Full Moon Murder?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter how Jace and Izzy will react when they will find out that Alec and Magnus are "together" after only one dance. 👀😬
> 
> **
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts/theories.
> 
> Yiu can also find me on Twitter @commanderapril1 | #AUTFMfic
> 
> Love y'all ❤


	6. The agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does that mean I may kiss you in the presence of other people?” The assassin then asked.
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “And I may also touch you tenderly?”
> 
> “Yes, that's also allowed.”
> 
> “And I may sit on your lap and whisper alluring words into your ear?”
> 
> “W-Whatever it takes to convince everyone that our relationship is real.”
> 
> Alec’s voice had become huskier with each reply, his last words were almost a murmur. Magnus gulped when his own words started to form into a mental picture in his mind, hastily pushing the thought aside to avoid any uncontrolled reactions from his body.
> 
> “And, when we are alone?” Magnus asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels,
> 
> the next chapter is up (faster than usual 8D)
> 
> Magnus and Alec discuss their "relationship" and what to do next in regard to the full moon murders, and Izzy is coming over for breakfast 👀.
> 
> Happy reading.  
April *

Magnus opened his eyes, shutting them again instantly as the harsh morning light dazzled him. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands to block out the brightness of the morning sun. Apparently, he had forgotten to close the curtains last night; a mistake he normally doesn’t make. In a daze from sleep, he stretched his tired limbs, writhing like a cat on the soft mattress beneath him. A yawn broke its way past his lips as Magnus decided on a few more hours of rest before he had to face his daily duties. Drifting into darkness and back into dreamland, he rolled over onto his belly and buried his face into the soft pillow, sighing contently.

The assassin was almost asleep when he noticed an unfamiliar smell coming from the pillow. It smells like a warm summer's rain, like the moment the rain begins to fall on moss-covered forest ground, and it reminded him of Alec. Suddenly he was wide awake, the memories of the last night flooded through him as he opened his eyes, realising that he wasn’t in his own room but lying in the Duke of Alicante’s bed. How could he have forgotten something as important as that?

“Are you finally awake?” A dark, soft voice asked.

Magnus turned onto his side, blinking a few times, trying to get his eyes accustomed to the bright sunlight. Standing at the end of the bed, Alec was looking down at him, an amused smile on his lips.

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus hummed, stretching himself again, his eyes half-lidded. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 11 am,” Alec answered.

“Too early,” the assassin wailed but propped himself up on his right elbow, inspecting the young Duke in front of him. Magnus choked back a sob, as he realised that Alec wasn’t fully dressed, the sight that confronted him stole his breath away.

Alec had obviously just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still damp, a few strands of his dark hair flopped onto his forehead and a soft terry towel hanging around his neck, slightly covering his naked upper body. His long legs were wrapped in tight black pants, hugging the beautifully moulded muscles perfectly.

Suddenly, the sun’s bright rays suffused the bedroom, causing the assassin to blink through the brightness, which bathed Alec in a bright glow, and for a few seconds, his hair was silhouetted by a halo of glowing gold light. He looks like an angel, Magnus thought.

The assassin let his gaze wander over the other man’s body, just as he had done with his fingers last night. The assassin could almost feel the smooth, firm skin under his fingers again, recalling the feeling of Alec’s soft chest hair. Oh, how he would like to have explored the rest of the Duke’s body last night, but unfortunately, that hadn’t happened.

Alec had stopped him unexpectedly, clarifying that he didn’t want to have meaningless sex. It had surprised Magnus at first, he had not gotten the impression that Alec was uninterested, but quite the opposite. Magnus had accepted the other man’s wish nevertheless, he still ended up in the Duke's bed, but not how he had hoped.

Thinking of how last night had ended, the assassin quietly sighed. Having sex was just frivolous fun for him and something he could have with anyone that he was attracted to. He had learned to take what life gave him, not needing deep feelings to enjoy it. That was what he told himself at least. 

Magnus couldn’t afford to let anyone get too close, emotionally; meaning that any sex he had, would mean nothing special or significant to him. Not that he hadn't tried though, but his partner’s suspicion about him hiding something and the fact that he could not be honest with them had bothered him more than he had thought it would. This was also one reason he had ended the relationship with Camille a few months ago, that and her controlling behaviour.

The assassin was so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed the Duke was speaking to him. It was only after Alec waved one hand in front of his eyes and seeing the worried expression on the other man’s face, Magnus realised that Alec had said his name a few times already.

“Sorry… um, what did you just say?”

“Is everything all right, Magnus?”

“Yeah,... I’m not awake yet. I’m just dysfunctional, before my first coffee,” Magnus explained as he yawned. Seeing Alec’s amused smile, turn into a grin, Magnus could feel his cheeks warming up.

The Duke shook his head and sat down on the bed next to him. Alec had covered his bare torso, now wearing a matching black sweater. Magnus hadn't even noticed that Alec had put it on. Why was he acting like some kind of inexperienced teenager, getting flustered and letting the handsome man affect him like this? He really needed a cup of coffee as soon as possible.

Magnus watched as Alec leaned forward to put on a pair of black socks to complete his all-black outfit, wondering how Alec would look being dressed in the attire of the assassins. Stunning, certainly, just like he is now, he thought.

“We should set more boundaries to our arrangement,” Alec suddenly said as he straightened himself up.

“You want to add more rules to the no sex rule?” Magnus asked, not being able to hide his disappointed tone.

Alec nodded in response to his question, running his fingers through his hair. Fuck. Magnus bit his lower lip, following the movement of Alec’s fingers with his eyes. It should be illegal for Alec to run his fingers through his thick hair like that. 

The assassin gulped a few times, suppressing the need to grab the young Duke by his collar and kiss him thoroughly. Instead, he just stared at the tousled mess on the Duke’s head. No, he didn't find that devastatingly sexy, not at all.

“Magnus, I’m starting to worry about you. You keep zoning out. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Sorry… um… yes. I’m back.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Magnus nodded slowly.

Alec stood up, looking down at him with his arms folded in front of his chest, frowning sceptically.

“What?! Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?”, Magnus asked incredulously.

The assassin moved to sit upright leaning against the headboard behind him, causing the bed cover to slip down, exposing his naked upper body. Magnus didn’t miss the quiet hiss at Alec’s quick intake of breath, the assassin realized with amusement that he wasn’t the only one affected by the other, confirming the impression he had gotten the previous night, which convinced him he hadn’t dreamed Alec’s reaction to him. Magnus smiled. That made the situation much more interesting. 

“So, Alexander,” Magnus began. “What additional rules would you like to set for us?”

Magnus noticed Alec’s gaze linger on him for a few seconds before he tore his eyes away, he started pacing the room.

“As I’ve already told you, I agree to do whatever it takes to find out who is behind all of this. Since neither of us can find another solution right now and we’re suddenly spending so much time together, we’ll stick to our agreement; meaning, that if we are not alone, doing anything that will convince others into believing we are a couple is permissible.”

Magnus watched the spectacle in front of him. The Duke paced up and down with long strides, underlining his words with a wave of his hands before eventually folding them behind his back. He kept his eyes straight ahead as if he were trying to avoid looking at Magnus.

“Does that mean I may kiss you in the presence of other people?” The assassin then asked.

“Yes.”

“And I may also touch you tenderly?”

“Yes, that's also allowed.”

“And I may sit on your lap and whisper alluring words into your ear?”

“W-Whatever it takes to convince everyone that our relationship is real.”

Alec’s voice had become huskier with each reply, his last words were almost a murmur. Magnus gulped when his own words started to form into a mental picture in his mind, hastily pushing the thought aside to avoid any uncontrolled reactions from his body.

“And, when we are alone?” Magnus asked.

Alec jerked to a halt and turned around to face him.

“Then,” the Duke began, taking a deep breath while stroking his neck with his right hand. “Then, none of it. No kisses, no tendernesses, no alluring words.”

“How boring,” Magnus mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest with a pout on his lips, staring at the opposite wall feeling a little insulted. It was then that Magnus noticed that Alec’s bedroom was sparsely furnished, there was hardly anything that gave the room a personal feel. Apart from the bed, the two armchairs, the small table where Alec had placed the two whisky glasses last night, and a plain wardrobe, were the only furnishings in the bedroom. Magnus observed a little perplexed, that there were no pictures on the walls or family photos, nothing that would give an insight into the Duke’s private life, which Magnus found disconcerting.

“Magnus, can you put something on, please?”

Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Why do you want me to put something on, Alexander?” He tried to make his question sound as innocent as possible, biting his lip to stop the grin which was forming on his lips when he saw the tender blush on the Duke’s cheeks.

“Please,” Alec begged instead of answering the question.

The assassin rolled his eyes but pulled the blanket up to his chin, covering his nakedness with it instead of putting a shirt on.

“Better?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, letting himself fall into one armchair by the fireplace.

“So, now that we've got the rules straightened out, please tell me how do you intend on finding out who’s behind this?” Alec asked.

“We start with people that are closest to you, will check you and your family’s attendants. You should spend a lot of time with your family over the next few days and I will accompany you,” Magnus explained seriously.

“I can’t imagine that anyone in my family would give an order to have me killed or any of our attendants who I’ve known since childhood. I don’t think any of them are capable of doing something like this.”

“You would be surprised how often the people closest to you could be behind such deeds.”

Alec knitted his eyebrows at his words and Magnus could see that Alec didn’t like the idea at all. The assassin just hoped that Alec was right, knowing how painful it could be, being betrayed by someone from the immediate family circle.

“We have our weekly family dinner in two days, which will take place at my father’s house. I think this would be a good opportunity for us to start with,” Alec said.

“Yes, it is.” Magnus agreed. “I’ll be there.”

Alec hummed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the soft pad of the armchair. Silence spread between them and Magnus wondered what was going on in the Duke’s head; using the moment to take a closer look at Alec, seeing that tiny frown between the other man’s brows. Oh, how he would like to smooth it out with his finger and wipe away the worry, assuring Alec that they would solve the problem.

The rumbling of his stomach tore Magnus from his thoughts, breaking the silence.

“Forgive me, Magnus. I’m a bad host. You must surely be starving by now,” Alec said apologetically, rising from the armchair. “If you would like to wear something more comfortable than your evening attire from last night, please feel free to borrow some of my clothes.”

Magnus watched Alec leave the bedroom without waiting for a response, staring at the other man’s ass until the door shut. The assassin wiped his face with his palms and groaned in frustration. He had only known Alec for a few days, actually since yesterday evening, but the young Duke had managed in that short time to tear a crack in the walls which he had carefully built around his heart, and that scared him. 

He had to be more careful. Alec was just someone he needed to protect someone who had been falsely accused. Magnus couldn’t allow himself to develop any feelings for him, no matter what kind of feelings. He just couldn’t allow Alec to mean something more to him; aware of the fact that his father would force him to finish what he had failed to do two nights ago if he wasn't able to prove that the evidence they had received was falsified.

***

Alec leaned against the kitchen worktop with his arms folded, waiting for the coffee to go through the machine. Magnus words were echoing through his head as he pondered feverishly who from his family or acquaintances might want to accuse him of the “full moon murders” he couldn’t think of anyone. He really hoped that the order’s client wasn’t someone he knew personally, feeling his throat tighten instantly at the thought. 

Alec gulped a few times, trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. Although he didn’t know the last victim personally, it made him infinitely sad and angry at the same time that another young life had been taken senselessly. Alec wondered why the suspect always seemed to target men who had not yet come of age. Was it pure coincidence or an elaborate calculation?

Alec sighed. He prayed that the police would find some trace evidence this time that would lead them to the real suspect. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if the evidence that Magnus told him about should become public. Alec still didn’t know exactly what kind of evidence it was, but according to Magnus, they would be able to identify him as the murderer. It was still inexplicable to him why someone wanted to frame him for the murders. Was it to turn away the blame from the actual suspect or was there something else behind it?

The gurgling of the coffee machine interrupted his thoughts and Alec filled the two cups with the pitch-black elixir of life. Just like Magnus, Alec’s day began only after his first coffee. Realising that he didn’t know how Magnus liked his coffee, he took the milk from the fridge and then searched for some sugar. Alec preferred to drink his coffee black.

The door to the kitchen opened and Jace shuffled into the room, muttering a sleepy good morning. He grabbed one of the two cups and dropped onto one of the kitchen chairs.

Alec shook his head, taking another cup from the cupboard. Jace raised his head and suspiciously gazed at the third cup.

“Do we have visitors?” Jace asked, confused.

Before Alec answered Jace’s question, he took a big sip of his coffee, enjoying the slightly bitter taste that spread on his tongue, instantly awakening him further.

“Magnus spent the night here,” he finally replied. 

Alec tried to sound as casual as possible, but in reality, his heart was beating erratically in his chest. 

Jace choked on his coffee, spraying some of the dark liquid on the kitchen floor. As his best friend had a coughing fit, Alec just rolled his eyes. 

"I thought, I’d only dreamt that!" Jace croaked when he finally recovered, looking at him in disbelief. "Magnus actually spent the night here?”

"What? Am I not allowed to take someone into my bed?" Alec hissed and Jace immediately raised his hands in defence.

"You can do whatever you want, Alec. But Magnus Bane? He'll drop you faster than you can count to ten; as I’ve heard, he replaces his partners pretty quickly."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, showing Jace that he doesn't care what Magnus had done before they met. His best friend didn't need to know, that this new knowledge about the assassin stung him in ways he didn't expect. It was all fake, Alec reminded himself. None of this is real, and will never be.

The ringing of the front doorbell interrupted the silence that had spread between them. Alec looked at Jace questioningly.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Oh, that'll be Izzy. She wanted to have breakfast with us. I forgot to tell you."

"Izzy is here?" Alec asked in surprise, praying that Jace wouldn’t notice the slight panic in his voice. He thought he and Magnus had only Jace to convince this morning, hoping that they could slowly settle into their roles, but this visit from his sister changed everything. 

An uneasy feeling spread through him as he asked himself if it had really been such a good idea to agree to this arrangement with Magnus. He released a breath, letting it out slowly, trying to calm his nerves. There was no other solution at the moment, he told himself once again and convincing Izzy shouldn’t be that difficult, right? Alec groaned inwardly and after a few seconds, he followed Jace out of the kitchen to greet his sister. He knew if they were to succeed; convincing everyone else should be a piece of cake.

Alec just entered the hallway, as Izzy was hugging his best friend hello. He wondered where Magnus was at this moment when the bathroom door suddenly opened and the assassin appeared in front of them. 

Alec felt as if someone had punched him in the chest and he was sure that he missed a few breaths, staring at Magnus. Alec’s knees felt like jello, he had to summon all of his willpower so that his legs wouldn’t give out from beneath him. The assassin wore only a towel around his hips and his hair was still wet from the shower and just like before, the sight of Magnus' bare chest aroused a desire in him so strong that he wished he could let his fingers wander over the honey-coloured skin that stretched perfectly over the pronounced muscles.

"Good morning Izzy, good morning Jace," Magnus greeted his sister and bodyguard and didn’t seem to mind that the towel was only barely covering his body; on the contrary. Alec had the feeling that the assassin seemed to enjoy the attention he got.

"Good morning Magnus," Izzy replied. Her voice sounded neutral but Alec felt the inquiring look she was giving him, but he ignored her. He wasn’t able to turn his gaze away from Magnus anyway. 

Magnus walked towards him, moving his hips seductively, causing the towel to slip down a few inches and Alec sent a quick prayer to heaven, hoping that the towel would stay in place. The assassin stopped close in front him, leaning forward and breathing a kiss on his lips.

"Like what you see, darling?" Magnus whispered in his ear that only he could hear. Alec swallowed, unable to answer him. Magnus chuckled softly and winked at him before turning around to disappear into Alec's bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind Magnus, Izzy rushed towards him, grabbing his arm and dragged him in towards the kitchen. She placed him in one of the chairs, putting the bag from the nearby baker on the kitchen table, sitting down on the other chair opposite to him. Then she stared at him, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for him to explain what Magnus Bane was doing half-naked in his apartment. He cleared his throat, slipping deeper into the chair, feeling himself getting smaller and smaller under her gaze. Something that only Izzy could do.

"I'm waiting for your explanation, dear brother," she asked him eventually when he still hadn't uttered a word.

"It seems that the two of them spent the night together. In one bed," Jace replied for him, emphasizing the last three words, almost reproachfully. What is so strange about the idea that Magnus and I had slept together? Alec asked himself. Not that they did, but that wasn't the point.

Izzy's eyebrows shot up at Jace’s words. 

"You and Magnus did what?" Izzy asked. She sounded as incredulous as Jace did a few minutes ago.

"Why is it so hard to imagine that Magnus and I have slept with each other?" Alec asked, almost annoyed, voicing his thoughts. 

"Well..." Izzy started, stretching the word as if she was searching for the right words. "Sleeping with someone after meeting them only a few hours before... Magnus wouldn’t surprise me by doing something like that, to be honest; But you? I mean, I don't remember you having ever let someone into your bed that fast. Didn't you even have a rule? No sex before the third date?"

Alec groaned inwardly, avoiding her gaze. Izzy just knew him too well. Fortunately, Magnus entered the kitchen at that moment, saving him from answering his sister's question.

"I hope I'm not interrupting an important conversation, but Alec had promised me a coffee."

Alec lifted his gaze and for the third time that morning, Magnus took his breath away. He was wearing one of Alec’s black t-shirts which fit him almost perfectly. It was just a little too long considering Magnus was a few inches shorter than him. His own green pants, that he had worn last night, completed his outfit, they hugged his legs in all the right places. His dark hair was spiked up and his face was makeup-free. Izzy bumped him under the table, interrupting his lingering gaze, which didn't seem to bother Magnus at all.

"Do you drink your coffee with milk or sugar?" Alec asked as he rose from the chair.

"With milk, please," Magnus answered with a smile.

Alec added some milk to Magnus coffee before handing it to him. Magnus gratefully accepted the cup and leaned against the worktop closely next to Alec. The Duke had to pull himself together to stop himself from shying away. Instead, he put an arm around Magnus, pulling him even closer and was rewarded with a warm smile from the other man, which Alec reciprocated without hesitation.

"So, you two lovebirds. How did this happen," Izzy asked curiously, looking between them back and forth?

"It started with a kiss," Magnus replied, glancing briefly at him while he sipped at his hot coffee. Alec realized that it wasn’t even a lie. Memories of that first kiss popped up in his mind and Alec remembers how fast he had given into the kiss, almost desperately.

"That's it? Just a kiss and a dance and Alec just throw his rules overboard."

Alec could feel Magnus gazing at him, but Alec didn't dare to look at the assassin, knowing that he would get lost in those green-golden eyes.

"Well, don't forget my irresistible charm, Izzy, and your brother can be quite charming as well," the assassin said.

"Right, my brother is quite the charmer," Izzy said disbelievingly, quirking a brow at Magnus and Alec, but before one of them could answer, Izzy continued.

"But you didn’t leave the ball with my brother and Jace, did you?”

"That's right. Alexander and I wanted to be discreet, didn't want to leave his majesty's ball like two hormone-driven teenagers, so I followed on a little later," Magnus said, answering Izzy's question as he took another sip of his coffee, winking at him. Alec once again realised that this was correct, as well. Magnus was staying close to the truth and still supporting their plan but not revealing what really had happened.

"Izzy, what is your problem? It just clicked between us." Alec said when he saw that Izzy was not going to stop with further questioning. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince his sister that they were together after such a short time. She always had the talent to expose any inconsistencies in his white lies, but still, it was his life and even though for their plan to work they needed the people closest to him to believe their story, he won’t let his sister question his love life.

"I can confirm this. I interrupted them," Jace said.

"You interrupted them having sex?" Izzy looked at Jace with wide eyes.

"He came into my room while we were kissing, Izzy," Alec corrected.

"But you slept with each other, didn't you?"

Alec knew that his sister was curious as hell, but that was going a little too far for his liking. 

"Izzy, please stop!"

"It's ok, Alexander. There's nothing to be ashamed of," said Magnus and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"I’m not ashamed sleeping with you but I just don't feel the need to talk to my sister about my sex life," Alec scolded. "And certainly not before breakfast," he added grimly.

Alec stared back at the three faces staring at him with open mouths. Izzy suddenly burst out laughing aloud. Jace and Magnus joined her after a few seconds, even Alec could not suppress the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Luckily you've already had your first coffee or you probably would have torn my head off," Izzy said and wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to suppress the grin that was about to spread across his face again.

"You look too cute when you are grumpy, Alexander," Magnus giggled.

"I don't look cute and I'm not grumpy."

"Yes, you do."

"I..."

"Enough, you two,” Izzy said, cutting them off. “Let's have some breakfast. I’m starving and I didn't bring the croissants just for decoration after all." 

Jace took the plates out of the cupboard for them while Izzy was unpacking the pastries she had brought with her. Magnus sat down at the table, sipping at his second coffee while Alec was searching for some fresh fruit in the fridge to make them a simple fruit salad. At his father's house, the servants would have prepared them a sumptuous breakfast, but, even though he was born into a noble family, Alec appreciated the simple life, he could enjoy in the safety of his own apartment.

After they had set everything out, they enjoyed the simple breakfast together.  
Izzy and Magnus were talking about the latest fashion, Jace checked his messages on his mobile, nibbling at his croissant. Alec sat back in his chair, satisfied and just enjoying the peaceful moment that he was able to share with the people he cares about. He immediately choked on his croissant as he became aware of his thoughts and began to cough. 

"Is everything all right, Alexander?" Magnus asked, looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

Alec nodded, swigging the rest of his coffee to flush down the stray piece of croissant that caught in his throat.

"I just choked on a piece of croissant," Alec gasped after the coughing fit subsided, reassuring the others that everything was all right when they were still looking at him with a sceptical look. He apologised shortly afterwards, leaving the kitchen and escape to the bathroom. 

Alec turned on the water tap quickly, splashing cold water on his face to calm down his racing thoughts. Then he braced his hands on the edge of the sink, his head bowed, pulling air into his lungs. Since when did he count Magnus in the small circle of people who were important to him? What was wrong with him? He has only known Magnus for few days and couldn't allow himself to develop any kind of feelings for this man, he could never forget that Magnus was an assassin, someone who could kill him within a blink of an eye.

They had thirteen days to prove that the evidence was groundless. If they didn't make it in time, Magnus would be forced to complete his mission and he would die. Alec sighed, controlling his breathing in and out, deeply and slowly, he wiped his face with the palms of his hands, trying to sort through his thoughts.

Magnus had said that he wanted to protect and help him, find the person who had tried to frame him for the murders, but Alec was still at the mercy of the assassin and the situation could change at any given moment. 

Alec would play the role of the doting boyfriend in love, as they had discussed and he would allow Magnus to ensnare him in public, but once they were alone, he would put the necessary distance between them. Once they were alone, he would only see Magnus as that which he really is, an assassin that kills people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it seems that Alec and Magnus were successful in convincing Izzy and Jace that their out of the blue relationship is real. 👀
> 
> And despite being physically attracted to each other, both trying to stop themselves from developing feelings for each other. We all know that's a lost fight, isn't it? 😌. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Please, tell me your thoughts about this chapter in a comment below and thank you for reading this story and accompanying me on this journey ❤❤
> 
> You can also find on Twitter @Commanderapril1 #AUTFMfic
> 
> Love y'all  
April :*


	7. Is everything alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is everything alright?" the assassin asked.
> 
> Alec didn't know why, but Magnus being worried about his wellbeing made his throat suddenly tight. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump forming there, but put his arm around Magnus' shoulder, returning the hug. He holds the assassin close to him, taking comfort in the arms of the other man, just for a tiny moment, bathing in the illusion that their relationship wasn't bogus.
> 
> "Yeah. I'm ok," Alec whispered after a moment of silence. His voice sounded a little husky and if the assassin noticed it, he didn't show it. Magnus turned in his arms until they were chest to chest, smiling up at him. Alec was a hundred percent sure that his heart skipped a beat, losing himself in the beautiful smile that Magnus was giving him, staring into those green-golden pools, the vow he made to himself yesterday almost forgotten.

Alec balled his hands into fists, clenching and unclenching, again and again, digging his fingernails into his skin, it took all his effort to keep his raging emotions under control. Anger and sadness pulsated through his body like hot and equally cold liquid fire, Alec didn't know how long he could keep listening to the report the Police Chief of Alicante was giving them. For the last twenty minutes, Luke Garroway had been propounding the latest results from the previous investigation that took place including the status of the Full Moon Murders, just as before, he wasn't leaving out any details. Fortunately, this time he hadn't shown them any photos.

Alec let his gaze drift across the room, noticing that the other council members were struggling with the chief's elaborate report just as much as he was. Lydia, the King's most trusted advisor, had trouble keeping her feeling and thoughts behind an expressionless mask. Alec could see the welling of tears in her eyes, which she was trying to hold back. Normally, she wouldn't have been present at this meeting today, but the King had stayed away from the council meeting, saying that he was too unwell following the early morning.

Will Herondale, the Duke of Brocelind and Jace’s older brother, sat next to Alec, facing away from him and although Alec couldn't see the other man's face, he could tell from the duke's posture that he was finding it hard to maintain his self-control, clenching his hands to fists just like Alec was doing.

Opposite to Jace's brother sat Valentine Morgenstern, a serious expression on his face. The Duke of Renwick tried to appear as if the murders didn't affect him at all, but the deep frown between his brows apprised Alec that the elderly Duke wasn't as cold-blooded and detached as he pretended to be.

And then there was Magnus, sitting directly opposite Alec on the other side of the table, listening intently to Luke's report with an emotionless expression on his face. Normally, the Duke of Edom would usually be represented by the family lawyer in this setting, but Magnus had made a request for his father to allow him to attend the meeting in Ragnor Fell’s stead. Alec knew that it had been easy for Magnus to convince his father, doing it this way the younger assassin wouldn't need to reveal his identity as a member of the Bayang Hitam and could protect Alec and fulfil his oath. The head of the assassins still didn't know that Alec was aware of the secret that the Bane family held, and if Asmodeus were to ever find out that his son had broken the most critical rule of the order, Alec would immediately be put to death at the hands of the assassins.

Magnus must have felt Alec’s gaze on him because seconds later their eyes met and it felt like he was being seared by the dangerous blaze that flared in the other man's eyes, revealing to him that the assassin was as furious as hell, all but betraying the emotionless expression on his face.

Alec nodded towards him, his movement so slight that the other Dukes wouldn't notice, showing Magnus that he knew what he was thinking and that he was feeling the same way. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds and Alec was beginning to wonder if Magnus had even noticed his acknowledgement, but then it was reciprocated, telling him that the assassin agreed on doing whatever it cost to find the murderer and that they would both make sure that the culprit would get their due and righteous punishment.

Alec returned his attention back to Luke as the chief started to describe the victim's injuries. Although all victims had been raped before they died, the five men were almost free of any other injuries much to the dukes’ surprise, but according to the police, all five victims had been drugged, leaving the hypothesis that none of them had put up a fight.

Luke told them that the drugs used by the Full Moon Murderer were known as, "The Devil's Breath" and anyone who inhaled even a minimal amount of the powder would be turned compliant to any activity. Devil’s Breath leads to a total loss of inhibition, meaning that a person could persuade someone under the influence to give away all their belongings or to perform sexual acts and the like.

A cold shiver ran down Alec's spine. Knowing that the suspect could have forced the victims to do anything that they wanted them to do, without expecting any resistance, made the deeds even more disturbing to him.

"I regret to inform you, that we still have no leads on the suspect's identity. As expected, the murderer left the scene spotless. There is not even a single trace of DNA that would help us to deduce the suspect's identity,” Luke said, finally concluding his report.

An abrupt silence developed throughout the room as each of them dwelled on their own thoughts for a moment, trying to process the chief's report. Alec had hoped that this time the police would be able to finally find a lead, but disappointment set in when he realised that yet again, they had nothing. The Full Moon Murderer was like a shadow and if there hadn't been any bodies, one could almost believe this man didn't even exist.

"Do you have any questions about the report? Luke asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence amidst the council members.

All but Valentine dismissed the question and Alec groaned inwardly, hoping that the Duke of Renwick would have no further questions about the actual circumstances of the crimes; because Alec could well do without any additional detailed descriptions and as it appeared, he wasn't the only one.

"Valentine. Don't you think that the chief has explained everything sufficiently?" Will asked with a tense tone on his voice.

"Don't worry, William. The detailed descriptions are enough to give me more than one nightmare. I have no interest to get more details of what transpired to the victims," Valentine reassured the younger duke while leaning back further into the soft cushions of his chair, he then turned his head in the chief's direction. "But, what I'm still surprised about, however, is that after five months of investigations, there are no results. Even if you say that the crime scenes have been left without any evidence, I find it hard to imagine that there is not a single trace. I mean, we have five bodies after all. There should have been enough leads to find the murderer."

Alec watched as the police chief's face darkened at the criticism of he and his staff's work and Luke was about to respond to the Duke's reproaches when Valentine continued to speak.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're adequately qualified for this job. How many more bodies must there be before you finally find the murderer?"

Luke's voice was surprisingly matter-of-factly when he answered and Alec felt great respect for the police chief, being able to stay calm in this situation and under the circumstances.

"I assure you, Your Highness, my detectives are conducting a thorough investigation, but the suspect seems to be a professional and knows how to cover his tracks. I give you my word that we are doing everything possible to find the murderer."

"Very well, then. If you give me your word that you and your detectives will do everything to track him down, then we can expect the murderer to be caught soon, but…" Valentine left the rest of the sentence unspoken, but everyone present knew that if the police chief and his team didn’t close this case soon that the Duke of Renwick would make sure that Luke would be cleaning out his desk, and likely discharged.

"Do you have any evidence of the murderer's motive?" Lydia asked, trying to divert attention from Valentine's reproaches against Luke.

"Unfortunately, we can only hypothesise and make our own assumptions," Luke replied.

"And what are they?" Will asked.

Before Luke could formulate an answer, Valentine cleared his throat indicating to everyone that he intended to speak again. The Duke of Renwick would probably have fallen from his chair dead in that instant if looks could have killed. Luke's eyes glistened with suppressed anger. Alec could see that the chief was practising extreme patience and exerting all his efforts to control his emotions.

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it? It seems to me that the suspect wants to act out his unnatural sexuality, picking weak men to amuse himself with."

"Even if that were the case, it still doesn't explain why he kills his victims afterwards," Lydia countered.

"I think it's quite simple," Valentine rebuked her as if he were talking to a child and not to the King's closest advisors. "They don't want anyone to find out their identity. We’ve already had this discussion, Lydia. Didn't you read the minutes from the last meeting?"

Alec rolled his eyes internally at the way the Duke was speaking to Lydia, who chose not to answer Valentine's criticism. The Duke of Renwick just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his monologue.

"Perhaps it would be helpful if someone would explain to us how it is even possible that men like to have intercourse with the same sex. Maybe then we can draw conclusions about the motive for the crime. What do you think, gentlemen?"

Valentine looked around expectantly. "My lady?" he added when he glanced at Lydia.

None of those present responded to Valentine and Alec hoped fervently that the Duke of Renwick wouldn't pursue the subject incomparably; regarding the disinterest of the other councillors. Unfortunately, Valentine wasn't someone to be easily dissuaded from his purpose. Alec had learned this about the Duke over the last five months.

The elderly Duke looked at each of his colleagues directly in the eyes, as if he wanted to push them to answer his question. When Valentine’s eyes finally landed on him, Alec had to stop himself from moving uneasily back and forth in his chair, the other man's gaze was so intense. Alec knew exactly what was about to occur, but he saw no way to avoid what was to come without being discourteous.

"Even if neither of you feels it necessary to know more, I would very much like to be enlightened as to how it is even conceivable that a man desires to have intercourse with another man. After all, mother nature had something else in mind, right? It would interest me to know what the incentive is for two men to have sexual relations with each other. Maybe the Duke of Alicante could tell us more about it."

Lydia gasped audibly at the duke's words and she was about to give Valentine a piece of her mind but Alec saw from the corner of his eye, that Magnus had placed a hand on her arm in warning, preventing her from interfering with the conversation.

Alec exhaled in relief when he saw that Lydia shut her mouth. Not that he didn't want Lydia to defend him or speak for him, they'd been close friends since childhood and Alec held Lydia in high regard, but in the eyes of most of the men in Idris, especially those from the noble society, it was frowned upon for a man to let a woman defend him. Most people living in Idris still hadn't arrived in the 21st century and concealed themselves behind the old social forms. Even after the youngest generations had fought for Idris to become an open and modern country, they were still a long way from achieving their goal.

Valentine also belonged to the generation that held on to old traditions and in his eyes, Alec would seem weak and incapable if he allowed Lydia to speak for him. The fact that the Duke of Renwick had consented to have Lydia represent the King in the Council was quite astonishing, but Valentine couldn't say anything contrary, he would make it known to be doubting the King's decisions.

Alec shifted his attention back to the elderly duke, making himself hold Valentine’s gaze. If he breaks eye contact now, he will only show Valentine how uncomfortable the current situation was for him, and he didn't want to give the Duke of Renwick the satisfaction, wondering what the Duke's intention was with this question.

"Don't be so shy. Please enlighten us. Why do you think it's better to have intercourse with a man rather than a woman?"

Alec would have liked to wipe that smug grin off the other Duke's face at that moment, but he pulled himself together, choosing to dissimulate and not to hear the sarcastic tone underlying Valentine's words. Alec leaned forward resting his forearms on the table in front of him and still holding Valentine's gaze he answered his question.

"As you probably know, I have absolutely no experience when it comes to sexual intercourse with a woman. I'm afraid I can't enlighten you on the differences."

"What a pity," Valentine replied over theatrically.

Alec just shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear as indifferent as possible, hoping his answer would end the conversation, unfortunately, that wish was not come to pass.

"But you sleep with men, am I right Alexander?"

Alec flinched slightly with Valentine’s use of his full first name. Alec doesn't allow anyone to call him Alexander, except his parents. Alec immediately realized that was not entirely true. He had had no objections when Magnus called him Alexander, in fact, he didn't mind it at all. From Magnus' mouth, his name sounded more like a gentle caress than a reprimand.

Alec looked expressively over to the assassin and when Magnus winked at him with a ghost of a smirk on his lips, Alec finally answered the question positively.

"Yes, I do."

Alec couldn't help but smile when he saw the surprised expression on the elderly Duke's face, but Valentine recovered quickly, and from this new discovery he clapped his hands almost happily, and Alec was once again asking himself what Valentine Morgenstern’s motives were concerning this ridiculous spectacle.

"Then the rumours are true? The Duke of Alicante and his Lordship Magnus Bane have been sharing a bed."

Alec glimpsed Magnus from the corner of his eye, catching the narrowing of the assassin’s eyes, he had the feeling that Magnus was also asking himself what Valentine was up to, but it was Lydia who finally voiced the unspoken question.

"Your Highness, I'd like to know where you're going with this. Your questions are highly inappropriate and I don't understand why it would help us to know with whom the Duke of Alicante is sleeping with."

"My dear Lydia," Valentine began his explanation, "Our dear Alexander has just admitted that he is only interested in having intercourse with men and he has confirmed that he fulfils his personal needs as well." The duke looked around, glancing at each of the council members before continuing to speak his views. "Don't you all think it's a little strange that the murders started when the Duke of Alicante returned to Idris?"

An astonished murmur resounded through the room, but nobody dared say a word. Alec clenched his hands to fists once again, feeling the eyes of those present staring at him. Being confronted with this accusation for the second time in a few days surprised Alec, but it now transpiring in front of the council members and in public could provoke a precarious situation.

Alec suddenly felt sick. How could this happen? That anyone could think him capable of taking a life? And of one of these young, innocent men or even desecrate them against their will.

He took a deep breath, trying to push away the feeling of nausea that was threatening against the back of his throat.

"Well..." Alec started, searching for the words and trying to buy himself some time to get his thoughts in order. He had to be careful with his choice of words.

"It is indeed suspicious that the murders started at the same time of my return to Idris, at my parents’ request to take over my father's duties. I do agree with you, but I assure you it's just pure coincidence. I didn't commit these horrible murders, I could never." Alec was relieved to hear that his voice was calm and didn't reflect his inner turmoil.

"Can you prove this?" Valentine asked.

Alec was about to respond when Magnus suddenly spoke for him.

"Don't you think the question should be whether there is any evidence that could prove the Duke of Alicante is guilty, Your Highness?"

Alec almost choked. That this question was coming from Magnus of all people, it was almost paradoxical. Alec knew that Magnus had the evidence with him that could lead to Alec’s swift arrest. Alec had still not seen this fabricated evidence, but Magnus had stated that it was very damning. The assassin had promised Alec that he would show him after the council meeting adjourned, which was called on short notice.

"No, I don’t have evidence at this time," Valentine finally replied, after looking for a way to substantiate his accusations, which extracted Alec from his thoughts. Alec exhaled a quiet breath. For a moment he had the thought that maybe Valentine was the mysterious client that they were looking for.

"Then I would be careful who you accuse of these heinous murders. I think you know we can also hold those false allegations against you."

The Duke of Renwick furrowed his brows sullenly but eventually nodded.

"So, now that we've got that cleared up, I suggest we consider how we can prevent any further murders from happening," Lydia said resuming the council meeting, moving forward immediately and leaving little opportunity for anyone to elaborate further on the unsubstantiated accusations against Alec. The young Duke had a feeling that Lydia wanted to put the conversation behind them as fast as possible and he thanked her in silence. "Do either of you have any new proposals?" She added.

The Duke of Brocelind was the first to speak.

"We could impose a curfew after dark. That way, we could prevent people from being outside at night, and if the suspect strikes again, the chances of finding him will be much higher. I also suggest that anyone who doesn't follow the curfew should be taken into custody immediately."

Alec saw Magnus frown at this idea. It would make it even more dangerous for him and his fellow assassins to be out at night. Alec almost thought that Magnus wouldn't agree to the idea, but instead, the assassin just pressed his lips firmly together, as if he wanted to prevent his thoughts from slipping out.

"I think this is a good idea," Lydia pondered aloud, "but I also believe that the citizens wouldn't agree to have their lives restricted that much, even if it is for their own safety."

"We could limit the curfew to two days before and two days after the full moon. This would increase our chances of catching the suspect during the time when the next murder is due to happen, but the restrictions to the citizens' lives would only be active for a short period," Alec proposed, hopefully assuming that there aren't any other another crimes and that the police or Magnus can catch the murderer.

"Yes, that's sounds workable." Lydia nodded her approval. "All in favour raise your hands, please."

All council members raised their hands unanimously and thus, they decided on the limited curfew. Alec watched as Raj, the council scribe, came to life and the steady clatter of the keyboard filled the room. Raj had been quiet and unobtrusively in the background the whole time, so Alec hadn't even noticed him until now. He sat at a separate desk diagonally behind Lydia, an open laptop covered half of his face, but Alec didn't miss the small unassuming smile on the transcriber’s lips while he was typing the protocols onto his computer.

"Is there anything else we can do besides what has already been implemented during the last five months?" Lydia asked the police chief.

"I will continue to have my people patrol more frequently, but I think we can only keep our eyes and ears open, hoping that someone will provide a decisive lead."

"Alright. Thanks, Luke. I hope that the suspect is caught before he gets the chance to commit another murder. Is there anything else we need to discuss regarding the Full Moon Murders?"

When everyone shook their heads, Lydia declared the council meeting adjourned and the sound of chairs being pushed back pierced the room shortly afterwards.

Alec was just about to follow Magnus out of the room when Lydia put a hand on his arm, directing him to wait a minute. The young duke looked at Lydia and raised a questioning brow.

"I would speak to you privately, Your Highness, if that would be okay with you."

Alec speculated to himself what else of importance they could have to discuss, but when he saw her gentle smile, he realised it had been a long time since he had spoken to Lydia outside of his duties. His new life as a Duke had been busy during the last few weeks that he barely had time for his friends.

Alec leaned over to Magnus, who was standing next to him waiting.

"Wait for me outside, please. I'll join you in a few minutes. Okay?" He spoke so quietly, that only Magnus could hear him.

Magnus grabbed his hand squeezing it briefly, showing Alec that he would wait for him as he asked. Alec watched the assassin following the other council members out of the room until the door closed quietly behind him, leaving Alec alone with Lydia. He turned around to face her and had little time to react as she was already in his arms, hugging him tightly. Alec struggled to keep his balance and took a step back with his right foot to steady himself.

"Wow, Lydia..." he said in surprise.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her away so he could see her face. She looked worried, unshed tears shone in her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do I see tears in your eyes?"

"I'm just so angry." Lydia tore herself away from him, spinning around so that her knee-length, dark blue skirt flared around her body like a bell, starting to pace the room up and down in front of him. Before Alec could say anything, she voiced her displeasure.

"That bastard of a Duke... how dare he accuse you of the Full Moon Murders in front of the council members, without even having a single shred of evidence available. I mean, his accusations are far-fetched and no one would ever believe him, but imagine if the King had been here today..." Lydia interrupted herself just to catch her breath. She had barely replenished her lungs with sufficient oxygen when more words flowed. "I would like to kick that pompous ass of his so hard, he would feel it for weeks, no, a month. Valentine, is such an asshole."

Alec watched Lydia’s dramatic spectacle, with an amused smile. Like Izzy, she was always happy to drop all social labels to express her real opinion. Although, because of her position as the King's closest advisor she could only do so when there were no unwanted bystanders; so, when she got the chance, she made the most of it.

"Lydia, please, leave it be. Valentine is not worth a single thought," Alec said trying to calm his longtime friend.

"You're right," She admitted, stopping right in front of him, her hands on her hips. A strand of hair had loosened from her chignon, falling in her face. Annoyed, she blew it out of the way, but the strand fell immediately back onto her face. She tried again, but it was in vain.

Their eyes met and they both suddenly laughed. Seconds later, tears were running down their faces and Alec let himself fall back into his chair, holding his stomach in discomfort, gasping for air. Lydia plonked into one of the other chairs, laughing so hard that she let out a breathless "ouch, ouch, ouch."

Alec couldn't tell what was so funny about the situation, maybe it was because the tension that had prevailed during the meeting was gradually easing; he didn't know. Slowly they calmed down and Alec took a deep breath, shaking off the last of the discomfort that had held him rigid for the last half an hour.

Lydia wiped the tears from her face and grabbed his right hand which was now resting on the table.

"Are you really okay, Alec? You know, you can tell me anything."

An unpleasant feeling ran through Alec's body at her words. Lydia was one of the few friends he truly trusted and besides his sister and Jace, he told her a lot about what concerned him, but he couldn't tell her about the recent events. It would put her in danger and Alec didn't want to risk it; Since Magnus had explained to him that everyone who learned about the member's identities of the Bayang Hitam or anything else about the order would get killed.

"Believe me, Lydia, everything is fine. These empty accusations will not affect me," Alec reassured, covering her hand with his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, as if to wipe away her worries. It seemed to work because Alec saw the tension in her shoulders relax a little.

She looked at him in silence for a moment, then nodded, smiling at him.

"But there's one thing I still want to know."

"Okay?" Alec had a hunch of what was coming next and her following question confirmed his suspicion.

"How is it you and Magnus have something going on suddenly, it’s kinda out of the blue?"

"Well... that's simple, Lydia," Alec replied, smiling.

"I'm listening."

Alec lowered his eyes, looking at their adjoined hands.

"Magnus is very charming," he began.

"Go on."

"He's handsome."

"Mmm..." Lydia hummed in agreement.

"He's a good kisser."

"And...?"

Alec raised his head, glancing up to see the biggest grin on his friend's face. When Alec didn't show any intention of proceeding, she raised her right eyebrow, asking him to continue. Alec rolled his eyes theatrically, eliciting a giggle from Lydia.

"And the sex is incredible," Alec lied, knowing that he couldn't tell the truth. "Are you happy now?"

Lydia laughed out loud, nodding contently, Alec could feel his cheeks warming up. He didn't even know why he was blushing; he was normally confident about his love life. After all, he and Magnus hadn't slept together, they had only shared the same bed, but that wasn't the same.

"Do you like him?"

Alec hesitated for a moment. He didn't like lying to Lydia, just as he hadn't enjoyed lying to Jace or his sister, but he knew that there was no other way. So he forced himself to answer her question and was surprised when the words came out easier than he thought.

"Yes, I like him."

"How long have you known each other now? Three days? Don't you think this is all happening a bit too fast?"

Alec just shrugged helplessly.

"I know this all sounds crazy, but when I saw Magnus for the first time at the King's ball, it just clicked. It felt as if everything suddenly fell into place, like a puzzle with one piece missing.

"Aww, that sounds so romantic. I didn't realize you had a sappy side to you, Alec."

Alec ran his hand through his hair embarrassingly. He didn't know what to say.

"I've missed chatting with you", Lydia sighed after a brief moment of silence.

"Me too," he agreed.

"We should do this again soon, but I don't want to keep you any longer. Magnus is waiting for you."

Lydia rose from her chair and Alec stood up as well. She walked towards him and hugged him again. Alec returned the gesture, holding Lydia close to him for a moment, but before they parted, she whispered in his ear.

“Take care of yourself, Alec, okay?”

"I promise." He spoke as quietly as she did, as if they were both afraid unwanted ears might overhear them, which was absurd, considering they were alone in the room.

"Then don't keep your boyfriend waiting any longer."

Lydia winked at him and then they walked out of the meeting room and into the hallway, but before saying goodbye to each other, Lydia made Alec promise again to meet up soon. Alec looked after her until she had disappeared through the exit.

Alec felt someone step beside him and seconds later strong arms were embracing him. He turned his head to the side, looking down into the worried face of Magnus.

"Is everything alright?" the assassin asked.

Alec didn't know why, but Magnus being worried about his wellbeing made his throat suddenly tight. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump forming there, but put his arm around Magnus' shoulder, returning the hug. He holds the assassin close to him, taking comfort in the arms of the other man, just for a tiny moment, bathing in the illusion that their relationship wasn't bogus.

"Yeah. I'm ok," Alec whispered after a moment of silence. His voice sounded a little husky and if the assassin noticed it, he didn't show it. Magnus turned in his arms until they were chest to chest, smiling up at him. Alec was a hundred percent sure that his heart skipped a beat, losing himself in the beautiful smile that Magnus was giving him, staring into those green-golden pools, the vow he made to himself yesterday almost forgotten.

A sudden harrumph shattered the intimate bubble around them and Alec broke away from Magnus' embrace, he saw Jace, standing next to them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but Sebastian has pulled up the car already and is waiting for us."

"Okay, thank Jace. We're coming."

Alec was about to reach for Magnus' hand when the assassin places a hand on Alec's arm, stopping him.

"I have something important to do, Alexander but I'll join you later."

It surprised Alec when he felt disappointment immerse him; he tried to quickly push the feelings aside, but apparently he wasn't quick enough at hiding it because Magnus raised his hand, gently stroking his cheek.

"Hey, darling. Don't look so sad. It won't take long. Two or three hours tops and I'll be with you."

Alec leaned into the touch of Magnus's hand on his cheek, turning his head a little he pressed a kiss on Magnus’ palm. For anyone who was watching, it would seem like they’re a couple with deep feelings for each other. Anyone would find it inconceivable at this moment that it was all fake. Even Alec had to remind himself again that none of this was real.

"Don't take too long," Alec murmured, playing along since Jace was still watching them from the end of the hallway. Magnus nodded at him, a glimmer of a smile appearing on the assassin's mouth.

Alec turned around towards the exit, he had almost reached his best friend when he caught someone's gaze, realizing that it was Baroness Camille Belcourt, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Milady," Alec greeted her but didn't pay her any further attention. Thus, he didn't see the venomous look she gave him when he stepped through the door that Jace held up for him.

"Magnus isn't coming with us?" Jace asked with a quizzical tone in his voice.

"No, he has something important to do, but will come over to us later."

Jace nodded at him, accepting the explanation without saying a word. Alec stepped through the door, being welcomed by fresh air. It had become noticeably cooler over the last few days; the summer was slowly ending, but Alec enjoyed the cool air on his skin, helping him to clear his mind before he walked over to his limousine.

Sebastian jumped out of the car when he saw them, immediately holding the door open for him. Alec gave him a small grateful smile before he got into the car, hearing the door close behind him with a thud. Jace entered the car from the opposite side, dropping into the soft pads of the limousine next to Alec with a tired groan.

Alec had barely put his seat belt on when Sebastian started the car, manoeuvring them through the traffic on the busy streets of Alicante.

Jace pressed one of the many buttons on his door and a dark, tinted window went up in front of them, splitting the limousine in two, preventing Sebastian from hearing what they had to discuss.

"Magnus told me what happened at the meeting. Are you alright, Alec?"

Jace was the third person who asked him that question today and as much as the sympathy of his friends moved him, he was not someone made of porcelain and easily broken by a few baseless suspicions and homophobic statements.

"Everything is alright, Jace. Valentine is just an ass who likes to be the centre of attention and spread unrest."

"But if you want to talk about it... I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know you are, Jace. Thank you, but I'm okay… really" Alec reassured his best friend, knowing that he could handle what had happened during the council meeting, even though it was unpleasant and not comfortable, he wouldn't let Valentine get to him.

But there was another problem that caused him much more concern than he'd like to admit. A problem he couldn't talk to anyone about, not if he didn’t want to risk the innocent lives of the people who knew about it. The problem that was turning into a bigger problem, was a certain assassin who sneaked his way into his heart against his will and much quicker than he would have liked. It scared him.

Alec had sworn to himself yesterday morning that he would see Magnus for the hitman he was, but just a simple smile from him was enough to test his resolve. _Damn it._ Alec bit his lower lip, stroking his hand over his right cheek where Magnus had touched him gently only minutes ago. A sigh escaped him as he felt the echo of Magnus' hand on his skin, he pressed his eyes shut as a familiar pain appeared at his forehead.

Lowering his hand and clenching it into a fist, he swore once more, to distance himself and that he would put a wall between them, he couldn't allow Magnus to get too close to him, he needed to stay strong.

"Everything is fine," he repeated and ignored the soft snort that erupted from Jace's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine...that bastard of a Duke 🤬🤬🤬  
Thank the angels Alec is surrounded by good friends.
> 
> But who is murderer? Do you have any ideas already? 👀👀
> 
> Please, tell me your thoughts about this chapter in a comment below and thank you for reading this story and accompanying me on this journey ❤❤
> 
> You can also find on Twitter @Commanderapril1 #AUTFMfic
> 
> Love y'all  
April :*


	8. Looking into your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec kept staring into Magnus' eyes, unable to move, and then suddenly he saw something glowing brightly. It started as a small dot in the assassin's eyes but spread quickly. It blinded him but Alec could not avert his gaze. He didn't know how to describe what he saw, except that it was bright and pure. Was that his soul he could see? But then Alec noticed small shadows appearing at the edge of the shining object. Didn't Magnus say that his soul was completely pure? It took a moment until Alec realized that it wasn't his soul he was looking into, but Magnus'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels,
> 
> the next chapter is up. Magnus finally shows Alec the falsified evidence and Alec will learn something new about the assassin he didn't expect.
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Alec stared at the photos on the desk in front of him, his elbows resting on the table, his hands buried in his hair propping his head up. Alec latched onto his hair so tight it was almost painful, yet, he didn't care.

"These photos aren't just simply pieces of evidence, Magnus," Alec said in aversion, looking from one photo to the other, breathing in slowly through his nose to help quell growing nausea that was edging up his throat, for the second time today. He squeezed his eyes shut. It took all his focus not to vomit, needing to concentrate purely on his breathing, for a few moments, pushing the feelings aside before he was able to speak.

"If even just one of these photos fell into the wrong hands, I would be behind bars in an instant. There’s no doubt that anyone would believe that I'm not the murderer."

Alec could hear the blood pulsing in his ears, he felt like he was close to having another panic attack. Normally, he wasn't someone who would lose his cool so easily, but these full moon murders were slowly approaching another level, he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Alec opened his eyes, lowering his hands and glanced at Magnus who was sitting on the other side of the desk in a black leather armchair.

"How is it, that, despite these photos…," Alec paused momentarily, drawing in a deep breath, "you didn't kill me? How can you believe that I'm innocent? I mean, seeing these photos, I… I am almost starting to doubt my innocence."

Magnus clasped his hands together in his lap, rubbing his fingers together. Alec didn't miss the nervous action. This is the first time that Magnus doesn't seem as self-confident as usual, showing Alec a glimpse behind the confident façade that the assassin usually adorns, it’s the most Alec has seen so far.

Silence spread between them and the young Duke was beginning to think that Magnus wasn't going to answer, but then he spoke:

"I have an ability that enables me to look deep into a person's soul, I mean, literally. I know this sounds peculiar to you, but it enables me to see if someone is capable of doing such ghastly deeds or not, and your soul Alexander, is free of any dark shadows. It shines, pure and bright."

Alec snorted, not believing the assassin for a second. Magnus' explanation sounded more like an outlandish description in some fantasy novel than something that could really be true.

"You seriously expect me to believe you? That you have some supernatural ability that allows you to see into someone’s soul? After which, you decide whether or not you will take this person’s life?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I really do have this ability."

Alec became speechless as he realized that Magnus was serious. He really didn't know what to say in regards to his own scepticism, so instead, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair he turned his gaze back to the photos in front of him. 

His own face stared back at him, with a jubilant smile on his face, but the most frightening and disconcerting thing about these photos was that _ this _Alec, had his hands around the throats of these two young men, in an almost gentle manner; and these were not just any men. They were two of the victims that had been killed by the full moon murderer; they looked into the camera with glazed eyes and a haunting humourless smile. 

Alec had no idea how these photos could even exist. He had never met even one of these young men in his life, he couldn't even remember their names at this moment.

Magnus had told him, that according to the Order's client, these pictures were taken shortly before the victims had been raped and killed. From the glazed look in the victims' eyes, Alec could tell that they’d been drugged. Alec wondered how the client had even managed to get these photos?

A despondent noise escaped him. What was he going to do? These photos looked so realistic that if he hadn't known that they were most likely photoshopped, Alec would have begun to doubt his own innocence, and Magnus wanted him to believe that he had spared his life because he had seen his pure and immaculate soul? 

His life was in the hands of a lunatic, Alec thought. He realized that he must have spoken his last thought out loud when he saw Magnus flinch out of the corner of his eye. The young Duke pressed his lips together, not intending to recant his words.

Alec let his eyes roam over the assassin's face, looking for any indication that the assassin was just having some sort of inappropriate joke with him, but Magnus avoided his gaze, bowing his head, still rubbing his fingers together. He looked so vulnerable at this moment, Alec suddenly felt an urge to pull Magnus in a tight and comforting hug, but he resisted this feeling at the last moment.

Minutes passed as they sat opposite each other in complete silence. Alec asked himself what he should do now. Could he really still trust Magnus? Could he really hope that this man would help him find the mysterious client and the murderer of these young men? Desperation took over and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the soft pads of his chair, he tried to gather his thoughts together. It took Alec a moment till he realized that Magnus had begun to speak.

"...the first time my gift presented was after my eighth birthday. I peered into the soul of one of our attendants' sons."

Magnus paused as he drew in a shallow breath.

"Magnus, you…"

"Please, let me explain," Magnus said in a tense tone, cutting Alec short. Alec sighed but nodded, indicating to Magnus that he would listen. Even though it took a while for Magnus to speak again, Alec waited patiently, giving Magnus the chance to explain himself.

"Of course, at first I thought, my eyes were playing tricks on me. So, I kept it to myself, hoping that it would never happen again, but when I looked into another soul a few days later, I finally told my mother about it. She called it a Hadiah Tuhan - a gift from God. She said that not everyone gets blessed with such a beautiful gift and that I should always use it wisely and respectfully. She warned me that others would not understand if I told them, therefore, I kept it a secret for a long time. It was our secret." Magnus inhaled heavily. Alec recognised that it wasn't easy for the assassin to talk about, but before he could stop Magnus, the assassin continued.

"When I turned fourteen, my father inaugurated me into the Order, it wasn't long before I received my first mission."

Alec gasped as he heard that Magnus had committed his first murder at the age of fourteen. What kind of father must Asmodeus be to rob his son of a carefree childhood and youth? Alec's heart constricted painfully at the thought.

Magnus raised his head and Alec could see the pain in the depths of assassin's eyes but the duke wasn't sure whether it was for the memories or because Alec hadn't believed him.

"I began to look into each of our targets souls, checking whether they were free of shadows before I killed them. Most souls were so black and rotten that I felt no pity when I finally thrust my knife into their throats, but one day I was to kill someone whose soul was as pure and innocent as that of the boy's soul I saw when I was eight. I refused to fulfil that mission, knowing that this man couldn't be responsible for the deeds of which he was accused of. My father was furious when I told him that I aborted the mission. So, I confided my secret to him."

A sigh escaped Magnus, and he reached for the glass of Whisky that Alec had offered him earlier, a sad smile playing around the assassin's lips. Alec would have liked to ask Magnus as to why he was telling him all this, but at the same time, he feared that the assassin would stop talking about it, so Alec remained silent.

"He refused to believe me at first. Just as you do now, but I was able to convince him and a few days later it turned out that I was right. The man was innocent." Magnus fell silent again.

"Did you look into my soul before you came to kill me?" Alec asked into the silence after a few minutes.

"No," Magnus admitted. His voice was barely audible and it almost seemed as if he felt guilty that he hadn't done this before he had been sent to kill him.

"Why not?"

"The pictures were proof enough for me."

Alec couldn't blame him. He would probably have done the same.

"But eventually you did, didn't you?"

"Yes... the moment you opened your eyes and looked at me."

Alec recalled that moment. It had felt as if something warm had touched him deep within, and he had felt it more than once, Alec noted with surprise. It had also happened when they had danced together on the King's ball and then again later that night when Magnus had told him why he had been commissioned to kill him. Alec worried on his lower lip. Was that the moment Magnus used his ability? Could it really be possible that Magnus was telling him the truth?

"How did you convince your father?" Alec wanted to know.

Magnus put the now empty glass back on the desk before he answered him.

"I can show you."

Alec's brows shoot up high into his hairline.

"How?" The duke asked, curious.

Instead of answering the question, Magnus rose from his chair, stepping slowly around the desk. Alec’s eyes followed the assassin as he moved, wondering what he was up to, but Alec didn't dare say anything. When Magnus was standing next to him, Alec shifted in his chair towards him, gazing at the hand that Magnus was extending towards him. 

After a short moment of hesitation, Alec seized the proffered hand, he let Magnus pull him onto his feet. They stood so close to each other that Alec could feel the warmth of the other man's body, a familiar tingling sensation danced across his hand where their skin touched. Alec swallowed ignoring the intense feeling on his skin, he just waited for Magnus to show him how his ability works.

To his surprise, the assassin led him out of his study without uttering a single word, pulling Alec into his bedroom. Magnus sat down on Alec's bed, folding his legs to sit cross-legged, indicating to Alec to follow suit.

Alec crawled onto his bed, taking a position opposite Magnus, copying the other man's posture. Again, they sat in relative silence for a short moment, studying each other's faces.

"Before we start, I have a question."

Alec nodded, indicating for Magnus to continue.

"Do you still trust me, Alexander?"

Alec bit his lower lip, letting the question roll through his mind and examined the pros and cons for a moment. Magnus had shown him thus far that he really did intend to protect him. He had even broken one of the most important rules of his order to gain his trust. Even though Alec wasn't sure what he should think regarding Magnus’ so-called gift, he realized that he still trusted him. Alec nodded finally.

"Yes, I do."

"Good," Magnus said, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. He reached for Alec's hands and holding them gently in his. "I still trust you, too and I hope that you will be respectful with what I'm showing you now."

Alec tilted his head slightly, still wondering what Magnus was going to do, but squeezed the other man's hands, telling him that he wouldn't betray his trust. Magnus understood and a smile began to form on his lips.

"Then, let's begin."

"What do I have to do?" Alec asked, being a little uncertain.

"Just look deep into my eyes. That's all."

"Well, that's easy," Alec whispered, the words slipping before he could stop them, causing Magnus to chuckle quietly.

Alec took a deep breath, did as he was told and looked into Magnus’ eyes. Like the first time, he was amazed to see how colourful the assassin's eyes were. The dark green was speckled with golden specks, sparkling in different facets, a dark brown ring surrounded the iris and Alec thought Magnus's eyes looked simply beautiful.

Magnus returned the gaze with the same intensity, and a few seconds later Alec felt that warm, comforting feeling that he already associated with Magnus. It flowed through his body, gathering in his chest, where his heart was beating fiercely. The feeling became more and more intense and suddenly, Alec had a sensation of falling. The only anchor was Magnus, his hands preventing Alec from falling, and he understood why Magnus did the demonstration on his bed. If Alec had stood up now, he would have most certainly fallen to the ground.

Alec kept staring into Magnus' eyes, unable to move, and then suddenly he saw something glowing brightly. It started as a small dot in the assassin's eyes but spread quickly. It blinded him but Alec could not avert his gaze. He didn't know how to describe what he saw, except that it was bright and pure. Was that his soul he could see? But then Alec noticed small shadows appearing at the edge of the shining object. Didn't Magnus say that his soul was completely pure? It took a moment until Alec realized that it wasn't his soul he was looking into, but Magnus'.

Alec gasped quietly as the realization hit him. Magnus had indeed told him the truth, Alec realized; but how was it possible that he could see into Magnus' soul? Did he also have this ability? Before Alec could think anymore about it, the glowing soul disappeared as quick as it had appeared. Alec blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. It took a few seconds until Magnus' face reappeared in front of him.

Alec opened his mouth but no sound came out, too overwhelmed by what he had just seen.

"Do you believe me now?" Magnus asked. Alec didn't miss the uncertain tone underlying the assassin words.

"I..." Alec began, but his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes... yes, I believe you."

Magnus exhaled a breath and Alec noticed the tension vanish from the assassin's body.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't believe you," Alec said after a moment.

"Don't be. I know it's not something that’s easy to believe."

A small smile tugged at the assassin's lips, Alec squeezed Magnus' hands that he was still holding in his.

"It was your soul I could see, right?"

Magnus nodded.

"Do I have that ability, too?" Alec wondered out loud.

"No. But I can let other people see into my soul if I want to. It works both ways."

Magnus extracted his hands from Alec’s and wrapped them around his body as if he wanted to protect himself after giving Alec such a deep insight into his soul. Magnus lowered his head.

"What does it look like, Alexander?" Magnus asked. His voice, barely louder than a whisper.

"Your soul is beautiful, shining brightly. So bright that it blinded me."

Magnus's head shot up, and he looked at Alec with wide eyes. Alec saw that the assassin doubted his words.

"No shadows?"

"Only a few. But they are barely noticeable."

"Oh," Magnus said, his voice sounding as fragile as thin glass.

"What do the shadows mean?" Alec carefully asked after a short moment, although he could guess the answer, he needed the confirmation from Magnus.

"This is the price I have to pay for taking the lives of others. That is the depravity that covers your soul when you do something bad, something unforgivable."

"Have you killed many people?"

"Too many," Magnus replied, avoiding his gaze again and bowing his head.

Alec was surprised by this answer. Wouldn't Magnus' soul have to be far darker then? Shouldn't the black shadows cover more of his soul? Before Alec was able to voice any of his questions, Magnus suddenly said:

"Besides my father, you are the only one I have allowed a see into my soul."

Alec would have liked nothing more than to pull Magnus into a tight hug right now, but he wasn't sure whether the assassin would want that. Alec didn't want to make Magnus feel more uncomfortable than he apparently already was.

"Really?" Alec asked in surprise. His heart was beating unusually fast in his chest and the fact that Magnus had trusted him this much, even though they had only known each other for a few days, tightened Alec's throat. He could feel the wall he put between them slowly starting to crumble and Alec couldn't do anything about it. _ Damn! _ What was it about this man, that had Alec unable to control his feelings? He gulped to ease the tight feeling in his throat, pushing his emotions aside as much as possible. Then, he raised his hand, putting a finger under Magnus' chin, lifting the other man's head so he could look him in the eye.

"Thank you," Alec whispered softly.

Magnus just shrugged his shoulders as if to tell him it was no big deal, but the smile that slowly spread across the assassin's face told Alec otherwise.

Once again the silence grew between them, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable but more peaceful.

Alec inquired what they should do next in regards to the faked photos, he suddenly remembered that they had left them lying on his desk.

"Oh, holy shit. The photos!"

Alec jumped off the bed, running from the bedroom. Magnus followed closely behind, running into him when Alec stopped abruptly, standing frozen in the doorway of his study. Jace stood behind his desk staring at him with a horrified expression on his face, the photos clasped in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Magnus gave Alec the possibility to look into his soul and Alec saw that the assassin's soul isn't that dark as he thought. 👀 Maybe Alec can now see that Magnus isn't just an assassin but someone who tries to master his life as an assassin as best as he could and isn't just someone who kills people without thinking about it.
> 
> AND, Jace saw the photos 😱😱😱 OMG!!! Will Alec and Magnus be able to convince the bodyguard that these two photos are photoshopped?
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave kudos or a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter. I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April:*


	9. The high price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Should he really tell Alec about this?
> 
> "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alec said when Magnus didn't answer.
> 
> "No, it's ok." Magnus opened his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued to speak. "If I can't fulfil the oath, and we don't find out who is behind this, I will be put to death and it will be by my father’s hands."
> 
> "Excuse me, what?" Alec sat up jerkily and turned around to meet his gaze, eyes wide. "You're not serious, are you?"
> 
> "Yes, I am," Magnus replied.
> 
> "But... why?"
> 
> "It's the Order’s law that if we cannot complete a mission, we must pay a price for it."
> 
> "And that price is your life?" Alec asked, disbelief resonating in his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels,
> 
> so, in this chapter we'll find out how Jace reacts to the two photos and what Alec and Magnus do to protect "their" secret. 
> 
> Happy reading! ❤

Magnus stepped out from behind the Duke, seeing that Jace was holding the photos of Alec with the victims in his hands. The blond man's hands trembled slightly; but whether it was from a subdued rage or horror, Magnus couldn't tell. The assassin cursed under his breath at his own carelessness, clenching his hands into fists. _Shit_. They shouldn't have left the photos lying around on the desk on display.

"Alec... Are you the full moon murderer? Was Valentine right?" The bodyguard's voice dripped with consternation, which had Alec wincing.

"By the angels, no!"

Jace looked back and forth between Alec and the photos, trying to attain some sort of explanation for these pictures he held in his hands.

"Jace, it's not what it looks like," Alec said, trying to clarify the situation to his best friend, taking a step towards him.

"Stay where you are, Alec! Don't come any closer!" Jace yelled.

His words reverberated through the room and Magnus caught Alec jerking to a halt from the corner of his eye, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Jace, do you really think that I'm capable of doing something as horrible as this?" Alec quietly asked, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

"I...no... but... these photos..." Jace stumbled over his own words, staring back at the pictures in his hands.

"The photos are fake, Jace," Magnus intruded.

Jace's head shot up, staring at Magnus as if he had just realised that the assassin was also present.

"And you know this, how?" Jace asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"Alexander is innocent," Magnus answered, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that this explanation wouldn't satisfy the bodyguard, but he wasn't ready to reveal any of his secrets just yet, not if it could be avoided.

Jace snorted in disbelief.

"These photos tell me something else."

"Jace, please... you have to believe me. I'm not the murderer."

Jace's face darkened. Magnus could see that the blond man was fighting down his emotions, that he really wanted to believe Alec, but the photos were making it hard for the man to believe him. The assassin couldn't blame Jace. The photos looked deceptively real and anyone, no matter how familiar they were, would doubt Alec's innocence.

Magnus unfolded his arms and moved nearer to Alec, all the while, closely watching the bodyguard. In case Jace was contemplating getting too close to Alec, Magnus wouldn't hesitate for one second, to intervene. Reaching slowly behind himself for the small knife hidden under his shirt, he didn't draw it out. He would only use it against Jace if the need arose, the assassin hoped that it wouldn't.

A silence extended between them and the air grew tense and agitated almost to breaking point. Neither of the three men risked making the next move. Magnus thought about how best to convince Jace of Alec's innocence, searching for a way to prevent Jace from discussing the photos with anyone else. If they were unable to convince the bodyguard of Alec’s innocence and persuade him to accept that Alec is not a murderer, without any doubt, the assassin would have to intervene, which he is certain Alec wouldn't like.

Magnus quietly sighed, forcing away the thought. He didn't want to worry about such a scenario just yet, hopefully, there would be another solution.

"Okay", Jace said pulling Magnus out of his thoughts, "I believe you, Alec, for the moment!"

Alec released a slow breath and Magnus felt some tension leave his body, but he kept his hand resting on the hilt of the knife at his back. Just in case.

"But, I want to know everything," the bodyguard said, demanding that Alec give him a plausible explanation for the photos.

"Jace..."

"No, Alec. If you want me to believe you completely, I need to know the truth," Jace impatiently interrupted.

With a frustrated sigh, Alec dropped into one of the leather armchairs in front of the desk; sweeping away a few loose strands of his tousled dark hair from his forehead. Jace placed the photos on the desk in front of him, leaning forward he lay his hands flat on the wooden table. Then, he glared at Alec, silently asking him to give him an explanation, but the Duke remained silent.

Magnus watched them for a moment, wondering what Alec would do next. They need to tell Jace something, something that will satisfy him and prevent him from asking too many questions, Magnus knew fully that it would not be easy. They need to find an explanation that remained close enough to the truth.

Minutes passed by and when Alec remained silent, Jace became even more impatient. Magnus stepped to Alec’s side, placing a hand on the Duke's shoulder. Alec glanced up at him and Magnus nodded encouragingly to him. Alec took a deep breath and told his best friend about the events that had taken place since the night of the King's ball.

Alec told Jace virtually everything, except how he knew about the order's client, the one that wants to frame him for these murders. He also didn't tell him about Magnus' secrets. The assassin was impressed by how subtly Alec could stick to the truth without giving away too much. Still, Magnus feared that Jace wouldn't be that easily convinced and his concerns were confirmed as Jace spoke.

"So, you want me to believe that there's someone out there who wants to frame you for these murders; but you don't know why or who? And, you want me to believe that you’ve come into possession of these photos by coincidence, and you can't tell me how? In addition, you’re telling me that this anonymous person hired an assassins order! And said assassin decided not to kill you, but to kiss you instead, without an explanation?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest. The bodyguard's eyes sparkled dangerously, revealing that he was less than satisfied with this explanation.

"I know, it all sounds very vague, but I can't tell you more, Jace." Obviously it hadn't escaped Alec's attention, that Jace was far from satisfied.

"That's not enough, Alec! My job is to keep you safe but how can I do this when you hide important information from me, huh? Please, tell me!” Jace said furiously, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I know, Jace, but I can’t.”

“But why?”

“Jace…”

“No, Alec. No!" Jace raised his right hand pointing his finger at Alec to stop him from saying another word. "Why don’t you trust me anymore?"

"It has nothing to do with trust. I trust you, Jace.”

Jace furrowed his brows, staring at Alec with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Magnus knows the whole truth, doesn't he?"

"Jace..."

"He knows everything, right?"

Alec pressed his lips firmly together.

"Alec, Am I right?"

"Yes," Alec finally declared. He seemed so lost that Magnus ached to hug him but he restrained himself and remained enigmatic.

"Why, Alec? Why do you trust him more than me? You’ve known him for how long now? Three days?" Jace asked. The bodyguard's voice trembled with suppressed anger.

"I told you this has nothing to do with trust," Alec repeated.

"Then what?" Jace could no longer contain his anger as his words thundered throughout the room.

Magnus then realised that Jace would not be dissuaded until he knew the whole truth, and that would mean he would need to expose his second identity to Jace. The assassin quietly sighed. He knew it was a risky move to confide his secret to the bodyguard, but he had no other choice.

"How far are you willing to go to protect Alexander," Magnus challenged Jace.

Magnus ignored the horrified look Alec gave him.

"Why would you ask me that?" Jace asked sceptically.

"What I’m about to tell you, could lead to your untimely demise! If certain people were to find out you have gained this knowledge.”

Magnus looked Jace straight in the eye, feeling his ability ignite, but suppressing the impulse to look into the bodyguard's soul. This moment wasn't about finding out if Jace had a pure soul or not, but if Magnus could trust him enough to tell him his secret; and the truth could be best read within someone’s eyes. At least that's what his father had taught him.

"I would do anything to protect Alec."

"Even sacrifice your own life?"

"Yes," Jace replied without hesitation.

Magnus searched for honesty in the other man’s eyes and was satisfied with what he found there.

"Magnus… please, don't…," Alec pleaded.

"You do trust Jace, don't you?" Magnus asked, looking down at Alec.

"Yes, I do, but..."

"Then we should tell him the truth," Magnus interrupted him.

Alec narrowed his brows, staring back at him with a restless look in his eyes, but after a few moments of silence, he finally nodded in response.

Magnus turned his attention back to Jace, who’s gaze drifted back and forth between Alec and himself. The assassin raised his hands to withdraw the thin leather cord that hung around his neck; he pulled out a small round pendant which was hidden under his shirt. He took a step towards Jace and placed the amulet onto the table with a soft thud, alongside the photos. Jace's eyes widened when he recognized the symbol on the pendant.

"You’re an assassin of the Bayang Hitam order?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Not just any assassin of the order, but the one that was sent to kill Alexander."

Magnus had barely spoken the words, when Jace shot out from behind the desk, tackling him. Magnus had expected as much. No, he had hoped that Jace would react like this. He would have been disappointed if the blond man had simply accepted this information. After all, he was Alec's bodyguard and responsible for the Duke's safety.

Magnus dodged him, ducking under the first blow that should have hit him in the face, parrying the further blows that followed in quick succession, effortlessly, thanks to years of training. Jace switched his tactic when he realised that he would not beat Magnus with this tactic. He grabbed the assassin’s right arm, using all his weight to push him back. Magnus let it happen and seconds later, the assassin's back crashed into the bookshelf behind him, causing a cascade of books to fall off the shelf, landing on the floor next to them with a loud clatter but neither of the men paid attention to it.

A dull pain shot through Magnus' back as the impact forced the air from his lungs, which had him gasping for breath. Jace triumphantly grinned and Magnus determined that the bodyguard believed that he had gained the upper hand, but the blond man rejoiced too soon. Jace was good, Magnus couldn't say anything contradictory, but he was not as skilled as him.

Quick as a flash, Magnus grabbed the arm that was pressing him against the shelf and turned it over in a fluid motion, pressing Jace’s back against his chest. Jace howled in pain as his arm was held at an unnatural angle and Magnus used this moment to pull out his knife, holding it against the blond man's throat.

"Magnus! No!" Alec cried out in panic, jumping up to his feet.

"Don't worry, Alexander. I will not hurt your bodyguard. At least not as long as he behaves himself."

Jace tried to free himself from Magnus' grasp, but the assassin urged the bodyguard that he would use his knife if he didn't keep still. Magnus was relieved to see that his words had the desired effect when Jace stopped moving immediately.

"So, can we please talk like civilized people again," Magnus asked. His voice sounded breathless considering his encounter with Jace, but he tried to keep up a casual and conversational tone.

Magnus glanced over to Alec, who stood in front of the desk with wide eyes, staring at the blade that he still had pressed against Jace's throat, but without cutting into the bodyguard's skin. Alec raised his hand slowly, touching his own throat where Magnus had wounded him with one of his knives a few days ago. An unsettling feeling shot through Magnus when he watched Alec's gesture, he cursed himself that he hadn't checked the Duke's soul before he had started his mission.

The assassin pushed the unpleasant feeling aside, concentrating on Jace again.

"Jace, you can trust Magnus. He won't hurt me."

Surprised, Magnus looked at Alec again, seeing that the vulnerable expression which had been visible on Alec's face only a few seconds ago, replaced by his usual self-confidence. Seconds passed, finally, Jace nodded. Magnus quickly pulled the knife away, preventing the bodyguard from harming himself with it.

"Okay, I won't do anything. But I cannot trust you, Magnus."

"Jace..." Alec said, almost desperately.

"No, Alec. I don't trust him, but I trust you," said Jace.

"Okay, I can live with that," said Magnus and released Jace. The latter immediately caressed his throat with his right hand and a sigh of relief escaped him when he realised that his skin was intact.

Magnus went over to the desk and grasped his amulet, placing it back around his neck, his knife still in his hand.

"Before we talk about anything else, I have one condition."

"What condition?" Jace asked suspiciously.

"I want you to swear that everything we talk about in this room today will stay in this room. You can't tell anyone about it. No one can know that you know who I am," Magnus explained.

"Magnus, is that really necessary?" Alec inquired.

"Just as Jace doesn't trust me, I don't trust him. Thus, I want him to swear an oath. And not just any oath, but a blood oath."

Jace just shrugged his shoulders, agreeing to the terms.

"Okay, I swear that I won't tell anyone about what we discuss in this room and I won't tell anyone about your secret. My lips are sealed until you release me from this oath," Jace swore instantly. Magnus ignored the slightly annoyed underlying tone of Jace words. "Are you satisfied now, Magnus?"

"Almost," the assassin replied.

Magnus grabbed the young bodyguard's wrist and before Jace could react, Magnus drew his knife across the other man's palm. Jace winced slightly, looking at him questioningly. Magnus repeated the movement, cutting in his own hand. Then, he reached for Jace's hand to seal the blood oath. The assassin muttered a few words in his mother's language, then leaning forward to the bodyguard.

"If you break the oath, I'll know it instantly," the assassin whispered warningly. Jace looked at him with an irritated expression on his face, but Magnus remained silent, giving no further explanation. The assassin let go of the other man's hand, sitting down in an armchair and crossing his legs.

Magnus gratefully accepted the handkerchief that Alec offered him, wrapping it around his right hand to stop the bleeding. Alec let himself fall into the other armchair and Jace leaned against the desk with arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, I have a question," Jace said, looking at Magnus with a serious expression on his face. The assassin nodded for him to continue.

"Why did you spare Alec's life? As far as I know, the assassins of the Bayang Hitam have a reputation for never leaving a job unfulfilled."

"I don't kill innocent people. Only those who truly deserve it," Magnus replied.

Jace snorted. "Oh, are we gonna play the angel of justice now?"

"Jace..." Alec warned his best friend, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Alec, the man is an assassin. It's his job to kill people. He almost put you on his list, too."

"But he didn't kill me."

"Not yet!" Jace replied.

"Jace..." Alec sighed, "Magnus had ample opportunities to fulfil his assignment, but he hasn't. He has promised that he will help me find whoever is trying to frame me for these murders."

"And you believed him, just like that?" Jace asked incredulously, shaking his head. Then he turned to face Magnus.

"Don't take it personally, but as I said, Magnus, I do not trust you."

Magnus couldn't blame him. He was an assassin, someone who killed people in a blink of an eye. Just because he spared a life doesn't make him a trustworthy man. Even though Jace’s questions and distrust annoyed him, he still felt a respect for the bodyguard. Jace wasn't someone who just gave away his trust easily.

"Jace, I swore an oath to protect Alexander and to find out who is behind all of this. I wouldn't do anything that’ll put Alexander in danger."

"Oaths are just words. They can be broken."

Magnus raised an eyebrow in surprise. Jace clocked his reaction, as the bodyguard realized his own words his cheeks tingeing slightly red, it had only been a few minutes since he had sworn an oath to Magnus.

"Not to me, and certainly not to our Order. If I break this oath, then more than just my honour is at stake," Magnus explained.

The assassin didn't know why exactly, but these words seemed to sway the bodyguard.

"Fine. If Alec will put his trust in you, place his life in your hands, then I will yield. Whether or not I like it," Jace relented. "But if you give me any reason to doubt your intentions, then the oath I’ve made today is void."

"Agreed," Magnus said, looking Jace straight in the eyes, showing him he wouldn't betray the little trust the bodyguard gave him.

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up, what do we do next?" Alec said manoeuvring the conversation in another direction.

"We need to prove that these photos have been doctored, fabricated," Magnus replied.

"Why don't we just burn them? Then they won't fall into the wrong hands," Alec asked.

"That's right, but we don't know whether they have copies. Therefore, it is important to prove as quickly as possible that these photos are not genuine," replied Magnus.

"I know of someone who could help us," Jace suddenly remarked.

Magnus raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Alec also appeared a little taken aback.

"Who were you thinking of?" Alec inquired.

"Maia."

"Have you already forgotten your oath?" Magnus asked, creasing his brow and squinting his eyes.

"Don't worry. She won't find out about your secret."

"And don't you think she'll ask where you got these photos or what this is all about? Or maybe even report it to the police?" Magnus questioned.

"We can trust her. She won't tell anyone once I’ve told her it needs to remain confidential."

Magnus didn't like someone else being involved or even seeing these photos. The more people privy to this sensitive information, the greater the risk that it could be leaked. That fact that Alec and Jace both knew so much already was a huge risk. Magnus is skating on thin ice, and he was desperately hoping it would hold.

"If you have any other solution, I'm all ears," Jace taunted when the assassin remained silent, challenging Magnus to come up with alternative recourse.

It infuriated Magnus to no end that Jace was in fact right. Sure, there was someone from the order who could do the job, but Magnus would need to involve his father; being the Order’s leader, he is the only one privy to the true identity of all members. Besides, it could take days, if not weeks, until they were to receive the information they require, as they were scattered across the globe with their own mission’s to fulfil. They just didn't have the time to wait that long.

Magnus had already checked the pictures himself, but whoever had doctored these photos was no doubt a professional; and they would need someone just as skilled to prove that the pictures were faked. Magnus cursed inwardly, not liking the idea of involving someone he didn't even know, but it seemed as if he had no other choice.

"All right," Magnus said finally giving in and ignoring the unpleasant feeling coursing through him. "But if she leaks just the slightest bit of information to som-..." Magnus threatened.

"We can trust Maia completely," Jace said, cutting him off. "She is an old friend of mine and I would trust her with my life. Besides, I have no intention of doing anything that would put Alec in danger," Jace assured him.

Magnus nodded to him. He knew that Jace would do everything in his power to protect his Duke and friend.

"Very well, then. Let's move ahead with this plan," Magnus finally agreed, hoping that he hadn't just made a grave mistake.

Jace grinned in contentment, but as another question evidently crossed the bodyguard's mind and his face turned resolute.

"How is it we don't know who's behind the assignment that your Order received? That doesn't sit well with me," Jace wanted to know.

Magnus explained to Jace that the client's instructions were always sent anonymously. The bodyguard's face darkened at this information.

"So we must keep our eyes and ears open and scrutinise everyone thoroughly," Magnus continued.

"I have already made a list of possible suspects."

"Did you add everyone from Alec's immediate environment?" Magnus asked.

"No, not everyone," Jace confessed.

"Okay, then please do it, Jace. Everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise."

"Magnus, we can definitely take Izzy, my father and my mother and my brother-in-law Simon and Lydia off that list."

"No, Alexander. As I told you, everyone will be put on that list."

"Magnus, this is my family. I trust them. None of them is behind this."

"And I have already explained to you, you would be astonished at what even the closest family members are capable of," the assassin countered.

Alec's eyes flashed angrily when he realised that Magnus wouldn't back down. They stared at each other neither of them willing to deviate from their positions. It was Alec who finally yielded, but not without compromise.

"Fine, but put them at the bottom of the list and if there's even the slightest suggestion that they're not our mysterious client, they are to be removed from the list immediately."

"That's fine with me," Magnus agreed.

"How and when do you want to investigate them all?" Jace asked.

"We'll start tomorrow at your family dinner," Magnus explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how you will cross-examine them," Jace insisted.

“It might surprised you what you can learn from body language. For those who seem suspicious, we will dig deeper and search their homes for evidence."

"You're gonna break into people's homes?" Alec asked in surprise.

"It’s one of my specialities," Magnus winked at Alec.

Alec grunted sullenly.

"I don't like it," the Duke muttered under his breath but said nothing more.

"Okay, so we have a plan. For now. Is there anything else we should discuss?" Jace asked.

"I think we've had enough for today," Magnus replied.

"Good. I'll contact Maia then." Jace reached for the photos and walked towards the door. He had almost left the study when he suddenly froze, he turned around to face them again.

"So this isn't real, between you, is it?"

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec spoke.

"No, Jace. It's just a cover so Magnus can be close to me."

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise. Was it his imagination or could he hear disappointment in the undertone of Alec's voice? Magnus examined the Duke's face but could not find confirmation of this. He must have been mistaken. Magnus pushed the thought aside, turning his head towards Jace.

"Remember. One word to anyone and you'll be dead before you can even think about counting to three."

"Don't worry. I don't intend on breaking my oath." Jace raised his right hand, which too was wrapped in a handkerchief. Then the bodyguard stepped out into the hallway, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

The bodyguard had barely left the room when Alec propped his elbows on his legs, burying his face in his hands.

"Is everything ok, Alexander?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec, worried.

"Yes...no... I don't know," Alec confessed, sighing heavily. "I shouldn't have left the photos on the desk. It's my fault that Jace found them."

"I should have considered it, too," admitted Magnus. "And if it's anyone's fault, then it's ours, combined."

"He should never have found them. Now his life is in danger, too." Alec desperately rubbed his hands over his face, not even hearing him.

"Alexander, nothing will happen to Jace. As long as he keeps his oath seriously, everything will be alright. He will be alright," Magnus tried to placate the Duke.

Alec slowly nodded and lowering his hands he leaned back into the soft-cushioned pads on the armchair. Magnus watched Alec grab his left shoulder with one hand kneading the muscle as if to release tension.

Following on impulse, Magnus stood up and stepped behind Alec. He laid his hands on the young Duke's shoulders and massaged them. Magnus almost believed that Alec would shy away from his touch. After all, they were alone and Alec had clarified that he didn't want to be touched if that was the case, but Alec let it happen and Magnus continued to knead his cramped shoulders.

A soft groan escaped Alec as Magnus found a particularly sensitive spot.

"That feels good," Alec breathed and Magnus felt the Duke relax under his touch.

A pleasant silence spread between them and Magnus enjoyed the feeling of the other man's firm muscles under his hands. How much Magnus would love to dispel all of Alec's worries, help him feel good, even if it was only for the moment, but Alec had made it clear that he didn't want that, and Magnus had promised not to cross that line.

"I have a question," Alec whispered as if he didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment.

"What do you want to know?" Magnus asked just as quietly.

"You told Jace, that more than your honour would be at stake if you were to break your oath. What did you mean by that?"

Magnus closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Should he really tell Alec about this?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alec said when Magnus didn't answer.

"No, it's ok." Magnus opened his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued to speak. "If I can't fulfil the oath, and we don't find out who is behind this, I will be put to death and it will be by my father’s hands."

"Excuse me, what?" Alec sat up jerkily and turned around to meet his gaze, eyes wide. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Magnus replied.

"But... why?"

"It's the Order’s law that if we cannot complete a mission, we must pay a price for it."

"And that price is your life?" Alec asked, disbelief resonating in his voice.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Alec's gaze. He couldn't have done it any differently, could he? The only other alternative had been to finish the job, and that wasn’t an option for Magnus. He had sworn to himself to never take an innocent life.

"And there was no other way?" the young Duke asked wanting to know. It almost seemed as if Alec had read his mind.

"Alexander, I had no choice but to carry out the mission or place you under my protection, I stood there with no proof to the contrary, I had to name a price that would convince my father I was serious."

"But what about your gift? You said your father would believe you."

"He would have believed me, just my word. That's right. But not the other members of the order. As I told you, I was given thirteen days to prove your innocence and to find the one who is intending to frame you for these murders… who wants you dead. If I fail, I will be forced to complete the mission. Jace was right when he said, the order of Bayang Hitam has a reputation for never leaving a job unfulfilled and the Order's members want to maintain that reputation, regardless."

Magnus looked down at his hands, which were tightly clutching the back of the chair. "That my father has given me the chance to prove I'm right, shows that he believes me. Even if he leads the Order, it is still a brotherhood and the other members could demand the mission be completed."

"But..."

"The rules are hard, but they are the rules, Alexander. They were made so that the Order could exist and survive," Magnus interrupted him, lifting his face to look up at the Duke. Alec narrowed his brows, watching him carefully.

"I understand there have to be strict rules, but why did you have to give your life as payment? Was there nothing else you could have named?"

Magnus sighed and shook his head. The assassin hadn't thought about naming a different price. He had definitely wanted to prevent his father and especially the other members of the Order from questioning his decision. And the easiest and quickest method was to give his life as a pledge.

"We will find them, Magnus. I won't let you pay that price. I swear," Alec said seriously, looking him deep in the eyes.

Magnus's heart stopped for a beat at those words, feeling tears suddenly gathering in his eyes. Hastily he turned away from Alec, trying to stop himself from weeping. He clenched his hands to fists and gulped heavily. _Why did these words affect him so much?_ After all, it was nothing unusual for him to look death in the eye. All of his missions were dangerous, and it happened more than once that he had nearly gotten caught by the police. Magnus knew, police officers had been instructed to shoot members of Assassin Orders on the spot, as they were considered of the highest threat.

The assassin heard Alec rise from the chair and stepping closely behind him; he felt Alec’s warm hand on his shoulders a few seconds later. That moment a single tear fell from the assassin's eyes, and he had to bite his lips to suppress a sob. _Damn, what was wrong with him?_

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

Magnus quickly wiped the tear from his cheek, forcing himself to smile before turning around to face Alec.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

The look Alec gave him clearly showed that he didn't believe him. The assassin blinked back the tears from his eyes.

"Really, everything is okay. Your words just surprised me a little. That's all."

"Okay," Alec said reluctantly. He seemed to sense that Magnus didn't want to speak about it any further and relented. "But if you want to talk about it, you're welcome to come to me. Anytime."

Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm with a reassuring gesture. "Thanks, but everything is fine. Really." Magnus couldn't help but notice the doubtful look that lingered on Alec's face.

"What do you say we go to bed early?" Magnus said trying to change the subject. It had already gotten dark outside. Normally, Magnus didn't go to bed until the early morning hours, but today he felt exhausted and longed to sink into the soft pillows in which the earthy smell of Alec was hanging.

"You want to spend the night here again?"

"Nothing against Jace, but I trust my abilities over his." Magnus winked at Alec and could not suppress a grin when he saw the slight blush on the Duke's cheeks.

Magnus moved towards the door. "Besides, it could happen that someone else might come to finish my job. I do not believe that the unknown client has given up quite yet."

The smile fell from his lips the moment he turned around. Magnus left the study without checking that Alec was following him, he headed straight for the Duke's bedroom. He hoped Alec didn't see his tears as a weakness. Magnus couldn't allow that under any circumstance. He had to be strong, had to make sure that Alec believed in him, that it was in his power to find the person who was trying to frame the Duke for these murders.

Magnus quietly sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. From childhood, his father had made it clear to him that only weak people couldn’t control their emotions and to do something as mundane as shedding a tear in the presence of others was shameful, weak. He told Magnus more than once that other people would use that weakness against him, and he should show no one a vulnerable side. Hence, Magnus had built a wall around him, protecting himself and preventing other people from seeing behind the self-confident façade that he normally wears.

Alec was the first person who had torn cracks in that wall. He was also the first person in whom Magnus placed his trust without taking an oath. Magnus sighed again and entered the bedroom, undressing quickly and leaving only his boxers on, just as he had that night, two days ago. Then he crawled under the blankets and only after he had buried his face in the soft pillows was it that Magnus realised, Alec hadn't followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Jace knows everything now. Was it a wise choice to tell him everything? What do you think? 👀
> 
> Alec gets more relaxed and comfortable when being alone with Magnus but why didn't he follow him? 😔
> 
> My poor bby Magnus. I want to put him in a warm blanket. It's totally ok to have a vulnerable side. You don't have to hide it. It don't make you weak when other people, especially Alec, see it. 🤧😭❤
> 
> ***
> 
> The next chapter is about the family dinner. 👀 Maybe they will find something that helps them to find the unknown client and/or the murderer?
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts about this chapter. ❤ I'm always curious about your theories and reactions to a new chapter. 😊😊❤
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @Commanderapril1/ # AUTFMfic
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April*


	10. Poison in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The doctor is on their way. Will be here any minute," Alec informed them. He had barely uttered the word when the sound of sirens could already be heard. Jace stormed out of the room to meet the ambulance outside. Thank the Angels, the Lightwood mansion wasn’t far from the closests hospital.
> 
> "This is all my fault,” Alec whispered.
> 
> Magnus looked up. Alec was pale in the face, his eyes wide in shock. The Duke repeated the words, over and over again. His hands shook heavily, and he staggered dangerously. Magnus rose quickly and placed Alec on one of the chairs.
> 
> "It's not your fault, Alexander," Magnus said quietly so that only Alec could hear him.
> 
> "But... if...I... she can’t die. Izzy just can't die, Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> thank y'all for your kudos/comments on my last chapter ❤
> 
> ***
> 
> Alec and Magnus are on their way to the family dinner and something unexpected will happen there. 😨
> 
> Happy reading ❤  
April

Magnus gazed from the limousine window, watching as the houses pass by; they were getting bigger and more expensive looking the further they got into the neighbourhood. He wasn’t really paying much attention to his surroundings, too lost in his own thoughts. If someone were to later ask him which direction they had taken, he wouldn’t be able to provide an accurate answer.

The constant drowning of Jace and Sebastian’s conversation from the front of the car filled the silence in the limousine’s rear, it was almost soothing, but the assassin couldn’t make out what they were talking about and if he were being honest, he didn’t really care.

Magnus turned his head slightly so he could glance at Jace from the corner of his eye. Wondering if it had been the right decision to tell the bodyguard about his secret? Magnus quietly sighed. He didn’t trust him, but Alec did. That should be enough reason for him not to doubt his decision, right?

For over fifteen years he has been an official member of the Order and he had never once slipped up, always following the rules, but now he had broken the most important rule, not only once, but twice within the space of four days. Great. A true masterstroke, he thought ironically.

Magnus swivelled his head further to look at Alec, he sat next to him in the back seat of the limousine. The Duke gazed out of the window, apparently also lost in his own thoughts. A single strand of his dark wavy hair had fallen onto his face and the assassin had to stop himself from gently sweeping it back from Alec’s forehead.

Magnus didn’t know how this could have happened, but Alec has inadvertently diverted him from his path and catapulted him into the unknown over the last few days, which Magnus wasn’t entirely comfortable with; on the contrary. The assassin felt as if he were losing control, and it made him feel unsettled. The knot that had gripped him tight in his stomach last night, twisted and intensified as he overthought his situation. His father would undoubtedly call him pathetic if he were to see him like this, so unsure and full of doubt.

From an early age, Magnus had learned that feelings and emotions would only cloud his judgment and hinder him from making the right decisions. Consequently, Magnus had always followed his father’s advice, trying to keep on his path. Until now.

Magnus narrowed his brows, looking out of the window again. He couldn’t understand why he felt this fear, he was absolutely sure it wasn’t due to the probability of dying. Looking death in the eye did not bother him at all. He had accepted that his life could end at any given moment a long time ago. But what was it then? He just didn’t know.

Magnus suppressed a yawn, pressing his lips firmly together. Last night’s rest had been too short. The assassin had lain wide awake long after he realized that Alec wasn't going to follow him to bed. He had tossed and turned from side to side hoping to find sleep, but his raging thoughts had kept him from doing so. It had been well after midnight before a restless sleep had finally overcome him.

During the night Alec had crawled into bed, too. Magnus had woken up for a moment, but he had immediately plunged back into the world of dreams. Disappointment had curled in his chest when the assassin had found the bed deserted in the morning. A slight warmth on the sheet had been the only evidence that Alec had allowed himself to get a few hours of sleep.

Magnus had barely seen the Duke since. Alec had spent most of the morning and afternoon in his study, fulfilling his duty as a Duke. Instead of spending time with Alec, Magnus had used his time to go through the list Jace had given him. It contained many names of servants, but also all names of his friends and family members, just as Magnus had requested. He had questioned Jace about the few people he wasn’t familiar with, wanting to know about their duties and connection to Alec etc.

The hours had passed by quickly, and it was already afternoon when Jace ordered them something to eat from the Taiwanese. Magnus found it irritating that Alec lived in his apartment without relying on any servants. He had asked Alec about it, but the Duke had only shrugged his shoulders without giving him any further explanation. Magnus had left it be, having diverted the conversation in another direction instead. He knew from his own experience that there were just some topics one didn't want to talk about. 

They had discussed further plans and agreed that it would be easier if Magnus were to live with them until they knew who had tried to frame Alec for the murders. It would certainly ignite some lively conversations in the Idris high society, but would serve their plan. Thus, Magnus had gone home in the afternoon to fetch a few things and had returned to Alec just before it was time to leave for dinner with Alec’s family.

A gentle touch tore Magnus from his thoughts, directing his gaze down to his hands as they rested in his lap. Alec was caressing his right hand with slow circles, trying to relax his clasped fingers. The assassin hadn’t even noticed that he had clenched his hand into a fist, and only now did he feel how his own fingernails digging painfully into his skin. Magnus blinked in perplexity as the Duke suddenly pulled his hand toward him and covered his palm with gentle kisses where his nails had left dark red half-moons. The touch of Alec’s soft lips tickled his skin, drawing a soft whimper from Magnus. He bit on his lower lip to suppress the sound but failed to keep it from slipping out.

Alec’s mouth continued to dance across the palm of his right hand. Magnus closed his eyes, surrendering to the warm feeling that spread through his body. The assassin swallowed heavily and the sharp knot in his stomach slowly dissipated. The caress of Alec’s lips felt so good and Magnus wished he would never stop. He relaxed into the feeling further as a quiet sigh fell from the assassin’s lips.

“Better?” Alec softly asked after a moment. Magnus opened his eyes he just nodded, not willing or even daring to use his voice. Their eyes met, and a smile tugged at the Duke’s lips. Magnus was glad that he was seated at that moment, absolutely sure his legs would have given out beneath him if he even considered standing now.

An impatient harrumph permeated through the car which had Magnus looking ahead in confusion. He had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone, and hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. The assassin’s eyes fell on Sebastian through the rear-view mirror. He narrowed his brows in irritation when he saw the look in the chauffeur’s eyes. Was it disgust, that he could see? Or even hate? Magnus wasn’t quite sure. He turned his attention back to Alec, seeing a smile forming on the Duke’s face. Alec shrugged his shoulders, it was barely noticeable and Magnus had the feeling that Alec was trying to assure him that he shouldn’t get worked up about Sebastian’s opinion; after all, it was all for show.

Magnus felt as if someone had doused him with a bucket of ice cold water. How could he have let himself believe that the tender cares had meant anything? His father was right. Feelings did cloud judgment. Alec had only been fulfilling his part of their arrangement by playing the role of a caring lover. How could he even have forgotten that? After all, it had been his idea. Magnus inwardly cursed. What was wrong with him?

Before Magnus could think about it any further, Sebastian opened the door on Alec’s side and the Duke got out of the car, but not without giving him another questioning look. Magnus took a deep breath before exiting the limousine, then steeping around the car to join Alec and Jace. A frown tugged at his eyebrows when he saw how Sebastian stroked the Duke’s lower arm before closing the car’s door, in an almost tender manner. Alec didn’t seem to notice the intermittent touch from his chauffeur, just nodding in reply as Sebastian said something to him, which Magnus couldn’t hear. The assassin followed the blond man with his eyes when he re-entered the limousine to drive it to its parking spot, wondering what that slight touch could mean. Had it been just pure coincidence? 

Magnus bridges the last meters to Alec and Jace. He was about to ask Alec about Sebastian, when a joyful outcry coming from the house resounded around them. A boy of about ten years old came running towards them. Magnus saw that he had the same dark brown hair as Alec, appearing very much like a smaller version of the Duke. Magnus assumed that the boy must be Max, the youngest scion of the family. Alec had told him that his mother had become pregnant again in her early forties; to everyone’s surprise.

The boy threw himself into Alec’s arms giggling happily as he wrapped his thin arms around his brother, the Duke returned the hug with the same intensity. Alec’s face glowed with love for his little brother and Magnus’s heart contracted wistfully when he saw it.

“Alec, I really must show you my new dinosaur figures. Mom finally bought me a brachiosaurus and a spinosaurus.”

“Slow down, Max. We have a guest today. It’s impolite not to welcome him first,” Alec reproached his younger brother.

Max pulled a grimace on his face and Magnus could barely suppress a laugh. The young lord turned to him.

“Good evening, Your Lordship. I’m pleased that you will dine with my family this evening.” Max bowed, bending his upper body so low that Magnus almost feared that the boy would kiss the ground.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Magnus replied in a friendly manner and nodded at the young nobleman.

The assassin had barely uttered these words when Max turned his attention back to Alec, jumping up and down excitedly in front of his elder brother, begging him to look at his new acquisitions.

Alec gave Magnus an apologetic look over his shoulder when Max pulled him along the driveway into the direction of the house. Magnus just shook his head and grinned, following the two brothers with Jace in tow.

Magnus had never had the opportunity to see the Lightwood family home from the inside, but it reminded him a lot of his father’s mansion. It was huge, lots of marble in its entrance hall and expensive things covered almost every empty space, but there was one decisive difference. Pictures of the family members hung at the walls, giving the house a modicum of familial charm at least.

Alec’s mother was waiting for them in the entrance hall, she greeted them cheerfully as they entered. Magnus had met her several times before at past events, but the last time he had seen her, however, was several months ago at one of the King’s balls. It had been a few days prior to Alec’s return to Idris. Magnus noticed that she had shortened her hair, and he thought her new hairstyle gave her younger and less severe look.

“Your Highness.” Magnus greeted the ducal mother, bowing slightly as protocol demanded.

“Please, call me Maryse,” Alec’s mother asked him. “We are among family here. There is no need for such formalities. After all, this is a family dinner, not a state banquet.”

Maryse pulled him into her arm and Magnus was a little taken aback by this gesture, but he eventually returned the hug.

“Nice of you to join us tonight, Magnus. Although I must confess I’m a little surprised that Alec has invited you to our home so quickly. I mean... as far as I understand, you only met each other a few days ago.” Maryse led him into the adjoining drawing-room, which was intended for welcoming guests.

“That is correct. But what can I say, Maryse? Your son captured my heart within a matter of minutes and it appears I stole his just as quickly.” He winked playfully at her and Maryse chuckled in amusement.

Magnus glanced at Alec who was crouching in front of Max, looking at the latest figures from his brother's dinosaur collection. The Duke ruffled his fingers through Max's thick hair and Max beamed at Alec for the admiration his elder brother gave him.

Magnus noticed from the corner of his eye that Maryse was watching him and it took all his effort not to flinch with the knowledge and the hopeful look Alec's mother was darting at him. He must be a far better actor than he thought.

A few minutes later Izzy and her husband Simon entered the room and Magnus greeted them.

“How nice that you are feeling better already, Simon. Izzy told me you had caught a bad flu a few days ago.” The assassin noticed how Simon’s ears turned pink at his question and Izzy giggled softly under her breath.

“Oh, yeah. That’s true, uh… but thanks to her uh… care I am much better now. Fortunately, it wasn’t that bad, but it was bad enough to forgo the King’s ball. I still regret that I was unable to attend, but what I’ve heard from Izzy, it was quite a successful event, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was an absolute success," Jace answered for Magnus as he joined them. Magnus didn’t miss the slightly sarcastic underlying tone of his words, but none of the others seemed to notice it. 

Normally, Jace’s girlfriend Clary would have attended the Lightwood family dinner, as well, but the bodyguard said that her mother needed her help with the new art exhibition, which had opened just a few days ago. Someone had called in sick at the last moment.

The four chatted about casual and mundane things as a servant entered the room and walked across the room to Maryse, who was engaged with talking to her sons and whispered something into her ear. 

“Dinner is ready,” she informed them, asking everyone to gather in the dining room.

Maryse walked over to Magnus, hooking her arm through his and led him into a small dining room, which was only used for private family gatherings. The others followed them and each of them took their place at the large table. Alec’s father still couldn’t take part in the family dinner. His state of health didn't allow him to leave his bed.

The mood at the table was exuberant though and soon happy laughter filled the dining room. Everyone was talking and exchanging their news of the last few days.

Magnus kept himself in the background though, only answering questions when he was addressed directly. Izzy gave him a questioning look now and then, never having seen him this reserved. Magnus ignored her glances as best as he could. He didn’t only want to use this evening to get to know Alec’s family better but also to scrutinise the family members and servants as closely as possible.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before the food was served, it was only then the assassin realized how hungry he really was. The conversation fell to a minimum and soon only the sound of clattering cutlery filled the room.

Magnus reached for his wine glass, bringing it to his lips. A slight smell of bitter almonds rose to his nose, and he frowned, smelling the red liquid again.

"Is something wrong with the wine, Magnus?" Maryse asked, who was sitting opposite to him.

Ignoring her question, Magnus took a tiny sip of the wine. A burning sensation spread instantly on his tongue. Hastily, he spat the wine back into the glass.

The assassin saw from the corner of his eye that Alec was about to drink from the wine, too. In panic, he knocked the glass from Alec's hand. It fell to the floor and shattered with a loud clang. The red liquor spilled across the pale floor, spreading like a pool of blood.

"Magnus, what the hell..."

"Someone poisoned the wine!" Magnus interrupted him loudly.

Everyone at the table looked up and Maryse audibly gasped. No one said a word, they only stared at Magnus with their mouths open.

The sound of another shattering glass broke the silence, followed by a choked sound. Izzy grabbed her throat, her eyes wide open in panic.

"I... can’t breathe...," she gasped.

Magnus grasped the situation immediately.

"Call 911. Now! Someone put cyanide in the wine!"

He jumped up from his chair, causing it to crash to the floor with a bang. The loud noise tore everyone from their state of shock and chaos ensued. Simon ran to lzzy, who was desperately trying to force air back into her lungs. Her chest rose and fell frantically. Alec dug into his trouser pocket for his phone. As soon as he had it in his hand, he dialled the emergency number. Maryse grabbed Max and hurried the crying boy out of the room. Her face was pale from fear.

Magnus ran over to Izzy, kneeling down next to her. Simon had laid her carefully on the floor, her head in his lap. She was still trying to control her breathing but the paralysing effect of the poison making it almost impossible.

Magnus fervently hoped that the emergency doctor would arrive in a few minutes. Cyanide poisoning was not to be trifled with. A small amount was enough to be fatal. Fortunately, the wine had diluted the poison, meaning the chance of survival was much higher than if it was taken in concentrated form.

Cramps shook Izzy's body and her eyes kept falling shut. Magnus spoke to her, trying to keep her conscious.

"The doctor is on their way. Will be here any minute," Alec informed them. He had barely uttered the word when the sound of sirens could already be heard. Jace stormed out of the room to meet the ambulance outside. Thank the Angels, the Lightwood mansion wasn’t far from the closests hospital.

"This is all my fault,” Alec whispered.

Magnus looked up. Alec was pale in the face, his eyes wide in shock. The Duke repeated the words, over and over again. His hands shook heavily, and he staggered dangerously. Magnus rose quickly and placed Alec on one of the chairs.

"It's not your fault, Alexander," Magnus said quietly so that only Alec could hear him.

"But... if...I... she can’t die. Izzy just can't die, Magnus."

Before Magnus could reply, the emergency doctor came running into the dining room, closely followed by two paramedics with a stretcher and Jace. There were servants at the door to the hall. Some of them sobbed quietly.

The doctor knelt down next to Izzy and examined her quickly. Then he took something out of his huge bag and injected it to her with a syringe. It must be the antidote, Magnus thought, hoping that it was not too late for her. The doctor and one of the paramedics lifted Izzy onto the stretcher and pushed her out of the room. Simon and Jace followed them. The second paramedic, however, approached Magnus and Alec.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?” the young man asked. Magnus estimated him to be no older than his early twenties.

Magnus looked down at Alec. His eyes were still wide, but his face had regained a little colour.

"Your Highness?” the man asked again, when Alec still didn't react. The paramedic knelt down in front of the Duke, looking at him a little perturbed, feeling for his pulse. "You'd best come with us to the hospital."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." The deep voice of the police chief echoed across the room. The paramedic looked up, a frown clouding his face.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I think it would be better if His Highness would come with us to the hospital," the young man objected, giving the police chief a serious look.

"Is his life in danger if he stays here?"

"No, but..."

"Then he stays here. He's a material witness and I have some questions for him," the chief said and looked over to Magnus. “And to his Lordship Bane, as well."

Before the paramedic could disagree, Alec spoke up.

"I'm alright. I feel much better."

"Are you sure? I can insist that you come to the hospital."

"No. That won't be necessary." Alec shook his head.

The paramedic didn't look convinced.

"I'll take care of him," Magnus offered as he stepped closer to Alec.

That seemed to calm the paramedic a bit and he raised from his kneeling position.

"All right. But if you feel yourself worsening, Your Highness, please call a doctor," the young man insisted.

Alec nodded in reply and the paramedic then bid goodbye.

Luke approached them as soon as the paramedic had left the room, being followed by one of his detectives. 

“Your Highness, my Lord, this is Alaric Rodriguez, one of my best detectives,” the police chief introduced his employee to them. Magnus was a little surprised though that Luke had shown up in person. Usually, his detectives handled this kind of operation alone.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I need to ask you a few questions.

“Of course! I think it's better if we take this into my father's study." Alec stood up and Magnus saw, with relief, that Alec was indeed feeling better. His hands had stopped shaking, and the shock had disappeared from his eyes.

They followed the Duke through the mansion, passing some of the servants who glanced at them worriedly. Magnus wondered where Maryse had gone but she was probably still looking after Max or had already left for the hospital.

It didn't take long to reach Robert Lightwood's study. It differed a lot from the one in Alec's apartment. Alec's study was bright with a modern touch, one could only describe this room as old-fashioned. Dark green curtains hung in front of the windows, which reached from floor to ceiling, absorbing much of the daylight. Heavy mahogany furniture took up most of the space and above the fireplace hung a painting of Alicante, framed in a heavy golden frame.

Alec went straight to a drink car, pouring Magnus and himself a whisky.

"I would offer you a drink as well gentlemen, but I assume you're not allowed to drink on duty.” 

Alec didn’t wait for an answer and sat down behind his father's desk, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table. He asked the two policemen to take a seat in the leather armchairs that were provided for visitors. Magnus went over to Alec, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed across his chest. The assassin sipped the amber liquid, enjoying the burning sensation of alcohol running down his throat while he listened to Alec answering the policemen’s questions about the incident. Alec seemed surprisingly composed, only when he told them about how Izzy collapsed, did his voice tremble a little. It didn't take long for Alec to finish his witness statement. Magnus also gave his testimony, confirming Alec's report.

"How did you know that someone had poisoned the wine?" Luke asked Magnus, narrowing his brows.

The assassin held the scrutinising gaze the police chief gave him.

"The wine smelled of bitter almonds, and when I tasted it, it burned like hell on my tongue. Both a clear sign of cyanide.”

"You tasted it?" asked Detective Rodriguez in surprise.

"Just a tiny sip. I spit the wine right back out.”

"You seem to know a lot about cyanide,” the police chief pondered.

"What are you trying to say, Luke?" Alec asked.

"I just have to consider all possibilities, Your Highness." The chief said, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

"You think Magnus poisoned the wine?"

"I..."

"He has nothing to do with it," the Duke interrupted him immediately.

"Your Highness..."

"No. I'll vouch for him. Besides, he tasted the wine himself. It's hardly conceivable that someone would drink it when they knew the wine was poisoned." Anger resonated in Alec's voice.

Luke sighed heavily.

"I would still like to know how His Lordship knows so much about cyanide. I mean, it is unusual that he was able to identify the poison so quickly.”

"Luke..."

"It's alright, Alexander," Magnus said softly, interrupting him.

The assassin closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Pictures of his mother appeared in front of his eyes and he swallowed heavily. Everyone in Idris knew that his mother had died shortly after his tenth birthday, but the exact circumstances of her death still remained confidential. No one knew that her death hadn't been a natural one.

Even Magnus didn’t know everything about how his father had managed to hide the fact that his mother had been killed and if he was being honest, he preferred not to know. The only thing he knew was that his father had taken care of his mother's murderer.

"There was a tragic death in my family many years ago."

"You mean your mother?" Detective Rodriguez asked him.

"No, there was another one. It turned out that the cause of death was cyanide. After that, my father had insisted that everyone in the family got taught how to identify this poison." Magnus explained carefully, knowing of course that he couldn't tell them that his father had taught him everything about this poison during his training as an assassin. 

"I’m not aware of any member of the Bane family who died from cyanide." The elderly policeman frowned sceptically.

"It is not someone who was very close to us. He didn't even live in Idris." 

"Was it murder?"

"Yes."

"And the murderer? Was he arrested?"

Magnus shook his head, drawing in a deep breath. Speaking of his mother's death was still hard for him.

"Do you have any more questions, Luke?" Alec asked before the police chief could continue his line of questioning. "It's getting late."

"No, I don’t but I'd still like to look at your wine cellar before we leave.”

"I will ask our housekeeper Hodge to show you the way."

Alec got up and escorted the two officers out of the room. Magnus dropped into one of the leather chairs, continuing to sip his whisky. Memories from his childhood kept coming back to him, pictures of his mother reading stories to him when he could not sleep, once again, or how she had kept him and his father company when they had trained together, a book in her lap. She had loved books, never going anywhere without one of her treasured novels.

"Magnus?"

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that Alec had returned. Apparently, the Duke had already called his name several times.

"Sorry... I... um... was just thinking of something. How do you feel, Alexander? Have you heard from the hospital yet?"

"I just got off the phone with Jace. Izzy's life is not in danger anymore. The doctor was able to inject the antidote in time, but they want to keep her in the hospital for a day or two for observation. Just to make sure the poison hasn't left any permanent damage."

"That's good news." It took a load off Magnus' mind.

Alec sat down next to him in the other chair and bent forward, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Yes, it was so close...” Alec whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"Do you still want to go to the hospital tonight?”

The Duke shook his head, lowering his hands again. He looked tired.

"No. It's already too late. The visiting hours are already over. Simon will stay with her in the hospital but Mom and Jace are already on their way back.”

Magnus hadn't noticed how much time had passed. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was almost eleven.

"Does the poison give you an idea of who might be behind it?" Alec asked.

"It was not another assassin. That’s for sure.”

"How do you know that?”Alec wondered.

"We only kill the people our clients ordered us to eliminate. We may use poison too, but the rules of our Order forbid us from killing any who are not on our list.”

"So, it means we're back to square one?”

“Not quite. We can definitely strike your family off the list. Everyone who attended tonight’s dinner is definitely innocent.”

Alec sighed in relief while leaning back into the pads of the chair, rubbing his face with his hands. Magnus was glad that no one from Alec’s close family was their client. He would definitely have to go to the wine cellar tomorrow to check whether he could find any traces the police might have overlooked.

A sudden yawn escaped Magnus and he quickly covered his mouth with his right hand.

"We should go to sleep. I've asked Hodge to have a room made ready for us.”

Magnus nodded in reply and followed Alec out of the room to the first floor. The guest room was furnished in the same old style as the study, only this time the curtains were dark blue. A huge double bed took up most of the room. Magnus almost expected a maid with a candle to come around the corner to light up the room. Magnus was slowly understanding why Alec preferred to live in his own apartment. This house felt more like a museum from the last century.

They undressed quickly, keeping on only their boxers. Magnus glanced furtively at Alec as he folded his clothes, putting them on a chair. It didn't escape his notice that Alec kept eyeing him as well, but neither of them spoke, an awkward silence spread between them.

Magnus dropped into the bed, sinking instantly into the softness of the mattress. He rolled towards the middle of the bed when Alec laid down beside him.

Quickly, he crawled back to the edge of the bed, facing away from Alec. Only now realising how tired he was, he buried his face in the soft pillows.

"Magnus?”

"Hmmm...," Magnus murmured, fighting against sleep.

"You didn't tell Luke the complete truth about the death in your family, did you?"

The assassin opened his eyes and turned around to face Alec. He could see that Alec was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. His hands were folded over his stomach. Alec turned his head and looked at him, but Magnus couldn’t see the expression on his face, it was too dark in the room. 

"What makes you think that?”

"You were twisting one of your rings the entire time. My mom does that too when she has something to hide.”

Magnus was surprised, blinking a few times. He never thought Alec had such honed powers of observation. It's true that he played with his rings when he was nervous or feeling uncomfortable. It was a habit that his father had pointed out to him over and over again, but the assassin had laboriously discarded this behaviour years ago. The fact that it started up again was a clear sign that he was letting the protective wall down more and more in Alec's presence.

"Who was the relative you were speaking of earlier?” Alec asked.

"It was my uncle, my father's brother. He died of cyanide poisoning.”

"Who poisoned him?"

"My father,” Magnus whispered.

His sight had adjusted enough to the darkness to see Alec's eyes widen at his words.

"Your father killed his own brother?”

"Yes. My uncle was responsible for my mother's suicide.”

"But I thought...”

"That nobody knows how my mother died? That's right. My father made sure no one knew the exact circumstances."

"Magnus, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's all in the past.”

"Still... I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you."

"Yeah.... It wasn't easy and it never will be, but it has gotten easier over time.”

Magnus turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. For years he had repressed the memories of his mother's tragic death, forbidden himself to think about it, even for a second.

"You don't have to tell me, but why did your mother kill herself?”

Magnus didn't answer. He wasn't ready to share this secret with someone. Magnus almost expected Alec to keep digging, but instead of urging him to tell him more, the Duke just reached out, grabbing his left hand. Magnus was just too surprised by this gesture, so he let it happen.

Neither of them said a word, just laying next to each other in this huge bed that would have been better suited in a historical museum than in a family home. Magnus listened to Alec's regular breaths, which grew deeper as time went on. A sign that the Duke had fallen asleep. The assassin also felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier and he also slowly drifted into the world of dreams, but one last thought flashed through his mind. He had meant to speak with Alec about Sebastian's earlier behaviour, but before he could catch the thought he had already fallen asleep, his hand still clasped in Alec's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Izzy. Hopefully she will recover from the poison attack soon. 😣 
> 
> It seems that Sebastian is ... unhappy ... with Alec and Magnus being together 🤔 
> 
> Aww, Alec and Magnus fell asleep holding hands 🤧🤧
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm not 100% sure whether you can survive a poison attack with cyanide but google says yes and I needed a poison you could smell and taste. 😅
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments. I love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. ❤
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm also on Twitter @Commanderapril1 #autfmfic 
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April :*


	11. A visit to an orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec only vaguely noticed how the children around him stared at him, and it was Ms Loss who finally pulled Alec out of his stunned state.
> 
> "Do any of you have any more questions?"
> 
> An older boy raised his hand and Ms Loss asked him to voice his question. Alec estimated he was thirteen or fourteen years old.
> 
> "How did you know that you weren't interested in girls, but in boys, Your Highness?" The boy spoke quietly as if it were uncomfortable for him to speak in front of the others. Alec had an idea why the boy asked him this question and he admired his courage for it.
> 
> "What's your name? "
> 
> "Erik, Your Highness."
> 
> "Have you ever kissed a girl, Erik?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Angels,
> 
> the next chapter is up. Izzy has some good news and Alec and Magnus are visiting a new orphanage together. Something will happen there. What? Find out in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

"You are what?"

Alec looked at his sister with wide eyes. She had been released from the hospital this morning. The doctors had kept her there for two days until they were absolutely certain that the poison had no lasting damage to her. She still looked a little pale around her nose, but otherwise, she seemed fine.

"I'm pregnant, Alec. In the sixth week," Izzy repeated quietly, grinning at him.

"Oh my god, that's incredible." Alec wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for you. "

"Thanks," Izzy whispered, wiping away a happy tear that cascaded down her cheek.

"Who already knows about it?"

"Simon, you and mom. But please don't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed," Alec promised.

Izzy sat down on the sofa, Alec automatically dropped down next to her on the soft cushions. He had barely settled himself on his sofa when his sister stretched her legs over his lap, as she always did. She smiled at him, but Alec didn't miss the faint worry lines between his sister's brow.

"How are you feeling, Iz?"

Izzy pushed a few strands of stray hair behind her right ear and her smile vanished for a moment.

"To be honest ... shitty. But please don't tell anyone. I don't want Simon or mom to worry any more than they already are."

"Izzy ... you were poisoned. It's normal not to be nonchalant about it or recuperate without even feeling a little demoralised."

Alec gently stroked her lower legs, massaging her tense muscles.

"I'm just so glad that the poison didn't ..."

Izzy fell silent and put a hand over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Iz"

She looked up at him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Alec."

Giving his shoulder a quick squeeze, she spoke before Alec could say anything.

"Have the police found out who was behind it or do they have any idea of a motive?"

Alec shook his head and his expression darkened.

The police were still in the dark. Just like Magnus, Jace and himself were. The assassin had examined the wine cellar the following morning, but he hadn't found any trace evidence that would lead to a suspect. No other wine bottles laced with cyanide were found. No fingerprints. Nothing.

The police had finally determined that the perpetrator must have added the poison to the wine shortly before it was served. Therefore, only one of their attendants could be considered with involvement. But of course, everyone had denied having had anything to do with it. The police had searched the servant's lodgings thoroughly and over the past two days, Magnus had also taken a look at their rooms; secretly, of course. But, nothing had been found there that would help them or the police to finally end the search. Nevertheless, his mother had released the kitchen staff from their duties until further notice; just to be on the safe side.

Of course, the incident with the poison hadn't gone unnoticed. Alec had received many emails over the past two days, in which citizens and members of other noble families expressed their support. Even the press had asked for an interview, but he vehemently refused to give one. Fortunately, the police made sure that nobody came close to his family's house, and two officers had also been stationed in front of his apartment in an undercover car to protect him; much to Magnus' displeasure. But Alec couldn't do anything about it. After all, the police were just doing their job.

"It's all very mysterious. Who would want to harm our family? I just don't understand it. We are not in conflict with any other families and have done nothing that warrants such an attack."

"I have absolutely no idea, Izzy."

Alec ignored the uncomfortable churning in his stomach. Lying to his sister had never been easy for him. They had sworn an oath as children to always be open and honest with each other. But Alec couldn't tell his sister that the attack was probably only against him. He couldn't tell her that someone had tried to frame him for those murders and that they wanted him dead.

"The police will find them. I'm sure of it," he said, trying to assure his sister.

"I hope so."

Alec squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him. He’d sworn to himself to not rest until he found out who was behind it. Alec just hoped they weren't running out of time. The ultimatum set by the Magnus' Order expired in seven days. So they didn't have much time left.

Magnus had asked him about Sebastian's strange behaviour the morning after the poison attack. Alec had been surprised at first. He hadn't even noticed that his driver had touched him in such an intimate way on the evening of their family dinner.

Alec didn't think Sebastian had meant anything by it. After all, it had only happened once. The young Brit had been in his family’s service for two years now and had always behaved admirably. Surely it was just a coincidence and Alec had initially been against Magnus' plan to break into Sebastian's apartment. But the assassin had insisted, however, and said that they had to investigate every possibility no matter how small. Jace had agreed with Magnus, so Alec had invited his mother to the theatre last night to keep the chauffeur away from his own apartment. Unfortunately, Magnus hadn't found anything and Alec didn't know whether to be relieved or not. They were again left with nothing. It was beginning to feel like they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

"But enough of that," Izzy said, taking a deep breath as the troubled and slightly apprehensive expression disappeared from her face. "I've got a favour to ask of you."

Alec eyed his sister quizzically.

"The doctors advised me that I should still be careful. Therefore, I cancelled my appointments for the next few days, but tomorrow, the new orphanage opens and I would like to ask for you to be there during the opening ceremony."

Alec ran through his calendars mentally. He had no important appointments scheduled for tomorrow, and even if he had, he was unable to say no to his sister. Not when she looked at him with her big pleading puppy eyes, as she did now.

"Fine! I'll do the ceremony for you."

"You are the best!" She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't even think that it's going to be a regular thing," Alec joked.

Izzy stuck out her tongue at him, but he couldn't miss the relieved smile on her face.

They then turned to less important topics. The siblings talked casually for a while longer, Alec soon realized that his sister was still quite exhausted from the events of the past few days, so he sent her home.

He had barely closed the door behind Izzy when Magnus entered the hallway.

"I'll go with you tomorrow."

Alec turned to the assassin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You overheard us."

Magnus just shrugged.

"Forgive me... It's a habit I just can't seem to break."

Magnus disappeared into the kitchen and seconds later Alec heard him making himself tea.

Alec shook his head at the assassin's behaviour and went to his study. He still wanted to go through some of his unanswered emails. He also had to change his schedule for tomorrow, making a few cancellations etc. Actually, that would usually be his secretary's job, but Alec didn't like being waited on hand and foot. He had only complied with having a chauffeur. His mother had made it clear to him that it would be inappropriate to the society if the Duke of Alicante were to drive himself around. It wasn't the first time he missed the life he had had in New York. Nobody there had known that he came from a noble family. It was so much easier.

Alec sighed and opened his laptop. He stared for a moment at the Brooklyn Bridge image that he had set as a desktop background. Then he started to answer the emails that had gathered over the past few days.

***

"It is such an honour for us that you are attending the opening of the orphanage today, Your Highness. Our children cannot wait to meet you in person."

Catarina Loss, the director of the orphanage beamed at him with joy.

"I hope your sister is feeling better. She was so happy that a new orphanage was to be opened."

"Yes, she's fine, given the circumstances. Thanks for asking, Ms Loss."

"I'm relieved to hear that, Your Highness."

Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus, who followed them in silence. He stayed a few steps behind Alec, just as the protocol demanded. Their eyes met for a brief moment and a smile appeared on the assassin's lips.

Ms Loss led them into an auditorium where journalists and most of the orphanage's children were gathered and already waiting for him. Alec walked on the stage under applause and then waited for everyone to settle before he delivered the speech that Izzy had prepared for the ceremony.

He had hardly uttered the final words when some of the journalists started raising their hands, ready to ask their questions, which Alec answered patiently. This was followed by a photo session with some of the orphans and he was asked to cut the red ribbon at the entrance to the orphanage to officially open it. Afterwhich questions rained down on him from all sides, not limited to the new orphanage. They used the situation to ask him about the poisoning incident of course, but Alec refused to answer any of them.

Alec was relieved when he was able to take a moment to relax a little later. He still felt a bit uncomfortable being the centre of attention. Even though he had been prepared for it all of his life, by his parents. But he had not yet completely gotten accustomed to it.

Alec was standing by the window in one of the classrooms. A huge playground spanned the back yard and some children took advantage of the good weather and romped about the square, playing all sorts of games together. Magnus leaned against the wall next to him and watched him in silence.

"Thank you for accompanying me today."

Alec saw Magnus shrug from the corner of his eye.

"I'm only here to protect your adorable butt."

Alec looked at the assassin and raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Adorable?"

"Well, I’ve had enough opportunities today to take a closer look at your behind, and I have to say your ass is something you can be proud of."

Magnus grinned broadly at him.

"Magnus, are you flirting with me?"

"I'm just telling the truth, Alexander." Magnus coyly winked at him as a quiet chuckle escaped from the back of his throat.

"Besides, you're officially my boyfriend, right. Don't you think people might find it a little strange if I didn't devour you with my eyes, from time to time? We're in the honeymoon phase, remember? Walking on cloud nine."

Alec snorted amused and then said,

"There will probably be an article about us tomorrow, with the heading: We can already hear the wedding bells. Could it be this year?"

Magnus laughed.

"Yes, probably."

The door suddenly opened and Ms Loss entered the room, telling them that the children had now come together and were waiting for them.

Izzy had wanted Alec to take some time to talk to a few of the children in addition to the official opening ceremony. He didn't mind. On the contrary. He loved children and this meeting was something he was really looking forward to.

The group consisted of children of different ages. The youngest child was just three years old, and the oldest would be seventeen in a few months. The boys and girls sat in a circle of chairs and Magnus and he took a seat in the two vacant ones.

The children bombarded them both with questions about their life as royals and all eyes gleamed dreamily when Alec told them about one of the King's lavish parties. One of the younger children - not much older than four - was particularly fascinated by Magnus and stared at the assassins with wide eyes the whole time.

Alec didn't miss the little girl's curious look and he arched one of his brows in surprise as she suddenly jumped from her seat and ran over to the assassin. The girl tugged at the assassin's pants excitedly and Magnus lifted the child onto his lap. Squeaking cheerfully, she kicked her short legs back and forth. Alec blinked a few times, he couldn't take his eyes off the assassin. Magnus held the girl in his arms as if he had never done anything else. He leaned down and whispered something in the child's ear that had her immediately giggling, giving Alec a furtive look.

Alec only vaguely noticed how the children around him stared at him, and it was Ms Loss who finally pulled Alec out of his stunned state.

"Do any of you have any more questions?"

An older boy raised his hand and Ms Loss asked him to voice his question. Alec estimated he was thirteen or fourteen years old.

"How did you know that you weren't interested in girls, but in boys, Your Highness?" The boy spoke quietly as if it were uncomfortable for him to speak in front of the others. Alec had an idea why the boy asked him this question and he admired his courage for it.

"What's your name? "

"Erik, Your Highness."

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Erik?"

The boy nodded, blushing. A few of the children made a face and a small smile tugged at Alec's mouth.

"Well, when I kissed a girl for the first time, I was about your age. I still remember it as if it had happened yesterday. It was okay, but nothing more. No tingling in the stomach. No butterflies. Nothing."

Erik nodded again, showing Alec that it had been the same for him when he had kissed a girl.

"Well ..." Alec continued. "A few weeks later a new boy came to our school. He was tall, had raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was the prettiest boy I have ever seen. "

"But I thought Lord Bane is the prettiest boy you have ever seen, Your Highness?" a petite girl with curly blonde hair interjected.

Alec heard Magnus giggle softly and Alec gave him a quick look and regarding him before answering the question.

"That's right. But I didn't know Lord Bane at that point." He winked at the girl. "So ... when I saw this boy for the first time, I suddenly felt butterflies dancing in my stomach. It took another two months before I had the courage to speak to this boy. We finally met outside of school and then one day he kissed me. From then on I knew that I was interested in boys and not in girls."

"That means I just have to kiss a boy to find out, Your Highness?"

"That would be one possibility."

Erik's face lit up and there was a determined expression in his eyes.

"But make sure the other boy wants it too, before you do it," Alec said seriously.

Erik nodded for the third time.

"Do you kiss Lord Bane?" The boy who asked this question was no more than six or seven years old. Ms Loss gave the child a horrified look and the boy quickly murmured, "Your Highness."

"Yes, I do."

An amused smile appeared on Alec's face when the children asked him to give Magnus a kiss. Ms Loss tried to calm the boys and girls and exhorted them to behave, but to no avail. She shrugged apologetically, but Alec told her that he didn't mind.

He got up and walked over to the assassin, his heartbeat growing faster with every step. Magnus watched his every move but smiled at him, playing his role perfectly. Alec stopped in front of the assassin and gazed at him for a second before he leaned down to kiss him.

Magnus tasted sweet today like vanilla and caramel. Butterflies awoke in Alec's stomach and his lips tingle like static electricity sparking between them. The girl on Magnus' lap cheered with joy and the other children followed suit.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds and wasn't more than a short touch of their lips. Alec took a step back and looked down at Magnus. He couldn't hide the small, dreamy smile that formed on his lips. The assassin's lids were still closed and there was a slight flush on his cheeks. The sight took Alec's breath away and he swallowed a few times.

Finally, Magnus opened his eyes and their eyes locked. The look the assassin gave him was so intense that Alec forgot where they were for a moment until an embarrassed harrumph from Ms Loss tore them from their intimate bubble. Feeling his cheeks flush, Alec hurried to take his seat again.

A few more questions followed then Ms Loss ended the meet-and-greet. She thanked Magnus and Alec for their time and said goodbye to them, shooing the children out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you," Alec apologized, noticing that the assassin avoided his eye contact.

"It's alright, Alexander. It was just a kiss," Magnus assured him, trying to play the situation down. Alec didn't believe him, but he said nothing.

"Besides, it wasn't the first time and you forget that it was my plan to fake this relationship."

"Yeah. That's true."

Alec ran a hand over his neck. The butterflies were still dancing inside his stomach and it irritated him. Why did the kiss feel like it meant something? He didn't know. Something had changed and he felt that it wasn't just with him. It had been just a brief touch of their lips. Nothing compared to the kisses they had already shared.

Alec swallowed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the feelings that the assassin had awoken in him. But he couldn't let that happen, could he? _No…_

Alec shook his head slightly, pushing his feelings and thoughts aside and followed Magnus out of the classroom. They met Jace in the hallway, who was already waiting for them. Neither said a word and Alec ignored his best friend's questioning look.

Silently, they walked down the hallway until they reached the exit. Jace opened the front door for them and Alec stepped outside. He had barely left the building when suddenly something flashed in the sunlight, blinding him for a moment. Before the Duke could make out what it was, Magnus pulled him down to the ground.

Alec hit the ground hard and the impact forced the air out of his lungs. Magnus landed on top of him as a sound of pain escaped the assassin.

Chaos broke out around them and Alec barely noticed Jace running past them, disappearing in the direction from where the glare had blinded him.

Magnus moved over him, sitting up slowly.

"Are you hurt, Alexander?"

Alec shook his head, adrenaline still causing through his body. He wondered what had just happened just as the assassin suddenly grimaced, gripping his right shoulder. Startled, Alec realized that there was a knife in the other's back. His heart fell instantly.

"By the Angel, Magnus! You're hurt!"

Alec straightened up, ignoring the pain in his left arm.

People came running from everywhere and someone shouted to call 911. Ms Loss knelt next to them and other orphanage staff surrounded them.

"Please, don't move, Lord Bane. The doctor will be here any minute."

"This is nothing. I'm fine."

"Magnus, there's a knife in your shoulder. It's not nothing," said Ms Loss, forgetting the courtly etiquette.

Alec could hear the assassin mumble something like "I've survived worse". It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived at the orphanage. Medics jumped out of the vehicle and came running towards them.

They immediately took care of Magnus and led him to the ambulance. One of the paramedics insisted on taking a closer look at Alec's arm.

"These are just a few harmless abrasions," Alec said but couldn't hide the pain underlying his voice.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but it's better if you accompany us to the hospital, we need to x-ray your arm for a possible fracture."

Alec gave in and a few minutes later he was sitting next to Magnus in the ambulance. They had carefully placed the assassin on the stretcher.

Several police cars arrived and immediately thereafter, police officers were bustling around everywhere. They cordoned off the area and cleared the crowd away.

"You seem to attract danger lately, Your Highness."

Alec looked up. The chief of police stood at the open ambulance door with his hands on his hips, eyeing him critically.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Alec evasively.

One of the paramedics indicated that they wanted to head off and started to close the ambulance doors.

"We'll talk later, Your Highness," Luke said.

Alec nodded to the chief, then the doors slammed shut.

***

For the next three hours, Alec was unable to speak to Magnus privately.

As soon as they got to the hospital, the assassin was taken to one of the operating rooms.

A doctor came to Alec and examined his left arm. As Alec had suspected his arm wasn't broken, only a few abrasions. The doctor cleaned them and applied an antiseptic ointment.

"Alec, are you alright? Are you seriously injured?" His mother came running towards him, Izzy followed her closely.

"Nothing happened to me, Mom. Everything is fine."

He hugged her tight.

"Where's Jace?" Izzy pulled her brother into her arms.

"He went to the precinct to testify. He'll be here any minute."

"What the hell is going on? First the poison, now an attack with a knife. I don't understand it at all," his mother sobbed.

"Mom, calm down. The police will surely be able to clear this up quickly," Izzy tried to calm their mother.

"Oh God, Iz. I hope you're right."

Izzy gave her mother a handkerchief. Then they sat silently in the waiting room, waiting for Magnus to come out of the operating theatre. Jace joined them at some point and reported that the knife thrower had unfortunately escaped. Jace had tried to catch the person responsible, but they disappeared too quickly between the houses, where it had been impossible for him to follow. The bodyguard couldn't even tell if it had been a man or a woman.

It was another hour before a doctor finally came up to them, telling them that the knife had successfully been removed. Magnus was lucky and had not suffered any serious injuries. Alec breathed out in relief. According to the doctor, Magnus would be able to leave the hospital today.

Alec entered the assassin's room, closely followed by his family. Magnus was sitting on the bed and a nurse was helping him into his shirt. A thick white bandage peeked out from under the dark red fabric and Alec's stomach contracted at the sight. Magnus had saved his life for the second time today. He hoped it would be the last time and they would find out who was behind this sooner rather than later.

"Thank you, Magnus. You truly are a guardian angel. If you hadn't been… I almost lost Isabelle and now Alec as well." His mother carefully hugged the assassin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Magnus stroked his cheek, smiling sheepishly.

"It… that is supposed to be my job," Jace murmured, clenching his hands into fists.

"Jace," Alec hissed warningly, but no one in the room had heard his bodyguard's words.

Izzy and his mother didn't stay long and they said goodbye to them. Each of the two thanked Magnus again and Alec promised his mother that they would come to visit sometime over the next few days.

"I will let Sebastian know that he should come to pick us up," Jace said then also left the room.

Alec sat down on the edge of the bed next to Magnus and looked at his hands in his lap.

"You saved my life. Again... So...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Alexander. I promised to protect you."

Alec raised his head and turned towards the assassin.

"Magnus ..."

"Let it be." Magnus jumped off the bed and turned his back on him. "I need to speak to my father."

"We can drive you over later."

"No. That would be unwise. I have to speak to him about Order's matters."

Alec eyed Magnus and he had the impression that the assassin was keeping something from him.

"You know who threw the knife, don’t you?"

Alec rose from the bed, walking over to Magnus. The assassin didn't answer immediately, as if he was struggling to tell Alec the truth.

"Her name is Naga Hitam. She is one of us."

"What ... but how… I mean, how could you...?" Alec was too surprised to speak in full sentences.

"How do I know it was her …?" Magnus wiped his face with both hands and took a deep breath before he spoke on. "I saw the knife. It was her sign on it. Everyone in our order decorates their weapons with an animal symbol. That way we can recognize each other."

"But why is your father sending another assassin? I thought the order gave you thirteen days to prove that the evidence against me was falsified?"

"That's why I have to talk to him. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Magnus got dressed and then went towards the door. Alec grabbed the assassin's arm before he could leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

Magnus looked at his hand, frowning irritably.

"I said I wanted to talk to my father." His voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"Right now? Don't you want to rest a little first?"

Magnus sighed heavily.

"Alexander, we're running out of time. The sooner I clear this up, the better."

"But how do you get to your father?"

"I've already called my father's assistant. She'll be here any minute."

Alec released Magnus. He wouldn't be able to stop the assassin anyway and he was right after all. They were running out of time.

"Very well. Will you call me as soon as you find out more?"

Magnus nodded and then left the hospital room without another word. Alec sighed. He sincerely hoped that there was a plausible explanation for the incident today. The duke circled his shoulders to release his tense muscles. A condition that was becoming a more and more common occurrence. A clear sign that he's been worrying too much lately.

Alec walked down the long hospital corridor, lost in his own thoughts. The image of a black panther elegantly winding around a knife's shaft appeared in front of his eyes. It was Magnus' knife. The one he had left behind in his bedroom six days ago. Alec had initially paid little attention to the ornament, but now that the assassin had told him it was an assassin's sign, Magnus' sign, the animal symbol gained a new meaning. The panther was a powerful and majestic animal. One that could move elegantly and unnoticed through the darkness of the night. Just like Magnus._ It fit perfectly_, Alec thought before he left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is pregnant. OMG OMG OMG. Will it be a boy or a girl? What do you think?
> 
> Awww... the meet-and-greet with the kids was soo sweet and they kissed again, yay!
> 
> Uh oh... shit... there is a second assassin trying to kill Alec. Will Magnus still be able to protect Alec from them? What explanation could Asmodeus have for this situation? Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter. If you like this chapter or want to share your thoughts about it with me, write it in the comments below. I'm always happy to hear from you, dear reader.
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @CommanderApril1 / #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April :*


	12. Naga Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger assassin reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an assassin's blade. It was the one he had fended off with his body only a few hours earlier to protect Alec. He had secretly taken it with him, surely by now they would be wondering where the knife had disappeared to, but that was of little interest to Magnus at the moment.
> 
> Asmodeus looked skeptically at the knife in Magnus' hand. Without saying a word, the younger assassin threw the dagger on the desk with so much force and causing it to clatter across the table, it stopped just before his father's elbow. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow questioningly.
> 
> "Did you send Naga?" Magnus asked his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angel,
> 
> so... who is Naga Hitam? Well we will find out in this chapter. 😉
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Magnus stood in front of the closed door to his father's study. A vein on his temple pounded as he clenched his hands into fists. His right shoulder felt as if someone had set it on fire and he knew that he wouldn't be able to endure the pain much longer without taking some painkillers, but at the moment it anchored him, preventing him from doing something rash.

The assassin took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. Images of the day kept popping up into the forefront of his mind, making it all the more difficult for him to control his emotions. Magnus had never been a believer, but he had sent more prayers of thanks to the heavens over the past few hours than he could count. If he had been distracted for just a moment longer or reacted a tad more slowly, the knife would have found its target. Fear swirled in his gut, mixed with the anger that had caused through his body ever since he found out who had thrown the knife. His body trembled from the emotion raging inside him and both feelings intensified, the thought that Alec could have died today. _If..._

The door to the study was suddenly opened and his father stood in front of him. Startled, Magnus blinked a few times, unconsciously taking a step back.

"How long are you going to hang around in the hallway?" His father asked, raising one brow.

Magnus swallowed an indignant answer. He couldn't act too hastily. His father could still have a plausible explanation for the appearance of the other assassin. Magnus straightens himself, as much as it was possible with his injury.

"I need to talk to you about something important, Tuan."

"Then come in."

Asmodeus took a step aside, signalling for him to enter the room. Magnus walked past his father, crossing the room to sit down in one of the armchairs in front of the desk. They were made of dark leather and Magnus remembered when he was a little boy he liked to sink into the soft cushions and watch his father work. But that had been a long time ago.

The older assassin stepped around his desk and dropped into his own chair, resting his forearms on the table and clasping his hands together in front of him as if he were about to pray.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ajan?"

Magnus couldn't remember the last time his father had used his real name, they had become more and more the Tuan and Ajan Hitam in recent years.

The younger assassin reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an assassin's blade. It was the one he had fended off with his body only a few hours earlier to protect Alec. He had secretly taken it with him, surely by now they would be wondering where the knife had disappeared to, but that was of little interest to Magnus at the moment.

Asmodeus looked skeptically at the knife in Magnus' hand. Without saying a word, the younger assassin threw the dagger on the desk with so much force and causing it to clatter across the table, it stopped just before his father's elbow. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Did you send Naga?" Magnus asked his father.

Magnus didn't need to explain why he was asking. He was certain that his father had already been informed of today's events. As the leader of the Bayang Hitam, he had his eyes and ears everywhere.

"No, I didn't."

"Then who? Has anyone in the order claimed the job for themself?"

Again his father answered with no.

The anger that had been simmering in Magnus' body flared. He jumped up from the chair, grabbing the first thing he could get hold of, and hurled it against the wall. The glass paperweight shattered into a hundred pieces.

The assassin’s breath was heavy. A severe pain flashed through his upper body - he clutched his shoulder, unable to stop the sounds of pain falling from his mouth. Magnus hoped that the stitches on his wound were not torn.

"Are you badly hurt?" His father asked him.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He stared at his father in surprise when he noticed real concern in the older assassin's eyes.

Magnus cleared his throat, trying to swallow the tightness in his throat and shook his head.

"No, it's not that bad."

Magnus dropped back into the armchair wiping his face with his hands in frustration.

"Sorry for smashing your paperweight."

His father indicated with a wave of his hand as to not worry about it and Magnus' anger ebbed a little.

"I need her real name, Tuan."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give it to you."

Magnus exhaled heavily.

"There are only two possible reasons for today's attack on the Duke. Either Naga Hitam has ignored your instructions and has taken the matter into her own hands without informing the Order, or she is the one who staged this whole fiasco. In any case, I need her name."

His father narrowed his eyes and looked at him in silence. Magnus waited patiently for him to answer.

"You have feelings for him."

Magnus winced slightly.

"What? Why would you think that?"

Asmodeus pointed at his lap and Magnus looked down, seeing that he was unconsciously turning one of his rings the whole time. It was not the first time over the past few days that this gesture had betrayed him. He urgently needed to work on his self-control.

"You are playing with the fire, Magnus. You know that, right?"

"I've got everything under control," Magnus answered, but lowered his eyes.

The older assassin sighed heavily and Magnus thought for a second that his father would dismiss him but then he opened an old book from which Magnus knew contained all the secret details of each assassin. He reached for a fountain pen and seconds later the scratch of the metal feather filled the silence between them causing a shiver to run down Magnus' spine. Without a word, his father pushed the piece of paper over the desk and Magnus picked it up.

"Please, promise me you will be careful, Magnus."

The younger assassin nodded to the older assassin and looked at the note in his hand.

His father had given him the real name of the red dragon. Finally, he had a lead which could direct him to the mysterious client and hopefully to the full moon murderer as well. Magnus stood up and left the study without saying another word.

Only later had he noticed that his father had addressed him by his real name for the first time in years.

***

"Are you worried about me, Alexander?"

Magnus pressed his phone between his ear and shoulder and used a black eye pencil to draw a thick line on his waterline. He had told Alec everything about what he had found out about the other assassin and that he was thinking Naga Hitam could lead them to the full moon murderer. Alec had been relieved to hear that they finally had something in hand to possibly find a way out of this whole dilemma but Alec's worry about his well-being was something that confused Magnus and not in a bad way he had to admit. And _that_ confused him even more.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I know what I am doing, Alexander."

Magnus didn't miss the quiet sigh on the other end of the line. He knew he started to put an invisible wall between them but he needed a clear head for tonight's mission.

"Please... just promise me to not jeopardise your life, okay?" Alec asked.

"Okay, I promise," Magnus said, trying to soothe Alec. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yeah."

Silence spread between them and for a moment Magnus just listened to the soft breathing on the other end of the phone and to his own heartbeat.

"Magnus…"

"I need to leave soon," Magnus said quickly, cutting Alec short. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Okay."

"Sorry, Alexander, I…"

"You don't have to explain. Do your job, assassin."

Magnus chuckled softly, shaking his head and then ended the conversation. He put the eye pencil back on the small dresser where he kept his makeup utensils. The assassin looked in the mirror, checking his makeup one last time. He had chosen something dramatic tonight and dark eyeshadow emphasized his gold-green eyes, made them shine.

Magnus glanced at his watch. He still had an hour before the night would completely spread its shadows across the city, only then was he able to move in the darkness unnoticed.

But before he leaves, he had to make sure to get rid of the bandage. It constricted his torso like a corset and that was more than a hindrance. He left his room and started looking for Dot.

He finally found his father's assistant in the library. Magnus stopped in the entrance and looked around. The walls were completely covered with heavy wooden shelves with books upon books lined side by side on them. Magnus hadn't been in this room in a long time, it reminded him too much of his mother. But he needed Dot's help and so he pushed his thoughts of his mother aside.

His father's assistant sat in an old armchair with worn armrests, a testament to the hours’ Dot and his mother had spent reading there; her feet were tucked under her legs and a heavy open book rested on her thighs.

Magnus cleared his throat and his father's assistant looked up in surprise. She knew that he normally avoided setting foot in the library.

"What's up, Magnus?"

"I have to go on an important mission tonight and this bandage is too restricting. I need something that gives me more freedom to move."

Dot put the book aside she had been reading, raising from the chair.

"Ok, I'll help you."

"Thank you. "

The young woman from Salem was not just his father's assistant. She had been trained as a nurse a few years ago and had treated his injuries and those of his father more than once. Magnus followed her into the small treatment room that the older assassin had set up especially for her. She certainly couldn't replace a doctor, but her skills were sufficient for most of their injuries.

Magnus took off his black tunic and threw it carelessly on the treatment table. Then he sat down on a small stool, turning his back on Dot. She carefully began removing the bandage.

"Your father told me you saved the Duke's life twice now."

Magnus nodded.

"I still don't understand why you yielded your life as a pledge?"

The assassin glanced over his shoulder at Dot.

"He is innocent. You know, I swore to never kill someone with a pure soul."

Dot didn't know about his gift, but she trusted his judgment. She hummed in agreement and put an adhesive pad over the freshly stitched wound. It hurt, even though she put it on carefully, and Magnus pressed his lips together to suppress a whimper.

"But did it have to be your life? You could have chosen another payment."

Her voice sounded suffocated and Magnus knew that if he were to turn and face her now he would find tears in her eyes.

"I had no other choice, Dot."

Dot exhaled in frustration and then patted him on the left shoulder, indicating that she was done. Magnus reached for his tunic and put it back on and turned around.

"Just promise me one thing," Dot said.

"And that would be? "

"Be careful, ok? "

"Why is everyone suddenly saying that? Even _he_ is all of a sudden the caring father. I mean, have I ever been careless?"

Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was not used to others worrying about him. It made him feel incompetent. He looked to the side hastily when he noticed Dot's scrutinizing look.

"Magnus, it's okay if others worry about you. I know that since your mother's death you have kept your heart protected behind a high wall while trying to ignore your feelings. "

Dot put a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"I know that your father demands that of you. But it is not good for you. You are lonely and I know how much you want someone to stand by your side. Someone you can completely trust. Someone you could open your heart to. Please, don't let the Order rule your life, Magnus. You're not just Ajan Hitam, assassin and shadow who destroys those who bring mischief and destruction. You're also Magnus Bane, future Duke of Edom and a man with a heart full of love. Don't let Ajan take complete control."

Magnus looked at his longtime friend, not knowing what to say. She was right, he knew that. In recent years, he had become more and more committed to the Order. He had accepted one assignment after the other and had barely allowed himself to live his _other_ life. If he wasn't careful, Magnus Bane would disappear and only Ajan Hitam would be left. Magnus knew that he was running away, trying to escape into the darkness of the night, becoming more and more a shadow. His eyes fell on the clock hanging over the door. It was late and he had to go soon.

"Thank you for ..." He pointed at his back.

She just shrugged, eyeing him in silence.

"You have feelings for the Duke, right?" Dot said out of the blue.

"Please, don't you start, too." Magnus sighed. "And I don't have feelings for him."

"Liar," Dot murmured softly.

Magnus blinked a few times but before he could react, she had left the room.

The assassin ran a hand over his face and then laughed softly to himself. Dot was right. Again. He could no longer deny that he felt something for Alec. The Duke had actually managed to break through the protective barrier around his heart. Had torn it down brick by brick over the past few days without Magnus even having noticed. Magnus knew he was playing with the fire; just as his father had warned him. But whose advice should he listen to?

The assassin made a frustrated sound and then took a deep breath. He didn't have time to worry about it right now. It was time to find Naga Hitam. After that, he could deal with his feelings and love life.

***

An hour later, Magnus was crouched on a rooftop, hidden in the shadows of the night, looking down at the apartment where Naga Hitam was supposed to live. There were no lights on and at first glance, there were no signs that anyone was at home.

The apartment was on the third floor and had no balcony. Magnus raised his brows. It would not be easy to get in unnoticed, but so far the assassin had been able to overcome each and every obstacle that stood in his way.

Magnus scanned the multistorey apartment building. It was an inconspicuous area. The people who lived here belonged to the simple middle class. The assassin lowered his eyes, looking over the note his father had given him one last time. Fortunately, he had written down not only the name but also the address. Magnus carefully folded the piece of paper and stowed it in the inside pocket of his coat.

It was cold tonight and the frigid wind blew uncomfortably over his skin. The picture of a sleeping Duke appeared in front of his eyes, causing Magnus to feel like he was caught in déjà-vu. He shook his head hastily to banish the notion from his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. Naga Hitam was not just any assassin. She was one of the best in the Order and if Magnus wasn't careful, she could quickly terminate his life.

The assassin pulled the hood of his dark coat closer in his face, the lower half of his face was covered by a black kerchief so that only his eyes were visible. Magnus scanned the area again, looking for a way to break into the apartment without being exposed. Suddenly the light in the stairwell in the building on the other side of the street went on and the assassin saw through the stairwell window that a young man had entered the hall from the upper apartment. An idea formed in his head. It was risky, but it was the quickest way to get into the building.

He quickly vacated the roof, crossing the street as carefully as possible, scurrying from one shadow to another. Magnus had just reached the corner of the building when the young man opened the main door, exiting the building. Putting one foot in front of the other, the assassin pushed himself along the wall as fast as possible without taking his eyes off the young man. At the very last moment, Magnus pushed a foot between the door and doorframe before it shut, slipping through the gap into the stairwell. The lights went out and Magnus waited a moment in the darkness before climbing the stairs to the third floor as quietly as possible. The assassin hoped that no other resident felt like going out for a night walk; a few moments later he was standing in front of the door to the red dragon's apartment.

He listened, but there were no sounds through the closed apartment door. The assassin started to pick the lock, taking but a few seconds and Magnus had gained entree.

He slowly opened the door, slipping into the dark hallway and reached behind himself to quietly close the door. The assassin listened carefully, but apart from the ticking of a clock, the apartment was silent. Magnus frowned. It was too quiet.

He pulled out one of his knives and took a few steps into the apartment, listening intently for any signs of life. Glancing into a small bathroom and a narrow kitchen while passing, he found nothing noteworthy. The third door along the hallway was closed. Slowly he pushed the door handle down and carefully opened the door. He held the knife protectively in front of his body, ready to ward off an attack at any time. Glancing into the room, he froze. A curse escaped his lips and echoed unnaturally loud through the apartment.

The bedroom looked like a bomb had hit it. Cupboards and drawers were torn open and clothes were spread all over the room. A bedside lamp was on the floor, presumably knocked over in a hurry. A picture had been torn off the wall and revealed an empty safe.

"Shit…" He swore again. He was too late. Lilith had expected him and was probably already over the hills and far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you expect Naga Hitam to be Lilith? 👀
> 
> And what do you think will Magnus do in regards to his feeling for Alec? Whose advise should he listen to? Amodeus' or Dot's? 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what will happen next... I would be forever greatful for it.
> 
> ***
> 
> As far as I'm aware AO3 no longer counts hits from unregistered users on fics. So please, please remember to log in. Thank you 💖🙏
> 
> Psst... the next chapter is one of my favourite 😉...
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Until the next chapter 💖
> 
> With love  
April 💕


	13. Follow the whispers of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knew he had to make a decision. He closed his eyes and listened to himself. For the first time in his life, he tried to follow the calling of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> I hope y'all doing okay.
> 
> So, this is one of my fave chapters in this story and I hope it will make all your Malec hearts a bit more happy.
> 
> I changed the rating to explicit bc... well, there will be smut soon 🙃
> 
> And now... Happy reading  
April

Alec didn't know what had woken him. It was dark in the bedroom, only the milky rays from the moon and glimmering stars illuminated the bedroom’s interior with a pale light. Alec blinked sporadically as he tried to adjust his vision to the dismal darkness. It took a few seconds, but he discerned that it was eerily quiet in the room.  _ Too quiet _ , he thought. Alec fumbled blindly in the darkness to feel the space next to him but found the other side of the bed cold and empty.

A glance at the alarm clock revealed that it was just after two in the morning. Frustrated, he rubbed his face, trying to dispel the tiredness that was bidding to drag him back to sleep.

A yawn escaped him as he sat up to gather himself out of bed and without turning the light on, he reached for his sweater and sweatpants which he had thrown over one of the two armchairs before going to bed. Goosebumps spread over his upper body and Alec would have liked nothing more than to crawl back under the warm covers, but he wanted to check on Magnus. Quickly, he put on his sweater and pants and immediately felt warmer for it.

It was the second night in a row that Magnus didn't really sleep. Alec had barely seen the assassin over the past two days, as Magnus had been busy desperately trying to find out where Lilith had disappeared too. The assassin was certain that she was the one who had sent the doctored photos. But why? This remained a mystery. Unfortunately, an examination of her apartment revealed nothing, much less a lead to anything.

Alec found Magnus on the balcony. The assassin stood with his back to the french doors, his arms perched on the parapet, his head tilted slightly backwards. Magnus wore only a thin dressing gown and matching pyjama bottoms and the sight alone caused a cold shiver to run down the Duke's spine.  _ He must be freezing. _

Deciding that something warm to drink might helpt, Alec went into the kitchen. He searched for the tea Izzy had brought with her on one of her visits and found it in the corner of one of the cupboards. The box was still sealed. Alec normally preferred coffee, but he thought that tea would be a better choice for a nighttime drink.

The smell of cinnamon and orange flowed from the box when he opened it, and Alec took a closer look at the packaging. Happiness tea was written on the box, he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Juggling the two teacups in one hand, Alec reached for a woollen blanket on his way to the balcony. He quietly opened the glass door and joined Magnus under the stars.

“I hope you like cinnamon and orange. Unfortunately, I have nothing else," Alec said apologetically.

Magnus turned to him and Alec realized he that didn't even look surprised to see him. The assassin accepted one of the two cups, smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Alexander. Orange and cinnamon, is just perfect."

Returning the smile, Alec put his mug on the small side table and unfolded the wool blanket he had brought out with him. The assassin looked surprised when he draped it over his shoulders.

“You are trembling."

“Oh, I didn't notice."

“So lost in thought?"

“Mmm ..."

“What are you thinking about? "

“Everything and nothing," The assassin murmured.

Alec raised an eyebrow but said nothing. If Magnus wanted to talk about it, he would do so. Alec had learned over the past few days that pushing him wouldn't help. 

Silence spread between them as they drank their tea, enjoying each other's company for the moment.

“Have you ever wondered if anyone lives on one of those stars?" Alec asked after a few minutes, looking up to the nights’ sky.

Magnus chuckled softly.

“What?" Alec asked as he glanced at Magnus, then turned his attention back to the sky. The stars sparkled like little diamonds in the sunshine.

“I was serious with the question. I just can't imagine that we're the only ones who live in this huge universe."

Magnus hummed in agreement but remained silent. Minutes passed in which neither of them spoke, both lost to their own thoughts.

“Do you think my mother now lives on one of them?"

Alec looked at the assassin with astonishment. Magnus regarded him and shook his head in agreement, as though he couldn't believe what he had just said.

“Forget it. That was just childish."

“No. No not at all," Alec hastened to say.

“I miss her," Magnus whispered it so quietly that Alec almost thought he had imagined the assassin's words.

Hearing a soft sniffle, Alec turned himself around to face Magnus noticing the assassin’ head had lolled forward and he was now tightly gripping the parapet. Magnus lifted a hand to his face and swept away tears that were falling down his face.

“Hey ..." Alec said quietly as he placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder to comfort him.

“Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm not usually so sentimental."

“You don't have to apologize, Magnus. It's ok to miss your mom."

Magnus rubbed his cheeks again and suddenly straightened himself. Alec could tell the exact moment Magnus began to bury his emotions behind his mask again.

“Has Jace heard anything from Maia?"

Alec shook his head, not surprised that Magnus changed the subject.

“He will contact her again tomorrow and ask how far she has gotten."

“Okay. I hope we hear something soon. We only have four days left."

“I know," Alec said quietly, sipping at his tea.

In four days the Order will decide whether or not he’ll live. Only four days left for the assassin to prove Alec's innocence: Four days and it will be determined whether or not Magnus had to pay the price.

Alec's heart achingly contracted at the thought as he gasped. He gripped his chest and rubbed at his skin trying to relieve the pain he felt in his heart, knowing full-well that it was not that easy.

“Are you all right, Alexander?" Magnus asked, his tone somewhat troubled.

“Yeah, it's nothing. Just a cramp."

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“You are a terrible liar, you know."

Alec felt his cheeks warm, he was grateful for the darkness of the night.

“Really… Everything is fine," Alec tried to assure the assassin.

All of a sudden a hand was on his arm as Magnus came into view.

“You know you can tell me anything."

Could he? Could he tell Magnus that, despite odds with all logic, he has developed deep feelings for him? Could he tell Magnus that he is the first man in his life that he wants to be with for longer than a brief moment? Could he tell the assassin that he is on the verge of falling in love with him?  _ Oh shit… _

The realisation hit Alec like a hurricane, taking his breath away. He had known Magnus for just over a week now, and yet never felt so strongly for anyone as he does for this assassin. He had sworn to himself that he would not let this happen, but in spite of all his efforts not to allow his feelings to develop, he had failed.

Alec subconsciously licked his lips, trying to not panic or overreact to the realisation he’d just made, he noticed too late - Magnus had caught the movement of his tongue. The assassin gazed up, his eyes locking with Alec’s and Alec swallowed strenuously. Magnus' gaze was so intense that within an instant it felt as if his body was on fire. His breath quickened and his heart fluttered against his chest, alike to the rapid beating of a bird’s wings caught in a cage.

Magnus swiftly leaned forward towards him, and before Alec could take in what was happening - the assassin's lips brushed gently over his. 

Powerless to move Alec was caught in the moment as he closed his eyes. They shared nothing more than a delicate caress of their lips, but it felt so warm and so soft - prompting an electric spark of warmth to explode at his core, proceeded by a gentle shiver that ran through Alec's entire body. It felt as though hundreds of butterflies were dancing in his stomach, this was mixed with the building fire in his body… 

Slowly and almost hesitantly, Magnus’ tongue explored his mouth. Alec wished for nothing more than to be able to let it happen and accept the promise the assassin was making with this kiss. 

But Alec couldn't let this happen. He just couldn't allow himself to give in to his feelings for Magnus. It took all of his willpower to break the kiss. His heart screamed frantically begging him not to, but Alec had always been someone who followed his mind, it was no different this time.

Alec broke away from Magnus taking a step back, he pushed the assassin away. The Duke saw the despair and hurt in the other man's eyes and almost pulled Magnus back into his arms.

“Why Alexander?" Magnus whispered.

“Why what?" Alec asked though he knew precisely what the assassin was asking.

“Why don't you listen to what your heart tells you? I know you feel what I feel.”

“I... I just can't, Magnus. It wouldn't be an appropriate decision. It just, wouldn't work."

“Is it because I'm an assassin?”

“Magnus ..." Alec turned away from him, unable to bear the pleading look in the other man’s eyes.

“Tell me the truth, Alexander," Magnus asked.

“Magnus, you… you kill people. It's just not right.” Alec didn't know why it was suddenly so important for him to clarify this.

“I don't just kill people. I am not a nefarious killer and you know that. I only do what others are not capable of doing because they are bound only by law.”

“But you are a murderer. A hitman,” Alec said. His voice trembled with suppressed anger, he didn't really know why he was so angry at this moment.

“I'm an assassin of the Order of the Bayang Hitam, yes! But I serve the balance between good and evil. I kill only those who truly deserve it."

“It's still not right. It's against the law.”

Alec knew Magnus was not a bad person. He had been able to take a look into the assassin's soul. It shone bright and pure. It was barely tainted by dark shadows, those that indicate Magnus had committed something unforgivable; something like killing people. Alec clenched his hands into fists, not knowing what he should do. His heart was still begging him to listen to his feelings but his mind was attempting to stop him from doing so. The conflict that was raging inside him threatened to tear him asunder.

“Have you ever tried to see the situation from a different perspective, Alexander?" Magnus abruptly asked.

“Why should I do that? There is no reason to justify murder. ”

“No? ”

"No!" Alec said harshly, turning back to face Magnus. “Killing is a sin."

Magnus sighed.

“So you'd rather let innocent people die, knowing that you could have prevented it? ”

Alec remained silent, avoiding the assassin's gaze.

“Answer me, Alexander," Magnus said, pushing him for a reply.

“I don't know, Magnus. I can’t answer that question. I… I just don’t know…" Alec stopped and pressed his lips firmly together, cutting himself off from saying anything else.

Magnus nodded to him as if he understood what was going through his head.

“I used to think like you once. When my father sent me on my first mission and I had to eliminate my first target. I wanted nothing more than to break free of my life. I cursed my father for forcing me to commit such terrible acts. I hated that I was too weak to rebel against him, that I didn't have the will or power to say no.”

“Magnus ..."

“No, please… Let me finish,” the assassin interrupted him. Alec sighed but signalled with a wave of his hand for him to continue.

“Years passed before I finally understood that being an assassin isn't only bad but also has its positive sides. I still remember the day when I finally understood something that my father has always tried to make clear to me. It was on my 18th birthday but instead of celebrating with my friends and family, my father sent me on another mission… I was to eliminate a serial killer. We had received enough evidence convincing us of the man's guilt. You may be wondering why we didn't inform the police back then, but the evidence we had was unofficial and the perpetrator had been able to provide an alibi for every day the murders had happened. We knew someone was covering for him."

Magnus closed his eyes and drawing in a deep breath… 

“The night was cold and I sat on the rooftop for hours, freezing like hell. When my target finally went to bed and I was able to carry out my job unnoticed, the new day was almost dawning. Afterwards, I sat at his bed until I was sure that the man was really dead. Just as I was about to leave the apartment, the sun bathed the room in bright light and that’s when I noticed a slip of paper lying on his bedside table. It was a list of names. Some were crossed off, but most were not. I quickly realised that this was his list of the victims he was planning to kill and had already killed. I can't remember exactly how many names were on that list, but it was lengthy." Magnus gulped hard before he continued.

“I know that killing is a sin, that it is against law. I do not want to dispute that, and every day I hope that no one has to cross this line. But I chose to take those shadows on my soul. I'm not saying that I enjoy taking people's lives; quite the contrary. The moment the warm blood flows over my hands, I want nothing more than to be someone else. When I sit with them, waiting until they take their last breath, seeing the light disappear from their eyes, I want to change my life more than anything… It is horrifying. Every damn time. But then I remember why I'm doing this. Why I take their lives. Being an assassin gives me the opportunity to save others and that helps me to get through it. It makes it more bearable." Magnus sighed and he opened his eyes again, peering at him.

“I'm an assassin, Alexander. Trained to take people's lives. I can't change my past, I can't undo my actions. I can't change what or who I am."

Magnus fell silent. His breath was laboured, almost as if he had run a distance, the assassin wrapped his arms around his body, trying to give himself the comfort that Alec couldn't give him in that moment. It was tearing the Duke apart to see Magnus like this, but his mind forbade him to show compassion and instead of hugging Magnus the way his heart wanted to; Alec crossed his arms over his chest, trying to prevent his heart from winning over his head.

“That's not true. Everyone is responsible for their own actions and decisions. You decide who and what you are." Alec’s voice sounded calm, almost cold. No one would have suspected that there was a fight going on inside of Alec. Nobody would believe that his feelings were almost driving him to distraction.

Magnus winced at Alec's harsh words, but the assassin quickly regained control of himself and snorted.

“You are one to talk, Alexander. I have been able to observe you over the past few days, enough to say that you are not happy to have inherited your father's title."

“That is something different."

“How is it different?"

“I'm just doing my duty. I was born into this family. This life has been destined for me since I saw the light of day. I can't just say that I don't want to be a Duke anymore and turn my back on everything. Unfortunately, it's not that simple. It would mean the downfall of my family and I cannot allow that." Alec said matter of factly.

“So, you think it is different for me? I was also born into this family. Since my birth, it’s been predetermined that I follow in my father's footsteps, in both regards. I also am unable to say that I don’t want to do it. If I could just turn my back on the Order, if it were that easy, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can’t… I'm bound by blood and oath and it would mean my death if I were to leave the Bayang Hitam. Whether I like it or not or not I can't change it."

There was so much anger in the last few words that Alec suddenly realised that Magnus really hated his life.

It was at this moment that Alec understood. He understood that Magnus didn't kill because he wanted to, but because he was forced to. He understood that Magnus didn't want to be an assassin, but couldn't change it and possibly would never be able to. 

Even if Magnus had found a way to make sense of what he was doing, Alec realised that Magnus wanted nothing more than to find a way out of his life, but didn't know how to. Pictures of the past few days appeared in front of his eyes. Pictures of Magnus, how he had helped Izzy when she was fighting for her life or how he took the little girl on his lap and made her so incredibly happy at doing so. He saw Magnus crouching over him after saving his life for a second time and asking about his well-being even though he had been injured himself.

Yes, Magnus killed, took other people's lives, but he wasn't an evil person. He did it to stop the evil, and even if Alec disagreed with Magnus leading a life as an assassin, he could finally see that Magnus was more than that. Magnus was charming, generous, brave, and every time when he walked into a room, there was always a spark in him that lights up everything and everyone around him. At least that's how it felt to Alec.

Alec knew he had to make a decision. He closed his eyes and listened to himself. For the first time in his life, he tried to follow the calling of his heart. It wasn't easy, but he finally managed to silence the voices in his head. He imagined what his life would be like in ten, twenty, even fifty years. Pictures of his future popped up in his mind and he realised that Magnus was standing by his side in every dream vision he could see. A warm feeling flooded through him. It was something he didn't want to name yet, but it felt good and a smile formed on his face. Alec opened his eyes and looked down at Magnus. He had made up his mind. It wouldn't be easy for them, but he would stand by Magnus, help him to find a way out or at least a compromise… 

“I don't know how, but we'll find a way, Magnus. I promise you."

Magnus laughed nervously, avoiding Alec's gaze. Alec saw the despair that was still raging in the gold-green eyes of the assassin.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, pulling him into his arms, hugging him tightly. He felt how Magnus tried to resist the hug, but Alec held him steadfastly. After a moment, Magnus relaxed into him and put his arm around him, clinging to him like a drowning man. Alec heard the soft sobs that escaped Magnus when he pressed himself closer to Alec and the Duke wondered if Magnus had ever experienced love and care in the years after his mother's death. Alec didn't think Asmodeus had ever looked like a good loving father. Not after what he'd learned about the man over the past few days.

Alec gently caressed the expanse of Magnus' back with one hand and muttered incoherent soothing words. He rocked the assassin back and forth until Magnus' tears had dried up.

“Better?"

Magnus broke away from him and nodded.

Alec cupped Magnus' face with both his hands forcing the assassins to look at him. Alec gently wiped away the traces of tears that were still visible on his cheeks gently with his thumbs.

Their eyes met and Alec saw the uncertainty in Magnus' gaze.

“I want to be honest with you. I don't like that you're an assassin and kill people. I don't know how, but I'll try to accept that part of your life. As long as you do it for the reasons you named, I think I can learn to live with it. ”

“Alexander…"

“Please, let me explain. ”

Magnus nodded. Alec continued to stroke the assassin's cheeks gently with his thumbs and took a deep breath, trying to let his heart speak.

“You are right… I… I have feelings for you and that is not just a rave." Alec laughed softly. “No... every time I see you, you literally take my breath away, make my heart beat so fast that I'm afraid it will explode. I don't know yet where our journey will lead, but I know one thing… I've never felt anything like this for anyone, the way I feel about you, it scares me." Alec swallowed hard. 

“I mean… we have only known each other a little over a week now, but no matter how hard I’ve tried to resist, you’ve managed to sneak into my heart in such a short time. I cannot promise you that it will work out, but I want to try." Alec paused and looked deep into Magnus' eyes, searching for confirmation that the assassin felt the same way as he did. He was not disappointed. 

“You have shown me over the past few days that you are not just an assassin. No… you are also a man who puts the well-being of his fellow-man above his own. You are charming and caring, and beautiful.” The assassin rolled his eyes but he returned a smile that tugged at Alec's heart. Magnus wanted to say something, but Alec indicated that he was not yet finished speaking. 

“You allowed me to take a look into your soul, trusting me in such a way was so overwhelming at first. I know you did things which have caused the shadows on your soul, and it amazed me how it still can shine so brightly, but I do know now that you have a good heart and that outshines everything else.”

“Have you ever tried writing poems? You can handle your words pretty well.”

Alec laughed and shook his head. He was about to reply, but the assassin silenced him by lightly touching a finger to his lips.

“Thank you for your honest words, Alexander. They mean everything to me.” Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's mouth, tracing the contours of his lips. 

“I have never felt so strongly for someone as I do for you. I agree with you, it is frightening, but at the same time it gives me the courage to stand up for what is important to me.” Magnus suddenly reached for one of Alec's hands and taking it he lay it against his own chest just above his heart. Alec felt the rapid beat of Magnus’ heart under his fingertips - racing in tandem with his own heart. 

“If my heart were to beat any faster I would probably die, but believe me when I tell you I would walk out of this world as a happy man.”

The glimmer of a smile lay on Magnus' lips and before Alec could react, Magnus pulled his head down towards him and softly pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec sighed, finally accepting the promise the assassin gave him in this kiss. He felt Magnus put his arms around his neck, his fingers buried in his hair delicately grasping at the roots.

Alec knew that it wasn't going to be easy for them. They were playing a dangerous game. If the Order were to find out that Alec knew about Magnus, their common journey would be over before it had even begun. But right now Alec didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the fact that there were only a few days left until the Order of the Bayang Hitam would force Magnus to end Alec's life if they couldn't prove his innocence.

Alec pulled Magnus even closer to him until their bodies met from their chests to their toes, but even that wasn't close enough. He deepened the kiss, trying to wipe all negative thoughts from his mind, sinking further into the peaceful moment that the union of her lips offered them both.

Alec finally gave in to the voice of his heart and it was the happiest moment he had ever experienced. Here, on his balcony, under the stars and in Magnus Bane's arms… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🥺🥰 They are happy. For now.... 🙃
> 
> Let's hope Maia will be able to help them. 🤞
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever greatful for it.
> 
> ***
> 
> As far as I'm aware AO3 no longer counts hits from unregistered users on fics. So please, please remember to log in. Thank you 💖🙏
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Until the next chapter 💖
> 
> With love  
April 💕


	14. A zoom into the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec, are you up yet?" Jace's voice was slightly muffled by the door.
> 
> “Yes, Jace. Has something happened?” Alec asked without moving from his position over Magnus. His voice sounded a little breathless and hoarse.
> 
> “Maia just called. She can finally prove that the photos have been forged. She is coming over to show us later this morning."
> 
> Magnus watched as a wave of emotions ran across Alec's face. Surprise, relief but also disappointment - much like his own, that this wonderful and peaceful morning was now over. Reality had caught up with them and their little intimate bubble, in which they had been enveloped a few seconds earlier was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi cupcakes 
> 
> Hope y'all safe and healthy.
> 
> Soooo, this chapter has some fluff and finally some good news. 👀
> 
> Happy reading ☺  
April :*

Magnus was roused by the sound of a slow and steady pulse, the sound of life beating beneath him at the same steady pace and rhythm as his own heart - as if both hearts were beating as one. Sleepily, he listened to the thump, thump, thump of Alec's heart against his ear as he rested upon Alec’s chest and for the first time in a long time Magnus felt safe and protected. Savouring this peaceful moment which he found here within the other man's arms, the assassin snuggled further into the warmth of the body next to him, not yet ready to face the day.

The sound of Alec's soft and adorable snores filled the silence in the bedroom and Magnus smiled to himself. Lazily, he caressed the Duke's stomach, tracing the contours of the muscles that he could distinctly feel under the skin with his fingers.

“That tickles." Alec chuckled softly.

Magnus tilted his head upward and his eyes were met by the Duke’s lingering and somewhat sleepy gaze through his somnolent heavy eyes.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

“It's alright, babe."

Alec pressed a kiss into his hair as Magnus' heart fluttered at the endearment. The assassin rested his chin on one hand and brushed aside a stray strand of hair from Alec's forehead, feeling elated and enjoying being able to have this peaceful morning with Alec. An unexpected piercing pain shot through his right shoulder. Magnus sharply inhaled the air hissing as he drew in a breath between his teeth. _Ouch_…

For a delightful moment in time, Magnus had forgotten his injury…

“Are you all right?" Alec asked as he narrowed his brows, studying him with a daunted worried expression on his face.

“Yeah, I'm okay."

Magnus sat up, tightly gripping his throbbing shoulder.

“Are you sure?"

The assassin nodded in reply, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was just after nine am. Too early for Magnus' liking. He slumped back into the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. Magnus felt the mattress shift beside him and after a few seconds, Alec emerged above him, a frown clouding his face.

“Is everything really okay? You’re not lying to me?"

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I'm fine… Really… It's just a little scratch, nothing more. I won't feel it at all in a few days."

Magnus wasn't used to other people worrying about him. He raised his hand and gently stroked Alec's forehead, smoothing the line of worry from between his brows with his fingertips.

Alec bent down, his face was suddenly so very near to Magnus' that the assassin could feel Alec’s delicate warm breath caressing his skin.

“Thank you," Alec whispered.

“For what?"

“For saving my life… Twice."

“Anyone would have done the same."

The duke shook his head.

“No, Magnus, that's not true. So again, thank you."

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec bridged the remaining few inches between them, rubbing his nose gentle over his. The assassin giggled under his breath, feeling a burst of warmth exploding within his heart. Never in his lifetime had someone actually thanked him for saving their life… Magnus had never felt so loved as he did in this moment. _Loved…_ Magnus blinked a few times, overwhelmed by his own thoughts.

The feeling in his heart intensified, spreading right through him until he could feel it pulsating on his fingertips, tingling in his stomach like butterflies dancing across a bright blue sky. Tears rapidly started gathering in his eyes and Magnus tried to stop them from falling, but he failed. Slowly, one tear after another ran down the sides of his temples and Alec was there immediately, wiping them away with a tender caress of his thumb.

“Hey, what's wrong?"

“Nothing. I'm just happy. You make me happy, Alexander."

A slow smile worked its way across Alec's face and reaching into his eyes. The Duke lowered his head again and kissed him, brushing his lips tenderly over his. Magnus sighed into Alec's mouth, returning the soft and tender kiss. Slowly and lazily they moved their lips in unison, enjoying the feeling of their mouths on each other’s, it didn't take long before the kiss became deeper more passionate and greedy. Magnus opened his mouth willingly, welcoming in Alec's tongue, greeting the other with his own and in a hot sensual dance as they twined together.

The assassin raised his hands, wrapping them around Alec's neck and burying his fingers in the Duke's hair. Heat swelled in his body, pulsing through his veins and he pulled Alec closer to him. The Duke supported himself on his arms as his hands resting on each side of Magnus' head, careful not to strain the assassin's injured shoulder. The kiss continued and Magnus felt the fire of arousal growing inside him, starting to wake up his body.

A quiet moan escaped him and Magnus wished they could kiss like this forever but at some point, the urge to breathe became too prominent to ignore. He released Alec's lips, breathing heavily.

The assassin bit down on his bottom lip stifling a groan as Alec brushed against his semi erected cock while shifting his weight a little to find a more comfortable position between Magnus' legs. The assassin noticed how dark with desire Alec's eyes had become - Magnus knew that the same acute response could be seen in his own eyes as well.

“I ..." Alec swallowed, licking his lips.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted the moment between them and Magnus groaned in frustration.

“Alec, are you up yet?" Jace's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

“Yes, Jace. Has something happened?” Alec asked without moving from his position over Magnus. His voice sounded a little breathless and hoarse.

“Maia just called. She can finally prove that the photos have been forged. She is coming over to show us later this morning."

Magnus watched as a wave of emotions ran across Alec's face. Surprise, relief but also disappointment - much like his own, that this wonderful and peaceful morning was now over. Reality had caught up with them and their little intimate bubble, in which they had been enveloped a few seconds earlier was shattered.

“All right. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Magnus drew in a shaky breath.

“Everything ok?" Alec asked, softly looking down at him.

“Yeah, I… " Magnus swallowed hard. "I just need a moment."

Remaining in this position, both tried to tame the heat in their bodies. Alec briefly brushed his lips over Magnus'. The touch was gentle and barely noticeable, yet it sent a shiver down the assassin's spine. He closed his eyes, surrendering to Alec's sweet caress. How he would have loved to spend the morning in bed with Alec, wanting nothing more than to snuggle back into the warmth of his arms. But they had to take a look at what Maia had found and Magnus couldn't wait any longer to inform his father about it. Finally, they would be able to prove Alec’s innocence.

“We should get ready for Maia's visit," Magnus whispered after a few minutes.

Alec sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, we really should."

Alec rose from his position and got off of the bed. Magnus immediately missed the feeling of Alec's warm body against his, pouting as he watched Alec putting his clothes on. With a quiet sigh, he crawled out of bed, reaching for his own dressing gown and then he followed Alec out of the bedroom.

***

Alec placed a steaming hot mug of coffee in front of him, stealing a chased kiss from his lips. The corners of Magnus' mouth curled up into a small smile then he eagerly delved into the french toast which Alec had made for him. Maia would be here in half an hour to handover the documents with the enlargements of the two pictures and evidence of their tampering.

“Did I miss something?" Jace asked Magnus could literally sense the sceptical look that the bodyguard was giving them both.

Magnus pressed his lips together, preventing the ensuing smile from spreading across his face. It wasn't for him to explain what had happened between Alec and himself. After all, Jace was Alec's best friend, not Magnus'.

“No, you haven't," Alec simply answered, evading the question from his bodyguard as he poured himself a coffee. Magnus watched from the corner of his eye as Alec threw a glance in his direction, and the assassin grinned but kept his head tilted down a little to keep his reaction concealed.

Jace snorted, murmuring something in the line of he didn't buy it for one second. Ignoring his bodyguard’s statement, Alec bent down again coming closer to Magnus, raising his chin with a delicate touch from his fingers and pressed another kiss on his mouth.

“I'm going to quickly jump under the shower. Be right back, babe."

Jace choked on his coffee and started to cough. Chuckling, Alec left the kitchen with the coffee mug clasped in his hand. The bodyguard looked at his best friend with a bewildered expression on his face before turning his attention on Magnus.

“Babe?" Jace's voice was barely more than a hoarse croak as he cleared his throat.

Magnus coyly shrugged his shoulders and shoved the next bite of his french toast into his mouth.

“Why aren't either of you answering any of my questions this morning?" Jace asked, obviously a little annoyed.

“It's simple, Jace. It's just none of your business." Magnus replied with a small smirk.

The bodyguard dramatically rolled his eyes…

“My God, I don't want to know any details," Jace said with a frustrated tone underlying his voice. But then the expression on his face swiftly darkened.

“Basically, I don't care if it's just a façade between you two or not, but be warned, Magnus. If you hurt Alec's feelings in any way or break his heart, do anything that would put him in danger, You will pay for it."

Magnus peered up from his breakfast. Deliberately setting down his knife and fork he rested his elbows on either side of his plate, resting his chin upon his threaded fingers…

“I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that it's not my intention to hurt Alexander. Not in any way. He is special and I will do my utmost to make him happy."

Jace narrowed his eyes at Magnus’ words, contemplating him for a while. Magnus held Jace’s scrutinizing stare without batting an eyelid. Seconds passed without either of them moving an inch but then the bodyguard relaxed and grinned, seemingly relenting.

“Fine, then we'll get along. Just be careful not to rush things too much."

Now it was Magnus who made an exasperated sound.

“Jeez, Jace. It's really none of your business."

“I just want to avoid the both of you getting hurt by taking things too quickly," Jace explained, shrugging his shoulders and then he buried his face in the depths of his mug, sipping his coffee.

Magnus shook his head in disbelief and amusement. Even though Jace got on his nerves with all his bravado, he was still glad that Alec had someone who cared about him so much.

***

His father stared at the enlarged photos sitting in front of him on the desk, his gaze shifting back and forth between them. Magnus watched as his father carefully studied the unnatural transition Maia had magnified and highlighted in bright colours by using a special program. It was now unquestionably clear that both photos had been tampered with, but the most decidedly significant shock to Magnus had been Naga Hitam's emblem. She had inserted it into one of the photos which had not been visible to the unaided eye on the original copies.

Magnus didn't know what to make of this. Had Lilith done it on purpose and wanted them to find out the truth, or was it just out of pure arrogance?

“I want you to leave early tomorrow morning and find Lilith," his father said without looking up, tapping one finger against the printout with Lilith's symbol.

Magnus didn't miss how his father's voice trembled slightly with suppressed anger. It was rare for the older assassin to let others see his emotions and Magnus knew that Lilith had signed her own death sentence with these photos and that now it was upon him to terminate her.

It also meant that he had to leave Alec’s side, and Magnus didn't like it one bit. They still hadn't figured out who was behind the full moon murders and he was certain that the murderer had been behind the poison attack on Alec and his family. Magnus was afraid that there would be another attempt on Alec's life and that he wouldn't be there to protect him.

Magnus sighed quietly… Though, as much as he would have preferred to stay with Alec, he knew that Lilith was currently the only available lead for them to find the murderer. Still, he didn't understand her role in any of this…

Magnus was certain she knew the murderer personally and he assumed that Lilith was trying to protect this person, however, the reason was a mystery to him? According to his father, Lilith was alone, she had no family or anyone else close to her.

In any case, she wanted to pin the murders on someone else and definitely wanted to prevent anyone from disputing it afterwards. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made sure that the Order were the ones to take care of this matter. Even though the Bayang Hitam assassins were outlaws, everyone knew that they only took the lives of those who were truly guilty. But why had she chosen Alec? It still wasn't clear to him and that made his head ache.

His father leaned back in his chair and looked up at him.

"Thanks to this evidence, the original accusations against the Duke of Alicante are unfounded and your mission is fulfilled, Ajan. As long as no other evidence is provided, we deem the Duke innocent, and I release you from the blood oath."

Magnus nodded to the older assassin, firmly pressing his lips together, preventing the joy at his father's words from showing in a broad grin.

“You are dismissed. Let me know as soon as you have completed your new assignment." Asmodeus waved his hand, signalling him to leave.

“Yes, Tuan."

Magnus bowed slightly, then turned towards the door, it took all of his willpower not to run out of the room like a little boy. He needed to call Alec immediately.

***

“So it's over… Just like that?"

“Yes. It was good fortune that Lilith had put her insignia into the photos. This clearly proves that she was behind it and that the photos had been falsified. The Order has no reason to believe that you are the murderer any more."

Alec exhaled in relief as Magnus switched the cell phone to his other ear, relieving his injured shoulder.

“How long will you be gone?"

“I don't know. Lilith is a trained professional, I have no doubt that it will be difficult to track her down."

“You're going to kill her, right?"

Magnus sighed but said nothing.

“Answer me, Magnus."

“Yes. "

Alec didn't react and the silence lingering between them weighed heavy on Magnus' shoulders.

“Alexander, she betrayed the Order and..."

“You don't have to explain, Magnus," Alec interrupted him. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him.

“I'm sorry." His voice was little more than a whisper, but the words echoed unnaturally loud through the large entrance hall of the manor house.

“Stop. Don't apologize for who you are or what you do. I understand that you can't just break free of your life. I know you don't want to kill. I know you hate to be forced to do it. Yes, it’s true I don't like that you're going to kill Lilith, but I also know that you’re just following your father’s orders. "

“I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning and I still have a few things to prepare for my mission," Magnus swallowed. “But I can come to you afterwards ... if you want." He couldn't hide the tremor that shook his voice.

“If I want?" Alec asked incredulously.

“I can understand if…”

“Stop it!" The assassin winced at the raucous words coming through the phone. It turned quiet between them once again.

Alec exhaled audibly and the sound was heavy in Magnus' ears.

“Sorry, Magnus. I didn't mean to snap at you. I… I am usually not so easily agitated. I'm just angry at the situation, that I can't help you… I wish… "

“It's okay. I understand," Magnus swallowed. “Believe me, you're not the only one who feels vulnerable right now."

Alec hummed in agreement…

“What do you think if we spend the evening alone together? I’ll throw Jace out of the apartment and cook something nice for us."

“You can cook?" Magnus' eyebrows shot up in surprise and his jaw dropped. He must have looked a funny sight at that moment and was glad Alec couldn't see him.

Alec laughed…

“Yes, I can cook. Otherwise, I would have starved a long time ago. Jace's cooking skills are just cruel and ordering food all the time is really not my thing."

Magnus chuckled softly.

“So what do you think?" Alec asked.

“Like a real date?"

“Yes, like a real date."

“Do you really think it would be the right time for this?"

“Magnus, there will always be something that troubles you, a mission, a problem to solve or something else. That's why it is all the more important to take a break now and then, to grant time for the things that are important to you."

Magnus ran a hand over his face. He felt exhausted and a cosy evening with Alec sounded just too tempting to disregard.

“You're right, Alexander. Okay, I could be at yours at 8."

“That sounds perfect. "

They said their goodbyes and Magnus stared at his phone for a moment. He has a date. With Alexander. Tonight… A grin spread across his face and his heart fluttered excitedly in his chest. But he still had some important things to do and if he didn't want to be late, he had to hurry. Quickly, he ran up the stairs, sprinting down the hall toward his room, and nearly crashed into Dot. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I have a date," he told to her without slowing his pace.

“Have fun, then," she beckoned after him and her happy laughter followed him to his room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they were be able to prove Alec’s innocence. 🥳
> 
> But now Magnus has to leave for a new mission. He has to terminate Lilith. Let's keep our fingers crossed that he will return savely. 🤞 But before he has to go Alec and Magnus will spend the night together. They have a date! 🥰🥰🥰 
> 
> My advice for the next chapter: Enjoy the fluff (and smut) as much as you can. The angst is coming soon. 😟😨
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever greatful for it.
> 
> ***
> 
> As far as I'm aware AO3 no longer counts hits from unregistered users on fics. So please, please remember to log in. Thank you 💖🙏
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Until the next chapter 💖
> 
> Love y'all  
April 💕


	15. A kiss of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gasped for air. The kiss had sparked a fire in him that craved more, it blazed in his body, hot and demanding, and Alec bit his lower lip to suppress a groan. The urgent desire to be even closer to Magnus charged him and he could see the same desire in the assassin’s eyes. He studied Magnus, searching for a hint that the assassin wanted more, and found the answer in the ensuing hungry kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeyy y'aaalll,
> 
> it's my birthday today and I thought I sweeten your day with some Malec time: their date 💖🥰
> 
> Happy reading!  
April :*

Magnus stood abling just outside of the front door of Alec's apartment, a bottle of wine in his hands that he had secretly taken from his father's wine cellar. Butterflies danced in his stomach, tingling just beneath the surface of his skin like a thousand electrical sparks, he felt pure exhilaration coursing through his body. The assassin didn't know when the last time had been that he had allowed himself to just feel. The constant jumble of emotions that were whirling within him ever since he had spoken to Alec over the phone earlier made him feel light-headed and giddy. 

It was almost impossible for him to deal with all these raw feelings; A deep sense of happiness, unmistakable by the fixed smile on his face, he felt as if he were floating on air, as though he had taken some kind of drug or something - the beating of his heart was hammering against his chest at a rapid pace like he had run a marathon. 

It was overwhelming but in a most desirable way. Magnus couldn't recall if he’d ever felt this cocktail of emotions before. 

Alec has awoken something in him, and it felt good, really good, it’s exhilarating and intoxicating. His smile widened as he thought of the few kisses he and Alec had shared and he couldn't wait to feel the Duke's lips on his own once again. Kissing Alec always generated a jolt of electricity through his body and managed to leave him all but breathless. Just thinking that their lips would meet again made his heart beat faster as a delightful shiver run down his spine. 

Magnus didn't understand how Alec had managed it, but within only a few days he had ripped Magnus from the dark shadows he'd been hiding in during the last few years; it had given him hope, hope that he could find someone to fill the empty void in his heart. Was Alec maybe the one to finally fill it?

The assassin took a deep and steady breath before finally rang the doorbell. Magnus had considered for a second simply gaining entry himself to the Duke's apartment, just as he had done before, but he had decided against it. Tonight, he wasn't the assassin Ajan Hitam, he was the man Magnus Bane and it would have been inappropriate not to wait for Alec himself to let him into his apartment. 

The thought of his next mission shot through his mind as he waited for Alec to open the door. Unquestionably, it would not be easy to find Lilith, nor would it be un-perilous. The female assassin and Magnus were equals in their field and he would do well to not underestimate her, even for just a second, not if he hoped to return safe and sound. One misstep or careless action and it could end very badly for him.

Finally, the door opened and Alec greeted him with a bright smile that paled the sun itself… Magnus blinked a few times, quickly pushing thoughts of Lilith aside. He wanted to concentrate completely on Alec this evening, not let his life as an assassin overshadow this date. Date… 

"Hi, Alexander," Magnus said his voice sounding a little breathless but the assassin didn't care in the slightest.

"Hi. Come in."

Magnus entered the apartment and pressed a soft kiss against Alec's cheek. A delicious smell wafted its way into his nostrils as he inhaled with vigour.

"Mmm... that smells good."

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells. It's been a while since I've made lasagna," Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well then, let's find out."

Magnus winked coyly at Alec, then followed him through to the kitchen.

***

An hour later, Magnus felt if he were to eat another bite he might very well burst. He put his cutlery down on the table and rubbed his full belly as he moaned happily in satisfaction.

"That was incredible. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Alec put his chin in his hands as his elbows rested on the table, a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"From Rosa."

Magnus cocked his head.

"Who's Rosa?"

"Our former cook. I used to sneak into the kitchen as a little boy and watch her cook. Later on, she allowed me to help her with preparations."

"She wasn't on the list Jace has given to me."

Alec's face darkened for a brief moment… 

"She died three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alec said, but his smile had vanished from his face. Magnus immediately regretted having broached the subject. 

Alec got up and started clearing the table, avoiding making eye contact with Magnus. Then, he proceeded to the kitchen, balancing their plates in one hand, a few seconds later, Magnus could hear the clattering of dishes.

The assassin sighed but waited a few minutes before he followed Alec into the kitchen. The Duke stood with his back to him standing in front of the sink as he washed the plates, even though there was a dishwasher. Magnus lingered in the doorway, pondering momentarily whether he should leave Alec alone and give him some space, but he decided against it. He walked over to Alec, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind, he leaned his forehead against Alec’s back.

"Is everything really all right?"

Alec emitted a long, deep audible breath before he turned around caged in Magnus' arms. He smiled down at him and Magnus was happy to see that his smile actually reached Alec's eyes.

"I do miss the kind old soul, but I'm fine."

Magnus peered at Alec, searching for any sign that he might be concealing something from him, but found nothing of the sort. Before Magnus could reply, though, Alec continued… 

"She was the only one of our servants who didn't treat me like I was better than others just because I was born into a noble family," Alec chuckled, "If it hadn't been for Rosa, I would probably be so stuck up right now that my nose would catch the head of the door frame every time I enter a room."

"Sounds like Rosa was someone special."

"Oh… Yes, she was."

Alec leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Magnus blinked. How did Alec always manage to be so charming, even in moments like this?

"What do you say we open that bottle of wine you brought with you and relax a little outside on the balcony?" Alec asked suggestively, managing to change the subject.

"Sounds lovely," Magnus replied. He knew how difficult it was to talk about the loss of someone special, even if they were not related. If someone had truly meant something to someone, there really was no difference; the pain remained the same. Eternally.

Alec grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and reached for the bottle of wine that Magnus had placed on the counter earlier. Magnus followed him from the kitchen, taking two blankets from the sofa on the way to the balcony. The assassin stepped through the door out into the cold air of the September evening which instantly sent cascading goosebumps up his spine. He quickly wrapped himself in one of the blankets briskly handing Alec the other. 

Dropping onto one of the two balcony chairs, Magnus took the wine glass Alec handed him. A smile appeared on his face as he watched Alec light a few candles before making himself comfortable in the other chair. 

They drank red wine while enjoying the silence lingering between them. It wasn't an awkward or heavy silence. No, it was pleasant and soothing… 

Taking another sip of the red liquid, Magnus relaxed further into the chair while gazing up at the stars. The quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the nights’ sky blanketing the sleeping world had always been something that had been of comfort to him. Never had he been afraid of the darkness and shadows that the night brought, and more than once his father had caught him sneaking out of the house well after midnight… A faint smile appeared on his face curving the corners of his lips as he remembered that moment from his childhood.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing special. "

Alec made a sound of intrigue.

"If it makes you smile, it must be something special."

Magnus rolled his eyes but could feel another smile tugging at his lips.

"As a child, I often snuck out of the house... in the middle of the night to count the stars," Magnus explained, chuckling softly, "My father caught me every time, but instead of scolding me, he lay down next to me and taught me the names of all the constellations he knew."

Alec looked at him with astonished and wide eyes. Magnus simply shrugged his shoulders.

"My father hasn't always been as cold and distanced to me as he is now. It only began after my mother died." 

As always, his heart contracted painfully at the thought of her. Alec took his free hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Magnus glanced briefly at their joined and clasped hands, then he looked back toward Alec. The assassin was glad he didn't find pity in the Duke’s eye, only sincere compassion. 

"When are you going to leave tomorrow?" Alec asked. Magnus was grateful for the change of subject.

"As early as possible. "

Alec made a sound of disappointment and cast his eyes downward. The soft melodic light from the candles danced across his cheeks as his eyelashes cast delicate shadows against his skin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's good…. I, uhm… I will miss you," Alec whispered so softly that Magnus almost missed it. He had never seen the Duke so distressed and it almost broke his heart to see him like this. Magnus rose from his chair as the wool blanket slid from him and wafted to the floor. He put his wine glass down on the side table and closed the distance between himself and Alec, then he reached to cup the Duke’s chin with his free hand. Alec looked up at him through his thick lashes. Their other hand was still intertwined and Alec pulled him closer until Magnus was standing between his thighs.

"Stay the night."

"Alexander, I ..."

"Please."

Magnus suddenly felt like he was thrown back in time to the night when he had first met Alec, and just like that night, Alec had asked him to stay with just that one word, and as before, it contained so much emotion. 

Even if Magnus had already spent the last few nights at Alec's place, this would be the first night he would just be able to be with Alec, not due to an order or an oath but because he really wanted to be with him.

"Okay." Magnus finally answered. "I will stay."

Alec smiled at him, looking at him deep in the eyes and Magnus' throat suddenly felt constricted. Straightening himself in the chair, Alec grabbed Magnus around the waist and he leaned down until their lips met. The assassin put his hands on Alec’s shoulders to avoid falling on him as he sighed into the kiss. 

Alec tasted of sweet wine. Magnus licked over Alec’s lower lip, causing the Duke to gasp. Following the pull of Alec’s hands on his hips, Magnus sat down on Alec’s lap straddling him, all the while not hindering their kiss.

A warmth awoke in Magnus, whirling through his body and settling in his stomach. Magnus swallowed and a small whimper escaped into Alec’s throat as he intensified the kiss. The assassin felt dizzy with the lack of oxygen as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, taking a shaky breath. Wow… 

His heart was pounding so vigorously and rapid that his heartbeat was the only sound he could hear pulsing loudly through his ears. Magnus swallowed a few times. Desire and arousal thrummed and vibrated through his body burning hot as it flowed like molten lava through his veins, and in that moment he wished for nothing more than to give himself over to Alec… 

***

Alec gasped for air. The kiss had sparked a fire in him that craved more, it blazed in his body, hot and demanding, and Alec bit his lower lip to suppress a groan. The urgent desire to be even closer to Magnus charged him and he could see the same desire in the assassin’s eyes. He studied Magnus, searching for a hint that the assassin wanted more, and found the answer in the ensuing hungry kiss.

Alec rose from the chair, shifting Magnus from his lap. His blanket fell landing next to the Magnus' on the floor, but neither of them paid much attention. He reached for Magnus' hand and pulled him wordlessly along with him, leading him in the direction of his bedroom. Alec had barely closed the door behind them when Magnus grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and kissed him with fever… 

Alec framed Magnus' face with his hands, returning the kiss in the same urgent way Magnus was kissing him and he pushed the assassin against the closed door pressing his body flush against Magnus'. Teasing over the seam of the assassin’s lip, begging for access… Magnus groaned as he parted his lips opening them to grant Alec entry, their tongues tangled as they slid together. Alec cupped the nape of Magnus’ neck with one hand and could feel the tilt of Magnus’ head as he opened himself up, even more, giving Alec all the access he needed.

But soon just kissing wasn't enough. Alec wanted to be closer, without a layer of clothes between them. He started to open the assassin's shirt but his hands were trembling slightly and he swore under his breath when he couldn't push the tiny buttons through the even smaller holes fast enough. But finally, he succeeded and rid Magnus of his shirt, carelessly tossing it on the floor. Alec lowered his head to mouth at Magnus’ neck. The assassin’s head tipped back against the door and Alec licked with the flat of his tongue over Magnus’ skin, grinning when he found a spot that had Magnus gasping and his name rolling on his tongue.

Suddenly, Magnus began desperately tugging at Alec’s sweater, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, his pupils dilated gold and dark like honey.

"You have far too many clothes on." Magnus panted.

Alec looked down at himself and then let his gaze wander over Magnus’ body.

"We both have."

They tugged at each other's clothes, both sensing the urgency for feeling skin on skin, and a few minutes later all their clothes lay at their feet carelessly thrown to the ground. Alec swallowed heavily. Even though he had already seen Magnus in just his boxers more than once, it took Alec’s breath away seeing him now, completely naked.

"You are beautiful." Alec’s voice was rough and not more than a whisper. Magnus grinned at him.

"Look who's talking."

Alec chuckled but bent down, breathing another kiss on Magnus' mouth. He slowly walked the assassin back towards the bed and then carefully he pushed him down onto the mattress.

Magnus fell onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress, but his smile abruptly turned into a grimace and a choked sound of pain left the assassin's throat. Clutching his injured shoulder, Magnus rolled onto his side, breathing hard.

"Oh, damn. Is everything ok?" Alec asked, crawling onto the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair from Magnus’ forehead when the assassin didn’t answer.

"Hey, talk to me, Magnus."

Magnus opened one eye, glancing up at him.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment until the pain subsides."

Alec lay down next to Magnus and gently ran his finger over the assassin's arm.

"We can stop. If your shoulder hurts too much, we-."

"No! Please, no!" The assassin all but shouted, almost in dismay.

Alec looked puzzled at the assassin, blinking a few times before he buried his face in one of the pillows, laughing. A few moments later he felt Magnus leaning over him.

"Are you laughing at me, Alexander?" The assassin asked, but Alec could hear the smile in his voice. Another giggle escaped the Duke, but it turned into a low whimper when Magnus suddenly nipped at the back of his neck. Alec dug his fingers into the bedsheet beneath him when Magnus kept brushing his lips over that sensitive spot. A deep, breathless moan fell from his lips as Magnus gently, but firmly, nibbled on his earlobe. Alec turned his head to the side to give the assassin better access.

"How do you want to do this?" Magnus whispered into his ear and the warm breath sent a hot shiver down Alec's spine.

"Either way is okay with me. You choose."

Magnus continued to suck on his ear and a choked moan left Alec’s mouth. Heat shot through his body, gathering in his groin and Alec could feel his cock throbbing and getting even harder.

"I want to feel you inside me, Alexander."

Alec rolled onto his side, running his thumb over Magnus' cheek and he pulled him down for a kiss.

"Okay," Alec breathed into the kiss, brushing his lips along Magnus’ jaw until he reached his slender neck, drawing a deep moan from the assassin. Alec slid further down until he reached Magnus’ hip, nipping there at the sensitive skin.

Magnus carefully dropped back onto the pillows. Alec looked up at him, licking his bottom lip once before he closed his mouth around Magnus’ hard length without breaking eye contact. A deep moan escaped the assassin as he arched his back slightly, pushing his head back into the soft cushion he closed his eyes.

Alec lowered his eyes, concentrating on his task at hand he ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Magnus’ length with the flat of his tongue as he clutched the man’s hips to hold him steady. He sucked on the soft skin, taking him deep into his mouth over and over again. After a few minutes, Magnus curled his fingers into his hair and pulled at the roots, indicating for him to stop.

"Alexander ... I ..." The assassin's words got lost in another moan as Alec sucked him one last time. Then he eased his mouth off of Magnus with a soft pop, smirking at the assassin's' soft groan of protest. Sweat glistened on Magnus' skin and his breathing had grown shallow, faster and more audible. The assassin looked at him with a lustful gleam in his eyes and Alec knew that the same desire could be found in his own. Alec licked his lips, tasting Magnus’ muskiness on his tongue.

Rolling himself to the edge of the bed, Alec searched for lube and condoms in the upper drawer of his bedside table. He tossed the condom wrapper and lube on the bed. Magnus gazed at them with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh, we don't need these little beasts. I know, I'm clean. I get checked regularly."

Alec looked at the condoms, also preferring to go without. It felt a lot more natural, a lot more intense.

"Me too… I’m also clean."

Magnus nodded and so Alec threw the packets back into the drawer. Laying next to Magnus, Alec opened the tube of lube and coated his finger with it. He waited a few seconds until the transparent liquid warmed between his fingers and with a persuasive nod of consent from Magnus, he started to prepare him. Slowly, Alec pushed his first finger into Magnus’ entrance, stretching him carefully until the muscle was relaxed enough, only then did Alec add a second finger, patiently preparing and opening him up until he could then add the third finger. With slow and steady thrusts he fingered the assassin, curling and scissoring his fingers, eliciting sensual sounds of pleasure from the assassin, and they were music to Alec’s ears.

Magnus turned his face towards him breathing hard and Alec captured the assassin's mouth in another passionate kiss.

"I'm ready, Alec. I'm ready." Magnus whispered into his mouth and Alec carefully withdrawn his fingers from Magnus' body. Looking down at him with a questioning look, he asked the assassin silently how to proceed. Magnus immediately understood and pulled Alec over him.

"Are you sure? Your shoulder..."

"I'm sure. And I trust you to be careful."

"Okay, but if it's too..."

Magnus silenced him with a kiss as he spread his legs open further. Alec settled between Magnus’ thighs without realising his lips. Reaching down between their bodies, Alec coated himself with the lube left of his hand and lined himself up to Magnus’ entrance, then he slowly pushed forward gently nudging his blunt head through the tight ring of muscle and entering the overwhelming heat of Magnus' body. 

Placing small and tender kisses on Magnus' face, Alec tried to distract him from the burning sensation he knew the assassin would be feeling at that moment. No matter how much effort had been taken during the preparation, the first moment was never entirely pleasant. Alec watched Magnus closely, looking for the slightest sign of discomfort and was glad when he found none.

Alec pushed further and further into the warmth and tightness of Magnus’ body and his own trembled with the effort he took to control his movements. Sweat broke out on his forehead and a gasp escaped his throat.

When he was finally fully seated inside of Magnus' body, Alec leaned forward, placing his forearms on either side of Magnus' head. He gently stroked his thumbs along Magnus' temples and lightly brushing his mouth over the other man's lips. 

Alec's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and the feeling of being intimately connected with Magnus was just incredible. He raised his head and looked down at Magnus who gazed back at him with so much wonder and affection in his eyes that Alec could feel his throat tighten.

Wrestling with himself to stay still, he gave Magnus the time it took for his body to get used to his size and the feeling of being stretched and filled. Alec ran one thumb over Magnus' cheek and was startled when he saw the sudden tears in the assassin’s eyes.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" Alec was about to pull out of Magnus when the assassin quickly stopped him from moving, putting a hand on his lower back.

"No. Everything is all right." Magnus' voice was rough and breathless as he spoke.

Further tears cascaded down Magnus temples, disappearing in the pillows.

"But, why are you crying?" Alec asked worriedly.

"I ... you… it's just...."

"... overwhelming?" Alec finished when the assassin's voice broke.

Magnus nodded and Alec leaned down to kiss him.

"I know. I feel it too." Alec murmured at the junction of the other man's mouth. It had never felt this intense with any of his previous partners as did now with Magnus. His heart was overflowing with emotions, too many to name.

They stayed like this for a while, just exchanging gentle kisses.

"You can move, Alexander, " Magnus finally murmured between kisses and Alec nodded in reply. He pulled himself nearly all the way out of Magnus' body, only to plunge back into the warm tightness. Alec slowly increased the pace until their bodies moved together in a heady sensual rhythm that was older than the stars themselves, the sounds of their moans, their gasps and their hisses of pleasure filled the room. They let the ancient instinct of nature control their bodies, following each other's movements as if they were one. 

Alec closed his eyes and gave himself into the feeling of being surrounded by Magnus' warm body, increasing his pace which Magnus followed easily. 

Alec ran a hand along Magnus' side and grabbed his right leg, wrapping it around his own body to change the angle and the next time he thrust into Magnus, the assassin moaned in surprise, arching his back in a perfect curve like a bow. Alec repeated the movement and he assassin's fingers clenched hard into his upper arms as Alec hit the sensitive knot of nerves deep inside the assassin's body over and over again with precision.

Alec could feel that Magnus was not far from falling over the edge so he increased his pace, thrusting a little deeper, a little faster.

"Oh, God... Don't stop... Please, just don't stop," Magnus moaned breathlessly.

Magnus had barely uttered those words when he convulsed and his climax took his body. Alec felt the warm dampness of Magnus cum between their bodies, and he raised his head. For a moment, Alec lost his rhythm momentarily caught in the sight below him. The assassin had bent his head slightly backwards, his eyes were closed, his lips kissed swollen and red slightly parted. Sweat covered Magnus' forehead coating his hair. His cheeks were flushed, a testimony to the orgasm he had just experienced. It was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen and a small smile formed on his lips as he watched the wave of emotions run over the assassin's face. 

Slowly, Magnus came down from his lewd high, and he opened his eyes to glance at Alec with lustrous glazed eyes, returning Alec's smile before Magnus raised his right hand to grasp Alec’s neck pulling him down. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and the assassin lamented at his mouth as Alec picked up his lost rhythm. The Duke began to move faster than he did before, and it only took a few deep thrusts for him to reach his own orgasm. 

He buried his face against Magnus' shoulder pressing his lips to the other man's neck in open-mouthed kisses to stifle his moan. The assassin kissed his temple as Alec's body trembled from his orgasm.

Alec’s arms gave way under him and he slumped down on top of Magnus, with much grace he was as careful as possible, avoiding straining the other man's injured shoulder. The assassin wrapped his arms around Alec's body and held him close. Feeling Magnus fingers gently stroking his back, Alec hummed in satisfaction, surrendering to the cosy warmth that Magnus' body radiated.

"Is everything okay with your shoulder?" Alec asked as he kissed Magnus' neck.

"Yes, everything is wonderful."

Magnus ran his fingers over his lower back and Alec could feel himself falling asleep when Magnus suddenly trembled from laughing. Alec raised his head questioningly, looking down at Magnus with half-lidded eyes.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked.

"You purr like a cat. It's cute."

He had been called many things, but cute was definitely new. Alec liked it. Grinning, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Magnus' nose which made the assassin giggle happily. 

Alec broke away from Magnus and collapsed onto the mattress beside him. A glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told Alec that it was almost midnight. He yawned but forced himself to stand up. Without covering his nudity, he moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself. Then, Alec returned from the bedroom with a damp washcloth in his hands.

Magnus hadn't moved an inch, but in the short time Alec had been in the bathroom, the assassin had fallen asleep, his chest rose and fell in a tranquil and steady rhythm. Magnus looked so peaceful. Alec stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame and smiled to himself. Minutes passed before he eventually moved over to the bed and carefully cleaned all traces of their erotic activity away from the assassin's body, he carelessly threw the washcloth on the floor afterwards. 

Alec crawled back into bed and pulled the bed cover over them. He switched off the light and gently pulled the assassin into his arms embracing him closely. Magnus muttered something under his breath but didn't wake. A satisfied smile morphed on Alec's face when he felt Magnus snuggle closer to him. He pressed a kiss into Magnus’ hair before allowing himself, as well to immerse into the world of dreams…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever greatful for it. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Until the next chapter 💖
> 
> Love y'all  
April 💕


	16. A call at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace nodded to him and Alec walked out of the room. He had barely left his study when his sustained composure suddenly disintegrated into dust. A wave of dizziness washed over him and his hands began to tremble. His legs felt weak like jelly, and he stumbled a few steps before he quickly leant against the wall, avoiding falling to the floor at the very last second. Alec cursed under his breath. Don't panic, Alec. Fuck, not now. It won't help anyone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter. 
> 
> My advice for this one: Prepare yourself for a long roller coaster of angst. It starts with this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading. :)
> 
> April :*

Magnus had been gone for almost three weeks now; honouring his mission to track down Lilith and even though they spoke from time to time over the phone, Alec missed him terribly. Still astounded and overwhelmed by how quickly the assassin had obtained residence in his heart, sometimes he caught himself questioning if it was all just a dream? One that he would eventually wake up from. Sometimes, it felt just too good and too right to be true. But then Magnus would send him a message or call him, and every time Alec's heart began to flutter excitedly in his chest like bird's wings flapping through the air.

Alec had no idea where Magnus was right now. The assassin didn't want anyone to know his whereabouts, fearing it could leak out and in some way give Lilith an advantage. Alec wasn't happy that the assassin kept this a secret from him, but he understood. It was safer this way.

Alec had hoped Magnus would be back after only a few days, but the search for Lilith proved more troublesome than anticipated. Thus far, the assassin hadn't found a single trail that could lead to her. The assassin had reached a dead-end time and again, and Alec was getting all the more restless each time Magnus informed him he was back to square one.

Alec brushed his hands over his face while slowly letting out a deep breath, letting the air out between his teeth with a quiet, desperate sound. A yawn escaped him and Alec pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes to dispel the tiredness which now permeated his body and soul. The sun had already set a few hours ago but he wouldn't find any sleep this night. There were too many thoughts rushing through his head, keeping him wide awake. Hence, he had peeled himself from his bed again, to get some work done, but instead of answering any of his emails, he had frequently caught himself staring blankly at the screen, his mind miles away. 

Alec was exceedingly worried that something could possibly happen to Magnus, even if he was well aware that the assassin was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

In addition, the next full moon was due in two days, and the Duke feared that they would again wake up to horrifying news the following morning. Not one of the citizens had reported anything helpful to the police and the ongoing curfew wasn't as successful as they had hoped either.

On top of all of that, there hadn't been any further attempts on his life since the poison attack and the incident at the orphanage. Of course, Alec was relieved that they hadn't tried anything, but somehow he couldn't accept that the murderer had just given up. It felt like the calm before a storm and that made it all the more a nerve-wracking situation than it had been before Magnus had left. 

Moreover, Alec still couldn't find any reason why someone wanted him out of the way. He had been going over every little detail, over and over again, and had discussed it with Jace and Magnus but neither of them had come to any conclusion. It was evident that the murderer wanted to take the matter into his own hands after the path through the Assassin’s Order had failed, but the fact that Lilith had interfered and tried to complete the Mission on her own was still something that remained a mystery; it could only mean that she wanted to protect the actual perpetrator.

Alec rubbed his hands over his face once again as the door to his study flew open and Jace stormed into the room.

"Alec, we have a problem!"

"What happened?" Alec asked without raising his head from his hands.

"Check it out yourself."

Jace moved to the television and turned it on. Alec peeked out from between his fingers and stared at the screen on which Valentine Morgenstern was now staring back at them, a worried expression on his face which Alec didn't believe for one second.

"... think that the murderer will strike again during the next full moon, and it is an embarrassment that the police haven't solved the case yet."

"Do you have any idea who the full moon murderer could be, Your Highness?" the news presenter asked. She held the microphone so close to Valentine's chin that he took a step back, an annoyed glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, I have a suspicion and I assure you that I'm not alone with it."

The blonde woman signalled Valentine to continue.

"I think the full moon murderer is none other than our dear Duke of Alicante..."

Alec abruptly straightened in his chair, inhaling sharply. _ What the hell... _ How could Valentine Morgenstern publicly accuse him without having any evidence? And why now?

"You think His Highness Alexander Lightwood is behind the murders?" The news presenter's asked, her voice sounded more than sceptical.

"Yes, the murders started shortly after his return to Idris and..."

The next words from the other Duke were missed when Jace turned off the television.

Alec stared at the now black screen of the television and blinked a few times, unable to fully conceive what had just happened. Silence filled the minutes before he turned his head to look at Jace, who had collapsed into one of the armchairs.

"How did you know that he gave this interview?"

"Clary called me a few minutes ago. She heard from one of her friends who works for the news channel."

Alec cursed under his breath, burying his face in hands. He was vaguely thankful that they had aired the interview during the midnight news.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Before Jace could answer him, though, Alec's phone rang. He looked down at his phone on the desk in front of him to see Magnus' name across the screen. 

“Hi Magnus, w-…”

“Alexander, are you ok? Is Jace with you?" Magnus interrupted him, his voice full of worry. 

Alec sighed.

“You've already seen the interview.”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair, causing an even bigger mess on his head than was already there.

“You’re all over the news, Alexander. Of course, I’ve seen it." Magnus said. “I swear, the next time I see Valentine, I…”

A sudden loud sound of glass shattering cut the assassin off. Alec looked up, startled.

“Alexander, what was that?”

"I don't know. I…"

Jace signalled for him to be quiet and Alec swallowed his next words. His bodyguard disappeared into the hallway to check where the sound had come from. A few minutes later he came back with a large stone in his hand.

“It looks like someone took Valentine's words very seriously and gifted you this. The kitchen window is broken."

Alec stared at the stone in Jace's hand. He never thought that someone would actually believe Valentine's words. It took Alec a moment to realize that Magnus was calling his name.

“I'm sorry, Magnus. What did you just say?”

“Alexander, what's going on? ”

“Someone threw a stone through my kitchen window. Assuredly, just some crazy idiot who doesn't realise that Valentine's words are complete nonsense.” Alec answered as calm as possible, but he didn't know if his intention was for calming Magnus or just himself. 

Before Magnus could respond, someone outside called his name. Alec turned in his chair to face the window behind him and the very next moment it shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Alec instinctively put his arms over his head, protecting his face from the shards of glass raining over him. Jace grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out from behind the desk, shoving him into the middle of the room. The phone fell out of Alec's hand and Magnus' next words were swallowed up by the carpet.

"Are you hurt? Did the stone hit you? ”Jace asked.

Alec shook his head and a few pieces of broken glass fell out of his hair. Luckily, the stone had missed him by a few inches.

"All good. Nothing happened to me.“

Alec remained amazed at how calm his voice seemed, staring at the fist-sized stone laying on the floor next to his desk. If the stone had hit him, he could have been badly injured. 

Jace went over to the window and threw a careful look out into the dark of the night before he closed the curtains.

"They are gone."

Alec bent to pick up his phone and a few more pieces of glass fell to the floor.

"... xander. Can you hear me?"

“I'm fine Magnus,” Alec answered, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Thank God." Magnus exhaled in relief. “Another stone? ”

Alec nodded, but then he remembered that Magnus couldn't see him.

"Yes. This time they throw it through the study's window.”

"I coming home.”

“No, Magnus. You have to find Lilith.”

"Alexander…"

“It's our only chance to find out who is really behind these murders.”

"I…"

“Magnus, please. Jace will make sure that nothing happens to me.”

"Okay, fine," Magnus said. He sighed softly. "But… be careful, Alexander. Please, promise it to me."

"I will… I promise."

Magnus took a deep breath and Alec wished nothing more than to hug him tightly at this moment. _ Oh, God… he missed him... _

"Could you give me to Jace for a second. I'd like to talk to him.”

Alec walked over to the window and handed his phone over to his bodyguard.

“Magnus wants to talk to you. I ... uhm ... going to the bathroom to remove the rest of the broken glass from my hair.”

Jace nodded to him and Alec walked out of the room. He had barely left his study when his sustained composure suddenly disintegrated into dust. A wave of dizziness washed over him and his hands began to tremble. His legs felt weak like jelly and he stumbled a few steps before he quickly leant against the wall, avoiding falling to the floor at the very last second. Alec cursed under his breath. _Don't panic, Alec. Fuck, not now._ _It won't help anyone… _

Trying to centre himself, Alec concentrated on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling as slowly and steadily as possible. Minutes passed, by the time the dizziness had finally subsided. Even though his legs still felt weak, Alec detached himself from the wall and stumbled towards the bathroom. He glanced at the bathroom window as he entered the room, almost expecting another stone to come flying through it. 

Alec shook his head begrudgingly at his thoughts, attempting to relieve the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He couldn't allow himself to be intimidated by something as stupid as a stone. That would be exactly what the stone thrower would have intended.

Alec walked over to the sink with slow steps and looked into the mirror. His face was a bit pale and his pupils were a little dilated. A few fragments of glass were still in his hair. Alec started to carefully remove them when a sudden pain erupted through his index finger.

“Dammit!"

Reflexively, he put his finger into his mouth and the metallic taste of blood instantly bloomed on his tongue. Alec turned on the water tap and held his finger under the cool water. A few drops of blood mixed with the water turning it pink for a few seconds. 

Fortunately, the cut was shallow and soon thereafter the wound stopped bleeding. He could feel his heartbeats in the injured fingertip, Alec stared at the fine cut. Memories of Magnus' first evenings visit popped up in his mind, and he could almost feel the burning pain on his throat again, the moment when the assassin's blade had cut his skin. Alec's hands blurred before his eyes and they started to tremble again.

The Duke quickly grabbed the sink's edge, trying to push the memories of that night aside. Magnus would never hurt him again. They were together now. _ We trust each other _… 

But why couldn't he stop shaking? Why did he feel this intense fear gripping his heart tightly, a vice in his chest?

It took a moment for him to realize that the fear didn't come from the feeling of Magnus almost killing him that night. No, it was something completely different that caused this. Images of Magnus appeared in front of his eyes, lying at his feet with his throat cut and his eyes clouded and lifeless. Alec screwed his eyes up so tight, it almost hurt. _ No, no, no, no… stop! _

Alec tilted his head downwards and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Slowly, he began to count from one to ten, hoping to banish this new rising tide of fear that sought to overrun him once again. 

_ One, two, three. _ Magnus had promised that he would come back, that he would be careful. _ Four, five, six, seven _ . He had to trust that Magnus would keep his promise, that he will find Lilith and fulfil this mission. There was no other _ fucking _ way! _ Eight, nine, ten _ . They _ will _ see each other again. It will only be a matter of time. He _ will _ come back.

Alec counted to ten, over and over again, until his thoughts calmed and the uneasy feeling in his chest finally subsided.

***

Over the following two days, Alec was holed up in his apartment. Jace had informed the police about the stones the morning after the attack, and Luke had immediately come over to take on the case. 

Alec had been put under police protection once again and for the second time, two police officers had been stationed in front of his apartment building, but in a patrol car this time. Citizens and journalists kept appearing in front of the house, some of them angry as hell, others were just curious, and the two officers had their hands full making sure nobody entered the building unpermitted.

Eventually, the night of the next full moon dawned. Alec paced up and down in his bedroom like a caged lion. The light from the television flickered illuminating the otherwise dark room, bathing it in an unnatural light. Alec had turned off the sound so as not to wake Jace, who had gone to bed over an hour ago. The Duke kept glancing at the screen, expecting to see another stream of terrible news, but as midnight passed, everything remained quiet.

But then suddenly his phone buzzed and Alec stopped, his eyebrows raised, sceptically. Who was calling him at this hour? He and Magnus had already spoken on the phone a few hours earlier. Alec hurried to his bedside table and reached for his phone to answer the call.

“Izzy?”

Instead of getting an answer, he only heard his sister sobbing loudly.

“Izzy, what's up? ”

It was a moment before Izzy answered him.

“Dad, he… he is…” Izzy drew in a shaky breath. “You have to come, Alec. I don't think he will survive the night.“

Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“Did you call 911?” 

“Yes, Mom did. Alec, you have to come quickly. Please...” 

“I'm on my way, Iz.”

"Please hurry. ”

Izzy hung up and Alec grabbed his sweater from his bed, putting it on while he ran out of his room. A few seconds later he stormed into Jace’s bedroom, turning the light on. The bodyguard grumbled sleepily and pulled the cover over his head.

“Jace, wake up. My father…. He is on the way to the hospital… Izzy said he might not last the night ” Alec couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

Jace sat up and staring at him with wide eyes, suddenly wide awake. Then he cursed and crawled out of bed in a hurry. Alec quickly lowered his gaze when he noticed that his best friend was completely naked. Jace jumped into his clothes and a few minutes later they hurried from the apartment. They decided on taking Jace’s car - thank the stars, he had bought a new car a few weeks ago. It would just take too long to wait for Sebastian to come to pick them up.

They had barely left the house when it started to rain. Alec sprinted to Jace’s car, his friend just a few steps behind him. He opened the door on the front passenger side the minute Jace unlocked the car and jumped into the Mustang. Alec bumped his head on the low roof, but he ignored the slight throbbing pain on his forehead. 

Jace threw himself into the driver's seat and a few seconds later they whirled through the streets of Alicante towards the hospital. Only now did the Duke notice that there hadn't been a police car in front of his apartment. But Alec quickly pushed the thought aside and stared out of the window. He didn't have time to worry about that now. Surely, they had only been called up for a nightly operation.

Alec hardly noticed how the houses as they flew past them. Time and again, he sent a prayer up to heaven, hoping that they would not arrive too late. Despite the doctors' prognosis and the knowledge that his father would not live much longer, Alec was unwilling to say goodbye to him. It was just too early. He closed his eyes and a desperate sound left his mouth.

“We’re almost there, Alec. ”

"I hope that …"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence. Something big and heavy rammed them from the side and Jace's car was thrown into a skid and off the road, turning over it came to rest on its roof. Alec’s head crashed into the passenger door and a sharp pain shot through his head. He groaned loudly.

Blinking a few times, Alec tried to clear his dazed head, fighting against the sudden rising nausea. _ What had just happened? _

"Jace ..." Alec’s voice was little more than a croak.

He tried to turn to his best friend, but he couldn't move. It was dark inside the car and Alec hoped that someone would soon come to help them. Suddenly, a light flickered to his right side and footsteps could be heard on the asphalt. _ Thank the angels… _ Alec turned his head a little and felt a violent dizziness. The light got brighter and Alec screwed his eyes shut. All of a sudden, another pain exploded in his head and then everything went dark.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no no no no noooo. What has just happened? 😱😱😱 Is Jace okay? And my poor Alec? Do you think that this accident was a coincidence? 😫
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever grateful for it. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Stay safe and healthy ❤
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April :*


	17. The Full Moon Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian ambled over to him and raised his right hand. He moved his index finger back and forth as if Alec was a bad child who had just done something rash.
> 
> “You still ask so many questions. You're not exactly the patient type. ”
> 
> Alec looked up at Sebastian, who was now standing directly in front of him. He barely recognized the man who had driven him everywhere for the past five months. The look in his eyes was so cold that Sebastian almost looked like someone else.
> 
> "Who are you?" Alec asked.
> 
> “Finally a question that is indeed interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> there's not much to say about this chapter except:
> 
> I updated the tags
> 
> and
> 
> I'm sorry 
> 
> April :*

Magnus stood concealed by the night’s shadows within a small side alley. A blanket of darkness and heavy clouds hid the full moon from view tonight, and it was surprisingly still and sombre. Leaning against the wall of a dilapidated house which looks to have once been a household commodities store, the assassin observed what was happening on the main street. The hood of his dark coat hung low over his forehead, hiding his face from prying eyes.

Magnus had found Lilith…

Finally…

The trail he'd been following for three days straight had finally led him to her. He hadn't told Alec about it during their last phone call. Magnus hadn't wanted to worry him.

Lilith stood with her back toward the alley only a few meters away from him and spoke with someone on the phone. A street lamp illuminated her silhouette, the light bathed her in a mystical golden glow. The assassin repeatedly ran her fingers through her long black hair, which fell to drape delicately over her left shoulder. More than once, she allowed her eyes to wander over the people walking past; it looked as if she were waiting for someone.

Magnus narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to deduce what Lilith was saying over the phone. Unfortunately, she spoke so softly that her words were lost to the din of night. Magnus carefully pondered his next move. Surely, he could just pull her into the side street - do what he had come to do. However, Magnus wanted to remain inconspicuous and not draw unwanted attention to himself. He also didn't know who she was talking with on the phone. It could very well be the full moon murderer themself and he had promised Alec he would find out whatever Lilith knew. That meant he couldn't just kill her in this dark side street.

Minutes passed by as Magnus waited patiently to see what Lilith would do next. He almost thought that the other assassin would put down roots right here on the street when she suddenly moved to continue on her way. Magnus detached himself from the cold wall and followed her. Fortunately, even despite the late hour, the street was still bustling and the assassin was able to move inconspicuously between the townspeople.

Magnus followed Lilith through the streets of New York until she stopped in front of a hotel - it had seen better days. A few of the neon lights on the sign above the inconspicuous entrance of the hotel were broken and read simply - Hotel Demon. The lights in other letters flickered intermittently and the name appeared in full, for but a moment in the darkness of the night.

Pandemonium…

_A strange name for a hotel_, Magnus thought as he wondered whether the owner had deliberately left the sign in a state of disrepair?

Lilith finished her phone call and glanced over her shoulder once more before entering the hotel. Magnus stepped out of the shadows of an adjacent building. He pushed the hood of his coat away from his face and followed the assassin into the hotel. The revolving doors squeaked, the noise echoed loudly in his ears. The mechanism could definitely use a spritz of oil.

Magnus stepped into the entrance hall and was immediately greeted by the unmistakable scent of jasmine that hung heavy in the air in the hotel lobby. The aroma was so intense it was almost as if a group of fragrant women had just passed him by. Without stopping, he let his eyes roam through the dimly lit lobby.

A group of fairly old leather armchairs sat abandoned to his right, waiting for a hotel guest to be enticed to make themselves comfortable there. Particles of dust danced through the air and the lobby was empty except for an elderly gentleman who was being welcomed by an employee at the reception desk. Magnus frowned. It certainly wasn’t a place where he would have expected Lilith to seek shelter.

The assassin recovered his pace and quickly caught up with Lilith, who was heading straight for the elevators. He put his arm around the assassin's waist and pulled her close against the side of his body, a knife at her back - that he had slipped from his sleeve. She winced and looked up at him, a surprised expression flitted in her eyes. She most definitely hadn't expected him to find her this night. Magnus lowered his head and placed a kiss on her temple, playing the lover. The heavy, floral scent of her perfume reached his nostrils and Magnus had to suppress the impulse to grimace.

"Not a word. Just keep moving." Magnus instructed.

Lilith narrowed her gaze as the surprise disappeared from her eyes, now replaced by anger. A smile emerged on Magnus' lips and he questioningly raised his brow with defiance, returning her steely gaze. The two assassins stared at each other in silence, all the while the smile didn’t budge from Magnus' lips. Then, Lilith reluctantly returned his smile, a sign that she had given in and Magnus nodded, revelling that he accepted her momentarily submission.

The assassin knew all too well that if she made a scene, she would not survive the night. Magnus would kill her. Immediately and without question in the middle of this hotel lobby, and without anyone even noticing. He would drive the knife into her back, hitting the point that led directly to her heart. He would consume her sounds of pain with a kiss until she took her last breath. It would be quick, and for any onlookers, they would seem like a couple in love, who couldn't get enough of each other.

It wouldn’t be the first time that Magnus had ended someone’s life this way and he was sure that Lilith was aware of it. Magnus pressed his knife closer to her back, cutting her coat open a little. Instead of wincing and moving away from him, Lilith wrapped an arm around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulder and then they walked to the elevator, closely entwined.

"You took a lot of time to find me." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"You covered your tracks pretty well," he replied just as quietly.

Magnus had no problem admitting that Lilith had managed to fool him for so long. She was good. Magnus knew that and Lilith was well aware of it. But Magnus was also one of the best in the order, so it had been only a matter of time before he found her.

The elevator door opened with a soft ping and the two assassins entered the small receptacle, which was in no way substandard to the old appearance of the hotel. Lilith pressed one of the buttons and with a jerk, the elevator started to move. Another guest entered on the second floor, and the man grimaced when he realized that he had to accompany them to the sixth floor before the elevator would take him down to the lobby. Neither of the two assassins said a word and Lilith leaned heavily against him, pretending to be exhausted.

The other guest had to get out on the sixth floor because Magnus made no move to let Lilith out of his tight grip. Ignoring the other man's angry murmurs, the assassin entered the hotel hallway with Lilith.

"What's your room number?"

"Six hundred and sixty-six"

"That's a joke, isn't t it? "

"No, why? "

Magnus shook his head and almost snorted in amusement. Without answering her question, he pulled the assassin down the hall until they arrived in front of her room. Lilith reached into her coat pocket and Magnus watched her every move closely, expecting her to pull out a weapon. But it was only the hotel card she used to open the door to her room.

He pushed Lilith in front of him and into the hotel room, the knife still pressed against her back, he closed the door behind them. The room was sparsely furnished, a simple bed took up most of the space. The floral pattern of the duvet stood out and was a stark contrast to the otherwise simple and antique decor of the hotel. Magnus thought the cover would have been more fitting in his late grandmother's bedroom than this hotel.

The only other furniture in this room was a desk and a wardrobe next to the bed. A door to Magnus' left led to a small bathroom where you shouldn't linger too long if you have claustrophobia.

Lilith moved to the desk and picked up a packet of cigarettes. Then she leant against the tabletop and crossed her feet at her ankles. She wrapped one arm around her torso and rested the other arm on it. The cigarette glowed between her fingers as she took a long draw on it, then disappearing for a moment behind in a smelly cloud of smoke.

"Do you want a cigarette?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

Lilith shrugged and took another drag. Magnus stood in the hotel room entryway with the knife still in his hand, blocking the assassin's only escape route.

"So Ajan..." Lilith paused and took another pull on the cigarette, "Or do you want me to call you Magnus?"

"Let's stop with such trivialities, Lilith. Why did you try to kill the Duke?"

"I was just trying to finish what you hadn't been able to."

"The Duke is innocent. You photoshopped his face into the pictures to make it look like he was the full moon murderer. Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason..." Lilith said, shrugging her shoulders and trying to look as indifferent as possible. But Magnus knew better. She was just playing the situation down, trying to hide her reasons, but he wouldn't give up until he knew what they were.

"That's bullshit. You would never kill someone without a valid reason. What do you have to do with the full moon murders?"

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it?"

"Why do you want everyone to believe that Alexander is behind the murders?" Magnus asked without answering her question.

"You already call the Duke by his first name. Interesting…” A knowing smile appeared on her face and Magnus had to pull himself together so as to not disturb it from her face.

"You like the Duke, am I right?" Lilith pushed herself away from the desk and closed the space between them with slow catlike steps. Her eyes were wandering over his face and Magnus tried to pull on a neutral veil. "How deep are your feelings for this Duke and does he return them?"

Magnus pressed his lips together. He would not reveal his feelings for Alec to Lilith. She would only use that information for her own means. Before one of the two assassins could say anything else, his phone vibrated. Magnus ignored it and hoped the caller would quickly give up, but his hope evaporated when his phone started to vibrate again.

"For heaven's sake, answer the call," Lilith said, her voice underlined with an annoyed tone.

"Yes?" Magnus said, answering the call.

"Magnus, thank God. I thought you wouldn't answer."

_Jace_… The bodyguard spoke quickly and his breath came out jerky, almost as if he had run a long distance. A bad feeling immediately spread through Magnus' body, making his heart beat faster.

"What happened? Is Alexander okay?"

"He’s disappeared. "

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

Magnus turned to the side a little to create a hint of privacy, but he still watched Lilith closely from the corner of his eye. She started softly humming a song, studying her fingernails almost as if she was bored, but Magnus never bought her disinterested manner for one second. Her smug grin told him otherwise.

"Alec received a call that his father was on the way to the hospital, and we had an accident on the way there. When I came to, Alec was gone. Nobody knows where he is. Magnus, I have an awful feeling about this. Please tell me that you have already found something that can help us to find him. "

"Dammit!" Magnus ran the back of his hand over his face and closed his eyes for a moment. Did the full moon murder strike again? Was Alec hurt? Where could he be? Magnus was so lost in thought that, at first, he didn't notice Lilith slowly approaching him. He realised his mistake too late. All of a sudden, a sharp pain exploded in his neck and he whirled around to the other assassin, his eyes wide open.

"What. . . ? "

"Don't worry Ajan. You won't die from it. The solution will only take you on a wonderful dream-like trip."

Lilith took his knife and phone from his hands and hung up the call. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but whatever Lilith had just injected him with took effect quickly. Magnus fought against the impending loss of consciousness with all his might, but the darkness relentlessly tugged at him with its claws and drew him slowly down into a dark vortex.

Magnus’ legs gave way from under him and he dropped to his knees. If Lilith hadn’t caught him, he would have hit the floor lengthways. Dark spots danced before his eyes and spread faster and faster. The room blurred and he shook his dazed head.

The assassin vaguely noticed Lilith leaning towards him. Her warm breath brushed his cheek and the floral scent of her perfume reached his nostrils. He instantly felt sick. He wanted to turn away from her, but his body no longer obeyed him. He was completely at the mercy of the other assassin.

"Sleep well, Ajan," she whispered in his ear, a smug smile caressed her voice.

Magnus would have responded with a snappy comment, but he felt like he was trapped in some kind of impenetrable fog that made it impossible for him to have a clear thought. His heartbeat slowed considerably and Magnus almost believed it would stop completely. But Lilith had said it wasn't a deadly poison. _Had she told him the truth?_

The assassin squeezed his eyes, a final struggle against his inevitable unconsciousness, but his efforts were useless. The last thing that Magnus saw before the dark mist completely enveloped him, was Alec's dazzling smile at the forefront of his mind, then everything went dark.

***

The first thing Alec noticed was the cold, wet floor against his face and the small stones that painfully poked into his skin. Then he felt his own heartbeat, which pounded vigorously throughout his body and was amplified many times over as it painfully echoed in his head. Dense and impenetrable darkness surrounded him, and no matter how hard Alec tried, he couldn't see anything through the darkness. There was a brief moment before he realized that his eyes had been covered, he had been blindfolded.

Two more sensations added to the discomfort and darkness. One, he was thirsty and two, he felt sick. Alec inhaled a few times through his nose and fought nausea gnawing its way up the back of his throat.

The air smelled damp and musty. Where was he? He was certain that he was no longer in Jace's car. The thought of his best friend sent a brief panic through his body. Had Jace survived the accident? Was he still in the car, alone and helpless? Injured? The leaden uncertainty and worry tormented him, but Alec couldn't do anything about that right now.

Alec tried to sit up, but his hands were tied behind his back. The ropes were laced so tightly that they cut sharply into his skin. Alec was manic and wondering how he could get out of this situation. Whoever tied him up and blindfolded him certainly had no good intentions. Alec rolled onto his stomach and pulled his legs up. It took several attempts, but finally, he managed to push his legs under his torso. A new wave of nausea rolled over him and Alec lay still for a moment, swallowed several times to avoid vomiting. The pain at the back of his head kept pounding against the top of his skull and sharply spreading down to his neck. Evidently, he had been hit hard on the back of the head.

He was about to make another attempt at sitting up when he heard nearing footsteps in the distance. Alec immediately suspended his efforts and rolled back to his original position, trying to calm his racing heart. A door opened and squealed loudly on its hinges. The sound sent a cold shiver down Alec's spine. Whoever had just entered the room stopped next to his head a moment later. Without a warning, Alec was grabbed by his right arm and pulled up into a sitting position. He gasped at the sudden movement and felt dizzy. He would probably have fallen onto his side again had the stranger not propped him up against a wall.

After a moment the blindfold was removed from his eyes and the sudden brightness dazzled him. Alec squeezed his eyes shut to protect himself from the bright light, before carefully opening them again. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. He blinked a few times and when his vision finally cleared, he stared into the face of his chauffeur.

"Sebastian?!" Alec's voice was nothing more than a hoarse croak.

"Hello, Alexander. How nice that you finally woke up." A smile formed on Sebastian's face and at first, it looked as if he was actually pleased that Alec was conscious again.

Alec tried to speak again, but this time his vocal cords did not obey him. His throat was too dry and no more than a few pitiful noises fall from his lips. The very next moment Sebastian held a glass of water to his mouth and Alec thankfully took a few sips. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"Where am I? What's this about? Where's Jace? Is he okay?"

"Well, well, well ... so many questions, all at once."

Sebastian rose and placed the glass on a nearby table on which Alec spotted two monitors. Next to them was a camera and a few objects that Alec could not identify from his position on the ground. Sebastian fiddled with the camera and Alec used the moment to look around the room. It was windowless and barely furnished. The walls were painted a cold grey and there was a strange-looking bench in the middle of the room. It seemed that Alec was in a basement. But where exactly?

Alec continued to look around the room. To his horror, Alec realized that there was another person in the room. They were gagged and shackled, lying on a mattress on their right side. The mattress obviously had seen better days. Feathers penetrated the fabric and it was certainly not pleasant to lie on the old thing. Relieved, Alec noticed that the other person's chest was moving evenly. Alec realized that it was a boy whose age he estimated to be seventeen or eighteen. What was Sebastian up to with them? A thought shot through Alec's head, leaving him with a horrible feeling. Had Magnus been right all along? Was Sebastian the full moon murderer?

"Sebastian, why am I here?"

The chauffeur turned around to face him and his eyes wandered over Alec's body. The cold and calculating expression in the other man's eyes did not promise anything good. Had Sebastian chose him as the next victim? But it couldn't be, could it? He did not fit into the usual pattern.

"Are you unable to answer the question yourself, Alexander?"

It was the second time that Sebastian had addressed him with his full name, and Alec's stomach contracted. The way his name fell from Sebastian’s mouth was similar to the way Magnus used it. Like a caress. Alec wanted to throw up, but he suppressed the impulse.

"It's Alec… And Your Highness to you."

Alec couldn't hide the slight tremor in his voice and he hoped Sebastian would ascribe it to his weakened state. Sebastian put his head back and laughed out loud.

"I don't think you are in a position to make any demands right now. I'll call you Alexander. Just like your new assassin lover."

Alec winced when Sebastian mentioned Magnus. How did he know about Magnus' second identity?

“But, to answer your question ... you are here because I want you to do something for me. ”

"And that would be? ”

Sebastian ambled over to him and raised his right hand. He moved his index finger back and forth as if Alec was a bad child who had just done something rash.

“You still ask so many questions. You're not exactly the patient type. ”

Alec looked up at Sebastian, who was now standing directly in front of him. He barely recognized the man who had driven him everywhere for the past five months. The look in his eyes was so cold that Sebastian almost looked like someone else.

"Who are you?" Alec asked.

“Finally a question that is indeed interesting. ”

Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat down on it. He spread his legs and rested his elbows on his thighs.

"My real name is Jonathan Morgenstern."

Alec opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian with his mouth open.

"This is ... it is impossible. Jonathan Morgenstern died in a car accident many years ago."

Sebastian reached behind him and pulled out a knife that was not unlike Magnus' dagger. He inspected his fingers and started cleaning his fingernails with the tip of his knife. Sebastian took a moment before speaking.

"At least that was what my father had sold to everyone here in Idris. But in reality, he had smuggled me out of the country and faked my death."

Alec swallowed hard.

"But why? "

“Well… my father has never accepted me the way I am. To him, I was the black sheep of the family. Useless and repulsive. He has always adored this Herondale sprout, wishing he was his son. ”

“You mean Will? ”

Sebastian shook his head.

"No. Valentine wanted me to be like Jace. ”

Alec's eyes narrowed in confusion.

“But why would Valentine have wanted something like that? ”

Alec still couldn't understand Jonathan. Why would a father reject his son and fake his death?

"Very easily. He did it for the same reasons why he doesn't respect you, Alexander. I'm gay. Just like you. "

"But that's not ..."

Sebastian jumped up from the chair, his face twisted and angry.

“For my father, yes. He tried to change me. Whenever he caught me with another boy, he'd beat the living daylights out of me. He had hoped that I would be cured of my illness with such punishment. ”

Alec remembered. During the time he served in the army. Like every descendant of a noble family in Idris, Jonathan had also gone through the training and at that time, he had been apart of Alec's unit. Alec and Jonathan had never been good friends, but Alec had tried to help him more than once after Jonathan appeared on duty with a face full of bruises. But Jonathan had always dismissed it, acting like it had been nothing tragic.

Until one day, Jonathan had stopped showing up altogether, and a little later everyone found out that he had been killed in a car accident. Alec had always suspected there was more to the accident. However, he had believed that Jonathan had committed suicide to escape the situation he had been in. But he never would have thought that Valentine would have staged such a thing to get his son out of the country without being noticed. Why all this effort? Just because Jonathan preferred men?

"But your face ... you look so different. ”

“Thanks to today's medicine, anything is possible.” Sebastian, no Jonathan, twirled around on the spot as if to show Alec his latest outfit. "Do you like it?”

Alec pressed his lips together and said nothing. Jonathan shrugged when Alec made no move to answer his question. The chauffeur pushed the chair aside and crouched very close to Alec. So close that the Duke noticed the smell of garlic and mint that Jonathan exuded. It was a disgusting combination and Alec grimaced.

Jonathan reached out and ran his fingers almost tenderly over Alec's forehead, stroking a stray hair from his face. Alec turned his head to the side, trying to escape the other man's touch. Jonathan made an annoying sound but let it go.

The chauffeur rose and then turned to the boy on the mattress. Jonathan roughly grabbed the boy by his arms and shook him. Alec saw the boy come to life and then allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet without resistance. Jonathan dragged the boy into the middle of the room and then leant him over the strange looking bench. Then he strapped the boy's legs with the provided ropes so that his legs were shoulder-width apart. Jonathan released the handcuffs and tied his hands to the bench's front posts. He left the gag and blindfold in place, though. The boy still didn't fight back. Alec was surprised at the willless of his behaviour and at that moment it occurred to Alec that Jonathan must have drugged him. Just like the other victims, he had already killed.

Jonathan ran a hand through the boy's hair and then across the straight of his back. A dreamy expression appeared on the blond man's face and it slowly dawned on Alec what this bench was designed for. The thought of it made him sick again and he barely managed to keep his stomach contents down. Was Jonathan going to rape this boy in front of him?

“Do you know Alexander…. I admired you back then. You didn't have to hide your sexuality. Everyone in your family accepted your sexual preferences. Everyone stood behind you. But I hated you at the same time. You could live the life that I couldn’t.”

“Jonathan, times have changed. You can live this life, too. You don't need to hide anymore. ”

“But I do. Nobody can know that I like men. It is not right. My father was correct. ”

“Jonathan…. ”

"Stop doing that!” Jonathan whirled on him, reached for the knife that he had placed on the chair. He came quickly towards Alec and leaned over him, holding the knife to his throat.

“But everything will be fine by tomorrow. From tomorrow on, everyone will know who committed these murders and I will be free. I'll finish this tonight. Only one last time and then everything will be good again."

Alec tried to distance himself from Jonathan, but he was enclosed between the blonde man and the wall. Jonathan took the knife from his throat and ran it along the front of Alec's shirt, loosening one button at a time from the fabric until his shirt was completely open, revealing the bare skin hidden beneath it.

"Now look at this. Who would have thought that the Duke of Alicante had such a well-trained body."

Jonathan looked at him as if he had just received the most beautiful gift of his life. He reached for Alec and stroked his chest almost affectionately. Alec winced at the touch and the feeling of his cold fingers.

"Don't you like it when I touch you like this? I suspect if Magnus would touch you like that, you would melt in his hands."

Alec looked down. He couldn't stand the greedy look in Jonathan's eyes. The chauffeur reached under Alec's chin and raised his head.

"Look at me, Alexander."

Alec ignored the command and kept his eyes down.

"I said look at me!" The cold blade of the knife pressed against his throat again and Alec raised his eyes.

"Yes, that’s better."

A satisfied smile appeared on the blond man's lips. Alec swallowed hard when he saw the lustful look in the other man’s eyes. Jonathan was now so close to him that he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face. He ran his thumb over Alec's lips and the Duke suppressed the impulse to bite it. That would only make Jonathan angry.

"Now kiss me."

Jonathan leaned further down and pressed his lips to the Duke’s. Alec's eyes widened, unable to move. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was the worst moment in his life. Oh, how wrong Alec was...

Jonathan looked down at him. A disappointed expression spread across his face.

“I think you need a little more motivation.”

Alec narrowed his eyes and wondered what Jonathan meant. The blonde man went over to the table and turned the monitors on. What Alec then saw made his blood freeze. Magnus and Izzy appeared on the screens, bound and gagged. Izzy sobbed softly and tears ran down her face. Magnus, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was only held up by the grip of a dark-haired man. Alec realized that Izzy and Magnus were in different rooms. The colour of the walls was not the same. Alec looked back and forth between the two monitors, too shocked to form a clear thought. Unbridled panic rolled through his body.

Jonathan picked up a phone and said a few quick commands without Alec hearing the words. Shortly after the man next to Magnus grabbed a bucket and emptied the contents over Magnus’ head. Water ran down the assassin's face and he gasped for air. The surprised expression on Magnus' face lasted only a few seconds before anger flashed through his eyes.

“What are you going to do with them?” Alec asked in horror.

“It all depends on you, Alexander.”

Jonathan grinned wickedly at him and Alec wanted nothing more than to wipe that arrogant grin from his face. Jonathan approached him again and crouched down on the floor.

“So let's try again. Kiss me. ”

Alec looked at the two monitors and then at Jonathan and back again. His thoughts were racing through his head. What should he do? If he didn't comply, Jonathan would do something to Izzy or Magnus. He was sure of that. Alec swallowed and finally gave in. It was just a kiss and it would save Magnus and Izzy. At least he hoped so.

"All right then. I'll kiss you.” His words sounded thin and didn’t pass his lips easily.

The grin on Jonathan's face widened until Alec thought that his lips would tear apart, then he bent down towards him.

Alec closed his eyes and imagined that it was a kiss from Magnus he was returning. Alec slowly brushed his lips over the other's and it took all his willpower not to end the kiss immediately. He didn't want the bastard to do anything to Izzy or Magnus. Jonathan hummed happily against his mouth.

"Much better, Alexander. Magnus can count himself lucky."

Alec turned his head and tried to wipe his mouth on his shirt.

"Stop it!" Jonathan shouted, but Alec ignored him.

A mistake…

Right then pain exploded on his right cheek and Alec gasped. Jonathan had hit him in the face with the flat of his hand. A metallic taste spread on his tongue and he spat out. Alec started to laugh softly and shook his head to dispel the drowsiness caused by the violent blow.

"What's next? Should I watch you rape this poor boy in front of me? Are you going to drug me too, to become one of your willless puppets?"

"Oh no, Alexander. I have something much better in mind. To put you under the influence of this drug would only damp everyone’s joy. Especially mine. Nobody would believe that you’re doing it voluntarily."

"I don’t understand?” Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked over at the boy who was still motionless and bent over the bench. What was Jonathan up to with both of them?

His former chauffeur grabbed his chin and forced Alec to look at him again. There was a pleased look in his eyes and Alec knew immediately that Jonathan had planned something horrible.

"You will show this boy what it's like to be taken by a real man and I will record it. Everyone will see it later and believe that you are the real full moon murderer."

"I'm definitely not going to do that."

"Oh Alexander, you have no choice." Jonathan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You'll do it. Is that clear?"

Alec pulled away and stumbled back a few steps. Disgust and rage pulsed through his body. He would never let himself be made into the puppet to be used by this pathetic bastard.

"No, I will not. "

"Wrong answer. "

Jonathan went back to the table without taking his eyes off Alec.

"You know Alexander, I think I have to show you that you shouldn't oppose my instructions. It's time you learn to behave."

Jonathan took his cell phone out of his pocket again.

"Raj, Samual, get ready," Jonathan said his command through the phone. The two men appeared in front of the cameras for a brief second and gave a sign that they had understood.

"In the next few minutes, you will have to make a decision, Alexander. I hope for you that you choose wisely."

“What decision?" Fear stirred in him, replacing the anger that had simmered during this whole time.

“Quite simply, Alexander. One of these two is permitted to live. You decide. ”

Alec gasped in shock.

"You are crazy, Jonathan.”

"I'm waiting.” Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Alec impatiently.

Alec looked at the two monitors and his eyes darted between Izzy and Magnus. What should he do?

"Alexander ..." Jonathan stretched his name and it almost sounded like he was singing it.

"I ..." Alec swallowed. "I can’t…. ”

"But you have to. Otherwise, I will make a decision for you."

Alec looked at Jonathan. A tear fell from the corner of Alec's eye. Panic shot through him when he realized that Jonathan was serious.

"Please, Jonathan. I'll do anything you want, just don’t do anything to Izzy and Magnus. Please. ”

“You should have thought about that before. Now you have to pay for your troublesome behaviour. ”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came from his lips. His throat was suddenly tied up. He desperately tried to fight the ropes around his wrists, but all he achieved was that every move caused the rope to dig into his skin even more painfully than before.

“You don't want to decide? Well ... then I will decide for you. Raj… ”

The man next to Izzy pulled a pistol from a holster and held it to Izzy's forehead. Her eyes went wide and her whimper filled the quiet basement and she started desperately to fight her bonds. Alec saw Raj flip the lever to release the safety on the gun. The clicking sound delivered Alec from his rigid state.

"No, not Izzy. Please. She is pregnant."

"All right. You made your decision ... shoot the assassin, Samuel."

"What? No, I'm doing everything ..." His next words were engulfed by a loud bang that could be heard over the speakers of the monitors and Alec saw with great horror how Magnus slumped and tipped forward, disappearing out of the camera's field of vision.

Alec stared in shock at the now blank screen. A heartbreaking cry echoed through the room and it took a moment for Alec to realize that it was his own. His legs gave way under him and he slumped to the floor. His stomach felt like a steel fist was squeezing his bowels as he leaned forward. His vision blurred before his eyes and tears fell to the floor, wetting the cold concrete ground in front of his knees. A tortured whimper escaped his mouth.

Magnus was dead. Shot. Just like that. Alec clenched his hands into fists.

"You son of a bitch ... you ... I will ..."

Jonathan crouched next to him and raised his head. Alec looked at Jonathan with pure hatred. He ignored Alec's gaze and ran his thumb almost lovingly over his cheek to wipe away the never-ending stream of tears.

"I understand your anger, Alexander. Oh yes, believe me, I do. But I hope you understood the message. Become the full moon murderer and your beloved sister and her unborn will live. It is in your hand, Alexander."

Jonathan's words were such a stark contrast to his tender touch that Alec took a moment to grasp the words. Alec blinked and tried to wipe the tears from his eyelashes. An incredible hatred pulsed through his body, forming a burning knot in his stomach. Alec looked over at the monitors.

Izzy…

She still lived…

Alec swallowed the angry words lingering on his tongue. He had to pull himself together. He had no choice. He would submit. For the moment.

"I'm getting impatient, Alexander. Do you understand my message? Answer me."

Alec pushed the chaos of emotion inside him aside and then nodded as if in trance.

"I ... I'll do what you ask of me."

"That's good. "

Jonathan got up and pulled Alec to his feet. Alec stumbled and almost fell to the floor if it hadn’t been for Jonathan's grip on his arm he would have. Alec let himself be led to the boy on the bench without resistance. Alec's stomach contracted painfully at what Jonathan was about to force him to do, and it cost Alec all the willpower he could muster not to attempt to fight Jonathan. As long as he had Izzy captive, Alec couldn't do anything else, otherwise, she would be killed. Like Magnus. _Oh God_, he would never be able to tell Magnus how deep he really felt for him. New tears came to his eyes at the thought and he pressed his lips together to suppress the sobs that formed in his throat.

Jonathan placed Alec directly behind the boy and Alec closed his eyes when Jonathan started slicing the boy's pants with the knife. Alec felt as if he couldn't breathe. How was he going to do what Jonathan asked of him? He wouldn't be able too. He just couldn't do it and Izzy would die.

Another tide of panic sought to overrun him, taking his breath away. He only vaguely noticed how Jonathan opened his pants and touched him.

Suddenly there were loud shouts and Alec's eyes widened. Before he could even grasp what was happening, chaos broke out around him. Gunshots echoed through the room and the next instant Alec was thrown to the ground. Alec struggled, trying to push the person off who was holding him down.

"Alec, it's me. Jace."

Relief flowed through his body and Alec stopped fighting against the weight of the other body that surrounded him. Jace had found him. He was safe. But the relief only lasted for a brief second. Izzy was still in the grip of Raj and Magnus was... _Oh God_… Tears fell from his eyes and his heart pounded painfully in his tight chest. Alec almost wished that someone would relieve him of his pain.

Jace crawled away from him and pulled Alec into an upright position. His best friend freed him from his bonds and gently stroked his redraw and grazed skin.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Alec shook his head. He removed his hands from Jace and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Hey ... Alec." Jace wiped his sweaty hair from his forehead. "It's all right. You're safe and we've freed Izzy too. Jonathan will never be able to harm anyone again. Never again. It's over."

A doctor came into the room and took care of the boy when Jace assured him that Alec hadn't sustained any serious physical injuries.

"Magnus is dead." Alec's voice was little more than a whisper, but Jace immediately understood and his eyes widened in horror.

"What? "

"Magnus was shot when I refused to rape the b-...." A heavy sob escaped him and swallowed the last word.

"Are you sure? "

Alec nodded and pointed to the monitors perforated by the flying bullets. Two police officers were standing at the table, just about to pack the camera in a plastic bag. Jace seemed to understand immediately and without saying a word, he pulled Alec into his arms. Alec slumped against his best friend's chest and held onto him like a drowning man in a gale. Tears ran uncontrollably down his face, but Alec didn't care. Sobbing, he collapsed in Jace's arms while his world fell apart around him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooorrrryyy *searches for something to hide behind*
> 
> I'm going to fix this. I promise 🙏🤞❤
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever grateful for it. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> ***
> 
> Stay safe and healthy ❤
> 
> Until the next chapter  
April :*


	18. Fallen roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec closed his eyes when his thoughts turned to the assassin and new salty tears burned hotly behind his lids. He pressed his lips together, trying to curb the sobs from escaping his throat. He missed Magnus, every single second of every passing day and it was becoming harder. Alec had tried to mourn, tried to get over the assassin's death, but no matter how hard he tried, the gaping wound in his heart just was unable to heal and now another wound had been added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> the next chapter is up. 
> 
> I hope y'all are still with me after the last chapter. I know it wasn't an easy one and it won't getting much better with this one but there is the smallest ray of light at the end of this chapter. 🌠💖

Alec stared blankly ahead at the freshly laid grave in front of him. Colourful wreaths and flowers blanketed the newly turned, red-brown soil. A large ornate headstone marked his fathers’ final resting place. Individual red roses lay in between the floral arrangements set down by the closest family members and friends. Only one rose remained missing.

His rose…

Alec blinked away unshed tears from his lashes and swallowed thickly. He had urged his family to go on to the nearby inn without him, where the mandatory funeral reception was to take place. Izzy, his mother and Jace had initially hesitated at his request, but after he had made it clear that he needed a moment to himself, they finally conceded and followed on behind the other mourners.

Presently, Alec stood at the foot of his father's grave alone struggling with his rising grief and imminent tears. His throat felt constricted as he kept clenching and unclenching his hands, balling them tightly into fists. The sharp thorns on the stem of the red rose he had clutched in his left hand pierced sorely into his skin, it was nothing compared to the pain he had been holding in his heart for the past two months; since that moment he watched on in horror as Magnus died.

Alec closed his eyes when his thoughts turned to the assassin and new salty tears burned hotly behind his lids. He pressed his lips together, trying to curb the sobs from escaping his throat. He missed Magnus, every single second of every passing day and it was becoming harder. Alec had tried to mourn, tried to get over the assassin's death, but no matter how hard he tried, the gaping wound in his heart just was unable to heal and now another wound had been added.

A single tear slipped from his eyes, rolling gently down his cheek. His restrained sobs finally made their way from the back of his throat - intermingling with the distant rumblings of thunder that echoed across the empty cemetery; a harbinger of the impending storm. It wouldn’t be long before the skies opened its floodgates.

Alec crouched down on his heels in front of his father's grave and placed his rose alongside the others. The Duke ignored the few drops of blood that had already begun to dry on his palm. More tears fell from his eyes and Alec drew in a shaky breath, rubbing his hands across his cheeks, time and again, wiping away the trail of tears.

"I hope that you will find peace, wherever you are now," Alec said, his voice was little more than a whisper.

He sniffed softly. Even though he hadn't been as close to his father as Izzy or his mother had, he still missed him. He had always known that the day would come when he would have to say goodbye to his father. The fact that the day had arrived so quickly hurt more than Alec had imagined. He had always hoped that his father would accompany him during the first few weeks as King, to help and give him guidance. They hadn't always been of the same opinion and Alec's sexuality had created a rift between them, but his father had been a good Duke, whose advice Alec valued, after all. But now he was gone and Alec had to face his new duties alone.

In merely two days, Alec would be crowned King of Idris and begin his seven-year reign. But due to the death in his family, the ceremony had been postponed for a week. Despite all the preparations, currently, he didn't feel ready to take on such responsibilities.

How could he ever be a good King if he couldn't even protect those he loved? How could he rule an entire country and make sure that the residents of Idris lived a carefree and secure life?

Alec let out a desperate sigh. As much as he would prefer his simple life in New York, he knew that he couldn't turn his back on his duties. He would do what was expected of him and once again, set his feelings aside. Alec knew that he would be able to handle his duties, just as he had done in the past. But he also knew that it wasn't going to be any easier this time around. Ever since Magnus had entered his life, he had found it increasingly difficult to ignore his own predisposition and sensibilities.

There had even been a few moments during the past two months when he wished for nothing more than to heed his own judgment as easily as he had done before. In the darkest moments, he had cursed the choices that he had led him to develop such strong feelings for Magnus. The pain of losing the assassin lay heavy in the pit of his stomach like a searing stone that burned him relentlessly from within.

One of the worst things about the situation was that there wasn't even a place where Alec could mourn Magnus. There was no grave to lay flowers, no headstone to recognise him. Magnus' body had still not been found and the official statement had been that, for reasons unknown, the Duke of Edom's son had gone missing during his travels, being considered most likely dead. Nobody, except himself and Jace, knew the truth. No one knew that Alec's refusal to Jonathan to rape that poor boy had resulted in the assassin’s death.

More than once, Alec had been ready to reach out to Asmodeus and ask if he knew anything about the whereabouts of Magnus' body. But then Alec would have revealed their secret - that he knew of Magnus' second identity as an assassin, and that would mean his own death.

In spite of everything, Alec held onto the brief and fleeting time he had spent with Magnus like a precious treasure, safe and secure locked away in his heart. That and the support from his family and closest friends, especially that of Jace, was something that had helped him survive the past few weeks. It had prevented him from crawling into the dark recesses of his mind.

Alec bit his lip and tried to get his feelings and thoughts under control. Another rumble of thunder echoed through the charged air and the first droplets of rain started to fall from the darkening grey sky, forming dark blemishes on the fabric of his suit. The Duke dropped to his knees and his shoulders sagged from the weight of what had happened over the past few weeks.

Shortly after Jonathan was arrested, countless diaries had been found in one of the basements within the Morgenstern summer house, hidden behind loose stones in one of the foundation walls. It had become apparent that the crimes had all taken place within the basement of this house, and that after he had killed them Jonathan had moved his victims’ bodies to the sites where they were finally discovered. This further explained the lack of evidence in the respective areas. Still, it was astounding to Alec, just how Jonathan had managed to do all of this unnoticed. After all, the locations of the bodies were not the most discrete of places.

The police had hoped to interrogate Jonathan about the murders, but he had not regained consciousness after he was shot and placed under arrest. The gunshot wounds he had sustained had been so severe that he died as a result in the hospital a few days after Alec's rescue. The full moon murderer was interred in private shortly after his death and no one knew exactly where in the cemetery Valentine's son had been buried.

The police officers had studied the full moon murderer’s diaries thoroughly. Even though they couldn't find adequate information in regards to Jonathan's motives, they gained further insight into the planning process of the murders. Alec still shivered when he thought of how detailed Jonathan had outlined all of his plans. In addition to everything, they also learned that Jonathan was indeed behind the poison attack on his family but his connection to Lilith still remained a mystery. He hadn't mentioned her, not once.

For Alec, it was doubtful that Valentine Morgenstern hadn't been aware of his son's gruesome acts, that had taken place right under his nose in one of his very own properties. But the police had nothing on hand to prove the Duke other than unwitting in his son’s horrendous acts.

Valentine had stated that the summer house had not been used by his family over the past few months and that he had not heard of the atrocities that had happened there. No attendants had been quartered in the house, and the caretaker, who had checked the house every now and then, hadn't noticed anything unusual. Jonathan had clearly known that the house was not being used and had taken advantage of this for his plans.

Valentine had also told the police that he had lost contact with his son after getting him out of the country. So he hadn't known of his return as Sebastian Verlac, let alone the medical interventions.

Alec pushed the thoughts of Jonathan aside and blinked the raindrops from his lashes. He was now soaked to the bone as the rain continued to pelt down on him. But Alec didn't move. He knew that he should have followed the others back to the inn to seek shelter from the rain, but he couldn't find the motivation to face the many guests and their condolences. A tremor rolled through his foundations and Alec wrapped his arms around himself, trying to amass some warmth.

Alec wasn't aware of how long he had been kneeling in front of his father's grave as he slowly rocked himself back and forth. It might have been a few minutes or an eternity. But all of a sudden an umbrella was being held over him, shielding him from the deluge. He looked up to find Jace and his sister standing next to him, gazing down at him with worried expressions on their faces. Izzy crouched down next to him and pulled him into her arms unhindered by his drenched condition.

She placed a kiss on his hair and held him in a tight consoling embrace, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed. Jace set a soothing hand on his shoulder, showing him that he was also there for him. Alec sighed softly. The rain was still pounding down all around them which made the leaves and the flowers on his father's grave sodden and heavy.

"Let's go home, Alec," Izzy said after a while. Her clothes had also been soaked through with rainwater and Alec felt her shiver run down his own spine.

Alec nodded and allowed his sister to pull him to his feet. They drove back to his parents' mansion in silence and Izzy promptly shooed him into a warm shower. He followed her directions without resistance and trotted up to his old childhood room. He left a damp trail behind him on the wooden floorboards and was grateful for the first time in his life that the servants would take care of it and clean up after him. He just didn't have the strength to do it himself right now.

Alec closed the door to his room behind himself, only now realizing how cold he actually was. He went into the ensuite bathroom and quickly rid himself of his wet clothes, haphazardly dropping them on the floor. He turned on the water in his shower and waited a moment for it to reach the right temperature before getting under the warm water with a sigh on his lips.

Alec pressed his hand against the tiles in front of him as he drooped his head, groaning when the warm water hit his back. It pulsated on his cold skin, but he breathed through the uncomfortable sensation until it passed. Then he stood motionless under the warmth of the water jet, losing all sense of time and he relished the pleasant feeling of the heated water on his skin. It washed away the cold in his bones and gradually he became warm and comfortable again.

Alec leant his head against the tiled wall and closed his eyes. With every breath, he felt a little better and the knot in his stomach finally eased a little, but not completely. At least he had a distant recognition of regaining a modicum of control over his emotions and thoughts. Alec savoured the feeling of the warm water cascading over his skin for a few extra minutes before shutting off the water and climbing out of the shower. He reached for a towel and dried himself off quickly, then afterwards he slipped on his comfortable sweatpants and a matching sweater.

After using a second towel over his head to dry his hair, he went back to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. Alec’s gaze fell on his bedside table. He bent forward to open the top drawer of his nightstand and removed the knife from within.

It was Magnus' knife. The one the assassin had forgotten that night he had come to assassinate him. Caressing the delicate panther carving that adorned the hilt lightly with his fingertips as memories from one of his darkest nights popped into Alec's mind. It had been a night shortly after Magnus’ death. The pain of loss and grief had kept Alec wide awake and he had nearly been tempted to use the knife on himself to end the achingly empty feeling in his heart. Fortunately, Jace had found him in time that night, before he could’ve done something stupid.

After that night, Alec had returned to his parents' home, spurred by Jace’s behest. In retrospect, he was grateful to his best friend for persuading him to move back to his family mansion. The closeness to his mother and sister had given him a modicum of stability.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie so abruptly that he almost cut himself with the knife's sharp blade. Infuriated, he threw it back into the drawer.

"Come in,” He bellowed.

“Your Highness, forgive me for disturbing you, but a young lady is waiting in the entrance hall and has requested to speak with you. ”

“Please send her away, Tessa. I don't want to speak to anyone right now.”

“I have already tried sending her away, Your Highness, but she insists on speaking to you. She says it’s of utmost importance.”

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his still clammy hair.

“All right. Accompany her to my father's study, Tessa. I will be down in a few minutes. ”

“Yes, Your Highness." The young servant said as she bowed, then made haste leaving his bedroom to follow through with his order.

Alec leant forward resting his face in the palms of his hands and with a few deep breaths, he put his thoughts in order. He then rose from his bed and took a few long strides out of his bedroom to greet the unwanted guest in his father's study.

“Forgive me for making you wait… Dot?" Alec's eyes widened as he recognised the Bane family employee sitting in one of the armchairs.

Coming to a standstill in the doorway to the study, Alec stared at the young assistant, dumbfounded. _What was she doing here?_

“Your Highness.” Dot said in greeting as she rose from the armchair, dipping politely with a small curtsy.

She then swiftly walked across the room to Alec, coming to a stop directly in front of him. The Duke blinked a few times, unable to move. Dot reached for his hands and the touch of her fingers on his skin finally tore Alec from his rigidity. He cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Forgive me if it sounds a little rude, but what are you doing here? ”

“It's about Magnus, Your Highness. ”

Alec sucked in a deep breath with a hiss and snatched his hands away from Dot. He passed her by and stepped into the middle of the room_. Had Magnus' body finally been found?_

“What about Ma… Magnus." As Alec spoke Magnus’ name out loud for the first time in weeks, it carried a new wave of pain through his body and he felt as if someone had thrust a hot dagger directly into his heart. Alec clenched his hands into fists and fought against his rising tears with all his might.

The next few words that Dot uttered made Alec spin on his heel so quickly that he almost lost his balance.

“Your Highness,… Magnus is alive. ”

"I… What? How!”

Alec felt like his heart had ceased beating. Had he heard her right? Magnus is alive?

“Magnus survived. We found him just in time and were able to save him. ”

"By the angels… " Alec’s hand shot up to cover his mouth. His blood suddenly roared loudly through his ears and Alec felt his legs give way from under him. Dot was there in an instant, immediately at his side preventing him from dropping to the ground.

She helped him to sit in one of the two armchairs. Alec's thoughts raced, whirling through his head at a ridiculous speed. Magnus was alive… Had Jonathan's minion not shot him? He hadn't died. But…

“Why didn't he come to me? Why did he let me believe he was dead?" Alec asked, his voice little more than a whisper. Dot sat down in the other armchair. There was a forlorn look in her eyes that Alec was unable to decipher. It took all his self-control not to grab the young assistant by the shoulders and shake the answers out of her. Fear crept through Alec's body, making his heartbeat even faster.

“Dot, what happened?" He asked when the young woman hadn't answered.

Dot raised her eyes and looked directly at him. A desperate sound escaped her as if she had to force the next words past her lips.

“Your Highness, Magnus… he's been in a coma for the last two months…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is alive. 😭😭😭 I kept my promise.
> 
> But my poor Alec. These last two months definitely haven't been easy for him. Thank the angels his family and Jace were always there for him but now he has to face another difficult situation. 🥺
> 
> Magnus is in a coma. He really almost died. 😭😱. Let keep out fingers crossed he will open his eyes soon.
> 
> Jonathan is dead now but where is Lilith? Do you think we will see her again? And we still don't know Jonathan's connection to Lilith. 🤔🤔
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever grateful for it. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*


	19. Don't lose hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stood still next to the bed, looking downward at Magnus’ serene figure. A table lamp on the nightstand was the only source of light in the room, and it bathed the assassin's face with a delicate, warm golden glow. However, Alec could see just how pale and fragile he looked. His skin was practically as white as porcelain, a little thin and translucent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> this is one of my favorite chapters. I can't really say why but I loved writing it. It's a bit emotional, so don't forget your tissues. 🤧
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it.  
Love, April :*

The bedroom was dimly lit and any light from outside was absurd by heavy curtains at the windows and as Alec cautiously entered, his eyes immediately settled on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Magnus lay surrounded by a tangle of wires and tubes, he was literally swallowed up by the bed and the medical equipment encompassing it. Alec felt his heart ache when he saw him sprawled there in the bed, and he instantly hated that sight more than anything. Magnus looked so small and frail that Alec wished to draw him into a tight embrace, to protect him from everything bad and hurtful in the world. There were none other that could compare to this breathtaking man, the one who had made Alec's heart beat faster with just a simple smile.

Unable to move, Alec allowed his gaze to wander over the assassin’s still, unmoving form. _Oh, Magnus ..._ Guilt arose within Alec, forming a pungently tight knot in his stomach. It almost felt like he had consumed a number of ice cubes all at once, but yet, he felt like he was burning up on the inside. He wished he could turn back time and undo everything that had happened. If only he hadn't resisted Jonathan_. If..._

A sob formed in his throat and Alec quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stop it from bubbling out. His legs suddenly felt weak and jelly-like as he attempted to support himself against the door frame to prevent himself from sinking into a heap on the ground.

Alec felt a warm hand on his shoulder, reaching up from behind and squeezing him there gently. Alec peered over his shoulder and was greeted by Dot's solemn gaze. There was a soft and comforting smile on her lips as if she desired to tell him, simply, not to lose hope, but Alec could see tears there shimmering in her eyes. He placed his hand over hers, in a bid to show her that he was glad she was there. Still, the sour knot in his stomach remained tight and unrelenting.

Alec pushed himself off of the door frame and gradually approached the bed, his steps were slow and unsteady, guided only by the constant beeping of the ECG machines. It was a solitary clear indication that Magnus' heart was still beating, and as much as the incessant beeping sound made the knot inside him tighten, it was nevertheless, a relief to hear.

Alec stood still next to the bed, looking downward at Magnus’ serene figure. A table lamp on the nightstand was the only source of light in the room, and it bathed the assassin's face with a delicate, warm golden glow. However, Alec could see just how pale and fragile he looked. His skin was practically as white as porcelain, a little thin and translucent.

Tears pooled in Alec's eyes, blurring his vision. He sniffed softly, struggling to keep the aching emotions inside from tearing him apart from within. It wouldn't help anyone if he were to break down now. Magnus would not awake, and he would just be adding more distress and worry on Dot's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Alec swallowed several times as he tried to hold in his tears.

Then, hesitantly Alec reached out his hand and was unable to stop his fingers from shaking as it hovered a few inches from the assassin's face. As gently as possible he was careful not to touch any of the tubes on his face, he ran his hand over Magnus' cheek. His thumb tenderly moved over the contours of the protruding cheekbones, a clear testimony that Magnus had lost weight over the past couple of months.

"Hey Magnus, glad to have you back home. I… I thought… I would never see you again." As Alec spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper, sounding as fragile as glass to his own ears. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if so… wake up, okay? We all miss you, so much."

Another sob tore through his throat. He was unable to stop it from escaping this time, it pearled from his lips, sounding as if he was only just realizing that Magnus was actually alive. Alec slapped his hand over his mouth for the second time, muffling the desperate sound as best as he could. Despair and fear rushed through his body and his shoulder trembled from the intense feelings as he tried not to let them overwhelm him. He didn't want Magnus to hear him crying, not in such a state. Not when Magnus needed him to be strong for him. But as much as Alec tried to hold himself together, his efforts were in vain.

Alec turned his head to the side to prevent Dot from seeing the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks as he clenched his hands into fists. It was _his_ fault that Magnus had been so badly injured and was now in a coma. He should just have done what Jonathan asked him to do. He shouldn't have resisted. He should have…

‘_It's not your fault, Alec,_’ Jace's voice echoed through his head. The memories of a conversation he had had with his best friend a few weeks ago washed over him. _‘Yes, it is,’_ Jace.

‘_No, Alec. Magnus was an assassin. He knew that this mission was dangerous. He knew what he was getting into.’_ Alec could literally see Jace standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face. ‘_But if I…’_ Alec bit his lip until he could taste blood, he pushed the memories aside. _‘By the angels, what did I do to Magnus?’_

His legs gave way under him. Utterly overwhelmed by the guilt raging inside him, he slumped into the chair next to the bed. The fear that Magnus might never wake up from the coma intensified an aching pain in his heart.

"Your Highness, what do you mean? What did you do to Magnus?" Dot asked. Alec looked up at the young assistant in confusion, and then he realized that he had apparently said his last thought out loud.

"Nothing, Dot. Nothing..." Alec replied and looked down, slowly shaking his head. He couldn't tell Dot that Magnus had broken the order's most sacred rule. Nobody was to know that he knew about Magnus' second life as an assassin. Especially not the Order…

Alec could feel the eyes of the young assistant on him and he almost feared that she would ask again, but fortunately, she remained silent. Minutes passed in which the beeping of the ECG monitor and sound of the ventilator was the only sound filling the otherwise quiet room.

Alec leaned forward and delicately took Magnus' hand, carefully holding it in his own. The Duke rested his elbows on the bed and brought the assassin's hand to his cheek. More tears fell from his eyes, wetting his hands and Magnus' as they cascaded onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec whispered.

He sniffed again and breathed a kiss on Magnus' hand before putting it back on the bed without letting it go. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Dot was approaching the bed to check some of the medical instruments, routinely going from one to the next before dropping into an armchair by the door. Without saying a word, she reached for a book that was lying on the ground next to the armchair. It was apparent that she’d been here regularly to watch over Magnus.

Alec closed his eyes while caressing Magnus' fingers with gentle and smooth movements. It was still a shock for him that no one had thought to inform him that Magnus had been found. But then he reminded himself that officially he didn't know what had happened to Magnus.

When Dot had told him that Asmodeus didn't want anyone outside of the family circle to know about his son's current health situation, Alec understood all too well. It could cause conflict over a new heir to the Dukedom of Edom if Magnus didn't wake up soon (Magnus was an only child after all) and that was something Asmodeus wanted to prevent at all costs.

Alec had accompanied Dot back to Bane manner after she had brought him the news about Magnus - but not before she’d made it clear, he must vow that he not to inform anyone of Magnus' survival and current condition. But that hadn't stopped him from asking further questions on the way to the Bane family mansion…

\---

_"What exactly happened to Magnus?" Alec looked at his hands clasped tightly in his lap, perceiving from the corner of his eye the lights of the city rushing past them outside of the window. Of course, he knew what had happened but Dot didn't know that he was witness to Magnus’ shooting._

_"We don't know exactly. He was found in a back alley in New York, covered in blood. He was barely breathing at that point - it is a miracle that he survived at all," Dot replied._

_Alec was sure that she and especially the Order had found out exactly what had happened to him. That one of Jonathan's minions had shot Magnus, but he didn't say that out loud, he firmly pursed his lips instead. Officially, he had the same information as the rest of Idris’ population. Officially, at best Alec, knew only that Magnus had taken a trip abroad on his father’s behest when he had suddenly disappeared and was still presumed lost and possibly dead._

_"How serious are his injuries?"_

_Images of the moment one of Jonathan's henchmen had held the gun to Magnus' head flashed across his mind. Alec closed his eyes, attempting to filter out the sound of the gunshot that was suddenly echoing through his head._

_"He was shot in the head, but luckily the doctors were able to remove the bullet during an emergency operation. When Magnus didn't wake up within the days following the operation, we knew that it was really serious. Of course, a headshot is always serious but… I mean...," Dot interrupted herself and took a deep breath, she continued. "He was in intensive care in the New York hospital for weeks until His Highness decided to bring his son home."_

_"As of when has Magnus been back home?"_

_Dot threw him a quick look._

_"Two weeks."_

_Alec's eyes widened at her words. Magnus had been home for two weeks and he hadn't known?_

_"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we were obliged not to tell anyone about it."_

_Alec's eyebrows narrowed._

_"Then why are you telling me now?"_

_Again, Dot briefly looked at him before turning her gaze back to the street._

_"Because I’m hoping that Magnus will finally wake if he feels you're with him. We're running out of time..."_

_"What do you mean by that? "_

_Dot let out a desperate and solemn sigh._

_"The doctor who travelled with him said that the longer Magnus remains in a coma, the likelihood that he will pull through and wake up is significantly diminished…"_

_Alec audibly gasped and his heart started to race. Magnus had already been in a coma for almost two months…_

_"But we should not lose hope, Your Highness. There is still a chance that he will open his eyes."_

_Alec nodded and looked out into the night. His thoughts ran through his head at an incredible rate that he was barely able to hold on to them._

_"Will Magnus....... I mean… is his brain..." Alec fell silent, unable to utter the words that swirled through his mind. He lowered his head to look down at his hands but glanced at the assistant from the corner of his eye._

_Dot gave him another quick look before she turned her attention back to the road. The sad expression he had seen in her eyes literally tore his heart in two._

_"We don't know," she said, her voice was little more than a whisper; a testimony to how slim the chance really was that Magnus would ever wake up from that coma. Alec turned his head towards her. "It is a miracle that he even survived the headshot. The doctors said Magnus was very lucky. The bullet had only damaged a small part of his brain, but it is uncertain whether it has caused any irreversible damages."_

_Alec looked back at his hands in his lap. He ran his thumb over the inside of his other hand, kneading his finger incessantly into his palm while trying to deal with the pain throbbing in his heart._

_"If he ever wakes up," Alec whispered. He took a shaky breath and fought the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Dot's hands tighten on the steering wheel._

_"As I said, maybe he'll wake up when he hears your voice, Your Highness."_

_"Yeah, maybe…. "_

_\---_

Alec opened his eyes and pushed the memory of the car ride with Dot out of his mind. He had hoped Magnus would immediately open his eyes at the sound of his voice, but that hadn't happened.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice broke the ambient silence…

Alec winced and raised his head. Asmodeus stood forbidding in the doorway, gazing at him with his eyes narrowed and an unreadable expression on his face. He leaned heavily on his walking stick. Alec realised from the appearance of the man in his black pyjamas and silk robe that the Duke had adorned, that he was probably on his way to bed.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and wiped the traces of tears from his cheeks, constantly rubbing the heels of his hand over his face.

"Asmodeus…forgive me, I hadn't intended to come unannounced to your home at this late hour."

"That doesn’t answer my question."

"I brought him here, Your Highness," Dot responded in his stead. She jumped up from the armchair she had been resting in and pressed the book, which she had been reading for the last half hour, against her chest like a protective shield, as she slowly rose all the while keeping her eyes firmly to the ground.

Asmodeus turned to his assistant and a surprised expression rolled over the older man's face, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. Dot gripped the book even more tightly when the Duke had no further reaction. He only regarded her with a stern look. Several moments passed by in an uncomfortable silence in which none of them spoke a single word. Alec almost thought that Asmodeus would remain silent, but then he finally spoke.

"Didn't I say no one should know about it, Dot?" Asmodeus said quietly, yet his voice cut through the tense air like a knife.

"I was hoping Magnus would wake up if he ..."

Asmodeus let out an angry snort and the young assistant immediately shut her mouth. Alec rose from his chair.

"Asmodeus, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone about Magnus' current situation."

The look Asmodeus gave him would have scared the hell out of him as a little boy, but Alec resisted the urge to step from one foot to the other and straightened up. He couldn't allow himself to show his unease. After all, in three days he would ascend to the throne of Idris and be crowned king.

"Dot, would you please leave us for a moment," Asmodeus ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness."

The young assistant bowed and quietly left the room. She gave Alec a nervous look, which he returned with a smile before she closed the door behind herself leaving the older man alone with Alec.

Asmodeus proceeded to Magnus' bedside and looked down at his son. Alec watched the older man carefully and waited for him to continue speaking. Minutes passed in which there was only the steady beeping, reflecting Magnus' heartbeat. When Asmodeus finally raised his head and looked at him, the expression in the Duke's eyes was intense and direct, and once again Alec struggled to conceal his discomfort.

"So Alexander… ."

"It's Alec," Alec said.

The brief twitch of a muscle at the corner of the other Duke's mouth told Alec that Magnus' father was none too pleased that he had been interrupted.

"So Alec, how deep are your feelings for my son? Are they genuinely serious?"

_I love him,_ Alec immediately thought. Surprised by his thought, he quietly gasped. He instantly pressed his lips firmly together before he could speak them out loud. Alec was astonished and overwhelmed by how quickly these three words had appeared at the forefront of his mind; not that Alec hadn't known that his feelings for Magnus were deeper than he had ever felt for anyone else before. But, as long as he believed Magnus would never return, he had refused to put these feelings into words.

Alec had just been afraid the revelation would break him completely…

Alec lowered his eyes and looked down at Magnus. Images of the precious few days and nights he had spent with Magnus popped up in his mind: The mornings that he had woken up next to the assassin, Magnus gazing at him with a lazy, sleepy smile, his hair tangled and his face bare and free of makeup. Or the few moments when he and Magnus had kissed, looking for comfort, support and closeness in each other's arms, and finally finding it. He thought of their first date; The night they'd spent together without a deadly deadline hovering over their heads.

A warm feeling flowed through Alec while all these memories were filling his mind, spreading inside him until his whole body was filled with glowing passion from head to toe. For a moment, Alec bathed in the warmth that made his heart flutter and beat as swiftly as the wings of a little bird flying free through the clear blue sky for the very first time. It felt good, it felt right…

Still, his mind sought to prevent him from feeling affection so profoundly for Magnus. He was not used to his heart taking the reins when it came to his own happiness. Was it really possible to fall for someone and give his heart away in such a short time? Could Alec really say that he _loves_ Magnus? _Yes_, Alec instantly thought, listening to what his heart was telling him.

What he felt for Magnus was deeper, more real, and more truthful than he had ever felt for anyone, and he would not allow his mind to take control again. No, not this time. Alec took another deep breath before answering Asmodeus' question.

"My family is the most important thing to me and I would do _anything_ to protect them," Alec looked up at Asmodeus his gaze earnest and raw. "Magnus is now part of my family, and my feelings for him go even deeper than I've ever allowed myself to feel for anyone before."

Alec had expected to see the doubt in the other man's eyes. Hence, it was all the more surprising to him then when he saw the warmth in the open regard the older Duke gave him.

"I know that may sound a bit impetuous. After all, Magnus and I have not known each other for very long, but I assure you that what I feel for your son is strong and real," Alec reached for Magnus' hand again, brushing his thumb over the back of the assassin's hand in gentle and slow motions.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help Magnus to get better. Every day which passes, I miss him more and it tears me apart to see him like this. I wish I could change it. If I hadn't …" Alec shut his mouth, biting his tongue.

"If you hadn't _what_?" Asmodeus asked and the warm expression was replaced by suspicion the moment Alec didn't continue to speak.

Alec pressed his lips tightly together and avoided the other man's gaze. He had almost blabbed, revealing that he knew what had really happened to Magnus. But if Asmodeus was to find out - would he really have him killed, as Magnus had warned him?

"I think it's better, I leave now," Alec said, instead of acknowledging the question. He would have preferred to stay with Magnus, but the coronation ceremony was in three days and there was still a lot to prepare.

Even if Alec decided to follow his heart, he could not neglect his duties and the following few days were to be exhausting. It was already pretty late, well after midnight, and he should try to get at least a few hours of sleep. Besides, he couldn't do anything to change Magnus’ predicament at this moment. Alec leaned forward and placed a kiss on Magnus' pale cheek.

"I'll come back to see you as soon as possible, babe," Alec whispered as quietly as he could. Then he straightened himself and turned to the other Duke. There was a smile on the older man's lips and Alec felt his ears warming, but he quickly pushed his embarrassment aside.

"As I said, I promise you that nobody will discover anything concerning Magnus. Just as it is for you, it’s also imperative to me that he recover in peace," Alec assured the Duke.

Asmodeus regarded Alec with a slow and languid nod.

"I will believe you for the time being. But should I find out that you are bringing harm to my son in any way - if only by a careless word, you will get to know a side of me that you would wish not to." Asmodeus said while shifting his weight wearily on his walking stick. The expression on his face remained stoic and firm, with the obvious intention of hiding how he truly felt. Although, Alec had the inkling that the past injury caused the older man a great deal of discomfort.

"I know." Alec swallowed thickly at his mistake, his heartbeat quickening as soon as he said the words.

Asmodeus raised a brow, although scarcely noticeable and looked at him with an air of scrutiny. Even if the words had not directly meant that he knew more than he should, Alec felt that Asmodeus now suspected it. Seconds passed in which Alec didn't endeavour to break eye contact with the other man. Eventually, Asmodeus nodded again and Alec exhaled with a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as inconspicuously as possible, but his relief was all but palpable.

Without saying another word, Alec turned on his heels and strolled towards the door and left the room, leaving father and son alone. But it wasn't the only thing he left behind in that room. Absentmindedly, Alec rubbed the palm of his hand over his chest right above where his heart lay as he walked through the shadowy hallways of the Bane family mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alec, I know it's really hard at the moment but please don't lose hope. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> ***
> 
> What do you think? Should Alec tell Amsodeus that he knew about the Order and their second identity?
> 
> ***
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment with your thoughts about this chapter or what could happen next... I would be forever grateful for it. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*
> 
> ***


	20. In the shadows of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels,
> 
> this chapter is a ride. It contains angst, truths will be revealed and a character journey is going to end.  
So get your tissues ready, there will be happy and sad tears at the end of this chapter
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Alec peered outside from behind his father's office window - no, _his_ office - into the frigid cold grey of the November day. The sun was low in the sky and gradually disappearing behind the horizon.

It wouldn’t be long before night would shroud the city in its blanket of darkness and shadows. It was one of those days when Alec desired nothing more than to snuggle up on his sofa, to be soothed and lulled in to comfort by the warmth of a crackling log fire; but unfortunately, he couldn't afford himself that kind of luxury right now…

A week had passed since his coronation ceremony and every single day since had been packed with important appointments he simply couldn’t miss. There had been lengthy council meetings, regularly running late into the evenings and a lot of additional formal meetings outside of Idris’s borders. He had shaken so many hands he’d lost count.

In addition, he’d had to meet ambassadors from various countries who all wanted to speak to the new King of Idris. Basically, his life remained fairly indifferent from his previous life as a Duke - it was just more of the same. _Seventeen times more_, Alec thought… and it was just the beginning of his seven-year reign…

Alec sighed. The worst part was that he hadn’t managed to visit Magnus, not once, and his mood had dramatically deteriorated, with each passing day he grew more frustrated and stressed.

It had become more difficult for him to hide his displeasure and his family had already questioned him several times over as to what was troubling him, but he continuously shrugged them off and said he preferred not to speak about it.

Alec bowed his head and ran his palms over his face. A dull pounding at the forefront of his head had accompanied him since the early morning, and he wished for nothing more than to cancel all his appointments for the remainder of the day. But, as King of a country, he couldn't just choose when to end the day. Another sigh left his mouth as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window in front of him. The glass vibrated slightly against his forehead, shaken by the wind that blew and pursued around the mansion.

As he’d promised Asmodeus, Alec hadn’t told Jace or anyone else that Magnus was alive. Although, with the passing of each day, Alec couldn’t be certain how long he could keep his bodyguard/best friend at bay. Of course, Jace could sense that something was wrong and Alec knew it wouldn’t be long before Jace urged him to tell him what was going on.

Weary, Alec closed his eyes and the vision of Magnus lying in his hospital bed appeared promptly at the forefront of his mind. Since his visit over a week ago, Alec had woken up every morning with profound fear knotted in his stomach, with worry that during the night he might receive bad news from the Bane residence. He had sent a prayer to heaven with relief each morning when there had been none. As long as Dot didn't reach out to him, Alec knew that Magnus' condition hadn't changed for the worse.

Alec closed his eyes again as he felt the tears rising up. He knew that with every day Magnus didn’t open his eyes, the chances decreased that he would ever wake up from the coma, fear was so constant inside him that he had to face the probability of losing Magnus once again; he wasn't sure if he could go through it a second time. Alec bit down on his lower lip. _Just don't think about it..._

Driving the thought from his mind, Alec opened his eyes and straightened himself. Squaring his shoulders he glanced sideways at the clock hanging on the wall next to the window and realized that his next official appointment would be in less than half an hour. Oh, how he would prefer to see Magnus instead of sitting through another lengthy meeting - but dodging it… well, unfortunately, that was not a possibility.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. With deliberate movements, he opened his photo gallery and selected the last photo of him and Magnus - he had taken it before the assassin had left to find Lilith… A faint smile tugged at Alec's lips as he looked down at the photo. It revealed them minutes after they had woken up in his bed together, the morning after their date.

Magnus was resting in Alec’s arms with his arms wrapped around his torso, his hair messed up from sleep, just like Alec’s. They had both intended to look into the camera, but Alec had pressed the button on his phone a few moments too early and thus, he had captured them while they were looking at each other. Their eyes literally shone from the feelings they felt for the other, and their smiles were so bright that one could only describe them as being in love…

The picture was so open and honest that Alec hadn't been able to look at it in the weeks after Magnus' alleged death but now he gazed longingly at it, wishing nothing more than to put that beautiful smile back on Magnus' face.

Alec was so lost in the photo that he didn't notice someone entering the study. Only when the cold edge of a blade was pressed against his throat did he become aware of it. Alec froze…

A woman with black hair stood next to him, leaning against the wall as if she were uninterested. She was dressed head to toe in black, and the clothes strongly reminded him of the ones Magnus had worn the night he had intended to assassinate him. Half of her face was covered with a cloth, so Alec could only see her eyes. Alec was sure she hadn't any good intentions, but the fact that she hadn't cut his throat immediately could only mean that she wanted something from him.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, while careful not to allow the blade to penetrate his skin and injure him.

Instead of answering his question, the woman’s eyes wandered slowly over his body before looking him in the eyes again.

"Well, well, well... Magnus really has good taste. I’ll give him that."

Alec winced slightly when she mentioned Magnus, wondering where she knew him from. Judging by her clothes, she also seemed to be an assassin. Could it be that she was…?

"You are Lilith, right?"

"And he's smart, too." There was a hint of appreciation in her voice, but her sarcasm overshone it.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm Lilith," She said as she removed the cloth from her face and gave him a wicked grin that sent a shiver running down Alec's spine. Her smile was cold and calculating and reminded him a lot of Jonathan's.

Alec clenched his fingers around the phone. How had Lilith managed to get into his house? How had she passed the servants and guards unnoticed? _A professional secret_, Magnus' words bore through his head all of a sudden.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

Lilith didn't answer but instead inspected the fingernails on her free hand. Alec wouldn’t allow himself to be fooled by her performance. He stood unmoving, the blade still against his throat, and observed the assassin closely. Then he remembered that he was still holding his phone in his hand. Could he try to call Jace unnoticed? Slowly and without taking his eyes off Lilith, he moved his thumb over the display.

"I wouldn't do that, Your Majesty."

Lilith looked up from her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Drop the phone."

_Shit..._ Alec tightened his grip on his phone, hesitating.

"Now!" Lilith pressed the knife more parsimoniously against his throat and he felt the blade nick his skin. It instantly burned and he felt wetness slowly running down his neck. Lilith’s expression darkened further and he swiftly dropped the phone to the floor. Their eyes met and Alec resisted the impulse to swallow. He feared that the blade would delve deeper into his skin.

Lilith stared at him for a moment, until she finally drew back the knife a little from his throat, but only so far. Alec could still feel the cold steel pressing against his skin.

After a moment without breaking eye contact, "Where's my son?" The assassin asked.

_Son?_ Magnus had never told him that Lilith had a child.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lilith."

"Liar!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your son is."

Lilith’s eyes flashed with anger. Alec nearly thought she was going to take her anger out on him, but she just pressed her lips together and inhaled audibly through her nose, as if she was fighting not to lose her self control.

"Where's Jonathan?"

Alec's eyes widened dramatically, unable to hide his surprise. It didn't take him two seconds to understand what she had just revealed to him.

"Jonathan Morgenstern was your son?!"

"Yes. So where did you take him?"

Alec swallowed hard. Apparently, Lilith was unaware that Jonathan had perished all those weeks ago. What was he to do now?

"Lilith, I ..."

"Where is my son?" Lilith said, a menacing undertone in her voice.

"Okay, fine," Alec said, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I am sorry that you are finding it out only now, but Jonathan died weeks ago."

Lilith blinked in surprise. Once, then a second time. Then, she narrowed her eyes.

"You are lying."

Alec was about to shake his head, but he remembered in time that there was still a sharp blade on his neck.

"No. He died of a serious gunshot wound."

Lilith's face suddenly paled at his words and Alec almost thought that she was going to faint, but she recovered quickly.

"How could this of happened?"

"He was shot when detained by the police."

A single tear rolled down her face, but she hardly noticed. She pressed her lips tightly together and stared blankly at Alec with wide eyes.

Alec's eyes fell on the clock behind the assassin. His next appointment would be here in less than twenty minutes and, as always, Jace would pick him up and accompany him there. He just had to buy himself some time. _But how_? he thought feverishly, but then an idea popped up in his mind.

"The police found his diaries. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any signs to his motives. Do you know anything about it, Lilith?"

Alec hoped he could get the assassin talking about Jonathan until Jace showed up. Lilith squinted at his question and he saw a wave of emotion wash over her face. It took a moment before she started to speak.

"Oh yes, I know his motives."

"And, what were they?"

"You."

Alec was startled.

"I don't understand."

Lilith interrupted him with a derogatory snort.

"Jonathan loved you, completely idolized you, but at the same time, he hated you. He always wanted to be like you, Alexander. Free and able to live out his sexuality without fear of retribution. But his father judged him, punished him for it," Lilith said, her voice dripped with suppressed anger.

"Then why did he commit those horrible deeds? Why did he try to frame me for the murders?" Alec asked, somewhat surprised that Lilith was actually talking to him about Jonathan.

"He was caught between the urge to do what his father wanted and the desire to be free. After his father shipped him out of the country, I spent months desperately searching for my boy. When I finally found him, I took care of him, gave him the love his father had denied him. Unfortunately, Jonathan couldn't leave the past behind. He always wanted to come back to Idris, hoping that his father would one day, finally accept him." The assassin fell silent and Alec couldn't miss the sad expression clouding her eyes. Maybe she was just a mother who had wanted to protect her child?

"What happened then?" Alec asked carefully. Lilith remained silent and he began to think that she would not answer, but then she continued.

"About three years ago Jonathan had a serious accident. Shortly before he planned to return to Idris. His face was injured so badly that he was virtually unrecognizable. The doctors operated on him several times and finally succeeded in giving him a new face."

"He became Sebastian Verlac," Alec concluded.

Lilith nodded.

"Everything was fine. Jonathan could finally lead the life that he always wanted with a new identity."

"Did Valentine know you lead a double life, Lilith?" Alec asked.

At the mention of the Duke of Renwick's name, Lilith's face became twisted into an angry grimace, and the knife against his throat trembled. Alec swallowed hard and he felt drops of sweat running down his temple.

"No, this bastard doesn't even know that I am Jonathan's biological mother."

Alec's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How is that possible?"

"I donated eggs for his barren wife. Anonymously."

"I can only imagine how hard it..."

"I don't need your pity, Your Majesty," Lilith snapped, and Alec immediately shut his mouth. Anger flared in her eyes and Alec wasn't sure if at that moment she was angry at him or the Duke of Renwick.

"If only you had never returned to Idris."

"Why?" Alec asked, narrowing his eyes. He could almost guess the answer, but he wanted Lilith to keep talking.

"When you got back, Jonathan was faced with his past again. My son couldn't handle his feelings, no matter what I tried, he unloaded his anger and unrequited love into the first full moon murder. I had hoped that after the first murder - he would stop, that it would have been only a one-time thing, but I was wrong."

Lilith ran her unoccupied hand through her long black hair and swiped a few strands of hair that had unfixed from her braid, away from her face.

"I tried to talk to him, asked him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me, at least not in the beginning... Only after a few weeks, I was eventually able to convince him to stop the murders."

"So you looked for a way to frame me for the murders..."

"We wanted to leave Idris and start a new life in America without the Sword of Damocles hanging over my son's head. But then this remiss good for nothing assassin happened. It had to be this mission, what’re the odds."

Tears suddenly shimmered in Lilith's eyes and Alec pondered whether they were tears of sadness or anger. Probably both.

"If Magnus had just achieved his mission, my boy would still be alive. Then he would have ... he… we..."

Alec's heart started to beat faster in his chest as he saw her anger oozing to the surface and attaining the upper hand with every breath she took. Lilith was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any minute. He had to choose his next words carefully, otherwise, she would probably embed her knife in his throat. But before Alec could even think what to say next, the door to his study opened and Jace entered the room. His best friend's eyes widened in surprise when he regarded Lilith.

For a few moments, Lilith and Jace just stared at each other, startled by the other's presence. But what happened next happened just as quickly as it did slowly. So much so that Alec was able to follow every movement, almost as if it were happening in slow motion.

Lilith stepped in behind him in one smooth motion and pressed her blade directly against his carotid artery. The floral scent of her perfume enveloped him and wafted harshly into his nostrils as he felt her warm breath at his neck. At the same time, Jace reached for his gun, which was attached to his belt, and aimed it at Lilith.

"Another move and His Majesty is dead," Lilith warned.

Jace narrowed his eyes at Lilith, then Jace’s eyes met with his. Alec shook his head - almost unnoticeable. He hoped that Jace would understand him, not to intervene. Seconds passed in which their eyes were interlocked and then Jace slowly lowered the pistol.

"Drop the gun and push it over to me," The assassin ordered as her voice cut sharply through the room.

Jace followed her instructions without hesitation and placed the gun on the ground, mindful not to make any sudden movements. Then he kicked his weapon over to the assassin with a swift sweep of his foot.

"Good boy," Lilith said contentedly. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I have to end our conversation now. I have something important to take care of."

"And what would that be?" Alec was surprised at how calm his voice sounded with the fact that a deadly assassin was holding a knife to his throat.

"You took away the most important thing in my life, so it's only fair for you to pay the same price."

Before Alec could even grasp her words; Lilith pushed him forward and as he stumbled there was a deafening noise, the room was enveloped in an impenetrable cloud of smoke. Alec toppled a little for a few steps and then landed painfully on his knees. The smoke penetrated his nose and mouth, and his eyes began to sting, instantly starting to water.

Jace called out his name and then there was a harsh crashing noise to his right. Alec coughed, attempting to dispel the thick smoke from his lungs. He felt strong hands grasping him, hauling him to his feet. Alec stumbled blindly out of the room and into the hall. His legs gave way from under him as soon as he had escaped the smoke-filled room and he landed on all fours once again as he continued to wheeze and cough. Jace knelt down next to him instantly, checking him worriedly for any signs of injury.

"Are you hurt? "

Alec was still coughing and gasping for air as he shook his head. It took a few seconds before he was able to speak again.

"I'm fine, Jace. She didn't do anything to me."

"Really?"

Alec nodded and slowly stood up from his position on the floor. Jace supported him taking his weight as he did.

"Who was that?" his best friend asked.

"Lilith."

Jace's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded again when another coughing fit hit him.

"I'll take you to a doctor, Alec."

Alec shook his head again.

"No. "

"But…"

"Jace, there's no time for that. We have to go to the Bane estate right now."

Jace looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Jace, I'll explain everything along the way, but if we don't hurry, Lilith will kill Magnus."

Alec didn't wait for Jace to process this information and ran towards the entrance hall. He was about to storm down the stairs when Jace grabbed his arm, causing him to a halt with a force that surprised Alec.

"Magnus is alive?!" Jace said incredulously and his voice rose an octave on the last word.

"Yes, he's alive, but he's in a coma and Lilith is now on her way to kill him."

"But how ... why? I ..." Jace stammered in confusion.

"She wants to avenge her son."

***

On the way to the car, servants and guards inquired what was happening, all in a state of worry… Alec left that up to Jace - to make it clear to them that everything was fine, and that they had to deal with an urgent matter. The moment they arrived at Jace's car, Alec hopped into the passenger seat. He heard his mother calling after them from the entrance, but he had no time to explain what had happened. Magnus' life was in danger and they urgently needed to inform Asmodeus about it. The head of the Assassin Order would surely know how to stop Lilith.

Alec apprised Jace on Magnus’ condition while Jace raced through the streets of Alicante. The bodyguard listened to him without speaking a word and after Alec had finished his monologue, there was a heavy silence between them. Alec could sense Jace fuming, he could see it from the nervous twitch of the bodyguard's eyebrow. Alec gazed out of the window, his mind full of apprehension and worry.

"Drive faster, Jace!" Alec hissed impatiently without noticing his tone, forgetting he was speaking to his best friend.

"Yes, _Your Majesty_."

Alec turned in his seat to face Jace, who was concentrating on the road ahead and manoeuvring the car through the traffic as quickly as possible.

"Sorry Jace, I…"

"It's okay, Alec," Jace intruded and Alec pressed his lips together. Jace had every reason to be angry. After everything they had been through together, Alec had withheld important information from him, yet again.

"We'll talk about it later. Now, it's time to save your man," Jace glanced at him. "And I understand why you didn't tell me. You promised Asmodeus. Even if I, as your best friend, would like you to feel you can always come to me with your problems, you have every right to have your secrets, Alec. "

"You’re not angry?"

Jace shook his head.

"No. Not with you."

"Then who are you angry with?" Alec asked, but he had barely uttered the words as he realized what was going on in Jace’s mind. It was the third time in a few months that an assassin of the Bayang Hitam Order had almost killed him, and Jace, as his personal bodyguard, was responsible for his safety.

"Jace, it's not your fault."

His best friend tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, but he said nothing and kept his eyes on the road ahead. Alec leaned back in the seat, letting it go. He could understand Jace's anger. He would probably also be upset at himself if he had failed to protect the one for whose safety he was responsible for.

They drove the rest of the way in companionable silence until they finally stopped in front of the mighty Bane family mansion. It was dark now and light could be seen only in a few windows. Alec turned to Jace.

"I want you to wait here."

His best friend's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's out of the question. I'll go with you," Jace said.

Alec shook his head.

"No, Jace. I have to tell Asmodeus that I know things about the Bayang Hitam that no one outside the order is privy to. I don't want them to know that you too are aware of their secrets."

"But…"

This time it was up to Alec to interrupt his best friend.

"No, Jace. You stay here."

Jace opened his mouth to argue again.

"If you do not accept my request as your best friend, I will order you as King."

The bodyguard closed his mouth again and anger and incomprehension flashed across his eyes. Alec saw Jace wrestling with himself, but finally, he nodded in defeat.

Without saying another word, Alec stepped out of the car and walked quickly over to the manor's front entrance. He rang the doorbell several times and shifted his weight from foot to foot while he waited for someone to open the door. It was pretty cold tonight and the frigid November wind whistled through his thin shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jace watching him from the car.

A few minutes passed, then the front door opened and one of the servants stood in front of him. The young man's eyes widened when he realized exactly who was standing at the door. He immediately bowed and opened the front door a little further.

"Your Majesty, please come in," the young servant said to Alec. His voice was calm and composed, showing Alec that the butler had quickly gained control of his surprise.

Alec stepped into the entrance hall and without any explanation to the young butler he proceeded in the direction in which he suspected Asmodeus' office would be. He knew that he was being rude, but he had no time to deal with any courtly etiquettes.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the Duke will not receive any visitors tonight." The young man struggled to keep up with his long strides, literally needing to run after him.

"What's your name?" Alec asked without slowing his pace.

"James, Your Majesty."

"James, It is imperative that I speak to the Duke - I cannot take his wishes or orders into account. So, if you would be so kind as to lead me to His Highness’s study. It really is of the utmost importance."

The butler grimaced and Alec saw the young servant wrestling with his feelings. But finally, he gave in and gestured for Alec to follow him. James led him deeper and deeper into the residence and Alec felt like he was practically walking through a maze.

After a few minutes, they turned into a long hallway and James purposefully headed for a door at the end of the hallway. Before they got there, the dark oak door was opened and Asmodeus stepped out and into the hallway. A young man with black hair and a Mediterranean appearance followed him out of the study.

"Tuan, I'm ..." The dark-haired man immediately cut himself short when he saw Alec and the butler approaching.

"Asmodeus, I need to speak to you urgently," Alec spoke to Magnus' father without greeting.

The Duke looked back and forth between Alec and James.

"Didn't I say I won't receive any appointments tonight, James?!"

Alec saw from the corner of his eye how the young man nervously stepped from one foot to the other and bowed hastily.

"Forgive me, Your Highness ..."

"Don't blame James, Asmodeus. I more or less forced him to disregard your orders," Alec interrupted the butler, putting as much authority in his voice as he could muster.

Asmodeus turned to Alec and arched a brow sceptically. The young man with the Mediterranean appearance lingered in the background keeping his eyes to the ground.

"For what do I owe the honour, Your Majesty? Regrettably, my son's condition hasn't changed in the past week."

The Duke's voice sounded impassive, almost bored, but Alec realized that Asmodeus was only wearing a mask to hide his real feelings. Alec's thoughts raced and he wondered how he could inform the Duke about Lilith and her intention to kill Magnus without revealing his knowledge about the Order. After all, they weren't alone and Alec hadn't intended to tell anyone other than Asmodeus about it. But he quickly realized that there was no other way but, to tell the truth.

"Magnus is in danger," Alec started and his heart rate quickened instantly. "Lilith broke into my house today and threatened me. She wants to kill Magnus and thereby avenge her son's death."

Alec had never seen the Duke so surprised. His eyebrows literally disappeared into his hairline and he knew from Magnus that the Order's leader always kept his emotions reserved. Seconds passed in which nobody said a word and then the surprised expression left Asmodeus’ face, again hidden behind the neutral mask that the Duke always wore.

"James, would you please leave us," Asmodeus said to his butler. James bowed and disappeared in the direction from which he and Alec had come, a few minutes ago. The Duke looked after his attendant and waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to Alec.

"How do you know about Lilith?" the older man asked, his voice was dripping with suspicion.

Alec took a conscious breath through his nose and straightened himself squaring his shoulders and using his size to demonstrate to the Duke that he would not be intimidated by the rules of the Order.

"Magnus told me about her."

The other assassin, whose name Alec didn't know, hissed out a breath between his teeth.

"And what else did my son tell you?"

Alec waited a few seconds before answering the question.

"Everything. Ajan Hitam told me everything," Alec replied.

And that was true. In the early morning two months ago before he had left on his mission to find Lilith. Magnus had told him of his second name, the one he used as an assassin. But that was not all. That morning Magnus had told him everything regarding his life as an assassin.

Magnus had told Alec about past missions, how often he had sat on rooftops alone for hours at night waiting for his target to go to sleep, so he could terminate another life. He had told him about the strenuous, and sometimes painful training he had endured, to be properly prepared for the Order's missions. Magnus had told him about the emotions and adrenalin that would pulse through his veins at the moment he would embed his knife in a target's body. He had told him of the doubts that arose from killing another human being. He had told him about the structure of the Order and all its severe rules, which ensured that the Order could exist and remain secret for countless centuries.

Magnus had told him pretty much everything that he’d kept to himself for years and that he had always wanted to be able to share with someone.

Alec had listened to him with a heavy heart and more than once he had wiped tears from the assassin's cheeks or pressed a kiss into his hair to show Magnus that he was there for him. Through the entire time, Alec hadn't said a word, allowing Magnus the chance to finally confide in someone.

Alec could still hear the relieved sigh in his ears that Magnus had realised after finishing his long monologue. Soon after that Alec had held him in his arms and comforted him for a time without breaking the silence between them, and had given Magnus all the support he needed during that moment.

The sun was already rising, shining its rays across the land and announcing the dawn of the new day when they had made love again, and in this intimate moment, Alec had sworn to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Magnus and make him happy.

Alec looked back and forth between Asmodeus and the other assassin and before he could blink, the younger assassin swiftly moved forward and for the fourth time in his life, yet another knife was against his throat.

"Raphael, stop!" Asmodeus' voice echoed loudly and authoritatively through the hallway and the younger assassin winced. Alec took a breath, waiting to feel the familiar sting of a sharp blades penetration into his skin, but the younger assassin - Raphael - actually faltered, halting his actions with reluctance.

"Tuan, he knows about us. He must die," Raphael said without taking his eyes off Alec. Anger and betrayal burning in the younger assassin's eyes.

"And that's right. "

Raphael raised his eyebrows in surprise and Alec was sure that the same expression was evident on own his face.

"Ajan and Alexander have given each other the promise of Cinta Kekal."

The knife against his neck disappeared so quickly that it took a second for Alec to realize it was gone. Raphael stumbled back a few steps and almost fell to the ground but Asmodeus grabbed his arm to steady him. Alec's thoughts raced in his head. What was a Cinta Kekal? But, before he could voice the question, a woman's scream echoed through the residence.

Alec winced in alarm.

"Magnus ..." Alec breathed tuning on the spot without waiting for the others to respond.

Alec ran down the hallway, following the hall back to the entrance that James had led him down a few minutes ago. He passed a few servants who stared at him with wide eyes, hurriedly jumping out of his way. Finally, Alec reached the entrance hall and stormed up the grand staircase to the first floor. He took the steps two at a time and came to a standstill in front of Magnus' room. Alec collected himself after a brief moment. The spectacle that met him there made the blood freeze in his veins.

With her back to the door, Lilith was standing next to Magnus' bed, fiddling with the medical ventilator. On the floor in front of the hospital bed lay one of the nurses who took care of Magnus. She was passed out and a pool of blood spread out fearfully from under her. Alec stared at the blood on the floor and before he could even grasp what was happening, Asmodeus sped past him.

Alec blinked a few times, surprised at how quickly the older assassin was able to move despite his old injury. He ran towards Lilith and knocked her down. In a tangle of limbs, the two assassins fell to the floor behind Magnus' bed and disappeared from Alec's field of view. The very next moment, Raphael rushed past him and pushing Alec aside he headed straight for Magnus' bed. Alec stumbled and slammed against the door frame. The impact sent shooting pain through his left arm, but it succeeded in shaking Alec out of his state of shock.

Alec ran to the young woman on the floor at the foot of the bed and dropped onto his knees next to her. He reached for her neck, feeling for a pulse, but there was none. She was dead. The young King stared shocked at the lifeless body in front of him and the unpleasant, metallic smell of blood reached his nostrils. Alec raised his hands and was startled to find that they were completely covered in blood. He hastily wiped them off on the nurse's clothes, but no matter how hard he tried, the tacky traces of the blood remained on his hands.

A deep, painful groan, followed by a loud rumble made Alec raise his head. Lilith and Asmodeus were still fighting with each other, trying to overwhelm one another. The two were so interwoven that Alec couldn't tell where one started and the other stopped.

Raphael danced around them, trying to find a way to help his leader, but apparently, there was no way to intervene without Lilith taking the advantage. Alec sprang his feet and stumbled over to Magnus. He was relieved to see that the ventilator was still working properly, and everything else seemed to be in order. Apparently, they had come just in time. Alec gently rubbed Magnus' forehead and brushed a few strands of stray hair from his face.

Being too focused on Magnus, Alec barely heard the sounds of the two the assassins fighting. Alec raised his head when a strange gargle echoed through the room. What he then saw almost threw him off his feet. He stumbled a few steps backwards until he bumped against the edge of the chair next to the bed.

Raphael had grabbed Lilith from behind and had an arm wrapped around her head, his hand buried firmly in her long hair. In the other hand, he held a long knife and dragged it over the throat of the other assassin in a practised move. The assassin fidgeted in Raphael's relentless grip, her eyes wide open. Blood poured from the gaping wound on her throat and soaked through her dark clothes. Alec couldn't take his eyes off the horrific sight and the very next moment their eyes met. Lilith pursed her lips in a final tight smile that made him shiver, then she went limp in the other assassin's arms.

Alec's legs gave way under him and he slumped into the chair behind him. Raphael carefully laid the now dead assassin on the floor and wiped his blood-smeared knife on her clothing before attaching it to his belt again. Then he ran to Asmodeus, who was lying motionless on the ground and fell on his knees next to his leader. At first, Alec hadn't noticed that the Duke was lying on the floor unconscious; Lilith's agony had kept him captive under a terrible spell. Holding his breath, Alec waited for Raphael to tell him that everything was fine with the older man, but then a tortured cry fell from Raphael's lips.

Alec immediately grasped the situation and saw Raphael pulling the Duke's head onto his lap. The younger assassin leaned over the other man's body and his shoulders began to shake, accompanied by quiet melancholic sobs.

Loud, quick steps suddenly echoed in the distance and a few seconds later Jace was standing in the doorway.

"Alec, what..." His best friend's words died on his lips as he grasped the situation in the bedroom and he slumped against the door frame, eyes wide open. "By the angels ..."

Alec frantically ran his hands over his face and let out a shaky breath. His mind was racing and he didn't know what to do next.

The sudden acceleration of the beeping of the ECG monitor pulled him out from his thoughts. Alec turned his head and what he saw then, made his heart stop for a moment.

Magnus had opened his eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit.... Magnus opened his eyes and Asmodeus is dead (I'm so sorry) ... and Raphael killed Lilith.... so much happened in this chapter. 😱😭😳🤧😣😔
> 
> ***
> 
> Please drop a comment with your thoughts about this chapter and/or leave kudos. Both are highly appreciated! Thank you! 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*


	21. Tears of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter. :) This chapter is from Magnus POV, and we will get some small glimpse into his past. It's also really emotional. So, get ready. 
> 
> April :*

The pain in Magnus’ head was all-consuming. It was a relentless pounding, gnawing at him like a parasite - eating him up from the inside. Magnus tried eluding the pain, but whenever he thought he might be edging his way towards the surface of consciousness, the pain became even worse, pulling him back under.

More than once he’d thought he heard a desperate moan fall from his own lips. But the worst thing about this whole situation was the devouring darkness that surrounded him. No matter what he tried, he couldn't escape it. It tugged at him relentlessly, pulling him further down, like a riptide, he was drowning…

Darkness remained his solace; even though it enveloped him mercilessly, at least in such moments he could escape the pain, and it felt like a strange kind of redemption.

Magnus didn't know how long he had been in this state wandering between worlds - and he almost believed that it would never end. Every now and then he heeded a glimmer of light in the distance, and as he tried to get nearer, it moved away from him.

He ran towards the light, stretched his hands out to it, but no matter how hard Magnus tried, it remained out of his reach. Finally, he gave up the endless chase, barely noticing when it flared up again in the distance - as if trying to lure him.

Magnus drifted through the weightlessness of the darkness that was now his new refuge. Would he ever see the light of day again? Would he ever see Alexander's breathtaking smile? Would he ever look into those beautiful hazel eyes again? Magnus couldn't determine if he had already died and just hadn't noticed? Was this hell? A realm where he would need to atone for all his sins, forever? He wasn't certain...

In addition to the all-encompassing blackness and the moments in which he thought he was about to break through the cloak of darkness, there were also moments in which an endless flood of images and memories protruded his mind. Magnus found these moments almost more painful than the deep inky black of the darkness surrounding him. They reminded him of the losses from his past and what he could no longer have. But there was nothing he could do but to observe them. It felt like an endless dance in which he had no choice but to take part. He was jumping back and forth between images without the ability to control what happened next…

The first images were memories of his mother sitting next to his bed and reading to him again and again - from his favourite book. The memory was so real that it felt like he was reliving it once again. Feeling like he was a little boy again, he hung on to his mother's every word in amazement, absorbing each syllable like a greedy little sponge.

_"Just one more page, mom."_

_"It's bedtime now, little star."_

_Magnus looked at his mother with pleading eyes and his lower lip trembled a little._

_"But mom, I want to know if Bastian can save the Childlike Empress."_

_"Magnus ..." His mother sighed hard._

_"Pretty please."_

_"Very well. But only this one chapter._

_***_

_"Mom?" Magnus ran down the hallways of the huge mansion as fast as his little bare feet could carry him. "Mom where are you?"_

_No Answer. Disappointment pounded through his body. His mother had promised to watch the rain of falling stars with him tonight and it was already dark outside. They had to hurry up if they didn't want to miss the rare spectacle._

_Magnus ran up to the first floor and made his way to his parents' bedroom. His father was on a mission tonight and would probably not be back until the early hours in the morning._

_He opened the heavy door and entered his parents' dark bedroom. The room was silent. He slowly went to the huge bed and then he saw his mother, lying there under the covers._

_"Mom, why are you in bed? Get up. The shooting stars are coming any minute."_

_His mother didn't move. Was she sleeping?_

_"Mom?" He took his mother by the shoulder and shook her, trying to wake her up._

_"Wake up. Come on."_

_Only then did he realize that the bedspread was damp. Magnus switched on the small bedside lamp and what he then saw, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_His mother was lying in a huge pool of blood, her eyes staring blankly at Magnus. A strange dagger lay in bed next to her and her wrists were smeared with blood. A desperate scream echoed through the bedroom and Magnus barely noticed as the servants hurried into the room._

_His hands were covered in blood._

_***_

_It was cold that night, but Magnus barely registered it. He was too absorbed in the moment together with his father. They were lying side by side in his parents' garden, staring at the stars. The night's sky opened itself above them like a treasure chest full of sparkling diamonds._

_"This is the North Star. Whenever you get lost and don't know how to find your way back home, then look up at the sky. It will show you the way and before you know it you will be home again."_

_Magnus followed the direction his father's hand was pointing at and looked up at the sky. In a few days, Magnus would set out on his first mission for the Bayang Hitam. He was afraid that he would fail and disappoint his father._

_***_

_Magnus was on his way to his father's office to pick up a new mission. Although he had just returned from another successful mission and would actually have the right to take a little break, he didn't want to. He could not just sit around idly. He needed to distract himself, didn't want to think about what was hounding him in his dreams._

_Magnus approached the door to his father's office and was surprised to find that it was ajar. That was strange. Usually, his father was careful to keep the door locked, at all times._

_His father's voice could be heard in the hallway and when Magnus came closer he could understand what he was saying._

_"... unable to find him. Do I have to do everything myself? My son is more capable than all of you put together."_

_Magnus looked up jerkily and wondered whether he should stay or not. The words were certainly not for his ears. But the next words froze him, taking the decision for him._

_"My brother raped my wife! Apparently, every time I was on a mission. He pressured her into suicide."_

_Magnus suddenly felt as if the floor was being torn from under his feet and he slumped heavily against the wall. He couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. His thoughts raced, whirling through his head like a storm. His mother had been raped before she committed suicide? His uncle did this to her? He didn't know. He couldn't protect her. Oh God. . ._

_His legs gave way under him and he slid to the floor. A tremor went through his body, making him shake heavily. Dark shadows danced in front of his eyes and he barely noticed the tears running down his cheeks. A tortured sob escaped his throat and echoed unnaturally loud through the empty hallway. . ._

_Suddenly, his father's strong arms gripped him, holding him, and preventing him from completely falling apart. Magnus clung to him, unable to stop the next sob from bubbling up._

_His father's deep voice reached his ear, but it took a moment before Magnus understood the words._

_"I'm sorry, my son. I'm so sorry."_

_***_

_So many names. Men and women. Mothers and daughters. Sisters and brothers. Fathers and sons. Everyone had a place in life and each of them would leave someone behind who would miss them._

_Magnus stared at the list of names on the bedside table of his current mission. Some were crossed out, but most were not. Fortunately._

_I saved them, shot through Magnus' head. I took a life and saved so many._

_But had he done it the right way? He didn't know anymore. Blood was on his hands again, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time._

_Magnus wiped his dagger on the bedspread and looked one last time at the man who had already killed so many and planned to kill more._

_He had stopped him. Had ended the life of a serial killer with his own hands and saved the lives of so many innocents._

_He sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged, overwhelmed by the burden of sin lying on them. Maybe one day he would find a way to save the innocent without the need of ending someone else's life._

_Perhaps. Someday. . ._

_***_

_"I'll be back as soon as I can, Alexander."_

_"I don't want you to go," Alec pouted, almost like a little boy who had his favourite game taken away. It warmed Magnus' heart and a smile tugged at his lips._

_"And I don't want to leave, but as long as Lilith and the full moon murderer are still out there, your life is in danger and I won't let anything happen to you. I have to stop them."_

_Alec pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. The assassin sighed contentedly against Alec's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his fingers in the soft curls. Together they moved their lips in a perfect synchronised kiss and Magnus wanted to savour this moment for as long as possible. It would be their last kiss for a long time, after all. At some point, however, the urge to breath became too strong and Magnus reluctantly broke away from Alec, leaning his forehead against the Duke's. He kept his eyes closed and minutes passed in which neither of them said anything. It was Alec who finally broke the silence between them._

_"Take care of yourself," Alec muttered the words so softly that Magnus had difficulty understanding them._

_"I will," he whispered back just as quietly._

_***_

_"I'm so sorry, Magnus."_

_No Alexander, it was not your fault, Magnus wanted to say, but he couldn't._

_"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec's words echoed again through the darkness._

_Please don't be, Alexander. It's not your fault._

_"I'm so sorry, Magnus."_

_Alexander, stay with me. Please, don't leave me. Help me. Please. Where am I? Alexander. Don't go._

_Please._

_Please…_

_Please, help me…_

***

When Magnus opened his eyes the first thing he was aware of was a steady beeping sound. It was unpleasant, shrill and loud and it accelerated with each passing moment. Where was he? What had happened? He was unable to recall.

It took merely a moment for Magnus to realize that he was unable to see. A dazzling light blinded him, hindered his sight. He blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust his eyes and focus on his surroundings.

Muffled voices filled his ears and intermingled with the constant and relentless beeping. He could just about make out the words, but his foggy brain was unable to fully understand them.

Magnus continued to blink until his eyes gradually adjusted to the bright light. A shadow loomed over him and the assassin tried to see who it was that was suddenly leaning over him. He turned his head in the direction to where the vague and hazy figure stood, and his head felt dizzy. It was an arduous task - preventing himself from throwing up.

Only then did he detect the tube in his mouth, he swallowed reflexively. Although, it would have been better not to have done that. His throat contracted sorely as he struggled against the foreign object. Magnus choked and gagged several times as tears began to fill his eyes. _No air…_ He couldn't breathe. Panic set in and as the pounding in his ears increased so did the distant beeping sound also increase its tempo.

Magnus began to think that he would suffocate, his eyes began to roll back - but suddenly the tube was promptly withdrawn from of his throat. Reflexively, Magnus inhaled several deep breaths in pure relief, his lungs filled with cleansing and much-needed air. Even though his throat stung and burned, he was now able to breathe freely again.

Magnus felt a delicate caress on his forehead as he blinked his eyes open. The assassin hadn't noticed that he'd closed them again. An unfamiliar man stood by his bed, looking down at him with an air of concern in his eyes and across his brow.

Magnus opened his mouth to ask who this stranger was, but his voice came out as no more than a hoarse croak. Then he caught sight of another person standing next to the stranger. It took only a moment for Magnus to recognize him. A smile formed on Magnus' lips.

Alexander, the assassin attempted to say, but his vocal cords failed him yet again. He tried again but to no avail. _What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he speak?_

From the corner of his eye, he observed the unfamiliar man inject something into a narrow cannula that was fixed to his left hand. Before he could surmise what had happened, leaden fatigue washed over him. Magnus fought it, he didn't want to go back to the darkness he'd been ensnared in for so long. But no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, they ended up dropping against his wishes. His last thoughts were of Alec before he was immersed back into the inky black darkness once again.

***

Over the following days, Magnus drifted back and forth between a foggy dream state and awaking phases, more often than not he couldn't tell what was real and what was a dream. But whenever he was lucid enough to open his eyes, Alec would be by his side, holding his hand. He spoke softly to Magnus, telling him how much he had missed him.

Gradually the waking phases became more plentiful and Magnus grew aware of what was happening around him. His memories also came back. His mission. The time he spent with Alec. His trip to New York to track down Lilith. The moment she had stunned him. The shot before he was plunged into endless darkness. The pain…

He would have liked to speak to Alec about it, ask if he was okay. But there was nothing he could do except lie there silently, enduring everything the doctor and nurses were doing to him. Despite all his efforts, his body refused to obey him. He was still unable to speak, couldn’t express how he felt, and he was most certainly unable to move his body. It frustrated Magnus to no end. He felt so helpless, powerless and fragile.

The stranger, whom Magnus had first seen after waking, turned out to be his doctor. He explained that they had been able to remove the bullet from his brain. Fortunately, and against all odds, the damage to his brain was minimal.

He presented Magnus with the hope that he needed, that he would be able to speak and move his body normally again, one day. But, it could take many months of therapy until he would be entirely recovered.

Magnus had no choice but to face facts and surrender to his fate. Fortunately, Alec was by his side to give him the support he urgently needed - the care and attention to help him and keep himself from falling apart… After a short period of time, he was able to begin the first exercises that would help him on his journey to recovery and get him back to his old self.

The doctor and nurses worked relentlessly with him on a daily basis, nursing him back to health as they assisted him in relearning everything from speech to mobility. Alec supported him whenever his appointments allowed.

Together and under the supervision of the medical professionals, Magnus and Alec worked through the exercise résumé that the doctor had prescribed for his physical therapy. But that wasn't all Alec did for him.

He cheered him up when Magnus felt down and wanted to give up - he comforted him when he was anxious and impatient. The assassin was infinitely grateful for his support and encouragement, even if it was difficult for Magnus in the beginning - to rely on the help of others; It wasn’t something the assassin was used too…

Days turned into weeks… Magnus fared better with each passing day. But through this entire time, there had been a question on his mind. It gnawed at him, writhing through his gut like a worm. _Where was his father?_

Magnus was lying in his bed, tired from the hours of physical therapy, an attendant had been seeing him through, throughout the day. It had become increasingly difficult through his fatigue to keep his eyes open, but Alec had promised to stop by as soon as he was through with his royal engagements. Magnus was already beginning to doze slightly when Alec had eventually appeared.

"Hey babe," Alec whispered, barley moments later Magnus felt the King's soft, warm lips press against his. The assassin smiled against Alec's lips as he returned the kiss. He then opened his eyes to gaze into the enchanting hazel orbs in front of him.

"Hey ... A-Alex ... Alec," Magnus stuttered his greeting. It was still a challenge for him to say Alec's full name, something that frustrated him immensely, but the doctor had assured him that he would soon be able to speak normally again and without any restrictions. He just had to be patient.

"How was your day?" Alec asked as he slid down into the chair next to Magnus’ bed.

Magnus swallowed a few times attempting to ease the dryness in his throat.

“Was good,” A smile tugged at his lips again and he reached out his hand for Alec, who immediately took his hand in his own, "And yours?”

“One boring and very long meeting after another. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you,” Alec smiled at him. "I missed you.”

Magnus felt the familiar warmth spread within him. A recurring warmth that always filled him whenever Alec was around.

"Missed you, too," Magnus answered him slowly.

Suddenly an unprompted yawn made its way through his mouth and Magnus raised his free hand to cover it. Of course, he didn't move fast enough for Alec to miss it.

“You should sleep, Magnus. You are surely exhausted after all your exercises.”

Magnus shook his head as he blinked his eyes open.

"No… Not want… Not yet.”

Magnus tried to sit up and grimaced as a dull ache shot through his tired limbs. He noticed as Alec watched him with concern, but the young King didn't make a move, he just waited.

Alec knew that Magnus didn't need or want to be attended in every situation - it made the assassin feel coddled. After all, he had to learn to move on his own again, even if it was still painful and not always easy. It took a few moments, but Magnus managed to sit up and as he leaned back against the cushioned headboard, a relieved sigh escaped through his lips. He grinned triumphantly and Alec mirrored his smile.

"I have a question," Magnus asked, speaking slowly, but he managed to utter the words without stuttering this time.

Alec nodded, gesturing for him to continue and voice his question.

“Where ... where is my father? ”

Magnus had anticipated something, but not the sad look that now appeared on Alec's face. He raised his brows in confusion and waited for Alec to answer his question. But seconds became minutes and yet Alec remained silent.

“Alec?”

"I ..." Alec started as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I can't tell you. ”

Magnus narrowed his eyes sceptically, his eyes turned dark as they glistened with dubiety.

"Why?”

“The doctor says that you are not ready yet." Alec avoided Magnus’ eyes, keeping his sights set firmly on his own hands.

This statement confused Magnus even more. What was it that Alec didn’t want to tell him? Where was his father?

"Ale ... Alex ..." Magnus made a sound that expressed his annoyance in his inability to speak clearly. He took a deep breath and then tried again.

"Alexander!" His name echoed loudly through the otherwise quiet bedroom and Magnus winced at the volume of his own voice. Alec's head snapped up and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Please," Magnus pleaded, this time quieter and much gentler. But Alec shook his head and pursed his lips tightly together. Magnus made another disgruntled sound and then, out of the blue, a feeling overcame him as a terrible thought shot through his head, it made the blood in his veins freeze. If his father was not here and the doctor was afraid that he would find out… Could that mean…

"Is he dead? ”Magnus breathed the words more than he spoke them.

The sad expression instantly returned to Alec's face as he nodded slowly. Magnus felt as if he were trapped in the eternal, lonely darkness again and his heart contracted painfully.

"When?”

“The night you opened your eyes again."

Magnus' eyes widened. That was weeks ago and nobody had said anything to him? He almost couldn't believe it. Anger exploded inside him, mingling with the grief that pulsed through his veins turning from ice to liquid lava.

"Go," Magnus said, softly but firmly and turned his head away from the Duke.

"Magnus, please ..."

"Go," Magnus repeated, but louder this time, interrupting Alec. His voice trembled. Magnus struggled to hold back the tears that gathered in his eyes as he blinked a few times. He almost believed that Alec would not heed his request, but then with quiet relief, he heard Alec rise from the chair and slowly leave the room. Alec stopped momentarily, hesitating at the door.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec whispered softly and then promptly left the room.

The door closed echoing loudly in Magnus' ears and he let out a desperate sob. With difficulty, he slid down the headboard and into the bed until he could curl up into a ball. The movements hurt, but he welcomed the pain, literally allowing the feeling envelop him. Only then did he let go and indulge in his grief and anger. Tears now fell uncontrollably from his eyes, dripping onto the mattress, soaking the bedsheet beneath. But Magnus didn't care. Another sob fell from his lips. _Oh, God…_

"Mom ... Dad ..." Magnus whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

Every member of his family was now dead. He was alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all hug Magnus, please? He went through so much already. 😔
> 
> ***
> 
> The next chapter will be quite emotional as well but I promise there will be cute and fluff moments before we reach the end of this story. 💕
> 
> ***
> 
> Please drop a comment with your thoughts about this chapter and/or leave kudos. Both are highly appreciated! Thank you! 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*


	22. Caught in the net of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter. I already warned you that it will be pretty emotional, for both of our boys. So, don't forget your tissues... but the end will put a smile on your face 😉
> 
> Happy reading  
April :*

Enchanted by a small spider on the ceiling… Magnus watched as the tiny creature moved from one corner to another, carefully feeling out its way ahead before venturing on. Magnus had thought it might fall a few times, but once it found the new place it had been so desperately seeking, the tiny spider commenced weaving a new web. Magnus smiled and watched the spectacle for a time, fascinated by the swiftness in which the web was weaved. The careful, precise and majestic manner the tiny creature possessed. As time passed Magnus’ eye grew heavier, until eventually, they closed and a deep slumber claimed him.

_Oh God, he was so tired. So infinitely tired._

Magnus slid further beneath the covers, blocking out the daylight as much as he possibly could. He could’ve probably just closed the curtains, but then he would’ve had to have moved from the bed, and that was out of the question.

On one hand, it would be pretty exhausting and painful for him to move because of his lack of motor function. He was anything but healed. On the other hand, he was not willing to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Here in this bed, under the covers, he could hide from the world outside, just simply believe that everything had been a bad dream. Here in this bed, he felt safe and protected. That was what he told himself anyway…

Magnus didn't know how much time had passed since Alec had told him his father was no longer alive. Had it been just a few days or maybe it had been weeks? He didn't know. Desiring to escape the pain the loss of his father had induced, he allowed himself to be embraced by the endless blanket of darkness the world of his dreams provided, time and again. He slept more than he was awake. Because, whenever he was to open his eyes, that deep and hollowing pain was instantly there, capturing his heart so tight in its grip that he was literally fighting for every breath.

Adding to his grief, Magnus had to deal with Alec and Dot’s betrayal. That they hadn't told him about his father's death was something that Magnus was really struggling to deal with. It was making the whole situation quite unbearable. Just the thought caused new tears to pool at the corners of his eyes.

Magnus screwed his eyes shut. He didn't want to cry any more. He didn't have the strength to shed even another single tear. His eyes were so sore, swollen and puffy that he had wondered more than once, how he was still able to see, let alone open his eyes.

Of course, he knew he couldn't hide in this bed forever, but he wasn't ready to face the world outside, or the pain inside. Right now, he preferred to take the easy way out, even if it made him a coward in his own eyes.

Just before he could be completely enveloped in the blanket of all-consuming darkness once again, a knock echoed from the closed door and brought forth his cognisance. Magnus let out a frustrated sigh, but instead of responding to the knock, he buried his face deeper into his pillow, pulling the cover over his head. He hoped that whoever was at the door would just go away. He didn't want to hear anyone, see anyone, and he certainly didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

His Doctor and his two designated nurses had routinely tried to get him back on track to resume the exercises his physiotherapy required, but Magnus refused to cooperate.

Alec had also tried to talk to him once, but Magnus had specifically said that he didn't want to see him. To his surprise, Alec had adhered to his request and hadn't come to visit since. Magnus wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed or angry about it. Maybe both? It definitely broke his heart, even if he was the one who kept Alec at bay.

And then there was Dot, his best friend. Stubborn as she was, she had taken on the responsibility of bringing food to his room every day, and from the quiet steps Magnus could hear now approaching his bed, he knew that it was her who had entered his room.

The assassin mellowed his breathing, simulating sleep. He could literally feel Dot's eyes on him, but he resisted the urge to turn around and confront her. It wasn't long before he heard the soft clatter of dishes coming from behind him. Evidently, she had brought him another tray of food.

"Magnus?" Dot whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

Magnus refused to respond, focusing solely on his breathing, striving to keep it as slow and as steady as possible. He hoped that Dot would just leave him alone, but he could tell from the quiet but heavy sigh that she knew he wasn't sleeping. Instead of pushing him for an answer, Dot left the room just a short time later and the assassin released a sigh of relief. It wasn't long before he finally delved into the darkness and a dreamless sleep took him.

***

The next time Magnus opened his eyes, the sun was low on the horizon and it had started to snow. The assassin blinked in surprise when he saw the snowflakes falling outside his window. The snow was late this year. It was already mid-February.

Magnus glanced at his bedside table. A platter stacked with sandwiches was sitting there. His stomach grumbled loudly as he took a closer look at the prepared bread. Magnus carefully pushed his body into a sitting position. Even though he had no real appetite, he still had to eat and his stomach murmured with satisfaction when he swallowed the first bite. Without really taking note of what kind of sandwiches he was eating, he continued to look out of the window, watching the snowfall, it had turned to an even thicker flurry just over the past few minutes.

Memories of his childhood ran through his mind and a sad smile tugged at his lips when he thought of the last few times he had played with his parents outside in the snow. He had barely been older than six or seven. It was a time when everything in his family had still been all right.

Images popped into his head of how he had joyfully watched his mother and father building a snowman for him. It had been the last winter he'd seen his parents like this, happy and contented. After that, his mother had gradually lost the shine in her eyes; something Magnus had never really noticed at the time. Only when he’d gotten older and learned of the terrible things that had happened to his mother before she had committed suicide, he had realized that his uncle must have started to abuse his mother sometime after that winter.

Magnus shook his head, pushing the thoughts of that incident out of his mind. Presently, he was emotionally unable to face those gruesome memories. Without apathy, he stuffed the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and placed the plate back on the table next to his bed.

The unpleasant odour of an unwashed body abruptly emanated into his nose, and he grimaced. It had definitely been a few days since he had properly washed. He briefly considered whether he should call for someone to help him into the shower, but he decided against it. Access to the adjoining bathroom was not too far, and he hoped, somehow that he could make it on his own.

With his teeth tightly clenched, he crawled out of bed and straightened himself into a standing position. His heart was pounding fast in his chest and his legs felt like jelly, but he didn't slump to the floor.

Encouraged, he started the move towards his bathroom. It was only a few meters, but when he finally reached the door, he was sweating heavily and his heartbeat had increased dramatically. But he had made it, and that knowledge put a small but triumphant smile on his face.

Approaching the last few meters to the shower, he grabbed a towel from a hook and placed it on the floor next to the shower. It took a few attempts to free himself from his pyjama, but finally, he was sitting on a chair under the warm water. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when the water hit his skin and Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back against the chair's backrest. He enjoyed the warm stream for a while - although he was sitting on a chair, he could feel his circulation system beginning to fail him.

So, he hastily washed the sweat and unpleasant smell from his skin, feeling as if he’d been born again - if it weren't for the slight dizziness that was becoming even more prominent. It was clearly time for him to get out from under the warm water and crawl back into his bed. He wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for long, that much was evident.

Magnus turned off the water and reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist with sluggish and uncoordinated movements. With careful steps, he then moved to the sink, wanting to brush his teeth before crawling back into the warmth of his bed. His steps were unsure and unsteady as the dizziness persisted, but Magnus refused to give up and call for help. He could do it alone, even if he had to crawl on all fours.

With tremendous concentration, he set one foot in front of the other. He was only a few steps away from the sink when his left leg suddenly gave way from under him. Since his reflexes were still relatively and most effectively deadened, he reacted much too slowly. He fell to the floor like a ragdoll and landed roughly on his back. A painful grunt escaped his chest on impact, and he blinked dazed at the ceiling.

The door to the bathroom opened and a few seconds later Dot's worried face loomed in front of him

"Oh God, Magnus. What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

Magnus lifted his head a little and glanced down at himself. Fortunately, the towel hadn't fallen off of his hips and was still covering his most intimate places.

Before he could answer, Dot had already run her hands over his body in practised movements, looking for possible injuries. Annoyed, he shoved her hand aside and rolled onto his side, before heaving himself up into a sitting position.

"Nothing happened… I just lost my balance."

Magnus heard the sigh of relief Dot let out. She grabbed him under his right arm to pull him back to his feet. Magnus swayed a little and was glad at that instant that Dot was by his side, even if he would never admit it to her. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to quell the dizziness that was still consuming him.

Dot started to dry his body with a second towel and gently rubbed it over his arms.

"I can do it on my own," Magnus hissed. He was almost regretful of his unfriendly tone, but he was still angry with his best friend, and so he didn't take back his words.

His father's former assistant made an annoyed sound and looked at him.

"Magnus, enough! Let me help you. You know you are far from able to do things on your own."

Magnus didn't answer, keeping his head low and avoiding her eyes. He knew she was right, but he felt uncomfortable with being dependant on others. He also understood that if he had maintained the required doctors' exercise program over the past few days, he would surely be able to move a lot better than he could, but he had completely closed down and let his grief and anger consume him.

He exhaled slowly and deliberately and finally nodded in acceptance. Dot continued to dry his body and tactfully avoided his genitals. The gentle movements reminded him of the first few weeks after he woke up from coma when Alec would help him on more than one occasion, after his shower. Quickly, he pushed the memories aside. He certainly didn't want to think of Alec's warm but gentle and huge hands as his best friend took over this task and rubbed his body dry. After a few movements, his skin was finally liberated from any lingering droplets of water.

"Wait here, I'll get you some fresh clothes."

Magnus nodded in reply, his cheeks warming in embarrassment. The idea of his best friend going through his underwear was more than uncomfortable for him, but he had no other choice. He had totally forgotten that he would need clean clothes after showering. He certainly didn't want to put the sweaty clothes that he had worn for days back on.

It only took a few minutes and Dot was back in the bathroom and giving him new pyjamas and underwear. She tactfully turned her back on him as he sat on the toilet seat to put on his boxers. Then he slipped on his dark red pyjama pants. He still needed help with the matching top, so Dot helped him with skilled movements into his clothing. After that, she pulled him back to his feet, and he placed a hand on her right shoulder, using her as a support to get back to the bed.

Magnus sat on the soft mattress, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Dot stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"Are you still unwilling to resume your exercises?"

Magnus bit his lower lip and shook his head, avoiding her almost reproachful gaze.

"How long are you going to give me the cold shoulder, Magnus?" Dot tried again.

The assassin just shrugged with a nonchalance of indifference.

"Magnus, I understand that you're angry. I probably would be, too, if I were you, but please understand that Alec and I didn't tell you about your father's death because we wanted to hide it from you. We were just following the Doctor's orders, to not tell you until you were more stable. He was afraid that the shock of such news might put you back in a coma."

Magnus snorted softly. He knew that Alec and Dot had only acted on the Doctor's orders, but this knowledge did not make the situation any easier for him to accept nor did it change the fact that they had withheld the information about his father's death from him for so long.

"Do you really think this is the right way?" Dot asked after Magnus remained silent.

"Magnus… Alec had believed for over two months that you had died, only to find out that you were alive and in a coma. Nobody knew if you would ever open your eyes again and when you finally did ... " Dot paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Magnus, he’s been by your side ever since you woke, put everything on hold so he could help you, be here with you. I know, I can only imagine how much you're suffering right now, and I'm really sorry for what you have to go through… but … it's not easy for Alec, either." Dot sighed and then added with a quiet whisper. "He calls me every day to ask how you are."

Magnus buried his fingers in the sheets beneath him but didn't utter a single word. He thought he heard Dot call him stubborn, but it could have also been his own mind playing tricks on him. Though, hearing from Dot that Alec continued to ask about his well-being, was something that warmed his heart without all be it unbidden. A small smile ghosted across his lips, but he shook it away as quickly as it had appeared.

"Magnus, I know you are angry, but do you really want to lose him?"

Magnus pressed his lips tightly together. Silence spread betwixt them, hanging heavily, dividing himself and Dot.

"Please go, Dot," he finally said, as he disregarded her words.

His best friend gave another sigh and let her shoulders sag with disappointment. Magnus almost thought she would say something else, but then she left the room.

Magnus looked at the ceiling and caught sight of the spider sitting in its new web. He imagined that it was staring at him reproachfully. Maybe the spider was watching him, possibly trying to tell him that he shouldn't close his heart off to the fact that he missed Alec so much so, that it hurt, even though he was still angry with him? Maybe he should forgive him? Magnus shook his head, pushing the thought aside. Alec hadn't lied to him but had omitted the truth by hiding the fact that his father had died.

Magnus' eyes landed on his bedside table and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw an assassin dagger lying there. Did Dot put it there? Was that the reason why she had returned to his room?

With difficulty, he leaned over to the table and reached for the knife. He dropped it almost immediately when he realized whose knife it was; it was father's dagger, decorated with the carving of a raven in flight.

With trembling fingers, Magnus caressed the spread wings of the graceful bird. He never imagined that it would hurt so much - that his father was gone. Over the past few years, a wall had grown between the father and son, growing ever higher as time passed, Magnus believed they would never be able to overcome their estrangement… He knew that it was mainly his own fault that this wall had grown so high.

Deep in his subconscious, he still blamed his father for his mother's death, concluding that she might still be alive if his father hadn't been on missions almost every night. If he had cared more about his family, maybe then his mother would have never been violated. _Maybe then he could have protected..._

Anger and despair swelled inside him and Magnus tossed the dagger back onto the bedside table, prompting it to clatter and slide across the surface. It fell over the edge and landed with a loud thud on the floor. The assassin clenched his hands into fists, causing his fingernails to dig painfully into his skin. His shoulders trembled as he struggled to regain control of his emotions.

Magnus knew that in the end, his father couldn't have prevented it; he was certain that his uncle would have found a way… He knew he had been unfair to his father because he had suffered the blow of the loss of his wife as much as Magnus had with the loss of his mother.

That's why it was all the more painful and why he hadn't been able to come to terms with his father before he died. He would never be able to tell his father how much he would miss him, how sorry he was about how things had developed between them. They had become almost strangers to each other over the past few years.

Magnus sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders. Maybe it was time for him to find out how his father really died.

After some fleeting hesitation passed, he finally reached for his cell phone which was lying on the bedside table and sent a short message to Raphael.

***

Alec struggled to keep his eyes open. He had barely slept over the past nine days, it was a miracle that he was able to keep himself awake at all… Between his concern for Magnus’ wellbeing and his yearning for him it was all keeping him awake every night; his thoughts swirled around in his head in an endless cycle. He kept wondering whether he should have told Magnus about his father's death sooner, but the Doctor's warning of caution that such a message could cause the assassin to be thrown back into a coma in his weakened condition had stopped him from doing so. The fear of losing Magnus again had been unbearable, so he and Dot had heeded the Doctor’s advice.

A yawn made its way through his mouth and Alec quickly put his hand over his parted lips. He didn't want the state guests and councillors to think that their company was boring him. Even though everyone in Idris had learned about Magnus' health and condition after the news of Asmodeus' death had spread. Alec had tried to prevent anyone from outside his family circle from knowing just how much his concern for Magnus’ wellbeing was throwing him off track lately.

The Bane family lawyer had published an account of what happened for the population that tarried as close to the truth as possible but did not reveal the secret of the Assassin Order. In an official report, it was stated that Magnus had been ambushed, robbed, and almost killed by strangers during his travels. It was then surmised that the robbers were afraid that Magnus could identify them as soon as he woke up from his coma. Therefore, they had finally planned to eliminate him, but Asmodeus had been able to stop them. However, he had been injured so badly that he had died instantly at the scene… Except for Jace and Alec, no one outside the Order knew what had really happened.

The sudden vibration of his phone took him out of his musings. Alec fished it out of his pocket as surreptitiously as possible. It almost fell out of his hand when he saw Dot's name on the display. The fact that she called could only mean that something had transpired. _Magnus..._

Pure panic swelled within him as he hastily jumped up from his chair. The ambassador from England stopped his boring monologue about old fighter-bombers from the World War II and stared at Alec with an almost indignant expression on his face. Alec could additionally clearly feel the gazes of all others present, however, he ignored them. At present, he could only think of Magnus and the likely reason for Dot’s call?

"Your Majesty what ..." the ambassador began to ask with perplexity.

Alec was already storming out of the room, giving Jace and Lydia a sign that they should follow him.

Alec had barely left the meeting room as he accepted the call from Dot.

"Dot, is Magnus okay?"

Instead of an answer, he only heard Dot sobbing softly. His heart stopped beating for a second, and he leaned against an adjacent wall.

"Dot, what's happened?" Alec asked worriedly "Magnus… Is, is he okay?"

A heartbreaking sob came through the phone and Alec's guts felt like ice-cold hands were crushing them.

"Dot, please tell me. Did something happen to Magnus? Is he… ?"

When Dot started to cry, even more, his legs gave way from under him, and he slowly slid down the wall, the phone still tightly clasped in his hand. It was right then that Lydia and Jace appeared at his side and both made a dismayed sound when they saw him collapsed on the floor, his eyes wide and his face as white as the wall behind him.

"Alec, what's happened?"

Alec heard Jace's question but was unable to voice an answer. His thoughts raced through his head, his body suddenly started to tremble, and he felt as if someone had torn his heart from his chest.

Lydia grabbed the phone from Alec’s hand and quietly and determinedly began talking with Dot while she slowly moved away from them. Jace crouched down beside him and embraced him, muttering words of comfort in his ear that were practically incoherent to Alec.

After what felt like an eternity, Lydia finally reappeared, hovering next to them.

"Alec?" She said with a firm but gentle tone.

Alec looked up at Lydia. His sight was slightly blurred with tears, but he could see that Lydia was looking at him with a reassuring expression in her eyes.

"Magnus is fine."

"But Dot ... I don't understand ... what…?" Alec stuttered in his confusion.

Lydia placed a reassuring hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Dot is just frantic and her nerves are strained to the point of breaking. Last night Magnus locked himself in his room and he vehemently refuses to open the door. She's understandably worried and anxious for him."

Alec broke away from Jace's embrace and struggled to his feet as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"What happened exactly?" Jace wanted to know as he too rose from the floor.

"Magnus urged his assistant, Raphael, to tell him exactly how Asmodeus died. After that, he barred himself in his room," Lydia explained.

Alec had recounted some of the details to Lydia, (as she was one of his closest friends and his most trusted advisor) that hadn't been divulged to the public. So, she knew what the Doctor had advised in regards to not discussing anything with Magnus concerning his father's death.  
And when Magnus had refused to speak with anyone, Lydia had also learned that Magnus didn't know the specific circumstances of his father's death.

Other than that, Alec hadn't mentioned anything else, only what had already been disclosed and published in the official report. Even though Alec had the feeling that she suspected there was more to the story than he had told her, but thankfully, she didn't push for any additional information.

Relief pulsed through Alec’s core. Now he knew that nothing dire had happened to Magnus… Not anything life-threatening at least. He had genuinely thought for a brief moment that Dot was going to tell him that Magnus…

Alec quickly pushed the notion aside, not daring to finish his thought.

"I have to go to him. Lydia, can you ..." Alec began.

"Don't worry, Alec," His friend concluded for him, "I'll take care of the councilmen and your other guests. Go be with Magnus."

Alec pulled Lydia into his arms and pressed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "Thanks, Lydia."

"Anytime, Your Majesty. That's what I'm here for."

She coyly winked at him as a gentle smile tugged at the corners of Alec's lips. He nodded his thanks to her once again and then ran as fast as his legs would take him, down the halls toward the exit, Jace closely following behind.

***

Alec and Jace remained in front of Magnus' bedroom door for several minutes. Dot stood leaning against a wall next to them, her eyes flooded full of tears as she sobbed softly. Shortly after their arrival, Raphael had apologized to them with the deepest regret of his involvement with the current situation, before excusing himself.

As long as Magnus was unable to take the mantle of the Tuan of the Order - Raphael led the Bayang Hitam by default as proxy… And there were important tasks awaiting his attention.

"Magnus, please open the door," Alec pleaded, not caring how desperate he sounded. He just wanted Magnus to let him in. Alec leaned his forehead against the door, eyes closed, and knocked his knuckles on the wooden surface again.

"Magnus... please..."

Alec heard faint noises in the room, and knowing that Magnus was just on the other side of this goddamn door made his heart contract painfully. Further minutes passed and Alec had almost concluded that he would need to find a way to force the door open… But then it swung open and Alec almost lost his balance, steadying himself with his hands braced against each side of the door frame just at the very last moment.

Magnus stood in front of him. His eyes were red, and he swayed a little, but he was able to keep himself on his feet. Alec held his breath in shock as he examined Magnus' condition. His face was quite pale, his eyes were underlined with darkened shadows and his cheeks were hollow. Had he eaten anything over the past few days? Hadn't Dot said that he was fine, given the circumstances? Alec forced the rising anger back down inside him. There was no time for that now.

"Go away. I don't want to speak to anyone," Magnus said bitterly, but his voice was thin and fragile.

Before Alec could even take a breath or anyone could duly respond, Magnus tried to slam the door shut again. Before he could close the door completely, Magnus suddenly swayed dangerously. In reflex, Alec took a step forward and grabbed Magnus by the arm, preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Let go of me, Alec," Magnus hissed and Alec didn't miss the raw pain and anger that occupied Magnus' eyes; anger that his own body wasn't obeying him, and pain that Alec had caused in him with his appearance.

Alec knew what the pain felt like, the same misery simmering in his chest, even though for very different reasons.

"Alec… Let me go and leave."

Alec shook his head. One reason was Alec’s need to quiet the excruciating despair within himself, that tugged relentlessly at his heart… The other, to impart unto Magnus, that under no circumstances would he ever leave his side again.

He promptly glanced over his shoulder toward Jace. His best friend understood immediately and beckoned Dot to follow him. Alec saw out of the corner of his eye how the former assistant looked over at Magnus, hesitating to leave him. But then she followed Jace and left Alec alone with Magnus.

"I said, let go of me," Magnus growled as he tried to free himself from Alec’s strong grasp.

"Magnus, can you..."

"LET GO OF ME!" Magnus yelled angrily.

Alec was so startled by the volume of Magnus' words that he let go of the assassin as if he had been burned. Magnus instantly lost his balance, he wavered backwards a few steps and fell down the floor roughly on his backside. It all happened so quickly that Alec didn't have a chance to react or prevent Magnus from falling. Seconds passed in which they both just stared at each other, and then Alec released himself from his rigid state, crouching down next to the assassin. He reached out to help Magnus up, but the angry look Magnus gave him prevented him from touching him.

It took Alec all his strength not to give in to the urge to help Magnus back to his feet, as the assassin struggled to get up. He knew he would only make things worse, so he held himself back. It took Magnus several tries, but finally, he managed to get to his feet. The assassin stumbled across to his bed, but instead of sitting on it, he just leaned forward, placing his palms on the mattress, his head hung low.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked. The cold and distant tone in his voice made Alec wince as if they were not Magnus' words but blades that hit him instead. Alec pressed his lips together, swallowed the chaos of feelings that were crushing his throat tightly.

"Dot called me, she was frantic after you barred the door. She's worried about you, Magnus."

Magnus snorted.

"I'm fine."

Alec shook his head at the assassin's stubbornness.

"No, you're not."

"And what do you care, huh?"

Alec clenched his hands into fists and tried to ignore the stinging feeling that Magnus’ words caused in his heart. He knew the assassin was just trying to provoke him, and he wouldn't acknowledge it. Alec took a slow, deep breath before speaking again.

"Magnus, I know you're mad at me and I understand that. But please, believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your father earlier. The doctor..."

"You just kept it from me, Alec. You......" Magnus hit the mattress with his hand furiously, when his next words alluded him and Alec saw the assassin desperately fighting to regain control of his body.

"Magnus, I wanted ..."

Magnus whirled around to him and Alec took a step back in surprise. The assassin swayed again, perilously, but this time he managed to remain on his feet. Alec gasped in shock when he saw the look in Magnus' eyes; So full of hate. Alec felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him. _Had he really lost Magnus forever?_

"You didn't tell me that my father sacrificed himself for me. He died because of me. He... I... It is..."

It was that moment, Alec realized that the hate flaring through Magnus' eyes was not for him, but himself. The assassin blamed himself for his father's death. The realization broke Alec's heart.

"Magnus it's not your fault," Alec said, trying to quell his temper.

Magnus winced as if Alec had slapped him. Tears pooled in the assassin's eyes, and Alec could only witness how much he was struggling to stop them from falling.

"It _is_ my fault. If Lilith hadn't caught me unaware, if I hadn't let myself be captured, my father would still be alive," Magnus said softly, but he couldn't hide the unsteady tremor in his voice. Alec clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from embracing Magnus on the spot. He knew the assassin wouldn't have wanted that just then.

"No, it's not. It's all Jonathan and Lilith's fault. Neither of us is responsible for what has happened..."

"Stop, Alec. JUST STOP!" Magnus roared.

His voice broke on a tortured sob, and he wrapped his arms around his own body, leaning forward as if he were bearing such incredible pain. Tears dripped from his eyes. He collapsed to the ground again, unable to keep himself on his feet.

Alec bridged the few steps between them, dropping to his knees next to Magnus, and pulled him into his arms. He ignored the assassin's angry protests, holding him resolutely close. It took a while, but finally, Magnus gave up his resistance. Exhausted and crying as though it would never end, he collapsed against Alec’s chest, his whole body was trembling with anguish.

Alec held Magnus' head against his shoulder, hugging him as tightly as he could. Magnus was shaking so badly that Alec could feel it right down to the marrow of his own bones. But Alec did not loosen his grip he maintained his hold on Magnus, clutching him protectively in his arms.

Slowly, Alec rocked them both back and forth and muttered soft, soothing words against Magnus' ear. Alec didn't know how long they sat there on the floor in front of the bed, but eventually, the tremors subsided. Only a few sobs could be caught in the quietness until they also stopped altogether.

Magnus mumbled something against Alec’s shoulder. He had spoken so quietly, it took Alec a moment to understand what the assassin was saying.

Alec released Magnus from his tight embrace, taking Magnus' face between his hands. Magnus' eyes were swollen and red and the traces of tears were clearly visible on his cheeks. He kept his eyes down and tried feebly to free himself from Alec's hands.

"Look at me, Magnus," Alec asked as gently as possible. The assassin shook his head in defiance.

"Please."

Alec nearly thought that Magnus would not comply with his request, but eventually, he looked up and their eyes locked. The uncertain expression Alec saw in his eyes, broke his heart again.

"It's not your fault. Do you hear me?" Alec pleaded with Magnus.

"But. . . "

"No!" Alec said firmly and Magnus made an annoyed sound but stopped struggling against Alec's grip.

"If we're talking about guilt, then I'm responsible for everything that happened… Without me, there would have not been a full moon murderer in the first place. If Jonathan hadn't wanted some twisted revenge for not being able to live the life I am living, he wouldn’t have kidnapped me… Then he would still be alive and Lilith wouldn’t have tried to avenge his death… By striving to take the most important thing in my life from me,” Alec tried to convey earnestly through his gaze as he continued, “Your father would have not died while seeking to protect you."

Magnus' eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. Now it was Alec’s turn to let out an angry sigh while shaking his head in annoyance. He took his hands off Magnus' face, running a hand through his own hair.

"Magnus, please, stop blaming yourself. I ..."

Magnus gently placed his forefinger on Alec’s soft lips effectively silencing him. Alec arched a brow a little irked.

"Say it again," Magnus asked.

"What? That's not your fault?"

Magnus shook his head.

"That it was basically my fault that…?"

The assassin shook his head again before Alec could even finish the sentence.

"No."

"What… ?" Alec began, but then he recalled everything he had said, and his face softened. A smile started to form on his lips.

"That you are the most important thing in my life?" Alec finally asked.

Alec had barely uttered the words as fresh tears welled in Magnus’ eyes, threatening to fall. He would have been troubled if there wasn't a smile on the assassin's face as well. A tear cascaded slowly down Magnus' cheek. Alec raised his hand and carefully wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Babe, please don't cry," Alec whispered softly.

Magnus shrugged helplessly and the smile on his face quivered noticeably as more tears began to trail down his face.

Alec pulled Magnus back into his arms, placing a soft kiss into his hair. A quiet sigh escaped the assassin lips, as he inclined heavily against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your father."

Magnus shook his head on his shoulder.

"It's in the past," Magnus whispered, his voice choked with tears.

"Magnus, I ..."

"Alexander, I forgive you. I understand now, why you did it."

Alec's heart leapt as Magnus used his full name, and only then did he realize how much he had missed it. Even if it was beginning to get uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Alec wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world. But, Alec could feel how exhausted Magnus was and it was time for him to get into bed.

"Let's get you into bed," Alec suggested quietly.

When Alec didn't get an answer, he inclined his head and looked down at Magnus' face as he rested against his chest. The assassin had closed his eyes, his breathing was becoming slow and even. Alec smiled to himself. Magnus had actually fallen asleep in his arms. A warm feeling awakened inside of him, it spread warmly through his whole body at an almost a frantic pace. It joyfully erupted in his heart, danced like thousands of tiny butterflies in his stomach and tingled at his fingertips, so much so, that he could imagine small sparks exploding from his fingertips at any given moment…

They had found their way back to each other and Alec felt a great burden lifting from his shoulders. Magnus had forgiven him. Sure, they would have to talk about it anew, but that could wait. Right now, Magnus needed to get back on his feet, get back to himself.

Alec bowed his head and pressed a kiss on Magnus' forehead, ever so gently as not to wake him. Then he scrambled to his feet as carefully as possible and lifted the sleeping assassin onto his bed, tucking him carefully under the covers. Alec gazed down at Magnus' still form for a moment before reluctantly turning to leave the room. But before he could even move a single step towards the door, he felt a hand grasping tightly around his wrist.

"Stay."

Alec turned back to the bed in surprise and was met with the sleepy look Magnus gave him from under his half-lidded eyes.

"Magnus, I ..."

"Please," the assassin pleaded softly.

"Okay ... I'll stay."

A crooked smile formed on Magnus' lips, and he hummed contentedly. Alec toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed next to Magnus. He laid carefully behind the assassin and pulled him into his arms, spooning him gently. Magnus sighed, and only a few moments later, Alec heard the assassin's breath deepen and even out once again.

Alec buried his face in Magnus' hair, inhaling the delicate scent of sandalwood. It was a smell Alec associated with the feeling of home and belonging. Because that was what Magnus was… Magnus was his home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride. I hope y'all are still with me. 
> 
> As promised the end was more fluff than angst. I hope y'all like it. 😊
> 
> ***
> 
> Please drop a comment with your thoughts about this chapter and/or leave kudos. Both are highly appreciated! Thank you! 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*


	23. The Cinta Kekal promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter. This one is finally a lot sweeter than the chapters before. :)  
Magnus is on his best way to recover completely, and we finally learn about what the promise of Cinta Kekal is.
> 
> Enjoy!  


Alec drew his lapels up higher ducking his head in between his shoulders and wrapping the scarf around his neck a little tighter, covering his ears, nose and chin, all the while trying to prevent the cold chill of the frigid wind from getting under his winter coat.

Although the fourth month of the year had begun only a few days ago, winter kept the country firmly in its icy grip. Yesterday it had snowed once again, covering the rooftops and streets of Alicante with a thick blanket of pristine white snow. It gave the city the appearance of a white frosted covered cake, generously sprinkled with icing sugar.

Alec was going through emails on his phone, he glanced up as movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Jace was pacing up and down a small path between two gravestones, desperately trying to keep his limbs warm. The quiet curses his best friend murmured under his breath caused a slight grin to tug at Alec’s lips. Yes, it was bitterly cold today and Alec could feel the chill seeping in more and more through his thick jacket, but he wanted to give Magnus as much time as he needed to say his goodbyes to his father.

Of course, he and Jace could have waited in the comfortable warmth of the limousine, but the distance between the parking lot and Asmodeus’ grave was too far, and if Magnus should need him, he wouldn’t have been there quick enough. So, Alec willingly endured the cold as he accompanied the assassin to his father’s resting place.

Magnus requested solitude as they approached the path nearing his fathers’ grave, wanting to spend time with his own thoughts and simply be alone with his father… Alec heeded his request, agreeing to wait for him at the nearest park bench.

Alec averted his gaze away from Jace and glanced in the other direction, he saw Magnus still crouching in front of Asmodeus’ grave. His head hung low in mourning… Alec had to restrain himself from walking over to comfort Magnus when he saw him wiping shed tears from his face.

Weeks had passed since the assassin’s breakdown, and that day faded little by little over time into a vague, distant memory. However, Alec’s heart contracted painfully every time he saw Magnus cry. It didn’t happen often and only at times when the assassin felt unobserved. Alec knew it wasn’t easy for Magnus to display his feelings openly, the assassin kept his feeling hidden, especially those he considered particularly weak. Hence, Alec was all the more grateful that Magnus was now allowing him to be there for him on that level during these arduous and difficult times.

Alec had promised himself to do everything possible to make Magnus happy and to aid in his recovery, he would do any little thing to make his journey that bit easier. Every smile Alec managed to put on the assassin’s face was a victory and every successful day with his recovery was a ray of hope on the horizon.

It was arduous, but with renewed energy, Magnus had broken himself free from the dark hole in which he had fallen. Both Alec and his Doctor were astonished by how quickly the assassin had made headway with his recovery over the past few weeks; Magnus had already recovered to a point where all traces of the past few cruel months he had endured were no longer visible. Only, when one was to take a closer look, could one see the signs of the pain of losing a loved one that dwelled deep in his eyes; or by the occasional awkward movement here and there that showed he wasn’t quite as fluid as he used to be.

Alec slipped his phone into his pocket as he let his eyes roam over the snowy cemetery. Memories of his previous visit surfaced - the day of his father's funeral. Since that day, he had been unable to visit his father’s grave again. The obligations as King and the events concerning Magnus had kept him from doing so. He had initially considered whether or not to use this day to visit his father but had ultimately decided against it. Today was not about him, it was about Magnus.

Alec took off his thick gloves and rubbed his hands together. The cold had already passed through the thick fabric and his fingertips felt like ice. He raised his joined hands to his face and blew several times between his palms; his warm breath gave some relief to the frigid cold.

Alec was debating whether or not to go and find out how much longer Magnus would want to remain here, as someone approached. The king raised his head and was met by his boyfriend's face; the tip of his nose and cheeks were reddened by the frigid air. There were traces of tears still clearly visible on the assassin’s cheeks, but his eyes were dry now and a faint smile curled across Magnus’ lips.

Alec rose from the bench, reaching his hands out to pull the assassin into his protected arms. Magnus welcomed Alec’s embrace allowing himself to be encompassed by his warmth. Alec didn’t miss the quiet sigh his boyfriend realised. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly against his chest.

"How are you?" Alec asked softly against Magnus’ temple, placing a gentle kiss there.

"I’m okay. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I'm glad we came here today."

"Do you want to stay?"

Magnus shook his head and Alec felt a shiver run through the assassin's body.

"No, I want to go home. I'm freezing."

Alec grabbed Magnus' shoulders and pushed him a little away from him so he could look at him. The assassin raised his head, glancing up at him, a questioning expression in his eyes.

"I know something I could do to warm you up," Alec said, his mouth curled up into a playful smirk.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin immediately appeared on the assassin's lips.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm ..." Alec hummed, licking his lower lip. It felt rough and dry from the cold.

"And what would that be?" Magnus asked as he closely watched the movement of Alec’s tongue.

Although before Alec could answer, Jace appeared alongside them, a pleading look on his face. He shifted from foot to foot, his hands clasped under his armpits.

"I don't want to disturb you, but would His Majesty and His Highness mind continuing the conversation in the car? I’m fucking freezing and I can't feel my balls any more. I’m sure they’ll fall off any minute if we don’t get moving," Jace whined with pleading eyes.

Alec could hear his impatience, the almost annoyed undertone in his bodyguard's tone. Usually, Jace was a patient man when he accompanied Alec wherever he went, but today the bodyguard was a little off. Alec couldn't quite discern why Jace was behaving like he was today. Maybe it was just the silent and largely melancholic atmosphere around the cemetery?

Although, Alec couldn't help but let Jace hover in suspense a little longer. After all, Jace had taunted him more than once regarding his love life over the past few weeks… Saying that he and Magnus were so love-drunk one could drown in it. _He and Magnus weren’t so bad, were they?_

"I don't know Jace. I was hoping to take a long walk through the cemetery," Alec replied deliberately taunting his best friend, just a little.

Jace made a most desperate sound as he kept bouncing and shuffling from foot to foot.

"What do you say, Magnus?" Alec pulled Magnus back into his arms and felt the warmth emanating from the assassin's body. He put his hands on the globes of Magnus' butt and squeezed lightly. "Or, are you afraid of losing your balls, too?"

Magnus dug his face into Alec's neck and started to shake in his arms. It was a moment until Alec realized that the assassin was laughing. Alec bit his lip and tried to suppress his own laugh that was threatening to bubble up in his chest.

Jace's face darkened, darting his gaze back and forth between Alec to Magnus.

"Don't worry Jace, we too want to go home… I won't be thrilled if my boyfriend ends up ball-less."

Magnus snorted and buried his face in Alec's thick winter jacket. Alec had the impression that if he weren’t holding Magnus in his arms, he would most likely be on the floor howling.

Jace promptly placed his hands over his ears, as if he was afraid that Alec would reveal further details that were not intended for his ears. Without saying another word, the bodyguard turned and walked towards the parking lot.

"You okay?" Alec asked Magnus, who was still giggling in his arms.

Magnus nodded as another giggle escaped his throat. Alec bowed his head, a pretentious grin on his lips. He ran his lips over the cold skin of his boyfriend, just below the ear, placing delicate kisses there.

"What would you say if I were to show you just how I’ll set your sweet ass ablaze," Alec murmured. His voice grew darker with every word that he whispered in Magnus’ ear, as he squeezed Magnus' ass tightly in the palms of his hands, pulling the assassin closer against him. Alec purposefully rocked his hips into his, causing sensual friction between them.

The assassin choked on his next laugh, a hoarse but soft moan escaping him instead.

"Oh yes, please," Magnus breathed and the warm air falling from Magnus’ lips stroked Alec's cold cheek, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Without wasting another second, Alec grabbed Magnus' hand, enthusiastically pulling him along with him. Alec literally ran with hast with Magnus in toe towards the limousine.

***

Magnus ran his fingers slowly and gently through Alec's slightly sweat-damp hair. The King had wrapped his arms around his torso, his warm cheek rested on Magnus' chest.

Alec's breath tickled a little on his bare skin, but Magnus didn't mind.

"Magnus?"

"Mhmm ...," Magnus hummed and continued to trace his fingers through Alec's hair, curling a strand of hair around his index finger, over and over again.

"Do you know what Cinta Kekal means?" Alec asked in a light tone.

Magnus gasped in surprise, holding his movements in Alec's hair. _How did Alec know about this?_

"Uhm yes. Why do you ask?" Magnus couldn't hide the hesitant tone in his voice.

"Your father mentioned it to me once. He said we made the promise of Cinta Kekal when he sought to stop Raphael from killing me."

Magnus gasped and he couldn't keep himself from wincing. Alec raised his head, looking at him with a concerned and questioning gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked.

When Alec had told him what had happened the night Lilith had killed his father, he hadn't mentioned this relatively important detail. Magnus had always wondered how his father had stopped Raphael from killing Alec on the spot, but because of his grief, he had pushed his thoughts of that night aside, until he had completely forgotten to ask Alec about it.

"It just slipped my mind," Alec said apologetically, sitting up, a contrite expression on his face. Magnus' hands fell from Alec's head and landed in his own lap.

"Are you really sure that my father used the words Cinta Kekal?" Magnus asked.

Alec cocked his head to the side slightly, an irritated expression appearing on his face.

"Yes, I'm a hundred per cent sure. Ask Raphael. He'll confirm it to you."

Magnus buried his face in his hands and a desperate sound escaped his throat.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec questioned.

Magnus shook his head without taking his hands away from his face. He felt Alec lean over to him and almost shied away when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did your father mean by that, Magnus? Judging by your reaction, it doesn't seem to be a good thing.

"It depends on how you look at it," the assassin replied, lowering his hands again.

"Magnus, what does Cinta Kekal mean?"

Magnus pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the rapid pounding of his heart against his chest.

"Magnus?" Alec’s voice was now heavy with concern and worry.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure? "

Alec dramatically rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Very well." Magnus took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

"Cinta Kekal means eternal love," Magnus explained, his voice barely more than a whisper. He kept his eyes down, looking at his hands. They trembled slightly.

"I don't understand why you are reacting like it's something problematic. The promise of eternal love sounds ... Uhm ... quite romantic."

Magnus made a grumpy sound and looked up. There was a slight flush on Alec's cheeks and he was sure that his cheeks were covered with a similar colour.

"Alexander, it's not just a simple promise that should sound romantic. It had stopped Raphael from killing you after he and my father found out that you knew about our secrets."

"I still don't understand what this promise means?" Alec asked in frustration.

Magnus started to knead his fingers nervously and Alec reached for his hands, holding them tightly in his. The assassin looked at their clasped fingers.

"Alexander, it means that Raphael and probably everyone in the Order presume that we have entered into a holy covenant," Magnus said slowly, looking at Alec through his thick eyelashes. The astonished expression that gradually appeared on Alec's face looked overly funny. Magnus bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing, because, honestly, he didn't feel like it at that moment.

"You mean everyone in the Order thinks we are ... um … married?" Alec whispered the word "married" so softly that Magnus almost didn't catch it.

"You could put it that way. Yes."

Alec opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again, but there was no more than a surprised sound leaving his mouth. Magnus waited patiently for Alec to find his tongue. Seconds passed in which the assassin only heard the loud and fast beating of his own heart and he was pretty sure that an undissolvable knot had formed in his gut.

"But how ... I mean we don't really have ... I don't understand ..." Alec stammered and blinked a few times. Magnus had never seen Alec this confused and unsettled.

Their eyes met and Magnus was briefly blinded by the brightness of Alec's soul. He took a quick deep breath to avoid his gift from fully unfolding right then. Magnus exhaled slowly before he began to explain.

“If someone from the Order would want to establish a serious relationship with someone and they were to learn about our secrets, the Order would only allow this when they enter a holy covenant. "

"The Cinta Kekal promise," Alec murmured softly.

Magnus nodded.

"This promise is comparable to a normal marriage, but only needs to be testified by a member of the Order. In our case, my father. "

"But we never made that promise. So why did your father tell Raphael that we gave each other this promise?"

"He wanted to save your life, Alexander. Otherwise, Raphael could have insisted on killing you."

Alec ran his tongue over his lower lip and Magnus had to pull himself together so as not to lean forward and catch it with his mouth.

"What does that mean for us now?"

"Well ..." Magnus started, stretching the word a little to sort his thoughts. "This promise is usually not made lightly. It is binding… for a lifetime. Usually, you only make it if you are really sure that you want to stay together forever. It allows the Order's members to tell their partner about their second identity, but at the same time it means that the partner is also bound by our rules with the same consequences."

"That means that we are now connected to each other until the end of our lives, whether we want it or not?" The surprised and almost horrified undertone in Alec's voice made Magnus' heart hurt.

Magnus nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands again, watching Alec run his thumb over his hand. At that moment Magnus wished nothing more than to build up high walls around his heart again. But he fought against it. It was not easy for him to face this situation. He felt vulnerable and was afraid that Alec might want to leave him now. It was just too early to make such a promise. Way too early.

"I'm sorry my father made this decision for you."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"You should have decided it yourself, Alexander. Now my father simply forced this on you."

"Just like he did on you."

_My father apparently had known me better than I thought_. Magnus swallowed hard when he felt his throat tighten. Tears pooled in his eyes against his will. He withdrew his hands from Alec's and wiped his cheek quickly as a tear trailed down his face. Alec was there immediately and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus. It's all my fault that it happened."

Magnus sniffed against Alec's shoulder and shook his head.

"Yes it is", Alec said.

"No, it is not. I ..." Magnus’ voice broke on a sob. _Shit_… He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped hard but couldn't stop further tears from falling. Magnus broke away from the hug, meeting Alec's gaze.

"What I feel for you goes deeper than I have ever felt for anyone."

Alec frowned, looking at him carefully.

"But why are you crying?" Alec asked, confused.

"It makes me sad that I only have to find out how well my father actually knew me," Magnus answered, forcing himself to hold Alec's gaze.

"You mean you want to enter this holy covenant? With me?" Alec asked in astonishment as if he couldn't believe what Magnus had insinuated with his words.

Magnus took another deep breath. Even if they had only been together for seven months, of which he had been in a coma for two, the assassin was sure. He had thought more than once over the past few days about how he could ask Alec if they might one day enter into this covenant. The fact that his father had anticipated, and that after Magnus and Alec had known each other for this short amount of time, surprised and amazed Magnus deeply. Had he made it already so clear to his father - without knowing himself back then - that Alec was the only one for him?

Magnus took Alec's hands back in his.

"You're the one for me, Alexander. I've never been so sure of anything before." Magnus raised a hand and stroked a stray strand from Alec's face and looked back and forth between Alec's hazel eyes. "I love you. More than anything in the world and with each passing day my love for you grows even more. You are the one with whom I want to spend the rest of my life, with whom I want to grow old." Again Magnus felt how tears started to gather in his eyes, but this time out of sheer joy and happiness. Nevertheless, he could not completely hide his insecurities shimmering inside of him and so he added: "If you want it too."

A warm smile spread across Alec's face and the King raised his hand, running his thumb over Magnus' cheek to wipe away the fresh tears. Their eyes met again and Magnus bathed in the emotions that were glowing in Alec's eyes. Alec slowly leaned forward to him and their mouths met in a gentle kiss. Slowly, almost hesitantly, their lips danced together and Magnus sighed against Alec's mouth. The kiss was so gentle that Magnus felt like his heart was about to burst.

All too soon, Alec brushed his lips one last time over his and then pulled away from him but not far. They rested their foreheads against each other and Magnus kept his eyes closed, waiting for Alec to answer.

"Yes, Magnus. I want it too," Alec replied after a few seconds and Magnus exhaled in relief, only now realizing that he had held his breath. "And ..." Alec paused. He straightened himself while cupping Magnus' face with both hands. "I love you too, babe. ”

Magnus felt a grin spread across his lips, splitting his face in two. His heart somersaulted and fluttered excitedly in his chest. At the same time, a swarm of butterflies began to dance in his stomach, making Magnus wonder how they could all fit inside him. He had never thought that he would ever find someone in his life who accepted him and his double life. He had never believed he would have had a partner by his side, whom he could entrust all his secrets to and who actually loved him unconditionally. Because Alec did. Magnus could see it clearly in his eyes. The assassin slid his hands around Alec's neck and pulled him towards him, capturing his lips for another long kiss.

"But that wasn't an official proposal, right?" Alec asked after they broke apart.

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

"No, if I'm going to ask you… It’ll be with everything that goes with it."

Alec grinned.

"I will not accept anything less."

Now it was Magnus' turn to roll his eyes.

"What? I'm a king after all, and a king deserves only the best of the best."

Magnus snorted and shook his head in disbelief at just how incredible this beautiful man beside his was, but the smile on his lips showed how infinitely happy he was at that moment in time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Magnus visited his father to say goodbye to him.... :') and they are ... uhm ... married. 😂🤧 Well, not officially, but they are now connected to each other until the end of their lives. 🤧🤧🤧🤧 
> 
> What do you think will Magnus do regarding his new position in the Order? 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you all like it and had fun reading this chapter. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. 💖
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next chapter.  
April :*


	24. Ritual of the Bayang Hitam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter. 🙌🙌 Enjoy.
> 
> April :*

Alec gazed at his reflection in the mirror that stood before him, letting his eyes wander over the black garments of the Bayang Hitam’s attire that covered his body from head to toe. Amazed by how comfortable and light the fabric was, he understood now why the assassins had chosen this type of clothing. The pants and the matching tunic moved fluidly with his body without hindering his actions in any way and he could visualise himself moving freely from one rooftop to the next while on an undercover mission.

Alec snorted at the direction of his thoughts as he reached for the belt that would complete his outfit, atop of the half-height chest of drawers adjacent to the mirror. He had almost tied the belt around his waist when two strong arms encircled him from behind, embracing him with a warm and firm squeeze. Alec raised his head, his eyes flicked to meet Magnus' gaze in the mirror’s reflection. The assassin rested his chin on Alec’s right shoulder regarding his appearance with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Alec couldn’t ignore the hungry look lingering in the other man's eyes.

"I've always known that you would look, simply breathtaking in the Order's attire," Magnus whispered into his ear, so deep that it sent a shiver cascading down Alec's spine.

Alec arched a brow and turned within the cage of Magnus' muscular arms, noticing that the assassin had finished dressing for the tonight's ceremony. The only variation to Alec's appearance was the lack of knife that Magnus had attached to his belt and the amulet with the Order's insignia dangling around the assassin's neck.

Alec wasn't permitted to don a knife during tonight’s ceremony. He wasn't an active member, after all; He would simply be bound to the leader of the Bayang Hitam by the promise of the Cinta Kekal.

"So, does that mean you approve?" Alec asked with a low whisper, making his voice sound dark and husky. He knew exactly what effect it would have on Magnus and he wasn’t disappointed.

The assassin immediately pushed him backwards until Alec's back hit the cool surface of the mirror behind him. Alec just managed to draw in a breath before Magnus' lips were invading his. Hungrily, the assassin nibbled on his lower lip while slipping one leg between Alec's thighs, parting them and making room for himself.

Alec gasped against Magnus' mouth as the assassin rubbed his muscled thigh against his gradually swelling erection. The light fabric of the Order's garb did nothing to dampen the sensation. _Fuck…_

Alec placed his hands on the perky globes of Magnus' ass, drawing the assassin closer against him, seeking more friction. Within seconds the kiss turned exceeding, more passionate and Alec greedily started to suck on Magnus' bottom lip, rubbing their bodies against each other in emboldened sensual movements.

Alec felt feverish and dizzy, his heart was racing against his chest but he didn't care. A low moan escaped him when Magnus licked at his bottom lip. He parted his lips to grant Magnus greater access as their tongues twined together in a passionate and vehement dance.

All too soon the need for oxygen became rather essential and Magnus broke away, leaning his forehead against Alec's chest and breathing heavily. "Wow, shit ..."

"Yeah…" Alec uttered, also seeking to catch his breath. He glanced at the clock on the wall, cursing inwardly as he noticed that they only had fifteen minutes before the Order's solemn ritual was to begin. _Damn it…_ That was certainly not enough time for them to seek some much-needed relief.

Alec leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes. He took another shaky breath while trying to quell the blazing fire whirling inside him. The prominent and almost painful throbbing between his legs made it difficult for him to think clearly.

"Why do you have to look so damn hot?" Magnus asked, then let out a tortured laugh.

Alec opened one eye to look down at his boyfriend. Magnus had turned his head up slightly so that Alec was able to see his face. The assassin had closed his eyes, his dark eyelashes spread like little fans over his flushed cheeks. His swollen lips were slightly parted and Alec thought that Magnus had never looked more irresistible than right now.

"If there’s anyone here who looks hot and sexy, it's you," Alec said, causing Magnus's cheeks to take on an even darker tone. _Beautiful_, Alec thought.

It was a rare occurrence that Magnus blushed, even when Alec was to compliment him. Alec enjoyed it all the more - instigating such a reaction. But, this also made it that more difficult to resist his wonderful boyfriend.

Alec inhaled slowly, trying to gather himself so as not to continue where they had left off a few moments ago, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a second look at the clock...

"Do you think we still have time for something quick?" Alec asked, not caring how desperate and needy he sounded.

Magnus shook his head without lifting it from the position against Alec's chest.

"As much as I would like to accept your proposal, it is out of the question to tear the Order's attire from your body. If I were to, I would certainly like to take my time and do it prop-"

Magnus fell silent when a knock echoed loudly through the room. The assassin straightened himself and ran his hands over his black tunic to smooth any creases before asking the interloper to enter, his voice flowing with authority.

Another shiver ran straight down Alec's spine. _Shit_… Oh, how he wished for nothing more right now than to hear Magnus' authoritative voice, but under other circumstances. He bit his lower lip and shook his head, trying to drive the erotic image that had popped into his head out of his mind. There would be time for that later…

Alec quickly withdrew himself from the mirror, ran his hands over the black tunic once to smooth it, and then stood beside Magnus with a neutral expression on his face.

The heavy wood door opened and Raphael entered. He bowed and promptly knelt on one knee in front of Magnus, his head bowed and eyes lowered.

"Everything is ready, Tuan."

Alec saw Magnus' shoulders tense, but the tightness vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He knew that Magnus still found it uncomfortable to be addressed with the title his father had carried over the last thirty years.

"We'll be down in ten minutes," Magnus informed him.

Raphael nodded, rose from his humble position then glanced up briefly at Alec and back again at Magnus. The assassin's right eyebrow twitched briefly, but his face remained expressionless, not revealing what was going through his mind at that moment. Although Alec had an inkling as to what that might be, he pursed his lips tightly together to stop the smile that was insistently tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Without uttering another word, Raphael hurried from the room, closing the door behind himself. Magnus turned to Alec and held out his hand towards him, an amused grin on his lips.

"Let's get it over with it as quickly as possible, Alexander."

"As quickly as possible?" Alec asked, raising a questioning brow.

"I have something very important to do afterwards." Magnus coyly winked at him.

A knowing grin appeared on Alec's lips. He took Magnus' hand and let himself be lead out of the room.

***

Alec stood in the front row between the senior members of the Assassin Order, looking around in amazement.

The room was bathed only in dim but warm light, it didn't hide the room's actual capacity. Alec was sure it could easily accommodate a few hundred people. He had been surprised to learn that there was a room of such size within the Edom Duke's mansion, even more so when he found out how many assassins were part of the Order.

Over the past few days, numerous members had arrived. Consequently, all guest rooms in the huge manor were occupied. Officially, a rumour had been circulated - After the Duke’s complete recovery, he was now to hold a private memorial ceremony for his father, to which only privy guests were invited.

Alec kept his eyes on the members of the crowd that were settled around a small platform in multi circle rows when suddenly, a soft murmur passed among the people. The circle of assassins parted in front and on the opposite side from Alec, revealing Magnus standing there with his chin held high and a serious expression on his face, he stepped slowly into the centre of the circle. The gap closing instantly behind him.

Alec watched Magnus closely as the assassin stepped onto the platform and slowly turned around to look into each member's eyes. Alec guessed that Magnus was using his gift and found confirmation in the warm feeling when their eyes briefly met.

It was quite in the room and every single pair of eyes was on Magnus; everyone was waiting for him to start the ritual.

Minutes passed before Magnus gave Raphael a sign with a nod of his head. The other assassin stepped into the circle advancing slowly until he was standing in front of his leader and then knelt on one knee while presenting a dagger to Magnus in his open palms. Alec could see that it was decorated with silver ornaments.

Magnus accepted the knife without a word and drew the blade over his right palm. He folded his fingers into a fist and held it over his head, stretching it up into the air. The sleeve of his tunic slid down, revealing Magnus' forearm. Blood ran from his closed fist and down over his now exposed arm, leaving bloody red lines on the bare skin.

Alec heard Magnus taking a deep breath before speaking the oath, which would seal his position as leader of the Bayang Hitam. Unfortunately, Alec couldn't understand the exact words because Magnus was using the Order's language, an ancient tongue that was similar to Indonesian.

However, Magnus had translated the oath to him that morning so Alec would at least know what it was about. He had told him that with these words he would promise loyalty to the Order and its members, as well as, to follow all the rules representing the Bayang Hitam. Alec smiled at the memory of it. After all, Magnus had once broken the most important of the rules by revealing his identity to him and Jace. Still, nobody knew about that and it would remain so until they die.

Thanks to the promise that Alec and Magnus had given each other, he had been officially accepted into the Order, meaning that the transgression was no longer valid if it came back to him. As for Jace, the three of them had no other choice but to keep it a secret.

Alec pushed his thoughts about the conversation they had had this morning aside and continued to listen to Magnus' melodious words.

The oath also included a promise to lead the Order wisely and well-considered, that Magnus would fight and stand together with the Black Shadows against all the evil and darkness in the world and only give just punishment to those deserving.

A whisper suddenly spread through the crowd and Alec held his breath for a few seconds, unable to stop the hint of a smile emanating from his lips.

Magnus had told him that the actual oath verbatim would normally require him to vow to kill anyone who threatened the world's imbalance - but, Magnus had sort to change the wording. Although it still conveyed the message to stop all ill-doing, he had deliberately left out the actual word _killing_. By doing this, Magnus opened a back door for himself and other Order's members to be able to fulfil a mission without having to end a human being's life.

Magnus knew, though, that he wouldn't be able to prevent each one of Order's members from further killings. After all, they were assassins. But he had been desperately looking for a way to avoid ending human lives without having to turn his back on the Order or impose rules on the members that contradicted the real meaning behind the Order. By removing one single word, everyone in the Order could now decide for themselves how far they would want to go, as long as everyone could ensure that the missions were fulfilled according to the other Order's law.

Ultimately, the Bayang Hitam's tenet was to restore balance. It didn't say that killing people would be the only method to achieve their goals. Alec wasn't quite sure how Magnus would handle his future missions, but he trusted him to find a better way.

The only problem was, that the other Order's members had to accept the change to the oath, not merely the vast majority but their entirety.

Alec glanced to his left and then to his right, seeing varied expressions on the other assassin's faces. Some of which were shocked, some, just surprised but most were staring at Magnus with an unreadable countenance on their faces. Alec wasn't entirely sure whether it was a good or a bad sign.

Magnus had given his speech, standing on the platform with his hand still raised towards the ceiling. He looked around, waiting for the soft murmur to subsided. Alec felt the tension vibrate through his own body like a plucked bowstring on the verge of snapping. Minutes passed but no one present raised their voice.

A triumphant smile tugged at Magnus' lips and he nodded slightly when the collective silence gave him the approval he had hoped for. Alec let out a relieved sigh, having not expected it to be so easy.

Magnus threw a glance in his direction before speaking the last words, vowing that if he were ever to break his oath, the blades of the Bajang Hitam should end his life immediately. Alec swallowed hard when the room was plunged again into silence. As much as he would have liked Magnus to remove the last part of the oath, as well, he knew the assassin couldn't take that action.

Magnus lowered his arm and then slowly dropped to his knees. The blood on his right forearm had already begun to dry. He took off his tunic and passed it to Raphael, who was still next to him. Magnus' skin shimmered golden in the dim light, and Alec scanned the assassin's bare torso. Magnus had started the Order's martial arts training a few weeks ago, and even though he still hadn't regained his former strength, his defined muscles revealed that the hours of training had indeed been successful.

There was a movement to Alec's right and left when every Order's member reached for their knives. One by one each of them cut into their right palm and then separately stepped in front of Magnus, repeating the oath that Magnus had sworn a few moments earlier - a condensed version. Even though Alec didn't speak the Order's language, he was convinced that some of them now chose their words equally. He looked at Magnus and found the confirmation of his theory in the assassin's knowing smile.

After reciting the oath, each member ran his right blood-soaked thumb over Magnus' bare torso before making space for the next assassin and soon the leader's skin was covered with red stripes. Raphael was the last to perform this ritual and then he approached Alec, handing him the dagger that Magnus had used earlier.

Without hesitation, Alec grabbed it and cut into his right hand, following the same ritual. The cut burned hot and painfully, but Alec managed to not let the pain show. He dipped his thumb into his blood while bridging the few meters between himself and Magnus, then gently he rubbed his finger over the last clear area of skin on Magnus' chest, just above his heart. Their eyes met and Magnus covertly winked at him.

"Sayang," Alec finally began his oath in the Order's language. He was not allowed to use Magnus' real name during the ceremony. They had considered whether Alec should also address him with the official title, but they had decided against it. After all, Magnus was not his leader as he was for the other members, but his partner and lover.

Alec drew in a shaky breath before continuing to speak, as he switched back into English. As a passive member and unfamiliar with the Order's vernacular language, Alec was allowed to choose his own words in his mother language as long as they complied with the Order's rules.

"I accept you as leader of the Bayang Hitam and I promise you eternal allegiance. I will, as far as I can, respect and follow the rules and laws of the Order to which I am bound by our holy promise. I will not reveal the knowledge I have about the Black Shadows to anyone outside our ranks. If I were ever to break my oath or put the Order and its members in danger in any way, your blade shall judge me."

Alec fell silent and Magnus nodded and gave him a gentle smile, and Alec knew it was meant for more than just approval. The assassins' leader rose to his feet and Raphael handed him back his tunic, which Magnus slipped on again without removing the bloody streaks from his skin. Only then did he descend from the platform, thereby ending the ritual.

Alec wanted nothing more than to pull Magnus into his arms and kiss him, but until the ceremony was officially over, he had to hold himself back. Even though everyone in the Order knew that the two of them were together and gave each the promise of Cinta Kekal, it wasn't necessarily well-received if they were to display their love in the presence of the members. And to be frank, Alec wasn't sure if he could leave it at a kiss, so he just put his hand on Magnus's lower back.

Together, they turned around towards the members of the Order. Most of them had already gathered in several small groups and were talking quietly among themselves. As much as Alec would like to withdraw from the ceremony presently, the lengthy custom required that Magnus makes time for each of his assassins following the ritual; an exchange of a few words with each of them would be enough.

If Magnus accompanied him to ceremonies during the day and stood by his side with a smile on his face while Alec was receiving guests as King, their roles were reversed at night. In matters of the Order, Magnus was the head, and Alec stood by his side, reserved and smiling.

They were walking over to the third group when Alec's phone vibrated in his pocket. He placed his hand on Magnus' arm and bent down to him.

"I'll be right back," he whispered into the assassin's ear so that only he could hear him. Magnus raised his eyes and nodded in reply.

Alec excused himself to the other assassins with an apologetic expression and then made his way through the many small groups towards the exit. He could feel individual assassins' eyes on his back as he stepped through the large double door.

Alec had barely left the ceremony room as he broke into a run, his long legs taking him down the long dark hallway, he continued to sprint up the stairs taking them two at a time, taking him from the basement level to the ground floor.

He stepped through a small door and then stood in the spacious entrance hall of the manor house. Alec looked over his shoulder and saw the door to the secret room disappearing into the wall behind him. Not anyone who didn't know about this door would ever be able to distinguish it.

His phone started to vibrate again and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. Jace's name was on the display and Alec answered the call. Before Alec could breathe enough air into his lungs to say a single word, his best friend started to speak.

"Alec, the baby is coming."

‘_Oh damn it,_’ Alec instantly thought. His nephew had to choose the day of Magnus official designation to come into the world.

"Alec?" Jace asked again when Alec didn't respond.

"Can you ..." Alec glanced down at himself before speaking, "Come pick me up in twenty minutes?"

"You need that long to bust a nut?" Jace asked in an amused tone.

"Jeez, Jace!" Alec shook his head in exasperated disbelief, even though he knew that Jace couldn't see him. Alec glanced over his shoulder to see if there was anyone in the lobby he might have overlooked. When he saw no one, he continued to speak but lowered his voice just to be sure.

"I just have to put on something else. I can hardly appear in the Order's garb at the hospital."

Jace chuckled, but he assured Alec that he would be at Magnus' as asked. Alec ended the call and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't wish to leave Magnus alone, but his sister was about to give birth to her first child, so he had no other choice. He had ultimately promised to be there on the day of the birth.

Before Alec could figure out how to pass on the news to Magnus, the door to the secret basement opened. Dot appeared in the entrance hall, a worried expression on her face.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" she asked unobtrusively.

"Dot, please tell Magnus that I have to go to the hospital… To my sister," Alec said, keeping his voice low.

Dot eyes widened and peered at him speechless for a moment.

"The baby is coming?" She then asked.

"Yes… Jace will pick me up in a few minutes. I have to get changed quickly and it will take too long to inform Magnus personally."

A gentle smile appeared on the face of the former assistant.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Dot," Alec said and then ran up the stairs towards Magnus' bedroom. He quickly got rid of the Order's clothing and slipped on his own, then hastily ran back downstairs. He had to turn back halfway twice when he realized that he had forgotten his phone first and then his jacket.

When he finally left the mansion, Jace was already waiting in front of the house, tapping one foot impatiently, arms folded in front of his chest.

"You're late, Alec. Did you go in for a second round or something?" Jace asked him as Alec came to a halt.

Alec cast a look at his best friend, which he hoped would give Jace nightmares the following night.

"A King is never too late," Alec deadpanned, ignoring Jace words.

Jace snorted and shook his head. Then a devilish grin appeared on his face that put an uncomfortable feeling in Alec's stomach. Alec quickly raised his right hand in warning before Jace could even voice another of his dirty thoughts.

"One more word and Clary will have her hands full defrosting your frozen balls the next time Magnus and I take a long walk on a cold night."

As if to underline his words, a freezing wind suddenly swirled across the driveway and made them both shiver. Jace immediately closed his mouth and opened the back door of the limousine with a pout on his face.

Alec rolled his eyes before dropping into the leathered back seat. Jace followed suit, then signalling the driver to leave. The limousine had barely started moving when Alec's phone vibrated once again. Alec rummaged for it in his jacket pocket and saw that Magnus had sent him a message.

[Magnus]  
_I'll follow as soon as I can tear myself away from here. Watch out that Isabelle doesn't tear Simon's head off. She will most definitely regret it afterwards. - xx_

Alec let his thumbs dance across the keyboard as he wrote an answer.

[Alec]  
_Sorry that I had to leave and can't be there for you. Don't turn your back on anyone._

[Magnus]  
_Don't worry, love. That's why I have Raphael by my side :)_

[Alec]  
_How comforting :/_

Alec waited for a reply from Magnus but when he received none, he put his phone back in his pocket and sighed softly. Not that he didn't trust Raphael, but knowing that Magnus was now alone with a horde of assassins left a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Are you all right, Alec?"

Alec made sure the tinted partition windows to the driver was up before answering Jace's question.

"I just don't feel comfortable with Magnus being alone with the entire Assassin Order. I don't trust them. I mean, after all, they are..."

"Assassins? Hitmen?" Jace deadpanned, cutting him off.

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's words.

"Magnus can take care of himself, Alec. I'm sure of it and I don't think they will kill their leader if they have just sworn allegiance to him. As you said the entire Order is present."

"Thank you, Jace. I feel much better now," Alec replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious. Magnus will have enough supporters to protect him, with their lives if necessary. No one would dare kill the new Order's leader right now."

Alec made a face, even though he knew Jace was right. His best friend let out a frustrated sigh and turned in his seat to face him completely.

"Alec, Magnus will also be aware of this and have made sure that he has enough people around him to protect him. You don't need to worry. Assassins always kill quietly and secretly and not when they have hundreds of witnesses."

"I know," Alec sighed.

"Hey, I completely understand how you feel, or Clary does. How do you think she feels about having the King's bodyguard as her boyfriend? We’ve talked a lot about it," Jace said while winking at him encouragingly.

Alec nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Jace."

"For what? "

"For always being there for me."

Jace waved his hands in such a way, to indicate that there is nothing to thank him for. Alec didn't miss the slight blush on Jace's cheeks, and he knew that his words meant more to his best friend than he would ever admit to him.

Alec was really glad to have Jace as his bodyguard and best friend at his side. He had saved him from Jonathan last year and had always been there for him through the tough times that followed.

"Well, enough of the sentimentalities. We have to hurry if we expect to find Simon alive," Jace said before knocking against the partition window three times, telling the driver to speed up. As fast as the traffic allowed, they drove to the hospital. After all, they had an important mission to fulfil. They need to succour the King's sister but more important to save the child's father from a cruel death…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Magnus is now officially the leader of the Bayang Hitam but due to the change to oath he don't need to kill his targets anymore. Let's hope everything will be better from now on.
> 
> ***
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. 
> 
> ***
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@Commanderapril1) #AUTFMfic
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 💖
> 
> Until the next and final chapter. 🤧😭  
April :*


	25. Together, until the last moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> it's done; the final chapter is finally finished and ready for you all. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for accompanying me on this journey, leaving kudos and comments and supporting me on my first multi chapter Malec fanfiction. It means a lot to me. 💖💖
> 
> Also, a special thank you to my wonderful beta Ruth. I'm so grateful for all her help and I couldn't have translated this story without her. She's also a fanficiton writer and it would mean a lot to me if you all would check out her stories as well 😊💖 (her account here on ao3 is RAnngel74)
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy the last chapter of this story as much as I had writing it.
> 
> And now... Happy reading 😊
> 
> April :*

Cautiously approaching the roof’s edge, Magnus gingerly placed one foot in front of the other to avoid making any loud noises. It was a late, beautiful but somewhat fresh summer night; not so cold that he was freezing in his assassin garb but nippy enough that he yearned for the warmth of Alec and his bed, only one small obstacle.

Magnus bent his knees as he slowly angled forward, hunched over to look down and over the edge. Two men from the royal guard were standing under the window to his and Alec’s bedroom, whispering. Customarily, they were to patrol the grounds of the King's mansion, but it wasn't entirely uncommon for the guardsmen to take a short break now and then. Magnus wouldn't usually mind, but the two men were hindering him from getting back to his bedroom, and he longed for his bed, for Alexander's strong and warm arms wrapped around him.

Magnus impatiently drummed his fingers against the roof tiles. He’s been waiting for over ten minutes now, and he was slowly losing patience. It wasn't the first time Magnus had come home from a mission only to have his approach hampered by the royal guardsmen.

Alec had asked him more than once why he didn't just walk through the front door, but Magnus found it too risky. If anyone were to notice the King's fiancé regularly sneaking in and out of the house at night, it would just give the wrong impression and raise further suspicion.

The assassin sighed as he took his phone from the inside pocket of his coat and dialled Jace's number. Since the day Alec had been crowned King of Idris a good two years ago now, Jace had assumed charge of the King's Guards. Fortunately, the bodyguard or Lord commander to be more precisely answered his phone after the third ring.

"Don't tell me you need me to distract my men again, Magnus?" Jace mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"I wouldn't need to if your well-trained men hadn't made themselves comfortable under our bedroom window for a nocturnal discussion," Magnus replied quietly so that the two men wouldn't hear him.

Jace groaned, and Magnus could hear the rustle of bed covers as the bodyguard was probably getting himself out of bed.

"All right, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Magnus softly sang, a light grin in his tone.

"No problem, _Your Highness_," Jace grumbled. The assassin could practically hear Alec's bodyguard rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

Magnus ended the conversation without saying another word, but he didn't miss it as Jace started mumbling to himself. "Always these damn special requests."

Magnus shook his head in amusement and put the phone back into his coat pocket. A few moments later, the chime of a phone echoed through the quietness of the night, followed by the apologetic and nervous words from one of the two guards. It didn't take more than another minute for the two men to continue on their way.

Magnus waited until they disappeared around a corner before beginning his descent from the roof with skilled movements. He climbed over the edge and then proficiently slid down the wall, using the wide cracks between the stones to support his weight.

Moments later, Magnus was standing on the wide window ledge of their bedroom. He carefully opened the window and jumped into the dark-room, landing on the wooden floor in a crouch with gentle, silent feet.

Magnus raised his eyes; they landed on Alec's silhouette sprawling on his side of their bed; the covers pulled up to his chin. The assassin rose from his position and gazed at the sleeping figure in front of him. A smile formed on Magnus' lips when he heard soft snoring, a sign that Alec was sleeping soundly and peacefully.

A gust of wind caught the floor-length curtains behind him, causing them to drift around Magnus' body in swirling motions. The fresh air gently stroked over the bare skin on his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine, and it made him wish for Alec's lips there instead.

Magnus closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant feeling of the breeze cascading on his skin for a moment longer before turning around to close the window. He then quietly walked over to their bed and sat down on the mattress, mindful not to wake Alec.

The assassin bent forward, carefully took off his shoes and placed them next to the bed. Then he rested his elbows on his thighs, letting his hands hang between his legs. Slowly and deliberately, he exhaled, pushing the thoughts of the mission aside, gradually lifting the mask of Ajan Hitam until he was once again Magnus Bane, Duke of Edom.

A movement beside him drew his attention back to the bed. Magnus turned his head and looked down at Alec. The first light of the slowly rising sun penetrated their bedroom illuminating the room just enough that Magnus could see the delicate features of Alec's face. He looked so much younger and more peaceful in his sleep, free from all the worries and problems that his life as King of Idris brought.

Magnus blinked once and reached his right hand out, gently stroking over Alec's forehead. He brushed a stray hair from his fiancé's face and another smile tugged at his lips when he saw Alec wrinkle his nose in his sleep. Still asleep, Alec buried his face further into the soft pillows beneath him and unconsciously let out a long, contented sigh.

A warm feeling spread through Magnus, dancing through his body like gentle electric sparks. Even though they had been together for more than two years, he still felt like he was freshly enamoured.

The assassin kept his eyes on Alec's face. His gaze caressed Alec’s perfectly curved eyebrows, following his high cheekbones until finally, his eyes landed on Alec's mouth. Magnus bit his lower lip as he let his eyes wander along the contours of his plumptious, pillowy lips. He recalled the last kiss they shared during the early evening just before he had left for his latest mission. It had been a kiss that held so many emotions; so much so, it had made him dizzy. In addition to love, affection, and desire, Magnus had also tasted the worry Alec always felt when he left to perform his next mission as an assassin at night.

"Do you see something you like?"

Magnus blinked in surprise. He had been so deeply in thought that he hadn't even noticed Alec open his eyes.

"Very much so," Magnus hummed, looking up to meet his lover's gaze. Alec threw him a sleepy expression through his eyelashes.

The King reached his hand out and placed his palm on Magnus' right thigh; the warmth of Alec's hand immediately spread pleasantly through the fabric of his trousers.

"How did it go?" Alec asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his other hand.

Magnus interlaced his hand with the hand Alec had placed on his thigh and stroked his thumb softly across his palm.

"Oh, quite well. I delivered the package, tied up neatly in front of the police headquarters."

Alec nodded contentedly and squeezed his hand. Even though Magnus was not always able to deliver his target to the police so that they could receive their just punishment, he endeavoured to, time and again. It took a lot of extra work because he had to make sure that the proofs he gave to the police were ironclad.

However, Magnus thought it was worth the effort. Over the past two years, he had rarely completed a mission using the Order’s traditional methods and would only, if unable to resolve it otherwise. Magnus had found a compromise on whereby he could continue to serve the Order without having to deal with the sinful act of killing. There was undoubtedly still the occasional whisper throughout the Order, regarding why he rarely killed as an assassin anymore, even though they had accepted it at his inauguration, but Magnus no longer worried about the members' rumour mill.

As long as he made sure that he followed the rules of the Order and fulfilled his missions clean and thoroughly, nobody could hold anything against him. There were even some members who followed in his path, and that was something that made Magnus very proud. Nobody doubted his ability as a leader or demanded that he step down from his position. He could finally say that he had found a way to follow in his father's footsteps without struggling with his conscience.

Warm, strong arms curled around Magnus, drawing him out of his thoughts. Alec pulled him further onto the bed and buried his face against Magnus’ neck.

"I missed you," Alec whispered into his ear. His warm breath caressing Magnus’ skin, just as the wind had done a few minutes ago.

"Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “I was only away for a few hours," Magnus sank further into Alec's embrace, enjoying the comforting feeling that his fiancé's lips left against his neck, as he mouthed at the pulse point right under his ear.

"Far too long," Alec pouted, gently stroking his lips over Magnus right cheek before moving along his jawline until he took Magnus' mouth with his in a sweet kiss. The assassin closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss.

Alec's warm lips brushed over his in a tender caress, so softly it felt like butterfly wings, sending a tingling sensation through his whole body; it started at his mouth, then spreading through his chest and continued until it finally reached his toes.

Magnus exhaled against Alec's lips and crawled further onto the bed without hindering their kiss, straddling the King's lap. Alec slowly leaned back, and Magnus followed him until he was lying on top of him, chest to chest.

With every passing second, the kiss deepened more and more, becoming hot, wet and breathless. Magnus' nose pressed against Alec's cheek, and the assassin inhaled the delightful smell of warm summer rain, which only increased his hunger and desire for the man he loved that much more. A fire flared up inside him as their tongues twined around each other in an endless dance, they chased the hunger and the fluid heat of lightning sparks that shot through them both.

At some point, however, the burning in his lungs became too much. Magnus reluctantly broke away from Alec, as he gasped for breath. He leaned his forehead against Alec's, keeping his eyes close. Magnus let out a shaky breath of air between his parted lips as he tried to regain control over his raging blood, which made it impossible for him to think clearly.

"I need you," Alec whispered, his warm breath mingling with Magnus. The assassin swallowed hard and nodded in reply, unable to find his voice. He also needed Alec. He needed to feel him, to be close to him in the most intimate way possible.

Magnus sat up, rid himself off his tunic, pulling it over his head in one swift motion only to carelessly toss it next to the bed. Alec's hands were immediately on his waist, holding him, his fingers hot on Magnus cold skin. Alec urged him to move his hip back and forth, and the friction against his cock was simply breathtaking, despite, or maybe because of the layer of clothing between them. A low moan pearled from Magnus' lips as he quickened his movement.

But it wasn't enough. Magnus wanted more. He needed the feeling of skin against skin, as apparently did Alec. His fiancé opened his belt with skilful fingers, and seconds later Magnus heard it landing on the floor with a thud. A light touch on his thigh signalled him to rise. Magnus heeded the request. His assassin’ training prevented him from losing his balance on the soft and unstable mattress.

In just a few simple steps, Alec freed Magnus from his pants and boxers, and he was now standing over his fiancé in full nakedness, looking down at Alec through his thick eyelashes.

Alec licked over his lower lip with his pink tongue and let his eyes wander over Magnus' body. The hungry expression in Alec's eyes caused a pleasant shiver to run down the assassin's spine, and he bit his bottom lip.

Magnus sank back down into Alec's lap and leaned forward. Their cocks brushed against each other, and a low whimper left Magnus' lips; it just felt incredible. Alec curled a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Magnus sort-out Alec's tongue for another passionate and sensual dance.

Only when the need to breathe became prominent, Magnus straightened himself again, resting his hands on Alec's chest. Then, almost teasingly, the assassin started to move his hips back and forth again, literally dancing on Alec's lap and dragging out one hoarse and beautiful moan after another from his fiancé. Magnus threw his head back, his eyes never leaving Alec's face. His whole world set ablaze when their eyes locked. Alec was staring at him with so much passion that Magnus forgot to breathe.

Without warning, Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, and the next instant, the assassin's back thrust into the soft pillows. Magnus gasped in surprise at the sudden change of position, but Alec's mouth swallowed the sound as the assassin gave in willingly, melting to the next kiss.

Without interrupting their dance of tongues, Alec fished for the tube of lube that lived in the bedside table next to the bed, throwing it within reach once he’d found it, a sound of triumph rumbled from Alec’s throat. A grin spread across Magnus' lips at that; it quickly turned into a low whimper, when Alec slid down his body, leaving playful love bites on his skin. He stopped at Magnus’ nipples, sucking and playfully circling one of the hard nubs with his skilled tongue before moving to the opposite one to give it the same treatment. Magnus arched his back and moaned at the sensation.

"Oh fuck, Alexander…"

Alec chuckled before he continued to lap over them with the flat of his tongue. Just as Magnus thought he couldn't take any more of the delicious onslaught, his hard nipples were tender, stimulated and used in the best way possible. Alec moved further downwards, placing light kisses on his belly as he went, not lingering for too long. Alec started to attack Magnus’ sensitive skin with his mouth on the inside of his thighs, ignoring his hard and throbbing cock. Magnus was sure he would find a mosaic of love bites across his skin later.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to turn into a trembling mess under Alec's tender, skilful touch, begging his fiancé to move on to the main event.

"Always so impatient," Alec mumbled in amusement but moving behind Magnus when the assassin turned onto his side. Alec placed some more kisses on Magnus hot skin, which helped to soothe him a little.

Magnus shivered when he felt a slippery finger glide between his buttcheeks.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Mhmm… it's just a bit cool. That's all."

"Sorry."

Magnus turned his head to place a gentle kiss on Alec's nose tip, telling him there was no need to apologise. A smile appeared on the King's lips, and he pressed his mouth on Magnus’ shoulder in return.

Alec moved his finger until he reached what he was searching for, then slowly circling his digit over Magnus' sensitive entrance. A breathless _fuck_ left the assassin’s mouth when Alec pushed his finger in earnest to penetrate him. Alec began to meticulously stretch and prepare him while working his way up to three digits. More than once, Alec brushed over that sweet spot inside Magnus, snatching pleading whimpers from the assassin.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked after a few minutes and Magnus couldn't do anything but nod. His breath was jerky, and sweat glistened on his skin.

The assassin bit his lower lip, turned his head and looked up at Alec from half-lidded eyes, who was half-leaning over Magnus, resting his upper body on one elbow. Alec gripped his hip tightly with one hand, holding him still as he entered him, slow and careful.

Alec leaned down and brushed his lips over Magnus', trying to distract him from the slight burning sensation Magnus always felt when they came together in this intimate way. The assassin inhaled slowly through his nose and tried to relax as much as possible, concentrating on the kiss Alec was giving him.

A soft moan escaped his lips, mixing with Alec's breath. Magnus opened his eyes the moment Alec pushed in the last few inches, only to close them again immediately. He felt Alec run a hand along his thigh, and Magnus followed him with his own until he could clasp their hands together. The assassin drew Alec's hand up to his chest and pulled his fiancé closer to him, enveloping himself in Alec's warm embrace.

"Magnus, everything okay?" Alec inquired once again, and Magnus’ heart fluttered at the concern.

He nodded without opening his eyes and bathed in the feeling of being surrounded by Alec, inside and out. But he needed more. He needed to see Alec, and so he opened his eyes again. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Alec, and their eyes met again.

"Hi," Magnus whispered, he was immediately rewarded with a soft smile.

"Hey," Alec replied and leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over his. The touch lasted only for a brief moment, being so fleeting that Magnus almost thought he had just imagined it, but the tingling sensation on his lips told him otherwise.

A thoughtful expression unexpectedly settled on Alec's face, and Magnus turned further into Alec without hindering their intimate connection.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head slightly. The assassin was relieved to see the faint smile on his lovers face.

"Nothing… It’s just. I still can't believe we’re getting married in less than a week."

Magnus raised his free hand and curled his fingers around Alec's neck, pulling his fiancé's face closer to his.

"And I still can't believe that you proposed to me only a few days before I could implement my own plans."

The grin that spread across Alec's face completely blinded Magnus, and he blinked a few times. His lips twisted into a pout that only made his fiancé's grin widen.

"You just have to be faster next time," Alec teased.

"Next time?" Magnus asked in irritation.

Instead of answering, Alec withdrew himself from Magnus, only to move back into him in a smooth motion. The thrust pressed all air from Magnus' lungs, and he made a choked sound. Magnus buried his fingers of his free hand into the bedsheet, needing something to anchor himself. A desperate moan fell from his lips, echoing loudly through the bedroom. The sound sent pleasant heat through his body.

Magnus completely forgot Alec's words as he began to pick up a steady rhythm, thrusting deeply into Magnus over and over again. The assassin turned back on his side so that his back was against Alec's chest and started to move with him.

With every passing minute, their erotic and sensual dance became faster and faster, until they hit a steady gallop; their panting was the only sound that filled the bedroom. At some point Alec grabbed Magnus' top leg, placed it over his hip, changing the angle.

"Oh, God..." Magnus gasped out through gritted teeth at Alec's next thrust. He hit his prostate dead on and Magnus could see stars flickering in front of his eyes.

Again and again, Alec repeated the deliberate movement as they chased their mutual climax together, climbing the peak of lust until they finally reached the highest heights in a roaring of fireworks and ecstasy.

Magnus threw his head back against Alec's shoulder, unable to stop the loud groan falling from his lips. His orgasm rushed through his body, filled him from head to toe and gathered hot and explosively in his lap. With Alec's name on his lips, Magnus fell over the edge and came. Alec buried his face against the assassin's neck and breathed Magnus' name in his ear as he shot his hot semen deep within his body’s tight embrace.

A few moments passed before slowly sinking back down to earth while trying to keep their racing hearts from flying away. Alec gently ran his mouth over Magnus’ shoulder while slowly and carefully pulling himself out. Magnus turned his head and pressed a kiss to Alec's jaw, asking for further caress. Alec complied, and they tenderly exchanged light kisses, gifting each other with the affection they felt so deeply for the other, still bathing in the afterglow of their joined orgasm.

"Welcome home," Alec murmured against his mouth. Magnus could feel his fiancé's smile against his lips.

"Mmm ... Magnus purred, interrupted the kiss, glancing up at Alec. "And what a wonderful welcome it was. Maybe I should go on missions more often."

Alec snorted in disbelief and collapsed onto his back next to Magnus while drawing him into a tight embrace.

"Can't you just stop going on missions for a while."

"You know that's not possible."

Alec made an unhappy noise and tightened his arms around him further as if to prevent Magnus from ever again leaving on a mission.

"Send Raphael next time," Alec murmured, yawning.

Magnus crooked his head. Yes, he would be able to let his right hand take over a mission from him now and then, but he would ponder that tomorrow. Magnus did not want to think about his double life as an assassin right now. He just wanted to enjoy this peaceful, intimate moment with Alec.

Additional minutes passed in which they were wrapped around each other in silence, just enjoying being close to the one they loved the most. But finally, Magnus got out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to clear the traces of Alec's greetings from himself. Magnus returned from the bedroom with a damp washcloth and fluffy towel, wiping away the evidence of sex from Alec body with gentle movements. He threw the cloth and towel on the floor afterwards and crawled back into Alec’s open arms, a soft and contented sigh at his lips. Magnus reached for the bed cover and spread it over them, wrapping them both in a cocoon of soothing warmth.

Magnus settled his head on Alec's chest and the latter pressed a kiss into his hair. The assassin closed his eyes with a satisfied hum, placing a lasting kiss against Alec's skin, right above his heart, before drifting off into a much-needed slumber.

***

Loud cheering enveloped them as they gave each other their first kiss as husband and husband. Magnus felt like he was dreaming. He was a married man now, married to Alec. _Oh, my God!_

A sense of pure joy and happiness whirled through him, while he was holding Alec in his arms, relishing in their first kiss as newly-weds. The cheers grew even louder when the kiss lasted longer than the protocol expected, and Magnus grinned against Alec's lips. The assassin didn't want the moment to end, and apparently, Alec felt much the same.

A soft and discreet harrumph pulled them out of their love bubble, and they finally pulled apart. Their eyes connected, and Magnus wondered if the smile on his lips that was as big and bright as Alec's. He found confirmation in the aching of his cheeks.

Alec held out his hand, and Magnus took it without hesitation. Then they turned to their guests who had come collectively to take part in the wedding of His Majesty Alexander Gideon Lightwood, King of Idris and his groom His Highness Magnus Bane, Duke of Edom. Another wave of merriment filled the church, echoing from the ancient walls until it finally rolled over the couple.

Magnus realised, however, that not all the guests were cheering, yet today, he couldn't care less. Usually, the old-fashioned traditions required that the bride and groom (groom couple in their case) leave the church in respectful silence. But who would take heed to those old customs when the pioneer of new ideas and traditions married the love of his life on this day.

Magnus threw a proud look towards his husband as they walked down the long aisle. Through the past two years, Alec had managed to accomplish the impossible, and same-sex couples would be considered with the same respect as opposite-sex couples in this country. It was also thanks to Alec that younger generations increasingly detached themselves from the cobwebs of old traditions. Idris was now, well on the way to becoming a modern and open country.

Jace greeted them with a big grin and opened the back door of the limousine which would take them to the enormous manor house of the Lightwood family, where the subsequent wedding ceremony would take place.

"Congratulations to both of you," the Lord commander and bodyguard whispered to them softly, drawing Alec and Magnus into a quick but firm hug.

"Thank you, Jace," Magnus whispered back, and then followed Alec into the vehicle with flower embellishments. Jace had barely closed the door behind them when Magnus moved to sit over Alec.

Alec gave him a questioning look as the assassin pressed the button to raise the tinted partition window to the driver.

"I just want to kiss my husband properly before I’m required to share him all night, with half Idris, and god knows who else," Magnus said, straddling Alec's lap before he could even react. The assassin bent forward to kiss him but was blocked when Alec placed a hand against his chest.

"What?" Magnus asked irritably, looking down at his husband's face.

Alec laughed to himself and shook his head slightly.

"We have to face hundreds of guests in a few minutes, Magnus, and you know how we get."

Magnus pouted his lips like a scolded child when Alec ducked his head again.

"You know we'll have the whole night to ourselves after the ceremony," Alec said, laughing while pressing his hands against Magnus' chest, thwarting the assassin’s attempt of getting any closer.

Magnus made a frustrated sound and crossed his arms. An idea popped into his head, and he started to rock his hips back and forth as he sent a flirtatious gaze through his thick lashes towards Alec.

The assassin was rewarded with a hissing breath as he grinned mischievously.

"Will my husband promptly kiss me? Or, do I need to pull out all the stops to get what I want?" Magnus asked while he slowly started to unbutton the top of Alec’s shirt, rolling his hips in slow circles. Alec swiftly leaned forward to carry out his wish.

Magnus chuckled against Alec’s lips, but it turned into a low whimper when the kiss became instantly hot and hungry. The assassin couldn’t resist burying his fingers in Alec's hair, knowing full-well that it would only create a wilder mess. He barely shrugged at the thought. Who was interested in the King's hairstyle anyway?

They kissed the entire journey to the mansion, but surprisingly they managed to keep their clothes in place. Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair a few times to fix the mess he had made on the King's head a little before they stepped out of the limousine. If it weren’t for their kiss-swollen lips, no one would have noticed what they had been up to on route from the church to the Lightwood family house.

Izzy gave them a knowing expression when they met her at the dinner table in the vast banquet room a little later, and she grinned to herself.

It took a moment for all the guests to arrive at their seats. However, the last conversation soon fell silent, and a hopeful mood filled the vast banquet hall. Magnus glanced up at Alec, who had risen from his chair to give the opening speech for the ceremony. Typically Asmodeus or Robert would have done this, but given that they were no longer with them, this task now fell to Alec.

"My beloved Magnus," Alec began and peered down at Magnus before turning his attention back to their guests.

"Dear wedding guests ... I’ve already had to deliver a few speeches in my life so far, as you all know, but I have never been as nervous as today.”

There was a chuckle here and there, and Magnus had to smile at Alec's words as well.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has come here today to celebrate this special day together with us. I would also like to thank my family and all the helpers for their support and their tireless efforts which made it possible for us to celebrate this day. But most importantly, I would like to thank my husband…”

Alec paused for a moment. Magnus realised that Alec had just noticed that he had addressed Magnus as his husband to the public for the first time. Magnus smiled to himself, and their eyes met again.

"I always thought, the day you came into my life would be the most important day for me. But I was wrong. It was also not the day when you finally opened your eyes again after those two terrible and long months, two years ago. No, the most important day in my life is today and will remain so for a long time because you promised that we would be bound together from this day forward. Today you promised me in front of the whole world that you will love me and be by my side, no matter what the future may hold."

Alec took a shaky breath, and for a moment, it was the only noise audible in the otherwise quiet banquet hall. Magnus held out his hand, and Alec took it, squeezing it lightly.

"A little over two years ago, you appeared in my life and won my heart with your charm overnight."

Alec winked at him, and Magnus had to pull himself together to stop himself from laughing. Memories of that night appeared in his mind and to this day the assassin was thankful that his gift had kept him from killing the man from which he hadn’t known at that time would be the love of his life one day. His mother had been right. His gift was a Hadiah Tuhan - a gift from God.

Alec continued his speech, bringing Magnus back to the present.

"The beginning of our journey has not always been easy. Dark events overshadowed our first few weeks, but we managed to get through them, together. Over two years have passed since that night, and I would be lying if I said that they’d been the most wonderful two years in my life. I would be lying because I know that the years ahead with you, that we will experience together as husbands can only be so much more wonderful than the last two."

Alec turned to him, facing him entirely, and it suddenly felt as if they were the only two people in this vast room.

"Magnus, you are my lover and my friend. You support and accompany me through my role as a King, as a partner, and now also as my husband. I want to express my gratitude to you. I want to thank you for being there for me, standing by my side when I need you. I want to thank you for giving me your love and for wanting to walk the path through this life together with me as lovers, as partners, and now as a married couple. At your side, I feel strong and protected, and I am also deeply grateful for it." Alec cleared his throat, and Magnus saw that Alec was struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

"The love that I feel for you is infinite, and even though we have already made our vows in front of the altar, I would like to promise you now and again that I will always be there for you, that I will love you and that I will accompany you on all your journeys. You are everything to me. You are my heart, my soul and my world. I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. "

"I love you too," Magnus whispered, wiping a few tears from the corner of his eye. It took him all the effort he could muster not to burst into tears at that moment. Later, when they were alone, Magnus would show Alec, in more ways than one, just how much he loved him and how vital Alec was to him, too.

The King had barely finished his speech when the wedding guests started to clap loudly and cheer the newly-wed couple. Izzy and Jace were the loudest.

***

The next few hours consisted of several beautiful speeches, warm congratulations and various requests to kiss each other.

During the wedding dance, Magnus was on cloud nine and barely taking note of what was happening around him: Alexander was the centre of his world. Unfortunately, the moment was over just as quickly as it had come and other guests crowded around them, asking for a dance. Over the following hours, Magnus rarely saw Alec, as they had anticipated.

The assassin didn't know what time it was, but gradually he longed for a moment for himself. He was glad when he was able to withdraw himself from the dance floor for a while. Standing at the edge of the dance floor, he let his gaze wander across the crowd. He was watching the hustle and bustle in front of him. There were so many guests Magnus didn't know personally, only their names. It was not necessary.

The King's wedding was an event that everyone with rank and name wanted to attend. Now and then, Magnus saw the face of someone he knew more closely; then there were the people who had become his family over the past two years.

Jace danced closely with his girlfriend Clary between the numerous guests. The two love birds managed what was more like a gentle rocking back and forth amongst the crowd. Magnus had taken the blond man into his heart, but that was something he would never admit to the bodyguard. Jace was a close and good friend to Alec, and the assassin was grateful to the man for that. The assassin was sure that Alec wouldn’t have survived the difficult months, two years ago if Jace hadn’t been there by his side.

Then there was Maryse, his mother-in-law. She was standing at the edge of the dance floor, not far from Magnus, involved in a conversation with Valentine Morgenstern. The assassin pressed his lips tightly together and swallowed the uncomfortable feeling that always flared up inside him when he saw the other Duke, which unfortunately happened all too often due to the council meetings. To this day, he only treated the Duke kindly and neutrally because he was the one who had provided the decisive clue that had lead to Alec's rescue from Jonathan's claws. He had informed the police one of his vehicles had been stolen, as soon as he had heard of Alec's disappearance. Due to this information an eyewitness had gotten in touch with the police, telling them he had seen the missing van more than once near the Morgenstern's summer house. That had been the only reason the police and Jace had been able to save Alec in time. Magnus was still sure that Valentine had known more of his son's cruel deeds than he had ever confessed, but again, nothing could be proven.

Magnus studied Maryse, and he could see that she desperately wanted to flee the conversation. He was already considering rushing to rescue his mother-in-law when Luke Garroway appeared at her side. Maryse's facial expression changed immediately, and a happy smile split her face in two. Magnus didn't miss the slight blush that spread across her cheeks, and the assassin grinned softly. The chief of police had managed to get a place in his mother-in-law's heart.

A laugh suddenly rang through Magnus' ears, one that he would recognise anywhere in the world, and he ran his eyes across the dance floor. His eyes finally landed on the source, and a dreamy smile formed on his lips. Alec stood at the other side of the dance floor with his adviser and friend Lydia, head back while laughing heartily at something Lydia had just said. Magnus' eyes wandered along Alec’s long neck, then rested on the small smile lines at the corner of his husband's eyes before gazing at Alec's lips, which he would love to kiss right now.

"If you continue like this, my friend, you will undress the King with your eyes in front of the assembled wedding party."

Magnus' smile widened.

"Well, can you blame me, Dot? He looks just gorgeous."

His friend let out a small snort and stepped closer to him. Magnus glanced at her and saw Dot shaking her head in amusement.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you listened to my advice."

"I did?" Magnus asked his friend and raised an eyebrow.

Before Dot could reply, someone approached them. She instantly made a curtsy, and Magnus knew that it could only mean one thing.

Magnus turned to the new arrival, and the assassin almost forgot how to breathe when he saw Alec standing right next to him. The effect Alec had on him, he would always succumb.

"I better leave you to your husband, Magnus." Dot said her goodbyes, and Magnus hugged his friend before she curtsied once again to Alec.

"Your Majesty."

Alec nodded briefly to the former assistant and then pulled Magnus into his arms, where he nestled with a happy sigh. They enjoyed the closeness for a moment; both knew that they were still unable to leave the party officially.

"Damian!" Izzy's voice suddenly echoed through the room, and Magnus lifted his head from his position on Alec's shoulder. His sister-in-law, dressed in a sparkling dark blue evening gown, was running after her son, who happily meandered between the legs of the dancing guests. The joyous squeak that Alec and Magnus’ fourteen-month-old nephew let out when his mother caught him wafted over to them.

"Alexander?"

"Mhmm?"

Magnus turned his head to Alec, who had also watched his family's little spectacle.

"Do you want to start a family with me?"

Alec’s head turned so quickly to his direction that Magnus feared he was in danger of getting a kink in his neck.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Alexander. Would you like to be the father of my children?"

A big smile settled on Alec's mouth, so bright that Magnus' heart leapt with joy.

"Only if you become the father of my children," Alec replies with a tilted smirk.

Magnus nodded and swallowed hard against the sudden tightness in his throat. He felt tears gather in his eyes. "I would very much like that."

The smile on Alec's lips grew brighter if that was even possible, but Magnus didn’t miss the tears gathering in his husband's eyes. They moved simultaneously, and seconds later, their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Now you've outmanoeuvred me," Alec whispered in his ear a few moments later, so that only he could hear. A triumphant smile settled on Magnus' mouth.

"Next time, you’ll just have to be faster, Alexander." Magnus winked at Alec, who threw his head back, laughing out loud. The assassin grinned broadly and wrapped his other arm around Alec's middle, placing his head back on his newly married husband's shoulder.

The assassin slowly let his gaze wander over the many guests again, and a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. Finally, he had someone at his side who he could trust all his secrets with and with whom he could share all his worries and thoughts.

Magnus had finally found his own family, and that was far from the end. No, today was just the beginning of a life he had always dreamed of. Because today he was no longer just Ajan Hitam, the assassin. No, today he was so much more. He was Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Duke of Edom, husband, lover and friend of Alexander Lightwood-Bane, the reigning King of Idris, and now soon a loving father to their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> 😭🤧😭🤧😭🤧😭🤧😭 
> 
> It's finally over and I'm happy and sad. My babies are married now and soon to be fathers 🤧🥰
> 
> ***
> 
> I just saw this story reached 10k hits... wow, that warms my little writer's heart 🥰 I'm speechless. Thank you all so much.
> 
> ***
> 
> Let me know what you thought. As always, I would love to hear from you all.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm working on my next Malec AU already (Boylesque 😏) and I hope I will be able to share it with you all soon. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Take care and stay safe everyone. Love yall!
> 
> Until the next time 💖
> 
> April :*


End file.
